Walking After You
by kruemi
Summary: a modern day story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _We do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E._

**Walking After You**

_By Tweetypie and Kruemi who wrote this for Eliza_

Chapter 1

The small, watery grey eyes contracted reproachfully and he gazed witheringly at the figure now hurtling through the bustling crowd, dropping apologies as he fought his way through to the counter.

"You're late," he commented disdainfully as the figure arrived within earshot, "again."

"Sorry," panted the young man, straightening up and brushing his long hair out of his eyes, "I just had to…"

"I don't wanna hear it Sully," interjected the older gentleman, throwing him an apron, "we got customers waiting."

"Yes Sir," mumbled the abashed employee, struggling out of his jacket and hastily tying the black cotton strings behind his back. Taking a deep breath he turned towards the ancient till and thumping it firmly, waited for it to drag itself to life. Finally rewarded by a dejected whirring and a faint red light, he sighed softly and turned to the nearest customer.

"Mornin' ma'am," he began, "how may I…"

"One wholemeal muffin with some butter and a large coffee, black, please."

Michaela didn't even look up while she mumbled her order. Her mobile phone rang somewhere in the depths of her bag but she simply couldn't find it. Rummaging through her things, her movements grew more urgent until she finally produced the tiny, expensive looking item. Glancing at the number, she couldn't suppress a soft sigh. "Yes?!" she fairly demanded, pressing the phone against her ear.

The still youthful face, the flawless features, suddenly grew tired, deep sorrowful lines furrowing her brow as she listened. Her reply when she finally spoke was as short as her question had been; "I'm coming."

Looking up, she searched avidly for the waiter but her gaze was instantly arrested by two deep blue seas that spilled forth from before her, engulfing her faculties until she was wholly drawn in, inexplicably fettered and unable to let go. Perhaps it was a minute, or simply a moment yet she was lost, captivated, until the slightest movement of his hand swiping at the long hair that hung about his face broke the spell. The corners of his mouth rose into an almost imperceptible smile and she felt her temper rise. She saw no cause for amusement; on the contrary, and she was in a desperate hurry. Used to being economical with her words she merely asked, "How much?" and began once again to search her bag, this time for her purse.

"Six dollars fifty."

The words escaped his mouth almost mechanically yet his attention was fixed on the bowed head, the parting that ran down it; he had never seen such hair before. It followed her head's every move like a heavy silk curtain and even in the somewhat dim light of the café, the tinges of red shone out against the burnished hazel tints. The soft curve of her jaw suggested a youthful vulnerability and the gaze that had captured him a moment ago betrayed as much. When she looked up again and offered him a note, he could tell that she wasn't used to giving away any part of herself, even a momentarily glance; she acted now as if she hadn't noticed their connection.

"Please keep the rest."

She turned as she spoke and he watched her leave, fighting her way towards the door yet with an inexplicable elegance, as graceful and swift as a hummingbird fleeing its nest. Yet as certain as he was of the silent expression that had passed between them, he knew he would never see her again; this café was no place for ladies like her. Glancing down at the counter, he suddenly became aware that she had not only left behind the note but the still steaming cup of coffee and muffin as well. It was too late to follow her though, she was gone and his boss's impatient voice brought him back into reality, "Sully, next customer's waitin'!"

……………………………………………………….

Noticing a slight dizziness shortly after noon, Michaela finally acknowledged that she needed a break. As soon as her current patient, who fortunately wasn't suffering from anything more serious than a bad catarrh had left the examination room, she informed her nurse, "Colleen, I need a rest; if anyone needs me, I'll be in my office."

The young girl breathed a sigh of relief; she had noticed the exhaustion on the young doctor's face but of course knew better than to mention it. Although Dr. Quinn had only joined them two weeks ago, every single member of the staff at the paediatric ward had quickly grown fond of her. With one exception; Dr. Cassidy had assumed his dedicated service at the Colorado Community Hospital would undoubtedly earn him the esteemed position of assistant medical director yet in his arrogance had failed to consider that a superior candidate might have been located. Unbeknownst to him, the clinic management had in fact advertised the position and when Dr. Quinn, with her irrefutable skills and several recommendations from venerated physicians at the Boston Paediatrician Hospital had approached the faculty, she had instantly been accepted as the perfect replacement for the infamous Dr. Bernard who after many months of gentle persuasion, had finally agreed to retire.

Carefully balancing the cup filled to the brim with steaming black coffee, the young nurse approached the doctor's office. Yet before her outstretched fingers could reach the knob, a large hand on her forearm stopped her.

"If you don't mind, I'll take it in to her."

With her eyes still directed on the cup in a desperate attempt not to spill the coffee that already lurched precariously against the sides, Colleen paused, immediately recognizing the owner of the deep voice and barely suppressing a giggle at his impeccable timing. Everyone besides Dr. Quinn had noticed the particular interest the gentleman next to her had demonstrated about the new director and so she just nodded and handed him the cup. It clattered threateningly against the saucer, betraying the fine tremor of his hands and with the amusement audible in her tone she advised, "Easy!" Knocking at the door, she barely waited for a response before opening it. Resisting the urge to linger, she took one last glance at the young man's crimson cheeks and bit back a chuckle before setting off down the corridor.

Entering the small room, William looked down sympathetically at the small frame dwarfed behind the desk, her expression indicating that he had obviously just roused her from deep thought. This woman had captured his mind from the moment he had first laid eyes on her. She was everything he had ever dreamed of but had never had the good fortune to meet; although unbelievably smart, she was never arrogant, always equable and her smile alone was simply breathtaking. For a few days he had been trying to screw up the courage to ask her out for the evening and he was determined to do it now.

"May I?"

He placed the coffee on the desk and gestured towards the chair across from her.

Michaela silently sighed and nodded; she had hoped for at least a few moments alone. The morning events had tugged at her nerves a little more than usual. Anthony Berg hadn't only been her first patient in Colorado Springs but her most difficult case as well. The young African boy had been referred from the haematology unit due to his continuing attacks of pain and jaundice. His anaemia was worsening and it was his latest attack that had forced her to abandon her breakfast and hurry back to the wards. The attack had been a bad one and on closer examination, his spleen had been dangerously enlarged; she had had no other option but to remove it. She knew that this was the beginning of the end and the boy was only eleven.

Pushing her dismal thoughts aside, she concentrated on her visitor. Seeing her colleague beaming at her, she was slightly irritated, "Dr. Burke, what can I do for you?"

As she looked questioningly at him and met his pale blue eyes, she was momentarily distracted again. Remembering the deep blue seas that had engulfed her at the café earlier that morning, her heart told her with a light flutter that it had registered the connection she tried so eagerly to deny. Yet the gaze before her lacked the open warmth of the young waiter and her mouth curled involuntarily as she recalled the mischievous grin that had readily brightened his glance beneath her own.

William had been watching her face intently and noticed the light change when their eyes briefly met. In a typical example of his bashful character he misinterpreted this and instantly tried to make their relationship more personal.

"For starters, I would be delighted if you called me William."

His smile broadened expectantly as he added, "May I call you Michaela?"

She looked at him in bewilderment; what made him think she wanted to address him with his first name? Luckily, she didn't have to explore that question, because at this moment, all hell broke loose outside; shouts and hurried footsteps filled the corridor, echoing down to her door. Simultaneously, her telephone started ringing. She picked up the receiver and listened wordlessly. Putting the phone down again, she glanced at the young man before her and informed him neutrally, "A school bus accident, fifteen victims all in all. The first children are already here."

No more words were needed; emergencies were a frequent occurrence in this hospital. While rushing towards the surgery rooms, Michaela gave her directions orders to Colleen who had immediately appeared by her side. The children's ward made a highly efficient team and the young doctor appreciated that they had accepted her presence so easily. She knew that everyone would be at their places so she could afford to focus her attentions entirely on her patients. Three serious casualties were already prepared for surgery and as she donned the sterile gown, the first one was moved carefully on the table. Barely listening to the operating nurse who read out the six-year-old girl's chart, Michaela put on her mask and glancing down at her little patient, she felt her heart still. For a split second she could have sworn that it was her own daughter laying there, the dark lashes standing out against the pale cheeks and a cheeky blond wisp slipping out from under the operation cap. Momentarily closing her eyes and chasing away all her trivial thoughts, she began to work.

………………………………………………………………

With a shuddering breath, she pulled the car to a halt outside the painted gates. Her gaze wandered listlessly over the groups scattered across the playground; blurs of colour with flushed faces upturned, chattering merrily as they clung onto the protective arms that surrounded them. Bitter sadness rose thick in her throat and her glance fell to her pale hands still resting upon the wheel. The crimson shot out beneath her eyes and she could feel the warmth seeping through her gloves as she fought to stem the flow, struggling against the veritable river that ran forth even as the life began to slowly slip away.

A sudden shout startled her from her thoughts and rubbing the moisture from her cheeks, she sighed softly and opened the door.

"Mommy!"

The familiar squeal drew her head up and forcing a smile she waved weakly at the blonde haired figure gesturing frantically from her usual position on the low wall. Swallowing hard, she pushed her hair out of her eyes and walked purposefully across the grounds, barely noticing the young man seated a short distance away, bouncing a giggling dark haired girl on his lap. Yet before she reached the wall, her impish daughter had slipped off and was hurtling towards the metal bars behind the bright yellow slide and in an instant was hanging upside down from the lowest one.

"Mommy, Mommy! look at me!"

"Katie!" she called, her voice cracking in horror, "get down from there this instant!"

The young girl had no intention of adhering to her mother's demands and if anything, she began to swing more determinedly, her fingers barely grazing the ground.

"Katie!" she exclaimed, starting forwards. Perhaps her concern was unwarranted yet her checked emotions were playing on her nerves and as she fought desperately to conceal her misery, the battle for control became even more intense; before she could suppress it, her anger spilled forth, darkening her eyes to icy chasms and filling her cheeks with an implacable heat.

"Hey, she's havin' fun. Don't worry, she ain't gunna fall."

The voice spoke low by her side and she turned furiously to face the speaker, the words fairly bursting from her lips. Her eyes widened momentarily as she recognised the blue eyes, the laughter dancing deep in their depths as he regarded her. Instantly, she shrunk from them, unable to comprehend the mirth when her heart felt leaden within her chest.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she retorted acidly, "I know what's best for my daughter."

"Sorry Ma'am," began the young man apologetically, placing his daughter gently back on the ground, "I didn't mean…"

His response however was drowned out as she marched over to the bars and carefully extricated her daughter's limbs from the bars. No sooner had the small feet hit the ground however, than she ran off again, this time back towards the wall to retrieve the small pink satchel that had been discarded in the wake of her excitement.

"Bye Hannah," she shouted, ignoring her mother's imperious glare, "Bye Mr Sully!," before hurrying off to clasp her mother's hand.

He watched as she strode across the playground, the little girl running to keep pace with her mother. The sunlight played across her long tresses, picking out the colours as easily as they had done earlier that day yet he could not dismiss the expression that had lingered in her eyes; the almost unfathomable anguish that she had tried so hard to disguise yet had flickered against her will amidst the flames of ire. With a sigh he turned away; the emotion was all too familiar to his gaze.

Guilt filled her heart and Michaela slowed her steps, heartily ashamed of her behaviour. She had certainly never reacted in such a manner before and was quite at a loss to explain the surge of anger she had propelled at the young man. Sully….

Turning back, she watched as he lifted his daughter up and swung her high above his head. Her dark curls billowed in the air and as her laughter echoed across the playground, she felt an inexplicable smile pulling at her lips. His laughter joined hers and for a moment they spun together before he set her down and gripping her hand set off towards the gate.

Hastily, she dropped her eyes back to her daughter only to be met with an expectant gaze.

"Mommy, are you mad?"

"No," she replied instantly, dropping down to her knees and wrapping her arms around the tiny form, "no I'm not mad. I just missed you."

"Mommy's nose is cold," giggled the young girl, pushing away from her mother's embrace.

"Maybe it is a little," she laughed, rubbing her nose surreptitiously, "come on, let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her sleep had been fitful and as much as she tried to blame the events at work for it, she knew better. Something she had seen in Mr. Sully's eyes had touched her heart and she just didn't want to admit it. Perhaps she would feel better after she had apologized for her behavior yesterday afternoon; or so she hoped.

Michaela dropped Katie off at the kindergarten the next morning and seeing that Hannah was already there, she hoped that Mr. Sully would be at work; besides she still had to taste the wholemeal muffins as she still hadn't found any other good ones in town. She was in luck; there was a free parking space right in front of the café and after switching off the motor, she opened her seatbelt, ready to get off of her car. But just then her insecurities returned. What exactly would she tell him? Would it look as if she sought his attention? Would she make a fool of herself? After a few minutes of frantic musing she still didn't have a plan and grew angry. This was ridiculous: she was a grown woman; she would just go in, tell him that she was sorry for her behavior the day before, buy a muffin and leave.

Full of determination, she finally left her car, marched through the entrance and made a beeline for the counter. A young woman with green hair approached her.

"What can I get you, Ma'am?"

This was a complication Michaela hadn't figured into her plan and she frowned.

"I'm looking for Mr. Sully, is he here?"

"Nope, sorry."

The waitress smiled at her with a new interest.

"But maybe I can help?"

The curiosity on the young girl's face irritated Michaela and her disappointment at having worried for nothing suddenly turned into anger. She was somewhat curt as she replied, "Then I wouldn't have asked for Mr. Sully. Thank you nevertheless."

She slid down from the stool, and regaining her composure a little, added, "Good bye, Miss."

* * *

"Mornin' Charlie!" he called as he struggled out of his jacket and hung it on the hook beside his apron.

"Oh hey Sully," replied the young girl by the till, pulling the pencil from behind her ear and making a note on one of the receipts littering the counter, "where were ya yesterday?"

"Just some things I had to see to," replied Sully, grabbing his apron and moving towards his colleague, "anything good happen whilst I was gone?"

"Nothin' much," sighed Charlie, "busy as usual. Harry managed to blow the filter on the coffee machine five minutes into the morning shift, spent the whole day soaking wet and covered in foam."

"Again?" chuckled Sully as he turned to glance at the wiry, bespectacled boy now muttering frantically under his breath as he warily punched the buttons on the elusive contraption.

"Yep, again," giggled Charlie, turning back to the receipts, "oh and ya missed your friend."

"My friend?" queried Sully, a frown knitting his brow.

"Yeh," assured Charlie, "some lady came in here yesterday lookin' for you."

"Lady?" repeated Sully curiously, "what did she look like?"

"Slim, long hair," began Charlie thoughtfully, turning to examine Sully's expression, "had funny eyes though, different colours."

"Uh huh," murmured Sully, unable to control the smile that suddenly spread across his face as he recognized the description.

"Got kinda mad actually when I asked if I could help instead," she continued, noting the satisfaction reflected in his features.

"Yeh she does that sometimes," joked Sully, tapping the code into the till.

"So what's her name then?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I don't know," answered Sully truthfully, turning to meet her gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" probed Charlie agitatedly, one brow arched in consternation.

"It means, I don't know," explained Sully with a slight laugh before turning away, though unable to entirely erase the beaming grin.

"Uh oh, look out," muttered Charlie suddenly, hurrying back to her receipts as the hunched figure appeared in the doorway. His disdainful glance traveled across the room, cringing as it met the lurid green, the result of Charlie's latest hair experiment and fixing instead on Sully's obvious delight.

"Charlotte," he began imperiously, "I want those receipts totaled and signed in five minutes."

"Yes Sir," she replied immediately, rolling her eyes at Sully as soon as the boss's back was turned. Sully bit back a laugh and turned away, hurriedly schooling his features into a neutral expression as the boss drifted across the café, dropping orders as he went. Eager to avoid attention, he concentrated on the job at hand, drawing out the tray and counting the change in the till, only vaguely aware of the presence edging closer towards the door.

"And Sully!"

Looking up immediately at the sound of his name, he was startled to notice his boss standing directly before him.

"Wipe that grin off your face, this is a café not the circus!"

"Yes Sir," he assured, turning away from the counter; the boss's reprimand if anything had made his smile even wider until his eyes fairly glowed with barely constrained joy.

* * *

Wearily she pulled the car to a halt outside the school, her small hands gripping the steering wheel as though to steady herself against the movement.

"Hannah!" yelled Katie suddenly, waving frantically as she spied her best friend through the half open window. Michaela winced, the sound seemingly reverberating upon her tired mind and she reached up, placing her fingers lightly on her temples in a futile attempt to soothe away the dull, insistent thud. Catching sight of her reflection in the mirror, she grimaced at the pathetic form that stared out at her; eyes expressionless, the circles that ringed them appearing even darker against her uncharacteristically pale cheeks and her hair hanging in a limp braid down her back, the acrid smell of smoke still clinging to the heavy tresses. With a dejected sigh she thought back to the events of the previous evening.

Katie had been brimming with exuberance that afternoon, running madly towards her across the playground and fairly launching herself into her arms. Through her unrelenting giggles, she had finally been able to discern the words "bake sale" and "cookies", her heart sinking as the pink flyer emerged from the small rucksack, confirming her worst fears. Her initial suggestion of simply buying cookies was rebuked with such a miserable expression that she immediately felt guilty and had resignedly dug out her old recipe book; a birthday gift that was supposed to tempt her into the world of culinary delight but had in fact, after a disastrous incident involving potato soup en flambé, been confined to the dark recesses of the kitchen cupboard. The next few hours had been spent measuring out ingredients, mixing, rolling and generally making as much mess as possible. Yet Katie's bedtime had eventually arrived and the cookies were no nearer to being ready; batch after batch emerged charred until Michaela began to doubt whether the oven was not simply in a conspiracy against her. Vowing to continue her efforts and promising a perfect set on the table in the morning in time for the sale, she had eventually succeeded in coaxing her very floury daughter into bed before returning to the kitchen to start afresh. As the clock struck three, she had abandoned the attempt as utterly hopeless and making a mental note to wake early and purchase something suitable for the sale, she had finally surrendered to her exhaustion and collapsed upon the kitchen table.

As is always the case in such situations, it was not until the small hands tapped her gently on the cheek that she woke with start and discovered to her horror that it was already seven thirty. Hastily she had sorted through the trays of cookies and bundled the least burned into a small box, assuring her disbelieving daughter that no-one would even notice the difference and that it was the trying that really mattered.

The rattle of the seat belt roused her from her thoughts and fighting back a yawn, she pushed some loose wisps back from her face and stepped out of the car. Katie was bouncing about, desperate to get out and no sooner had she opened the door, than the little girl shot out, racing towards Hannah. Glancing up, she froze at the sight of the young man holding onto the little girl's hand, thoughts of her inexcusable behaviour at their last meeting inevitably filling her mind. Swallowing hard, she turned away, searching for an excuse to avoid his gaze. Her eyes fell on the tin lying abandoned on the seat and she reached for it.

"Katie!" she called, emerging from the car. The little girl paused and looked back, unaware that she was missing anything.

"You forgot your cookies," she explained, stepping forward.

"No Mommy," complained Katie with a frown, "they look funny."

"But I …"

Overwhelmed by a sense of failure and sheer exhaustion, the tears began to prick at her eyes. Biting her lip, she looked away; her colour rose instantly as she realized Mr Sully and his daughter were standing mere feet away: he had heard. His gaze drifted from unhappy daughter to dejected mother, instantly comprehending the situation.

"Hey," he offered, kneeling down in front of Katie, "Hannah and I got some extra cookies. You can have some of those if you want."

"If that's ok with your Ma," he added, smiling at the delight on the little girl's face and turning to glance instead at Michaela.

"Can I Mommy?" exclaimed Katie eagerly, grasping at her hand.

"Of course," replied Michaela neutrally, "Have a lovely time at the sale and I'll see you later."

"Have fun girls," called Mr Sully after the two retreating figures, watching as they made their way arm in arm across the playground. With a chuckle he turned only to find Katie's mother walking steadily towards her car, the box still clutched tightly in her arms. Only too aware of how she was feeling, he thrust his hands into his pockets and set off after her.

"Guess I won't be needing these," Michaela murmured to herself as she opened the car door. A hand caught it as it swung open and she turned, her eyes widening in surprise as she found _him_ standing behind her.

"You look terrible," he said levelly, "rough night?"

"You could say that," she whispered, too disheartened to be offended.

"Reckon you could use a cup of coffee," he continued, "maybe a cookie."

Noticing the mischievous glint in his eyes she couldn't control the rueful grin that pulled at her lips; yet the recollection of that afternoon on the playground checked the laughter rising up within her. Straightening up, she took a deep breath and met his gaze.

"Mr Sully," she began, "the other day, I didn't …"

"Come on," he interrupted, waving away the end of her sentence with a smile and pushing the car door closed again, "I'm buying."

* * *

A small café was just around the corner so there wasn't enough time for her to have second thoughts. Actually, she was quite relieved; she hadn't had time for anything akin to breakfast yet and drinking something hot sounded tempting. However, the moment they approached the entrance, the door was pushed open from the inside and Michaela jumped back, startled. With a quick movement, Sully put his arm around her shoulders, preventing her from falling and narrowed his eyes at the two young women who had just burst through the doorway, chattering loudly and completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Easy!" he called.

Distracted by the deep voice, they stopped and turned to look at him, exchanging small sideways glances that suggested they were more than a little pleased by what they saw. After glancing at Michaela who was distracted by the feeling of a man's arm, _his_ arm, around her and thus not able to react in any way, one of them shot him a sultry look and replied coyly, "We'll do it any way you wish!"

Letting out a long breath, Sully guided Michaela past them, not wasting another thought on the now giggling duo, but full of concern that the woman by his side might be feeling uncomfortable. Fortunately, there was a free table for two right next to the door and before Michaela knew it, he had pulled out the chair and gently urged for her to sit down. The moment he had sat down as well, they simultaneously reached for the menu, their hands brushing momentarily on the leather-bound item. Though acutely aware of the contact that had sent a shock of electricity through their bodies, both acted as if they hadn't noticed it. Sully merely cleared his throat and nodding at her, suggested, "You take it," whilst Michaela covered her soaring feelings with a nervous smile. "Thank you," she said, "but I won't need it anyway, I'll just take a coffee."

Michaela had never before felt as tongue-tied in the presence of a man as she did now and desperately wracked her brain to find some words that were non-committal. Finally she thought she might have found the right ones and considering she still had to apologise, she thought it best to start with something positive.

"Please tell your wife I thank her for her help with the cookies even if she doesn't know yet that she saved my daughter from being embarrassed in front of all her friends."

Sully looked at her with surprise; was this her way of finding out if there was a woman in his life? He couldn't see any trace of curiosity in her face however, so he decided to be honest.

"My wife died giving birth to Hannah."

Michaela instantly forgot the awkwardness of the situation, her heart going out to her companion.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sully, I didn't mean to…"

Sully was used to this kind of reply and hastily assured her, "No need to apologize, you couldn't have known."

Yet something was different this time. Usually, any woman, upon hearing this revelation, eyed him with fresh interest, because he was suddenly rendered a "free man". In her eyes, however, he only recognized genuine sympathy. What did that mean?

Suddenly realizing that in fact, he knew next to nothing about her, not even her name, he casually informed her, "It's just Sully by the way. May I ask…?"

At this moment the waiter stepped to their table, asking, "What can I get you?"

Thankful that she had a moment to consider how to introduce herself, Michaela looked up at the young man, "A large coffee, black. And do you have wholemeal muffins?"

"Sorry, Ma'am, we don't…"

"That's all right, then just the coffee please."

Nodding, the young man turned to Sully and raised his eyebrows expectantly, "Sir?"

Sully didn't take his eyes off the woman across from him as he responded, "A large coffee, too but with cream and sugar."

Michaela was fully aware of Sully's gaze and knew she had to think quickly about how to tell him who she was. Usually, this wasn't a problem; she would just say, "It's Dr. Quinn," and maybe even add her first name. But with him, she felt this wasn't the way she wanted him to see her; as simply a doctor. For the first time in years she just wanted to be an actual person, not hiding behind a title; and so at last she reached out her hand to him over the table and before she could have second thoughts gave her name away, "Michaela Quinn."

"Michaela…"

He let the name roll over his tongue and his eyes shone as he told her, "I like that."

She was inexplicably glad that at that moment their coffees arrived and she had something else to look at. As she took her first sip she was fully aware that the heat she felt rising inside of her wasn't coming soley from the hot liquid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They hadn't stayed long in the café yesterday and not much more had been spoken. He hadn't asked for any information about her but she had seen the curiosity in his eyes. His eyes… Michaela tightened her grip on the steering wheel, chiding herself for her absurd behaviour; she was acting as if she was a fourteen-year-old schoolgirl with a hopeless crush. Determinedly, she straightened in her seat, forcibly dismissing any thoughts about the deep voice with a warm, rich tone, the hair that fell in light waves to his shoulders, the endearing way the corner of his mouth curled up when he smiled…

She was doing it again! With a brisk shake of her head, she reminded herself that she wasn't interested in men, any men. When she had frantically searched through her clothes earlier that morning, trying to decide what to wear, it wasn't him who lingered in her mind as she finally pulled a dark green top from the hanger. She had just thought it would be nice to wear something else besides her habitual black and white. Apart from that, green suited her particularly well; it made her eyes shine all the brighter, or so she had once been told. Would she meet him again today? When she had come for Katie yesterday afternoon, her daughter's new friend Hannah had already gone...

Without even noticing, Michaela had arrived at the kindergarten. It was that time when most parents came to take their children home and so she was forced to park further away from the entrance than usual. Getting out of the car and beeping it shut, she walked slowly along beside the fence that separated the playground from the street, casually looking over in the hope of catching a glimpse of her daughter. This way she approached the entrance without ever having noticed Sully and his daughter who were just leaving the playground. Sully was completely occupied listening to Hannah's excited report about the events of the day and wasn't even aware of the presence of the woman he hadn't been able to get out of his mind since he had first seen her at the diner. He was looking out for someone else and as soon as he spotted her, he picked up his little girl and carried her to the red Nissan that was waiting for them.

The moment he had placed Hannah in and straightened again, he met _her_ gaze. He had hoped to see her again soon; having coffee together had spurred his imagination as to how to invite her out for something more than just sitting together in a crowded place. But since Catherine had volunteered to take him and Hannah home whilst his van was at the garage, he couldn't linger at the playground and wait in the hope that she would come. For a moment, he held her eyes yet as much as he wanted to stay, he couldn't. His neighbour's impatient voice urged him to get in and so he just gave Michaela a quick smile before vanishing into the car.

In that moment, Michaela knew she had, once again, made a complete fool of herself; she was familiar with the pang she had felt as soon as she saw him walking towards the blonde-haired woman. What had she been thinking? She couldn't expect a man like him to live alone. Anyway, that didn't matter; she wasn't even looking for a man! She couldn't deny the contact they had made, but after all she had been through, she wouldn't waste her time thinking about a man again, especially not him.

Firmly, she shook her head to chase away any residual thoughts about blue eyes and the smile that made her feel funny inside. She pivoted and resumed her search for Katie.

* * *

"You put all your things away?" he asked, turning towards the scrubbed table where Hannah was haphazardly bundling pencils into the small case. 

"Nearly Daddy," she replied, a frown creasing her brow as she noticed the distinct lack of space in her small satchel. Sully slung the tea towel over his shoulder and watched in amusement as she paused, seemingly weighing her options before simply shoving the case into the top portion and hastily pulling the zips closed, blithely ignoring the threatening bulge that suddenly appeared beneath the bright motif.

"Done!" she exclaimed, a satisfied smile brightening her features.

"Alright then," said Sully with a chuckle, "time for bed."

Moving back to the sink under pretence of putting the plates away, he waited until her back was turned before swooping down and lifting her high up onto his shoulders.

"Daddy!" she squealed in delight, her giggles filling the flat as he bore her like a princess to the small box room he had recently converted into her room, finally depositing her on the bed.

"Ok then," he began cheerfully, reaching to open the top button of her shirt, "let's get you cleaned up."

"No Daddy," she bemoaned, pushing his hand away, "I wanna do it."

"Of course your highness," he joked, bowing low, his comical behaviour chasing away her scowl with a cackle of laughter. Walking to the narrow cupboard, he pulled out two nightgowns.

"Pink or green?" he queried with a mock frown, holding each one up in turn and scrutinizing them closely, as though completely unable to decide.

"Pink!" came the order and with a smile he pushed the green back onto the shelf; perhaps someday the green would once again gain favour with her majesty but until then, the poor pink flannel would simply have to endure the daily routine of washing and drying, even the occasional encounter with a needle and thread before it was once again restored to its revered position just in time for bed.

"So you have a good time at school today?" he asked, approaching the bed and tugging at the plaid fabric that had inevitably got tangled around her neck.

"Yep," nodded Hannah, "Katie and me got to play with the doctor's kit. I broke my arm and she put a bandage on it."

"Looks like she did a good job to me," noted Sully, lifting the small arm and examining it closely, ostensibly looking for any sign of injury. Finding none, he placed a gentle kiss to her elbow, rubbing his nose against the soft skin.

"Katie's gonna be a doctor, just like her Ma."

"Her Ma's a doctor?" he repeated, lifting his head and meeting his daughter's gaze, eyes widening in surprise.

"Uh huh," assured Hannah, "Katie told me so."

"Did she say what kind? Or where she worked?" questioned Sully quickly, inexplicably curious.

"I dunno," came the reply, accompanied by a slight shrug of the small shoulders, "Papa, I'm cold."

"Right," replied Sully, forcibly extricating himself from his thoughts and reaching for the nightgown that had fallen to the floor.

"Arms up," he commanded, slipping the material easily over her head and pulling it down over her small frame.

"Story time Daddy," stated Hannah, starting towards her bed, "I wanna hear the one with the princess and the witch and the little kitty…"

"Wait a minute," said Sully, putting his hand out to halt her progress, "did you brush your teeth?"

"Oh Daddy!" she groaned.

"I'll go get the book, if you go brush your teeth," coaxed Sully, watching her expression closely. She fixed him with a determined glance, hands on her hips before relenting and hurtling off towards the bathroom. With a laugh, Sully headed towards the bureau in the corner of the living room, and pushing aside the numerous sheets that littered its surface, began searching for the leather bound book. Sighing softly, he glanced at the sketchy drawings, running a finger over the small areas where the ink had smudged, down the lists of references he still needed to explore; there just didn't seem to be enough time these days. A call from the other room drew his attention and straightening up, he grabbed the book.

"You got it Daddy!" cried Hannah, the minute he entered the room. She still stood in the middle of the room where they had parted, eagerly awaiting his return. Bending down to her, he smiled.

"Yeh I got it," he said, "now lemme see those teeth."

"Beautiful," he pronounced at the wide grin before him, and scooping the little girl into his arms, he pulled her up close, "smell real good too."

"Story, Daddy," insisted Hannah as she dropped back onto the bed.

"Say goodnight to your Ma first," maintained Sully, pulling the chair up close to the bedside. Quickly, Hannah turned to the small framed picture by her bedside and placing a kiss to the glass, called "Night night Mama."

"Alright then," began Sully, opening up the book even as Hannah snuggled down under the covers, "Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a great king…"

Though he continued reading, his thoughts were far beyond the realms of the book. He thought back to the first time he had spoken to her; her fiery disposition spoke of a highly indomitable character yet her delicate features had not suggested the profession of a physician. In fact he had been hard put by to actually determine where she stood in society. Yet as he recalled the tender glow that had risen in her eyes as he spoke about Abby, the compassion that had laced her voice, the thought suddenly did not seem so wholly unbelievable. Wandering onwards amidst his memories, he recalled the expression with which she had regarded him just that afternoon. She had been far and he in a desperate hurry, but he could not forget the curious way in which her features had contorted, almost as though she was curling in on herself. Again, he considered the reflections he had believed, even at that distance, he had sensed from that gaze; pain and even deeper, the touches of fear. His brow knit in consternation, unable to fathom an explanation for what he had seen and more than a little concerned that perhaps his behaviour at the café had been too forward.

Hannah shifted slightly and with a start, he realized that she had long since fallen asleep. Closing the book, he rose noiselessly from the chair and placed it on the night table. Bending down, he brushed the dark curls away from the pale face, smiling sadly at the striking resemblance to the picture by his side. Pulling the blanket carefully over her sleeping form, he placed a loving kiss to her forehead.

"Good night honey, I love you."

* * *

With a sigh, she walked determinedly towards the gates, the small black duffel bag swinging limply from her right hand. She could already imagine the response she was going to get and though well aware that there was no alternative, she couldn't control the feelings of despondency that hung heavily on her mind. She seemed to be forever caught in a battle, a never ending struggle to separate her professional and family life; yet despite her continued efforts they seemed constantly to spill over into each other, as uncontrollable as waves crashing upon the shore. Not for the first time that day, she found herself contemplating her position, both as a physician and a mother only to find something wanting, something that perhaps, regardless of her best intentions, simply lay beyond her power to give. 

"Mommy!" exclaimed Katie, spying her mother through the crowd of chattering parents milling around the playground and running towards her, a piece of paper clutched in her little hand.

"Look what I did," she explained excitedly, thrusting the indecipherable mass of colour towards her mother, "I made it just…."

"Oh no," she wailed as she noticed the familiar black bag and the resigned expression on her mother's face, instantly comprehending what it meant.

"Not again Mommy," she begged, "please Mommy, say I don't have to go."

"Please Katie," said Michaela softly, bending down to meet her daughter's saddened gaze, "you know I can't control these things. I have to work tonight: I wish I didn't but I don't have a choice."

"But I don't wanna go to Mrs. Charles," insisted Katie, the tears blurring her hazel eyes, "I wanna stay home, with you."

"Katie, I…."she began gently.

"Hey..."

The familiar voice close behind checked her words and she took a deep breath before rising slowly and turning to meet his glance.

"Hello," she said quietly, slipping an arm around her daughter's now quivering shoulders.

"Everythin' alright?" he queried, noting the tired expression on her face and the silent tears that now trailed down Katie's flushed cheeks.

"Yes, fine," replied Michaela immediately, "we just….that is I was just…"

"Please Mommy," murmured Katie, even as her mother attempted to avoid discussing the situation further, "please don't make me go."

At the questioning glance cast in her direction, she suddenly felt her temper rise and the colour rose in her cheeks.

"I have to work tonight," she explained steadily, "someone's fallen sick and I have to take the late shift. A friend has kindly agreed to watch Katie until I get back."

"Well I could watch Katie for you," offered Sully, shifting Hannah slightly in his arms as he spoke, "if that's ok with you Katie?"

He was instantly rewarded with a watery smile whilst Hannah began twisting frantically, excitement beaming across her face.

"That's very kind of you," interrupted Michaela, "but there really is no need…."

"Oh please Mommy," begged Katie, pulling at her hand, "please let me go with Hannah."

"Looks like they've already decided," joked Sully as he finally relented and set his daughter on the ground; instantly she rushed to Katie's side and echoed her heartfelt pleas. Michaela glanced from one upturned face to the other and finally at him.

"If you're sure that it's no trouble," she began slowly, "then I guess it's ok with me."

A chorus of exuberant shrieks and loud giggles met her decision and she couldn't help smiling as she watched the two girls dance happily about together.

"Come by any time to get her," said Sully, moving towards her, before adding with a chuckle, "I don't think she'll mind anymore."

* * *

Michaela felt extremely uncomfortable. Not only had she had to call Mr. Sully to inform him that it would take her longer than expected to come and get Katie, but she also had been silently bracing herself to meet the blonde-haired woman again. Well, it wasn't her business whom this man lived with but she had given her daughter in her care as much as his. Normally, she was very picky when it came to Katie's babysitters, yet she hadn't had much of a choice this afternoon. And to be honest, she was glad that her little girl had made contact with Hannah so quickly. She was also somewhat surprised because Katie didn't open up to people so easily. However, this time she had announced it right after her first day at the new kindergarten, that she had found herself a new best friend. 

Michaela wasn't very familiar with the streets of Colorado Springs yet, and she used Mr. Sully's description to find her way. Approaching the address he had given her, she suddenly noticed that he only lived a few blocks away from her, just a little further out of town. Refusing to think about the real reason why her heartbeat quickened at this realization, she hastily assured herself that it would be nice for Katie to have Hannah so close by.

Slowly driving on, she searched for the right number and was relieved to find a parking space, although only a small one, right in front of it. After maneuvering her car carefully between two others, Michaela applied the handbrake and let herself sink back against the seat for a minute. Closing her eyes she willed her body to relax; she had learned to use moments like this effectively; yet she couldn't control her thoughts and as soon as they approached _him_, she immediately stiffened. She had given up on men a long time ago and she wouldn't start changing her mind just because a pair of eyes had managed to momentarily break through her shell.

She would just ring the bell, get her daughter, thank him or her or both of them, whoever opened the door, for looking after Katie and finally go home. It had been a long day. Resolved, she reached for the mirror, making sure that none of her feelings were visible upon her features and at last got out of the car.

The girls had already been asleep for a while and Sully had tried to distract himself by tidying up a little, but it hadn't worked. He couldn't explain it: maybe it had just been a common prejudice, but he had expected Katie, as a doctor's daughter to be a little spoiled and maybe even forward; but she had been surprisingly shy whenever he had spoken to her. Only when the girls had been playing alone and she had forgotten about his presence, did she relax and even laugh. He knew he had taken a large step forward with her though when he had suggested she stay and spend the night with Hannah. Her eyes had grown wide and she was only a tiny step away from throwing her arms around his neck just as his own daughter had done.

Standing at the window, he saw a BMW arrive and instantly knew it was her. Noticing that she intended to park between Catherine's car and his thankfully restored van, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched, curious to see if she would manage it. She actually did and he raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. Since he didn't want her to ring and wake the girls, he strode to the entrance and opened the door.

She hadn't looked up as she ascended the stairs and was thus a little startled when she raised her eyes and saw him leaning against the doorframe, waiting for her.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late", she began, instantly apologizing, "I…"

Sully opened the door fully for her and assured, "It's alright, come in."

"Oh," she said; the last thing she wanted was to intrude a family scene. "Please just bring Katie out here and we…"

Again he didn't let her finish, "The kids are asleep, it would be a shame to wake them up, don't ya think?"

This was a complication Michaela hadn't anticipated. Unsure of what to do, she finally gave in when he asked her for a second time to enter.

"Alright, I just want to see Katie and then I won't disturb you any longer."

Michaela barely noticed his reply, "You ain't disturbing in the least," because she was suddenly flooded by an avalanche of emotions. This home looked as cozy and familiar as if she had spent all her life here. A child's paintings covered any free space on the walls, and there were books wherever she looked. The flat very different to her own although she recognized a similar ground plan. Her rooms were as sterile as the rooms at the hospital.

Taking a deep breath, she regained her composure again asking, "Where are the girls?"

Sully didn't answer but directed her to his bedroom by lightly laying his hand on the small of her back. Acutely aware of his touch, Michaela tried to act as if she didn't notice it. He surely didn't mean anything by guiding her to the large bed in the middle of the room.

The two small frames under the quilt didn't stir as the adults approached them. Obviously the girls had fallen asleep while chatting because the still lay face to face with their hands clasped. Sully finally let his hand drop and just watched as the doctor bent down and carefully placed a tender kiss on her daughter's brow and then affectionately brushed a dark lock away from Hanna's eyes.

As she straightened and turned to leave the room again, she hadn't expected him to still be standing so close and she abruptly bumped against his chest. Blushing heavily she whispered, "Sorry!" and in an effort to create distance between them again, she took a step back, not thinking about the edge of the bed right behind her. When her calf hit the wooden board, she was about to lose her balance and helplessly thrashed her arms around. Sully couldn't suppress a light chuckle and saved her from falling by grasping her upper arms. She heard him saying, "Easy!" as he had at the café but this time his tone was an amused one, which made her embarrassment grow further.

Although it was dark in the room, Sully saw the colour on her cheeks and as soon as she stood steadily again, he released her from his grip. Now it was him who felt a surge of emotions: he hadn't only sensed her soft hair brushing over the skin of his hands, he also was close enough to notice a faint smell of her perfume. When she had leaned against his chest for that split second, her soft curves had pressed against his ribcage. He was overwhelmed by the feeling that something deep inside of him was awakening again.

Both were suddenly eager to leave the room and it didn't even take another minute for Michaela to return to her car after hastily telling Sully she would be back at seven in the morning to take the children to the kindergarten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As always when she had a frightening dream, Katie slipped out of her bed and ran out of her room to sleep cuddled against her mommy for the rest of the night. In her semi-conscious state she didn't remember that she wasn't at home and thus was stopped in her tracks on the route she could usually navigate with her closed eyes by bumping into something hard that shouldn't be in the narrow corridor. The sharp pain in her shin made her wake up a little more and looking around, but not being able to discern anything familiar in her dark surroundings, the little girl grew anxious. Not daring to shout loudly in this strange place, she only called in a loud whisper, "Mommy? Mommy!"

Sully's sleep hadn't been very deep; he couldn't stretch out properly in Hannah's bed as he was used to his own large one, and so the soft whimper instantly roused him from his light slumber. He had left the door open in case the girls needed him and so he was at Katie's side only a moment after he had first heard her. Running his hand through his hair in order to brush the long strands out of his face, he knelt down across from the little girl and asked tenderly "Hey, what's wrong? Need to use the bathroom?"

Startled by the unfamiliar sound of a man's voice and still not able to collect her thoughts, Katie shied away and bumping against the wooden item again, gasped in surprise.

"Wait…"

Sully straightened and turned the light on and as soon as Katie recognized her friend's father, she calmed somewhat but now the tears came and threatened to spill over.

"Hey…" Sully crouched down to be on eye level with the doctor's daughter again and taking care not to distress her further, stroked her long locks.

"Ya had a bad dream?"

Katie took in a laboured breath and putting her index finger against her lower lip, she nodded.

Sully quickly contemplated what to do; if it had been Hannah, he would just have taken her to sleep with him for the rest of the night… The best thing he could think of for the moment was, "How 'bout some hot milk?"

Seeing the first signs of a smile creeping into the tired face before him, he took the girl in his arms with a swift movement and rose to his feet. As he carried her to the kitchen, Sully felt her relax slightly against his chest and grinned in satisfaction; his smile broadened as the little girl dared to suggest, "Hot chocolate?"

When Mr. Sully chuckled in response, Katie leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt funny to be carried through the room by his strong arms but she liked the feeling. Adding to that, his deep voice soothed her; she felt safe.

* * *

"Lift your arms, sweetheart!"

Michaela pulled the shining red t-shirt over Katie's head and smiled at the way her daughter wriggled herself free from the cloth.

"Will you tell me about your evening with your friend?"

Michaela would never admit that she was more than a little curious; she'd argue she was just being responsible, getting information about a place where Katie might want to stay again.

Whilst the undershirt followed the t-shirt onto the growing pile of dirty laundry, Katie nodded eagerly.

"It was great, Mommy. Mr. Sully says I've become a part of their home because one of my drawings hangs in their kitchen now."

Michaela bent down to help Katie out of her socks.

"Oh, that's nice of him…" She wasn't sure what to think of such a remark but before she could consider it further, Katie continued, "Mr. Sully is really funny. He played hide and seek with us, but we always found him."

Giggling she added, "Even when he hid under the bed."

The little girl supported herself on her mother's back with her hands and lifted the other foot so Michaela could pull off the second sock as well.

"It sounds as if you had fun."

"Uhum. Mr. Sully can cook really great. He made us pancakes. They were filled with sweet curd. Mr. Sully says it is important to stir some buttermilk into the batter to make it lighter."

"I see," Michaela was distracted by images of Sully working in his kitchen and as she put her hands on either sides of Katie's ribcage to lift her into the bathtub, the child squealed and complained giggling, "You hands are cold, Mommy."

"Sorry, sweetheart." With a light shake of her head she chased away any thoughts about blue eyes and finally managed to get Katie seated in the warm water.

After applying some shampoo to the blond hair, Michaela started gently massaging her daughter's scalp. Katie hugged her knees to her chest, closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. With the small knees resting above the surface of the water, a large bruise under the right one became visibly and Michaela instantly spotted it when she reached for the bottle of shampoo again. As a slight gasp escaped her, Katie opened her eyes and looked questioningly at her mother.

Gently brushing over the lightly swollen skin, Michaela wanted to know, "How did you get this?"

Glancing down at her leg, the little girl recollected the previous night, "I woke up from my dream and bumped into a crate in the corridor… Mr. Sully found me and made me some hot chocolate…"

"He did?"

Surprised, Michaela raised her eyebrows.

"Uhuh…" The little girl remembered how Hannah's father had carried her through the kitchen and suddenly her smile turned into giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Running her little hand along her arm she told her mother, "Mommy, Mr. Sully has hair all over all, on his arms and even on his chest!"

Michaela didn't know how it happened but her fingers weren't able to keep hold on the shampoo bottle any longer and with a splash, it fell into the bathtub causing water to splatter across the front of her shirt. Lifting her arms in surprise, she looked down at the soaked front of her top. Katie laughed openly but Michaela's mind was still occupied with her daughter's information. Momentarily dismissing the uneasy feeling of the wet fabric against her skin, she kneeled down next to the bathtub to be on eyelevel with her little girl.

"Sweetheart, are you saying that Mr. Sully was…" she had difficulties to say the word, "naked?"

Again, Katie couldn't help it as a fresh fit of laughter shook her body,

"Mommy, 'course not! He wore funny shorts with a lot of Snoopies on it… but he said he was cold and put on his jeans."

It was obvious that her daughter thought nothing of it; on the contrary, she seemed to be disappointed that the man's funny underwear had been removed from her sight. Secretly breathing a sigh of relief, Michaela tried to distract the both of them from thinking of the man's body any longer, "So, what else did you do with Hannah?"

Instantly the little girl's excited report continued, "Mr. Sully read us a story. He even made special noises for the animals, he is so funny, Mommy! And then Mr. Sully…"

Michaela's thoughts drifted off. It was obvious that he had made a great impression on her daughter; Katie couldn't repeat his name often enough. Should she be glad about that or rather concerned? What should she do?

* * *

"There," exclaimed Katie finally, setting the now perfectly clothed doll down and brushing her blonde hair from her eyes, "she's all ready to go out."

"She looks so pretty," replied Hannah, a touch wistfully, as she glanced at the array of clothes spread out on the carpet before her and then down at the still nude doll in her own hand.

"Here," suggested Katie, holding out a small pink dress with a white sash, "you can have this one. It's just like mine but pink."

Her freckled nose wrinkled at this last and she pushed the garment towards Hannah even as a broad grin instantly brightened that girl's face. Hastily she tugged the material over the doll's dark hair before gently smoothing the creases out of the skirt.

"Done," she said, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she lay her doll carefully next to Katie's, "they look just like sisters."

"Uh huh," observed Katie, shuffling forward on her knees to examine them more closely.

"I wish I had a sister," she mused after a moment's silence. "I asked Mommy if Santa could bring me one last Christmas but she didn't think he would be able to find one so quickly."

"Maybe we could be sisters," posed Hannah hopefully looking up at her friend with interest.

"No we can't," sighed Katie, her expression despondent.

"Why not?" questioned Hannah, picking up her doll again.

"Cos we have a different Mommy and Daddy" explained Katie patiently with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"My Daddy told me a story once, about how he became brothers with his best friend," said Hannah thoughtfully, curling a strand of hair around her finger as she was prone to do when considering something carefully.

"Really?" asked Katie eagerly, leaning forward, "how'd he do that?"

"Well," began Hannah slowly, "he said that it didn't matter if you had a different Mommy or Daddy cos if you were best friends then your blood would be the same. Daddy was best friends with a boy called Daniel. He used a knife to cut his thumb and Daniel's thumb too and then they put their thumbs together like this and promised to stay best friends forever."

Here she reached out for Katie's hand and pressed their thumbs together in a mock demonstration.

"He even showed me the mark," she continued, "But then Grandpa found out and he got told off real bad. He had to stay in his room all day."

At this the two girls fell about laughing and it was in this helpless state of glee that they still lay when Michaela popped her head in a minute later and silently departed again, a small smile pulling at her lips.

Breathlessly, Katie turned over on the carpet and considered her friend for a moment before jumping up again.

"Can we try it Hannah?" she pleaded, "please can we? You're my best friend."

"And you're my best friend too, Katie," assured Hannah.

"We could be like real sisters," giggled Katie, gripping Hannah's hand in an exuberant fashion.

"Ok," agreed the latter, "but we don't got a knife," she queried with a frown.

"That's ok," replied Katie, rising quickly and yanking her rucksack off her bed. Groping around, her hands finally contacted the fur of her pencil case and in another moment, the contents were lying in a jumbled mess upon the floor.

"Here" she said with a smile, picking up her plastic scissors, "we can use these."

…………………………………………………………………………..

At the sound of the doorbell, she hastily dropped the basket of laundry onto the couch and tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ears, Michaela walked sedately forward and pulled open the door.

"Sully," she said with a welcoming smile, "come on in."

"Thanks," he replied quietly, stepping in to stand beside her, "sorry I'm late; the uh, meetin' took longer than I expected."

"No problem at all," declared Michaela closing the door behind him, "I understand."

"I hope Hannah wasn't too much trouble," continued Sully, his gaze drifting across the small flat. Though carefully arranged for the most part, the odd painting resting lazily against the wall or cardboard box peering curiously out of a corner still attested to her recent arrival in town. A mahogany desk of old fashioned design and an armchair of deep russet leather occupied the farthest wall, nestling close to a large, pine bookshelf. Strolling distractedly towards it, he hastily scanned the spines of the leather bound volumes, inwardly surprised at the vast yet somewhat varied collection.

"I haven't finished sorting these out yet," she sighed, picking up a few books from the top of a mountainous heap on the middle shelf, "there's just always so much to do."

"You like to read huh?" asked Sully, turning towards her.

"Yes," she said with a self-conscious smile and meeting his gaze momentarily before turning her attention to the shelves again, "a lot of these came from our library back home."

"Ya don't have many poetry books," observed Sully, running a finger along the gilded letters of a solitary placed novel.

"You read poetry?" asked Michaela in surprise, curiosity reflected in her expression.

"Yeh, sometimes" chuckled Sully before adding with a sly grin, "why, not what you were expectin'?"

"Well no," interjected Michaela hastily, "I mean yes, well…"

The colour suffused her cheeks and she broke off, averting her attention instead to the patterned rug beneath her feet. Realising that he had embarrassed her, he cleared his throat, casting his mind about for a topic to break the now protracted and acutely awkward silence.

"So, the girls have fun together?"

"Yes," she said, glancing up with a relieved smile, and gesturing at the room that lay to her right with the door ajar, "they're in there."

"Last time I checked they were giggling madly, goodness knows what about."

"Us probably," joked Sully, rubbing his chin and following closely as she approached the room and pushed the door open. At her sudden, half strangled gasp, his brow furrowed in consternation and he stepped forward, eyes widening in utter shock at the scene that lay before him. His gaze drifted over the scissors, dull and bathed in crimson to the splattered pattern on Katie's top and the vague ruby smear running the length of Hannah's cheek. A myriad of thoughts erupted in his mind, whirling beyond his control and failing, despite his efforts to form a coherent train; the words faded on his lips in utter dismay.

"Mommy!" exclaimed Katie, grinning broadly at the figure frozen by his side, "Mommy look! Hannah and I are sisters now, just like in her story."

Michaela barely registered the words: her heart seemed to have stilled within her chest, taking with it her every conscious thought. Yet at the sight of the small raised hand, thin trickles of blood still seeping from the shallow wound, a shuddering breath fled her parted lips and she suddenly hurried forward.

"Sully," she called as she knelt down, flipping her long hair over her shoulder as she grasped first Katie's then Hannah's hand in her own, "there's a first aid kit in the kitchen cupboard. It's got some antiseptic and bandages in it. I'll need to wrap their hands."

"Right," managed Sully, before hurtling off towards the kitchen.

"But it doesn't even hurt Mommy," insisted Katie, struggling to pull her hand away even as Michaela continued her detailed examination.

"You're going to be just fine," soothed Michaela, disregarding her daughter's comment and rubbing the soft skin above the incision with her fingers, "just fine."

* * *

"They're all right," began Sully as he emerged from the side room, "they're watching TV together."

Michaela nodded wordlessly, continuing to stare unseeingly out of the window, her arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders as though to protect herself from the furious onslaught that would inevitably follow the gory incident.

"You alright?" queried Sully, concerned at her silence.

"Yes," she whispered, brushing away a stray tear that had abandoned her rigorous control and meandered down her cheek.

"Yes," she repeated steadily, finally turning from the window yet avidly avoiding his gaze, "yes I'm fine."

Her glance fell upon the pile of laundry, abandoned on the couch. Eagerly, she bent down and began retrieving the items, folding each with fastidious care before placing them in the awaiting basket. Sully observed her thoughtfully for a moment before stepping towards her.

"I should really sort these out," she said neutrally, "or else they just…"

She broke off as he grasped her wrist, drawing her slowly to her feet.

"Hey," he said softly, "this ain't your fault."

Feeling her hand convulse beneath his own and noting the tears pool in her darkened eyes, he reached out for her other hand.

"You couldn've known they would do this."

Her expression clouded over and with a vehement tug, she extricated her hands from his. Her voice when she spoke, however, was laced with bitter regret.

"It _is _my fault," she retorted, "I was supposed to be taking care of them. They could both have been seriously injured, because of_ me_. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Kids are unpredictable Michaela," reasoned Sully, "they get into all sorts of things and usually in that one minute when you turn your back."

When her attention remained fixed on the floor, he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently coaxing her gaze back up to meet his own.

"This could just as easily have happened when I was watching them," he assured her before adding sincerely, "I don't blame you."

The genuine sympathy and unaltered respect behind his words touched her heart and her resolve softened in the wake of resignation.

"I'm so sorry Sully," she whispered, "I am so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Coffee with cream and sugar, right?" asked Michaela with a smile as she handed him the steaming mug.

"Yeah, thanks" replied Sully, gratefully accepting the cup but continuing to stare at the framed pictures arranged carefully along the mantelpiece.

"That your family?" he queried, pointing at a smiling couple holding a heavily bundled baby, the blonde hair peeking out from the corner of the blanket betraying its identity.

"Goodness no," interposed Michaela, turning away from the picture, "that's my best friend from medical school, Miriam and her husband Robert. They're Katie's godparents."

"What 'bout Katie's father?" asked Sully before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry," he apologised quickly as her expression became somewhat guarded, "I just…there are no pictures so I…"

"It's alright," said Michaela, sitting down wearily at the small dinner table. She knew that she would have to face that question sooner or later. She couldn't and didn't want to dismiss the thought that she would have to meet Mr. Sully more often, if merely because of their daughters. And in that case it was only fair that he knew a little more about her. Her voice was low as she at last told him, "Katie's father left me, left us."

"He… left?" repeated Sully in amazement, moving to sit down opposite her.

"I met David when I was in my last year at medical school," explained Michaela, finding it infinitely easier to just keep talking now that she had begun, her fingers tightening around the handle of the mug, gaze directed into the dark, swirling contents.

"I remember the first time I ever saw him; it was right after midterms and they had just posted everyone's grades. I was so infuriated that a boy had managed to beat me in two papers that I started vocalising my frustrations to Miriam, right there in the hallway, only to turn around and find him standing right there, a big grin on his face." She fell silent for a moment.

"Needless to say he had heard every word," she at last continued, rolling her eyes in mock dismay before adding with a chuckle, "I was so embarrassed and half expected him to retaliate; instead he asked me out for dinner."

Blushing in recollection of the memory, she glanced up, surprised to find his gaze riveted on hers. Curiosity was etched deep in his features yet suddenly sensing her perturbation, he hastily tried to disguise his interest, dropping his attention instead to an embroidered knot in the tablecloth. Half smiling at his terrible attempt at feigning indifference, she averted her eyes and continued.

"Two months later he asked me to go away with him to Aspen for the weekend. Miriam was suspicious about him right from the start and warned me about rushing into anything but I just laughed it away. I was so happy; I believed I was in love."

She paused for a moment; it was the first time that she told anyone about this part of her life and it was suddenly more difficult than she had initially anticipated. Sighing, she eventually continued, "I was young, and foolish and thought he loved me too; one thing led to another and the next thing I knew, I was sitting on my bed at home, staring in utter disbelief at the little blue line. David was furious when he found out; he thought it would jeopardise his career. We argued and he left that night. I haven't seen him since."

"But…that's…I mean, what did ya do?" interjected Sully, barely able to comprehend the burdens that had been so lightly discarded onto the shoulders of the young woman before him.

"Well I didn't have anywhere to go," replied Michaela, stirring her coffee absentmindedly, "Once my parents found out, they wanted nothing more to do with me. They believed I was throwing away my life and was consequently a disgrace. My sisters had all married and moved away and so I ended up moving in with Miriam and Robert. I had to drop out of medical school for a while; I simply couldn't cope with the schedule. But, after Katie was born, I finally found a place near campus, started taking classes again and took odd jobs so I could keep paying my tuition fees."

"You did all that…just to become a doctor?" questioned Sully in awe.

"I couldn't give up, it was my dream," said Michaela with a shrug of her shoulders, "but I never could have made it without Miriam. She came with me to every scan at the hospital and was so thrilled when she found out I was having a girl. That's why I decided to use her middle name for my daughter, so that I would always remember her and what she did for me."

"What happened to her?" asked Sully softly, noting the tears welling in her mismatched eyes despite the glow that radiated from her as she spoke.

"She died," murmured Michaela, reaching up to brush a tear away from her cheek, "her and Robert in a car crash last December. That's when I had to leave Boston; there was nothing left for me there anymore."

"But your parents," interrupted Sully, "did ya ever try and sort things out?"

"I wrote letters," replied Michaela dejectedly, "sent pictures of Katie but I never got any response."

"This isn't how I thought my life would turn out," she mused after a protracted silence, eying the now stone cold cup of coffee with disdain.

"There ain't no maps," commented Sully, fingering his equally neglected drink, "no guarantees."

"No," repeated Michaela, turning suddenly and smiling as a peal of laughter echoed out of the side room, "and it's not always easy but I wouldn't change a thing, not for the world. Having a child changes the way you look at your life."

"You're right 'bout that," agreed Sully, though suddenly shifting uneasily in his seat, guilt pricking incessantly at his heart as he considered the stoical yet compassionate character regarding him.

"Are you alright Sully?" she queried as he rose from his seat, features flushed and seemingly enduring an inward struggle. At her words however, he stilled and fixed her with his gaze.

"Michaela I gotta tell you somethin'," he began, pushing his hands into his pockets and taking a deep breath, "today, the story, the one that Hannah told Katie, that made them…well it's my fault. I told Hannah how my friend Daniel and I did that as kids. I had no idea that she even remembered…or that she…"

"You?" repeated Michaela, eyes flashing as she rose to stand beside him, "you told Hannah that? How could you be so careless? Didn't you consider the fact that once she heard your story she'd naturally want to imitate you?"

"I know," began Sully, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face, "I didn't know she would do somethin' like this. I'm so sorry Michaela."

At the frank remorse in his tone, her heart softened and her arms fell limply to her sides.

"You're not to blame Sully," she conceded softly, "no more than I. It's been a long day, for both of us."

"I should get goin' "stated Sully, glancing at his watch. Michaela merely nodded and stepped aside to fetch the girls.

"See you soon," called Sully a moment later, lifting Hannah into his arms and opening the front door.

"Yes, soon," repeated Michaela walking forwards and holding Katie in front of her.

"Thank you for having me," piped up Hannah as her father whispered something in her ear.

"You're welcome sweetheart," replied Michaela with a smile.

"Take care of yourself," added Sully with a nod before turning away and heading down the steps.

"Good bye," whispered Michaela, wrapping her arms around her shoulders even as the van pulled out of the driveway and disappeared around the bend.

* * *

Sitting in the conference with all the other assistant directors of the hospital, Michaela couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting off repeatedly; they were mainly busied with how many meanings the little word _soon_ could hold. She hadn't seen Sully again since he had used this word a few days ago. On the first afternoon after their last meeting, Hannah had already been picked up from the kindergarten when she had arrived to get Katie. Yesterday, Hannah had still been there, waiting for her father. When Katie had begged her to stay a little longer, she had readily taken the opportunity to play for time. Interrupting each other, the girls had told her about a sports competition that was taking place tomorrow and that all the parents were invited… 

"Dr. Quinn, would you agree?"

Michaela snapped out of her thoughts. Embarrassed, she realized that she couldn't even tell how much of the discussion she had missed. Directing her gaze at her colleague at the head of the table she began apologizing; "I'm sorry, I…"

Noticing that the doctors to her right had let themselves fall back in their seats she knew that the question had in fact been a request, as had become habit at the end of each meeting; lately it was always her who had found another problem when all the others thought they were finally finished and could go home. A smile crossed her face as she at last replied, "I agree, we are done."

* * *

Half an hour later Michaela was on her way to the kindergarten. First she went by bus but then decided to walk the last bit. She couldn't take her car today because it was at the garage for checking. Remembering how much enthusiasm she had been greeted with as a new customer there, she was amused again. This had been yet another reminder that she was living in a much smaller town than Boston now; she liked it though. 

Walking through a pedestrian zone, her gaze fell on the window display of a sportswear shop. Glancing at her wristwatch she decided that she had just enough time left to buy Katie a new shirt for the competition; her daughter grew out of her clothes faster than she could buy them.

As she entered the store, two dummies wearing matching clothes and resembling a pair of siblings captured her gaze. She instantly thought of Katie and Hannah. With a smile lightening her features, she made a quick decision...

"Mommy, Mommy!" Katie ran to her mother as soon as she spotted her.

"Guess what? Hannah and me are in the same team tomorrow! We'll win, for sure!"

Michaela stooped down and chuckling, opened her arms to catch her daughter. Accepting a tight hug and wet peck on the cheek from the excited little girl, she asked curiously, "Why's that?"

"Because Hannah can throw the ball further than anyone and I can run really fast. Isn't that great?"

Michaela rose to her feet again, "That is great. I guess I have no choice then but to come tomorrow and watch you two."  
"You can make it, Mommy?"

Katie almost jumped with joy when she saw her mother nodding with a big smile and informed Hannah who was joining them now, "Mommy will be here to watch us winning, too!"

Both girls giggled in delight and while Michaela was still contemplating whether or not she should warn them that the other children would want to win as well and that nothing was sure just because they were good, Katie suddenly noticed the bags with the logo of the sports store beside her mother's feet and her delight was heightened even more.

"You bought me the new shirt?"

Michaela saw Hannah's face fall and crouched down to be on eye level with the girls again. "Actually, I did a little more than that."

She lightly touched Hannah's shoulder to gain her attention and only continued when Sully's daughter looked back at her. "I know you and Katie are best friends and want to feel like sisters. I thought about that and remembered that my sister Marjorie and I liked to dress in matching clothes when we were children. I hoped you two would like that as well so I bought you both a shirt and even a little something extra."

Katie instantly threw her arms around Michaela's neck while her friend stood motionless and stared at the woman sitting on her heels before her. Michaela, growing concerned that she might have done something wrong, hastily added, "You don't have to take it, Hannah, only if you like it and really want it."

Hannah with her heart pounding wildly still couldn't move. For the first time in her life she thought about what it would be like to have a mother. She loved her daddy more than anything in the world but at that moment she wished there was someone like Katie's mother in her life even though she couldn't really explain why.

Whilst Katie was already reaching for the bags to examine their contents, Michaela softly stroked Hannah's black locks, "Don't won't worry, sweetheart, I understand if you…"

She was interrupted by her daughter's excited voice, "Hannah, look! Mommy bought your favourite colour!"

Instantly, Hannah was distracted from her strange feelings. Seeing her friend holding up a shirt in perfect pink, she reached for it and buried her face in the soft fabric. Katie pushed the bag with some other pink items in her direction and examined the other one. "Light green! Yay! Mommy, you're the best!"

Whilst the children excitedly compared their shirts, Michaela thought for the first time how Sully might feel about this. She hoped he wouldn't take this the wrong way; it had just been a spur of the moment decision…

Another delighted squeal distracted her from her troubled thoughts; the girls had just found the sweatbands and wristbands and had excitedly pulled them on, helping each other until each one sat just perfectly. Beaming and with their little arms around each other's shoulders, they presented themselves to Michaela.

Dismissing any worry for the moment, Michaela acknowledged, "You look great and just like sisters."

Their happy moment was broken up though when a female voice interrupted them, "Hannah, your father wants you to come with me; he will be home a little later than expected."

For a moment, all joy abandoned the little girl but when Katie whispered in her ear, "Next time, we ask my Mommy and you can go with me again," Hannah's face lit up once again.

She had a sister now; no one could take that away and armed with that knowledge, she could even tolerate some boring time with their neighbour.

"I'm coming, Miss Catherine."

Michaela had put the shirt back into the bag and held it out to Hannah, "Good bye, Sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hannah wriggled her index finger to tell her to come closer and when Michaela complied and bent down to her, the little girl threw her arms around the doctor's neck just like Katie had done before, and whispered, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Returning the embrace, Michaela smiled and as she straightened again, she assured the happy child, "You're welcome."

Hand in hand, Katie and her mommy watched Hannah go with the blonde-haired woman and returned her wave every time she turned back to them. Katie leant towards her mother and stated bluntly, "Hannah can't stand her."

………………………………………………………………

Sully had had to do two extra hours at the café as Charlie's mother had become sick and she had rushed home after the mid morning rush. Of course he understood her situation but it meant that once again he wouldn't meet Michaela and, even worse, he had had to ask Catherine for help.

As he parked his van in front of the house he had come to the conclusion that he had to find a different way for managing such emergencies. It wasn't only that Hannah didn't feel comfortable with Catherine; his own uneasiness was growing as well. Although Catherine always volunteered to help, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that she expected something from him in return, something that he wasn't willing to give her and not just because he had now become acquainted with Michaela.

Michaela… he just hoped she didn't think he was purposely avoiding after what he had learned about Katie's father. In fact, her revelation had actually awoken in him the strange desire to shelter her and protect her from any further hurt.

"Daddy!"

Hannah had been waiting behind the curtains, looking out for her father and as soon as she spotted the van approaching, there was no stopping her. She scampered down the steps that led from the entrance to the sidewalk and rushed to her father. "Look what I got!"

Scrutinizing his daughter, Sully wrinkled his nose in astonishment, "Where did all this come from?"

His little girl was clad with a pink t-shirt and wore bands around her forehead and wrists in a similar shade.

"Katie's Mommy bought it all, ain't it great?"

Despite his warm thoughts about Michaela only moments ago, a flash of anger shot through Sully. What was the doctor thinking? His daughter didn't need charity; he was able to manage everything even without that much money just fine!

Oblivious to her father's feelings, Hannah spun around before him and demanding him to acknowledge that she looked fantastic explained further, "Katie's Mommy said that we can look like sisters now, too, just like her and her sister when she was a little girl. They always had matching clothes and so everyone knew they belonged together. Doesn't the shirt look great, Daddy?"

Sully's anger dissipated as quickly as it had started upon hearing his daughter's words. He remembered the sad tone in Michaela's voice when she had told him about her family; perhaps this was her way of giving Hannah and Katie something she could never get back for herself. With a sudden move he reached for his daughter and took her in his arms to carry her into the house.

"Ya look beautiful, honey."

Hearing his little girl's excited response, "Thanks, Daddy. I am so happy!" Sully had an idea. "What d'ya say we invite Katie and her Mommy over for a special dinner to say thank you?"

The reward for this suggestion was a tight hug and Sully couldn't help but hope that Michaela would welcome the invitation with equal enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

Katie could barely hide her disappointment any longer. Every time she looked toward the benches where all the parents were seated, there was still no sign of her mommy. She had promised! Although the little girl knew from experience that her mother couldn't always keep her promises, today she just didn't want to accept it. They had had so much fun and she had wanted her mommy there to see her run and now she had missed it! It didn't bother her so much that she hadn't won her race because only Alex, who wasn't very nice and always pulled all the girls' hair, had been faster than her anyway. But right after her, Hannah had actually thrown the ball the furthest! It was only a small consolation that Hannah's father waved in her direction every time he saw her turning around…

Sully's heart went out to the little girl. When he had arrived an hour before, she had told him excitedly that her mommy would be there really soon. But with every minute that went by, her face was growing a little sadder despite the joy she had competing in the events with Hannah. His own daughter was plainly lucky; not only because she always had fun at the sports day but because she was thrilled at having a chance to wear her new clothes that perfectly matched Katie's. From a distance, the girls really did look like sisters.  
A thigh pressing lightly against his own on his right side and an upper arm touching him on his left one distracted him from his thoughts. He had tried to keep the place next to him free for the doctor, but hadn't succeeded. Two women, who were single parents like him and had always tried to gain his attention, had taken him in between them and since more adults were now seated on the small, low benches than there had been at the beginning of the afternoon, his two neighbours used the opportunity to slide close enough to him to make physical contact. He had tried to avoid them by growing as small as he could; however, he had to acknowledge that it didn't work and so he finally rose from his seat, dismissing the disappointed protest of the women. When he turned to step over the bench and look for a place where he could stand and see the girls, he finally caught a glimpse of coppery hair.

Michaela knew that it wasn't her fault that she was so late but she felt guilty nonetheless. She had promised Katie to be there and she knew that her daughter's disappointment would know no bounds with her breaking her word on this special day. She only hoped that it wasn't too late yet for the parent's competition…  
Her heart had skipped a beat as she passed through the entrance of the playground and noticed Sully sitting on the bench next to a blonde haired woman. She had instantly recognized the wavy hair that almost touched his shoulders, though she of course hadn't been looking out for it. Once again she felt foolish; not only did she know next to nothing about this man but at their last meeting, she had practically laid her soul to his feet only to have him avoid her in return. His being nice to her meant nothing; perhaps he was simple a kind character…

The moment he rose from the bench and turned around, their eyes met, Michaela quickly deciding to behave in as neutral a fashion as she could. Whilst she closed the distance between them, her gaze wandered towards the groups of children in search of Katie. The shiny light green right next to the pink betrayed her position and Michaela quickened her steps. Her daughter must have sensed her presence for at that precise moment, she had pivoted and was now frantically waving as she came rushing towards her, Hannah in tow. Since the girls were running, they reached Michaela even before Sully did and Katie practically bumped into her mother, instantly complaining, "You're late, Mommy, it's almost over!"  
"I know and I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Michaela stooped down to hug her daughter, but the little girl was already turning to hurry back to her team, shouting back over her shoulder, "You have to watch us now, Mommy! We still have the three-legged race!"  
Rising up again, Michaela called reassuringly after the retreating figures, "I will, good luck you two!"

Smiling and lightly shaking her head, she glanced at Sully who stood only a few feet away.  
He wasn't sure how to approach her; in his opinion, she should have been here since she had promised Katie so faithfully thus he couldn't restrain himself from informing her, "She's been waiting for you all this time..."  
Michaela could hear the reproach and instantly bristled, an uncharacteristic edge to her voice, "I would have been here earlier if I could! There was an accident and…"  
Concern rapidly effacing his disapproval, Sully stepped closer and lightly touching her arm asked worriedly, "You alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine," explained Michaela looking up at him. "I arrived seconds after it happened and had to stay and help administer first aid until the ambulance arrived which took much longer than I anticipated."  
"Sorry," began Sully, now feeling terrible because of his callous accusation and trying to make amends, "I didn't mean no disrespect…"  
"It's alright," Michaela assured him and gave him a small smile. Her own conscience was still pricking her unrelentingly in the knowledge that her promises, though not voluntarily, were far too often disregarded when it came to spending time with her daughter; she would have to find a way to make it up to Katie later on.  
However, she was here now and determined to dismiss any unpleasant thoughts, she started towards the edge of the grassy area where the children were gathered for the next competition, Sully right beside her.

* * *

Sully hadn't expected the doctor to jump and cheer their daughters on with such excitement; it was almost as if she too had become a child once again. He couldn't help but chuckle as she struck the air in disappointment as the girls stumbled and fell over each other. However, seeing Hannah and Katie giggling among a cluster of four more children who had followed them onto the ground, she soon joined in his laughter.  
Only a few moments later, Hannah was pulling at her father's hand, dragging him in the direction of the starting line; her teacher had announced that now it was the parents turn for the three-legged race and volunteers were wanted. Of course he would humour his daughter but out of the corner of his eye he saw one of his unscrupulous neighbors from earlier heading in his direction. Instantly turning to Michaela, he suggested "How 'bout we show our kids how to do it right?"  
Before she could respond though, the blond woman she had spotted sitting next to Sully on the bench when she had first arrived, broke in, smiling in an unmistakable way, "How about we do it together? Last year we were quite good."  
Letting out a deep breath, Sully informed her, "Thanks for the offer, but no. I'd rather…"  
"Come on," she insisted, "no need to be shy. We…"

To Michaela, Sully's uneasiness was obvious and though inclined to be amused, she chimed in before she could stop herself, "He already asked me and I haven't rejected him yet."  
Instantly blushing at the boldness of her statement, she averted her eyes and looked down at Katie's beaming face. "What do you say, sweetheart, shall I give it a try?"  
Gaining an excited nod in response, Michaela knew she didn't have a choice anymore and glancing at Sully, she said, "Well, let's go then," and bending down to the girls she added, "You two stay right here until we come back to you, alright?"  
"Uh huh, and we'll cheer you and Mr. Sully on, Mommy." Katie had already forgotten that she was angry with her mother and couldn't wait to see her run the race with her best friend's father.

Finally, seven couples with two legs tied together were gathered at the starting line, waiting for the race to begin.

"You ever done this before?"

Sully looked down at Michaela's flushed face and tried to ease her discomfort by acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world to have her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulder.  
Michaela felt simply tongue tied and was fully aware that the sudden bounding of her pulse couldn't be solely attributed to the excitement of taking part in a competition. So she just shook her head and Sully advised, "We gotta go in the same rhythm; we'll start with our tied legs, alright?"  
"Alright," was the only reply Michaela could muster because just then, the linesman held up his arm.  
"Are you ready?" The man paused just a moment and then added, "Get set!… Go!"  
With that, he brought his arm down and as the pairs started racing, the crowd began cheering them on in a babble of deafening noise.  
They did just fine for several steps but as soon as their speed increased, Michaela had to tighten her grip around Sully's waist in order to retain her balance; this prompted Sully's hand to wander down from her shoulder to her ribcage. Feeling his large hand pressing against her side distracted her for a moment and put her off their rhythm. Sully on the other hand was suddenly aware of what he was doing and in an attempt to keep them going but not appear too intimate with the doctor, he lifted his hand to replace it on her shoulder. Yet with their steps already unsteady and Sully somewhat faster than Michaela, she began to fall forward. Sensing this, Sully halted in his tracks, catching Michaela unawares; for a moment she struggled on, pulling his leg with hers and making him bend over backwards. Though he thrashed his arms around in an attempt to keep his balance, he didn't succeed and shoes slipping on the grass, he at last collapsed on his back. Since Sully was of course much heavier than Michaela, her movement forward was abruptly halted and she too was yanked backwards. A split second later she found herself lying atop Sully's chest that vibrated with breathless laughter. Her initial astonishment at their sudden arrest turned into a fit of giggling until she noticed their delicate position on the ground. Staring in the blue eyes beneath her and seeing the amusement in them altering subtly into something akin to curiosity coupled with a faint hint of desire, Michaela supported herself on his shoulders and straightened. "I guess it's useless to start racing again," she mumbled, wholly embarrassed.  
Clearing his throat, Sully agreed, "Right."

Rising into a sitting position he saw her nervously fumbling with the knot of the band that tied their legs together. Stilling her fingers with his hand he suggested, "Here, let me."  
Before Michaela had an opportunity to feel even worse, the combined giggles of their daughters echoed into her thoughts.

"You fell, Mommy!" Katie's delight was obvious.  
Unwinding the band from around her and Sully's leg Michaela acknowledged, "Yes, Sweetheart, but only because Mr. Sully tickled me."  
"Me?" Sully directed his thumb at his chest in mock surprise and rose to his feet. He reached out his hand for Michaela to pull her up, too. "I just tried to steady you so you wouldn't fall."  
"Right." Michaela had a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she faced him, "That was why you suddenly ran faster than me?"  
"Well," Sully run his hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face, "It was you who kept runnin' though maybe we should have paused for a moment."  
The laughter that danced in his eyes told her that he was thoroughly enjoying their playful banter. However, before she could make her next reply, the helpless mirth of the little girls reminded her that they were not alone and so she raised an eyebrow at him, suggesting, "Why don't we call it… even?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little over an hour later that a crowd of adults with children clasping their hands and chattering excitedly, moved towards the entrance. At closer glance, each child wore at least one medal; though made out of cardboard, the little faces beamed with proud at their trophies and Hannah and Katie were no exception. Interrupting each other they chatted about the competition again and again, especially recalling the events they had won. Suddenly halting in her tracks, Katie gripped Hannah's arm and made her stop, too.

"You know what was the best?"  
The other little girl crinkled her nose as though contemplating that difficult question until she finally arrived at the answer. Glancing up at her father, she at last covered her mouth to stifle a giggle and nodded. That was why her friend then proceeded to answer her own question, "When Mommy fell on top of your Daddy!"  
With that, Katie burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over with sheer exuberance. Michaela rolled her eyes but couldn't help grinning, too. She glanced at Sully anticipating an amused expression as well; however, to her surprise he looked as if he was miles away, lost within his own thoughts. Looking down at the children she saw that they were sufficiently distracted, reliving the comic incident repeatedly between them and so she tentatively touched Sully's arm, querying in a gentle tone, "Is everything alright?"

Sully didn't know that just the day before his own daughter had been silenced by the same thought that now plagued his mind. As he had noticed the admiring looks his daughter cast in the doctor's direction from time to time, he wondered what it would be like to have a woman in their life. Yet the light touch snapped him out of his reverie; his attention turned to focus on her face and he instantly replied, "Yep, just fine…"  
His voice trailed off and Michaela knew that there was something more that he was struggling to express. Raising her eyebrows at him in a questioning way she waited for him to continue. Quite suddenly though, he lost his heart and unconsciously tightened his grip on his daughter's. Hannah sensed that something was wrong and stopped her lighthearted chatter to look up at her father. Seeing his knitted brow, she thought the doctor might have said no to their invitation and her face fell as well. Katie and Michaela glanced at each other in bewilderment. Not understanding the sudden change in both father and daughter alike, Michaela finally asked tentatively, "Have I said something wrong?"  
"No, 'course not!" exclaimed Sully instantly, "It is just that I… uhm… we that is…"  
At this moment Hannah knew that her father hadn't even managed to ask the doctor yet and her face brightened.

"Daddy wants to cook for all of us," she burst out, glancing expectantly at her best friend's mother.  
Before Michaela could even take a breath, Katie immediately squealed in delight. "Oh, yeah!"

Looking up at her mother the little girl reminded her, excited with the prospect of another evening with Hannah, "Mommy, I told you, Mr. Sully can cook really great!"  
Sully finally found his voice again and clearing his throat explained, "We wanted to thank you for the shirt and…"  
"Oh, no there's no need, really…" began Michaela hastily but her daughter's pleading interjection made her amend her response, "Alright, we would love to come."  
"Great!" Sully couldn't hide his joy. Smiling broadly he wondered, "How 'bout tomorrow evening?"  
"Tomorrow is fine."

Michaela couldn't help smiling herself.

"Is there anything you want us to bring?" she asked, reaching for Katie's hand as they continued their stroll towards the entrance, "Maybe dessert or something else if you would prefer."

Recalling her experience with the cookies, Sully bit back a laugh.

"Nope, we'll manage," he said, though as a mischevious thought took shape in his mind he added neutrally, "Well, if I could make a request…"  
He waited for her to look at him again and then continued, holding her gaze, "I would like you to come wearing these jeans..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Katie!" Michaela didn't dare believe her eyes. Her daughter had asked if she could take a few toys with her when they went to have dinner at her friend's and of course she had agreed. Now her little girl stood before her, looking up at her with innocent eyes, holding her packed bag that was nearly bursting at the seams and defended, "It's just the things Hannah liked when she was here, Mommy."

"Katie," Michaela stooped down to be on eyelevel with her daughter, "We won't be there long enough for you to use all these things."

"But you said…" Katie's voice choked with disappointment and her grip on the handles tightened.

Letting out a long breath, Michaela covered her eyes with her hand and quickly contemplated what to do. They were already late because, very uncharacteristically for her, she hadn't been able to decide what to wear, what with Sully's request plaguing her mind all the time. For what seemed like the hundredth time, she dismissed his remark and concentrated on her daughter. It wasn't as if Katie wanted something for herself; she was willing to share her toys, which was a good thing. And they would be going by car anyway so it didn't really matter how heavy the bag was.

"Alright, Sweetheart," Michaela rose to her feet again and reached for her cardigan on the coat rack, "just this once. Let's go."

Ten minutes later, she had carefully maneuvered the BMW into a parking space before Sully's house and followed her daughter up the stairs to the entrance. Again, she didn't have to look for the bell, only this time it was Hannah who flung the door open. Katie immediately rushed to her friend and the girls hugged one another excitedly as if they had been apart for days as opposed to just a couple of hours.

Hannah had left all doors open behind her and so the aroma of baked chicken greeted them in the hallway. Michaela suddenly noticed how hungry she was and a tiny bit of her nervousness dissipated. She was just here to have a meal, which wasn't a big deal and didn't hold any deeper meaning; it was just his way of saying thank you. The girls were already occupied with making plans about games that were to be played and hurrying towards Hannah's room, carrying the bag between them.

Before the doctor could become uncomfortable standing alone in the small corridor, Sully emerged from the kitchen, an apron still around his waist, "Evening, Michaela."

After his request regarding her jeans had slipped out the day before, it had occurred to him that she might have mistaken his words, which admittedly, had come out rather boldly. Sully hadn't stopped worrying since that he had perhaps gone too far... However, taking in her appearance as she stood before him, he was having a hard time concealing his reaction; that was why he just pointed to the room behind him explaining, "We've set the table right here, it is more comfortable for the four of us."

Michaela only nodded and followed his lead, once again feeling tongue-tied in his presence. Sully didn't seem to notice though and called for the children, "Girls, dinner's ready! Come here and take your places!"

It was only when he stood with his back to Michaela at the oven again that he couldn't suppress the broad smile, which had been hidden behind in his eyes, any longer.

The moment Michaela began to eat; Sully couldn't help but watch her. Not only was he curious to see how she would handle the chicken legs, whether or not she would resort to battling with a fork and knife or dismiss propriety and use her hands, he was also eager to see whether she liked what he had cooked. He had felt her tension after everyone had sat down at the table, but soon enough the girls' lively chatter had distracted her until she at last fully relaxed.

Oblivious to Sully's attentive eyes, Michaela reached for the chicken leg on her plate and took her first bite. The skin was exactly the way it should be, crisp but not dry and the meat underneath was soft, almost melting in her mouth. She hadn't tasted such a perfectly baked chicken in a long time; unwittingly, it reminded her of home. Closing her eyes, she momentarily reveled in the taste and when she opened them, she met Sully's anticipatory gaze. She raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement which caused him to reciprocate the tiny move in delight.

"Well?" probed Sully, when she continued to eat in silence.

"I still prefer my chicken charred," stated Michaela, struggling to keep a straight face, "just like my cookies."

Sully laughed openly at the comment, instantly catching the attention of the two young girls, who though wholly unaware as to the nature of the joke, suddenly felt obliged to join in. It wasn't long before Michaela was infected as well and peals of laughter erupted from the small table, filling the small room with an almost tangible mirth.

--------------------------------------------

"How's the pie, girls?" asked Sully, setting down a small bowl of apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream down in front of Michaela.

"Good," came the unified response. Michaela grinned at Sully as the two faces looked up from their desserts, identical, creamy moustaches surrounding their mouths and now edging towards their cheeks. Chuckling, Sully produced a Kleenex out of his jeans pocket and reached over to carefully wipe Hannah's mouth whilst Michaela mirrored his actions, doing the same with Katie. When little red cheeks were once again visible from beneath the smears of ice-cream, Michaela settled down to her own dessert.

"You like apple pie as much as your daughter?" joked Sully, picking up his spoon. Michaela opened her mouth to reply yet at that moment, Katie looked up from her dessert and interjected, "Mommy loves apple pie but every time she makes it, she says the apples don't wanna behave and get all black on purpose. So we gotta have just ice-cream and sprinkles."

Michaela blushed furiously but Sully chuckled away her embarrassment and retorted, winking at Katie, "I wouldn't mind as long as they were dark chocolate sprinkles."

Not long after, the clatter of spoons against the glass of the dessert bowls announced that everyone was done.

-----------------------------------------

Michaela rose instinctively from the table and methodically began stacking the crockery up in a neat pile, preparing to carry it to the sink. Realising her intention, Sully rose hastily from his position and relieved her of the tower that was now tilting ominously to one side.

"You don't gotta do that," he said with a smile, "you're our guest."

"But I just want to help," Michaela fairly pleaded even as he turned his back and placing the dishes on the cabinet, turned on the tap.

"No need," he replied, squeezing a liberal amount of washing up liquid into the stream of hot water, "the girls and I can manage, can't we girls?"

Hannah and Katie turned away from the table, faces bursting into wide, identical grins as they surveyed the clouds of soapy suds accumulating in the sink.

"Yeah!" they cried in unison, leaping up from their seats, eager to immerse themselves in the bubbly liquid.

"Why don't ya go sit down for a while," suggested Sully, halting his daughter's progress and bending down to roll her sleeves up past her elbows, "we'll come get ya when we're done."

"Alright," conceded Michaela with a smile, the sounds of little hands splashing merrily in the water already filling the small kitchen. Walking slowly into the living room, she eyed the couch warily; it suddenly seemed more than a little awkward to assume a seat there alone and thus she wandered distractedly towards the window. A stack of papers on the bureau caught her attention and checking her steps, she glanced quickly over her shoulder before leaning forward to examine them further. Snatches of text lay intermingled amidst a myriad of symbols, each meticulously illustrated in fine curves of black ink. Gaze drifting curiously across the fragmented lines, she caught what appeared to be the beginnings of an old folk tale and shifting aside the top most sheets, unexpectedly unearthed a minute painting of the scene that had just been described. Dropping the other pages, she carefully traced the image with her finger, pursuing the delicate contours with delight. The earthy tints breathed life into the small figures, colouring their expressions with an air of wisdom and mystery; a feat that the language, though eloquent, had failed to achieve. For several moments she stood, enraptured by the miniature landscape, oblivious to the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Reckon they're trying to drown the dishes, not clean 'em," joked Sully.

Michaela jumped; the colour rose in her cheeks and her eyes dropped to the ground, rather like a child caught in the middle of some mischievous scheme.

"Amazin' aren't they?" asked Sully, pointing at the image that had dropped out of her hands and back onto the table, "copied them from an older paintin' in a book I picked up at the market. Couldn't stop starin' at their faces."

"You…you did all this?" queried Michaela, gesturing at the sheaves of paper in surprise.

"Yep" replied Sully, "when Hannah was younger she loved hearin' different kinds of stories, especially folk tales. I can't tell ya how many times she argued with me 'bout why Cinderella would leave her shoe behind. So I looked around, started collectin' things; pictures, stories. Hoped it might be enough for a book someday."

" But this is wonderful," breathed Michaela, looking up to meet his gaze, "have you tried to get any of this published yet?"

"I just don't got time anymore," said Sully with a sigh, "what with work and takin' care of Hannah."

"I know some editors back east," began Michaela, "I could maybe…"

"Thanks," interjected Sully hastily, replacing the loose sheets on the mountainous pile, "but it ain't all finished yet anyway."

A loud splash followed by a vociferous bout of giggling dissipated her frown of consternation and she glanced back towards the kitchen with a smile.

"I best get back 'fore they soak the whole floor," chuckled Sully, his apparent dejection closeted away once again.

"Wait!" called Michaela as he made to turn away.

"You got…" she began as he regarded her questioningly, "here, let me."

Reaching for the towel that he had slung over his shoulder, she gently swiped at the smear of white froth that lingered on his brow, no doubt a result of the combined handiwork of their exuberant daughters.

Rubbing his hand over the damp spot she had just wiped, Sully opened his mouth to thank her yet the words remained lifeless on his lips, his gaze suddenly drawn inexplicably to hers. Crimson bloomed against her pale cheeks anew and though her hands twisted the damp cloth into a tangled knot, she didn't withdraw her glance. A protracted silence fell between them and only when a shriek of surprise followed by an inordinate amount of splashing echoed about the small flat, did he forcibly extricate himself from the suspended moment and hurry back to the now sodden remains of the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------

Long rays of evening sunshine filtered through the tall windows, illuminating the small office with a hazy golden glow. Balancing a stack of notes in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other, Michaela pushed the door shut with her foot and stepped into her humble sanctuary. Dropping the notes onto the filing cabinet, she collapsed limply into the welcoming armchair and closed her eyes; the day had never seemed so long. Sighing softly, she lifted the warm cup towards her nose, burying herself in the familiar, heady scent even as the steam curled damply against her cool cheeks. Surreptitiously opening one eye, she glanced at the sheaves of paper arranged in careful formation, not unlike a small mountain range commandeering her usually immaculate desk. She suppressed a groan and hastily closed her eye again, eager to block out the offending sight as she took a deep draught, the warm liquid seemingly running down her spine to revive her sore heels and icy toes. Revelling in the temporary solitude, she finally opened her eyes. Kicking off her shoes, she curled her legs up under her and reached for the pile of mail that had been steadily accumulating for the last two days, passing quickly over the lifeless sandwich she had been forced to abandon earlier that afternoon; she needed no further reminder of how hungry she was. Sifting quickly through the heap for anything of great importance, her attention was arrested by a thick, creamy envelope, addressed in a fine italic script. Flipping it over, her brow creased slightly; there was no return address. Carefully, she slit the top of the envelope and peered eagerly inside. An equally elaborate card lay inside and as she drew it out and examined the gilded crest, curiosity faded to recognition. In all the chaos of moving house and starting a new job, she had entirely forgotten the Annual Physicians Symposium; an opportunity for clinicians across the country to congregate and celebrate recent advances in medicine. Her father, though not a frequent attendee, had been a great benefactor of the society funding the convention and though her relationship with her family had long since disintegrated, she continued to receive invitations to the quarterly events. Scanning the invite, she was startled to discover that the introductory formal dinner was in just two days time. A wry smile edged across her face as she recalled her recent neglect of the ever enlarging pile of post; perhaps her ploy of avoidance had not been one of her better ideas. The amusement however died on her lips as she slowly re-read the invite:

"Dr. M. Quinn and guest…" she murmured, eyes widening in surprise, "and guest!"

This was certainly a new addition; the formal had never been open to guests before. With a horrified expression of realisation, she dropped the card into her lap. All day, she had been at a total loss to discover why Dr. Burke had been following her. Initially she had dismissed her thoughts as paranoia; after all there was no sane reason for him to be shadowing her when there was more than enough work to be getting on with. Yet as she remembered the wide, almost hopeful smile as once again he had appeared unexpectedly at her side, she finally understood.

Rising hastily from her chair, she padded over to the window and looked out. Darkness was falling over the city; lights twinkled from the windows of the small houses that encircled the hospital, beckoning to her with their homely luminance. Ribbons of music drifted through her mind as the images of the last formal she had attended arose swift before her eyes. It had been the year after Katie was born; unable to find a sitter for her daughter till the last minute, she had arrived late only to be besieged by acquaintances of her father, each more eager and less tactful than the next as they questioned her endlessly about her career, her meagre living quarters and of course her new baby, all the while eyeing her disapprovingly and hinting at the scandal she had caused her family to endure; her cheeks burned with humiliation at the very memory. Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the window. Glancing at the card that had fallen to the floor, she sighed softly. She was desperate to attend yet the onslaught she would face if she arrived alone might be more than she could bear.

The chiming of the small clock on the shelf intruded on her dismal reverie and checking her watch, she realised it was already six. She had told Sully she would be there to pick Katie up in a half hour but with the inevitable rush of traffic as everyone headed home, it would take her at least that to make it out of the city centre. Picking up her jacket and slipping her shoes back on, she took one last look at the untouched paperwork, before leaving her office, pulling the door closed behind her.

----------------------------------

Burying her hands deep into her pockets, she hurried lightly up the stone steps, her breath escaping in a swirling mist before her. Pushing the buzzer for Sully's flat, she shifted restlessly from one foot to the other, mentally formulating yet another excuse for her tardiness even as the cool night air chilled her lips and cheeks.

"Don't worry 'bout it."

The familiar voice broke into her thoughts and she instantly looked up, startled to see him standing in the doorway.

"Pardon me," she enquired in confusion, staring up at him in bewilderment.

"You were gunna apologise for bein' late again so I just saved you the trouble," explained Sully with a broad grin, "come on in."

"Oh, right," muttered Michaela quietly as he stepped aside to let her enter, "thank you."

"No problem," replied Sully, pushing the door closed before leading the way into the living room, "the girls are playin' in Hannah's room. They were hungry 'bout six so I gave them some dinner, hope that's ok with you."

"Well, yes," stammered Michaela as she met his questioning gaze, "but, really, you didn't have to…"

"Like I said, its no bother," interposed Sully with a smile, "I got leftovers if you're hungry."

At the thought of a hot meal after such a strenuous day, Michaela's stomach emitted a rather loud growl of approval. Hastily wrapping her arms around herself to deaden the noise, she replied as sedately as she could, "it's very sweet of you to offer but I'm fine, really."

Sully turned away, eager to hide the amused expression on his face.

"I'll just go get Katie then," he suggested.

"Sully…" called Michaela suddenly, as he moved towards the small bedroom.

"Somethin' the matter?" queried Sully, turning back towards her, a small frown wrinkling his brow.

"No, nothing," assured Michaela quickly, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Alright," agreed Sully slowly, "what is it?"

"Every year in Denver there's a symposium held for practising physicians" began Michaela, "it's a chance for them to gather and discuss the latest advances in medicine. There are lectures given by eminent professors, seminars with researchers and such like and I…"

"You'd like me to look after Katie," finished Sully, seemingly comprehending her meaning.

"No" said Michaela in surprise, "well.. yes, I would, but I…that is there's a dinner on Friday and the invitation said "and guest", so I thought perhaps you might like to be… my guest."

This last was uttered so rapidly and in such hushed tones that Sully had to strain to hear her. Though noting her bowed head and flushed cheeks, he couldn't resist asking, "you askin' me out on a date?"

"I didn't say date," she interjected hastily, "No…I …I…only meant….as friends…well you don't have to come, if you don't want to…"

Becoming increasingly tangled in her words as she hastened to explain her intention, she grew flustered and finally fell silent, eyes dropping down to peruse the floor tiles with interest.

Sully regarded her for a minute, fighting back the smile that threatened at the corners of his mouth. Reaching out to touch her shoulder, he drew her gaze up to meet his own.

"I'd be honoured to go with you, Michaela."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Michaela had volunteered to hire a babysitter for their daughters but casually asking him if he could recommend one, Sully had offered to simply ask a friend instead. Instantly, Michaela had remembered the blonde-haired woman and felt foolish because she was highly uncomfortable with the prospect of having her in her flat. Although she tried to hide it, Sully had seen the slight frown and suggested introducing them first. So here she was, parking in front of the cafe once again and bracing herself for meeting that woman. Taking a deep breath, she at last disembarked from her car and went straight to the entrance. Just like the last time she had been here, Sully was nowhere to be seen. Glancing at her wristwatch she made sure it was the right time and decided to take a seat at the counter.  
Charlie had recognized her immediately but still watched her for a moment. She had to be someone special, not because she was a doctor as Sully had told her, but because her friend showed such an interest in her. Not that Sully was a picky one; since she had known him it had rather looked as if he wasn't interested in dating anyone at all. Seeing the doc looking at her watch once again she decided not to wait for Sully.  
"Hi, I'm Charlie."  
Since Michaela had attempted to secretly search the room if she could spot the blonde, she hadn't noticed the waitress approaching her behind the counter. Somewhat startled, she looked at the outstretched hand before her and hesitantly took it. "Dr. Quinn."  
Hearing the question, Charlie explained, "Sully asked me to watch the kids tomorrow night."  
Instantly, every tension left Michaela's body. Taking a closer look at the young girl with the shining orange hair she suddenly recognized her as the green-haired girl she had been curt with the last time she was here and she added sincerely, "It is nice to meet you, Charlie."  
Sully's friend wasn't unforgiving; her gaze held no resentment only friendly curiosity. Michaela was glad though as Sully emerged from the back room and distracted the young girl from scrutinizing her. He quickly stepped to them and apologized, "Sorry, I'm late. The boss wanted me to…"  
"Relax, Sully, we managed to say hello without you." Charlie grinned openly at him and got ready for her next remark but Sully prevented her from possibly embarrassing Michaela by saying something forward and looking at Michaela, hastily suggested, "We should talk about where and when to meet and what the girls should get for supper and so on."  
Five minutes later they had talked it through and Sully and Charlie watched Michaela leaving the cafe.

"Wow, if that is what she wears to work, I wonder what she will wear tomorrow night… What?"  
Charlie had directed her gaze from the entrance back to Sully and could literally see the colour drain from his face. Sully swallowed; he hadn't given any thought to dress regulations yet and became suddenly aware that he didn't have an appropriate suit. The only one he had was five years old and he had worn it on a day he didn't really want to remember. Charlie put two and two together though and knowingly clicked her tongue, "You need a suit, right?"  
Glancing at her, Sully concluded almost desperate, "I'll have to tell her that I can't come. I don't wanna get her embarrassed because of me."  
"Nonsense, what do you think rental shops are for?" Seeing hope creeping back into his eyes, Charlie suddenly exclaimed, "I know, even better; I'm sure my brother will lend you his suit, he only wore it once at his friend's wedding." Satisfied, she sized him with her eyes, "Yep, I think it will fit you."  
Not daring to believe his luck, Sully sighed in relief. "You really think so? And he won't mind?"  
Charlie winked at him, "Well, we can't let something as unimportant as a suit hinder you from your first date with the doctor, can we?"  
Grinning again, Sully informed her, "This ain't a date, just a favour."

* * *

Michaela had picked up both girls at the kindergarten an hour ago because Hannah would be spending the night with them. Now she was sitting at her dressing table in her bedroom and was just taking out the curlers as she heard suppressed giggling coming from her door that she had left ajar. Looking around, she saw two curious faces watching her and smiling at the little girl's antics she beckoned them, "You may come in, I could even use your help."  
Katie instantly opened the door fully and hurried to close the distance between her and her mommy. She loved watching her get dressed for special occasions, and it wasn't only because of her clothes. She had told Hannah that her mommy had a few beautiful dresses and had bet that she would wear the red or even maybe the black one tonight. But the best thing was watching her doing her hair. Katie had recounted her friend that her mommy's locks always bounced around her head in a funny way as soon as she had taken the curlers out and hadn't brushed them yet.

After reaching for the wooden bowl that already contained a few curlers, she held it in position so Michaela could easily place the other items one after another in it. Turning to her friend who still stood next to the door she excitedly called for her, "Come here, Hannah, you can see it any minute…"

Suddenly, Hannah felt too shy to venture further into the room. Katie's mommy only wore a robe that fell open so she could see her underwear. Although she had seen women at the beach who only wore small bikinis, this situation seemed different to her. Here hung a smell of soap and shampoo in the air which made her long to be a part of an intimacy she had never known before.

Michaela turned to look at Sully's daughter who still stood immobilized. Smiling, she encouraged her, "Hannah, how about you help me with my necklace; I haven't decided yet which one to wear."

Curiosity took over now and the little girl at last joined mother and daughter at the dresser. Hannah's eyes grew wide as she saw a few beautiful necklaces that lay on the table and Michaela's smile broadened. "I will put on my dress and then you can tell me which one I should take, alright?"

It took Michaela five more minutes and she was dressed. The girls sat on her bed on top of the cover; both with crossed legs and watching her admiringly. As Michaela held the different necklaces in position for Hannah to decide which one to choose, the little girl took her task very seriously and finally pointed at an especially beautiful one. After gaining an approving "Uhum, good choice," from her friend she finally relaxed and giggled as Michaela made a few dancing steps in front of them. At the end of the process, Michaela used her atomizer and then playfully gave both children a little perfume onto the inside of their wrists as well.

The girls' happiness was complete when the pizza service delivered their supper and so two contented little girls that would be very easily to handle greeted Charlie a few minutes later and Michaela finally left to pick up Sully.

* * *

Although Sully wasn't the kind of man that always wanted to drive the newest or most expensive car and then spent all his time cleaning it, he still appreciated to sit in one. They were on their way in Michaela's BMW and since she was busy managing the rush hour traffic, he was able to secretly admire his surroundings. He felt as if he was in a space ship; almost no sound from the outside reached his ears and the soft green lights on the dashboard made the atmosphere kind of unreal. Sunken in the soft leather of the seat, the moves of the car were almost imperceptible and Sully inwardly admitted that he could get used to this way of travelling. Although he had already witnessed Michaela parking her car in the smallest of places, he was astonished to see her driving almost casually.

When they eventually reached the highway outside of town, he grew restless though. He wasn't used to sitting in the passenger's seat and if it had been him at the steering wheel, he would have…

As often happened after a long day, Michaela used the time while she was driving to relax. Today it felt strange though; with Katie always sitting in the back on her child seat, the seat in the front next to her was usually empty. Until now, Sully had been silent and sitting almost motionless, but a few minutes ago, he had started shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Smiling to herself, she at last asked, "What?"

Sully's instant reply, "Nothin,'" made her only more curious and she encouraged him, "Tell me."

Sully thought that it couldn't hurt to do so; maybe she would actually listen. "It's about your drivin'…"

Michaela smiled to herself; she knew it! "What's wrong with my driving?"

"You could step on the gas a little harder…" Sully advised.

Glancing at him in amusement, Michaela raised an eyebrow wondering, "Are you saying I'm driving too slowly?"

Sully rolled his eyes. "No, just that you could use the fact that the road is practically empty, if you wanted to."

Openly grinning now, she replied with a light shrug, "I don't."

"Figures. A woman who doesn't like to be told what to do. I knew that the first time I saw you," Sully retorted equally amused. Considering if he could continue their little banter, he at last added, "You wouldn't talk to me."

Astonished because she didn't know what he had expected her to do besides giving him her order at the cafe, Michaela gave him another sideways look reminding him, "I didn't know you."

It was Sully's turn to show a smile and with a light provocation in his tone he asked, "You do now?"

Again, Michaela glanced at him and for an unexpected moment of intimacy their eyes locked.

As she quickly directed her gaze back on the road, Sully saw the colour on her cheek and sensing her feeling uncomfortably, he changed the subject. "How 'bout you tell me a little more about the dinner?

* * *

As they walked up the stone steps and into the entrance hall, Michaela headed towards a hallway on the left, unbuttoning her heavy coat as she walked. Unsure where she was going, Sully frowned slightly in puzzlement before merely following in her wake, pulling his own coat off as he walked. Entering the small passage, he saw the edge of Michaela's coat disappear through into a side room and he hurried his steps to catch up with her. A besuited gentleman stopped him at the entrance and pointing to the bundle over Sully's arm, suggested politely, "May I take your coat Sir?"

"What?" said Sully in surprise, before glancing down at his coat, "oh right, yeah sure."

Handing over the coat he hastily walked away towards Michaela, who was in the process of handing her own coat over to a beaming young lady and thus was entirely unaware of the startled and somewhat disapproving glare the attendant cast in his direction.

"Ready?" said Sully quietly, trying to quell his inexplicable nervousness.

"Yes," replied Michaela equally softly with a slight smile and picking up her small evening bag, turned to face him. Sully's gaze languidly traversed her form; the inky fabric flattered the contours of her petite frame and set off the few coppery curls that hung about her shoulders. Though she looked as beautiful as she ever did, he was inwardly surprised at the conservative nature of her dress and her single additional adornment; a thin necklace of water pearls. Assuming that perhaps she was keen to appear unobtrusive, he merely stepped to her side and made to usher her towards the door. Yet as he placed a hand on her back, he withdrew it almost instantly as though scalded. Glancing surreptitiously around, the reason for her pinned up hair and simple accessories was instantly explained. Waves of fabric cascaded down from her shoulders until they rippled against her spine; his unsuspecting palm had contacted the bare ivory skin that lay exposed between the darkened folds. Suddenly embarrassed and unsure how to proceed, he cleared his throat and hesitantly returned his hand to its original position. With a slight pressure, he urged her forwards, highly conscious of the watchful stares of the cloakroom attendants. In his own awkwardness, he refused to meet her gaze and stared determinedly at the passage way ahead; thus he failed to register the crimson flush that had risen in her cheeks at his touch and which despite her frantic efforts, was refusing to dissipate.

* * *

The uneasy silence that had fallen between them in the cloakroom held strong as they made their way towards the crowded reception hall. Large, chattering groups filled the antiquated room, the sound of the string quartet barely audible over the jovial discussions and frequent bursts of laughter. Sully managed to glimpse the heavily polished, panelled walls and the intricately designed ceiling before his attention was drawn away by a young girl and her partner who had just approached Michaela, the former quickly engaging her in an animated conversation. Turning back towards the group he caught the drift of her conversation; she was complimenting Michaela on her dress, something which, he realised with a guilty start, in his own embarrassment he had failed to do. Shaking himself mentally, he cleared his throat, determined to dispel his own uncertainties and partake fully in the festivities. At this, Michaela turned towards him and smiling, explained to her friend, "Colleen, this is Sully. Sully this is my friend Colleen and her partner Alex. Colleen is a nurse on the paediatric ward where I work."

"Nice to meet ya," said Sully promptly, extending his hand first to Colleen then to her rather bored looking partner.

"Same here," replied Colleen and with a sly glance at Michaela continued, "I was just saying how nice Michaela looks when she wears something other than a suit."

Sully grinned as Michaela bit her lip and looked down. Sensing her discomfit, Colleen leaned closer and added wickedly, "William doesn't look too happy though."

Michaela looked up and giggled as she spied the doctor standing at the far end of the room, glaring at their small group with narrowed eyes and downing glasses of punch with indecent haste.

"Who's William?" asked Sully curiously as he followed their gaze across the room.

"He's a doctor I work with…" began Michaela slowly.

"And he's been besotted with Michaela ever since she took over as director of the department," finished Colleen candidly.

"Colleen!" exclaimed Michaela in mild indignation.

"Well its true," continued the incorrigible Colleen, "mind you he might not be so keen now that he knows you already have a date."

"We're not dating," replied Sully and Michaela in unison. Colleen's grin grew, if possible, even wider and she opened her mouth to tease the couple further but at an impatient sigh from Alex, she merely added, "See you later," and rolling her eyes at Michaela, allowed herself to be steered towards one of the small tables scattered around the room.

"I'm sorry," apologised Michaela instantly, turning to Sully, "she just says things…."

"She was right though," mused Sully, meeting her gaze.

"What?" said Michaela, her eyes wide as she recalled Colleen's last statement; she had explained, granted not with her usual eloquence but nevertheless clearly enough about her intentions: surely he didn't still consider this as a date. Perhaps some of her thoughts showed on her face for Sully chuckled slightly before leaning closer to her and stated softly, "You do look beautiful."

"Thank you," breathed Michaela, a slight blush filling her cheeks even as the pleasure rose like a fountain within her chest.

"The girls helped me get ready," she continued after a moment's pause, smiling shyly at his unwavering gaze, "Hannah picked out the necklace."

To her surprise, this last comment far from bringing a smile to his face had quite the opposite effect. Sully's countenance instantly darkened and folding his arms, he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Sully?" queried Michaela softly as she noted his dejected expression, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," replied Sully though without much conviction and raising his eyes reluctantly, he met her questioning glance. Sighing softly he added, "it's just…I never thought Hannah would… I mean after her mum died….but I guess she's growin' up and I hadn't realised… well, maybe I'm just not enough for her anymore."

"No Sully," interjected Michaela immediately, sincere compassion reflected in her tone, "How could you think that? You're a great father to Hannah, she's…"

But before Michaela could continue, a stout, elderly gentlemen with wispy grey hair and a large beard approached them.

"Dr Quinn," he began in a phlegmatic tone, "what a delight to see you."

"Professor Cook," replied Michaela, "I…"

The aged professor barely registered her reply however, and continued to address her in the same careless fashion.

"My son, Andrew," he said, gesturing at the young man lurking behind him and looking distinctly uncomfortable, "he just graduated from Harvard Medical School, top of his class."

"Congratulations," offered Michaela hastily, earning a small smile in return before she was once again interrupted by the obdurate Professor Cook.

"I had the very great pleasure of meeting with your father the other day," he commented sleekly, examining her features closely as though to monitor her reaction, "yes indeed."

Sully, who had been watching the exchange with a degree of amusement, instantly directed his attention to Michaela. He could almost feel her stiffening beside him, her small hands clenching together as though bracing herself against the bitter accusations that were sure to follow. His were not the only eyes that observed this however; Andrew had stopped tugging restlessly at his bowtie, his gaze now travelling between the almost gleeful expression on his father's face to the stoical stance of the young woman before him.

"Really?" replied Michaela with an air of forced calm as she fervently tried to control the tremble that threatened to overwhelm her voice.

"Yes," expanded the professor, unable to disguise the delight that reverberated in his tone as his words cut through the air, "yes, he told me you had forsaken the culture of Boston to come and work in some suburban general hospital. Outstanding fellow your father, wouldn't be surprised if he was looking to retire though now, but without a partner to take over, I suppose he'd have to close the practise. Well now, we must be getting along…Andrew!" he called over his shoulder, "Dr Quinn, a pleasure."

With a supercilious bow he turned away and shuffled towards a group a few feet away. Andrew made to follow but turned back towards a now very pale Michaela and added, "It was lovely to meet you both," before retreating after his father.

"Michaela?" called Sully softly as soon as the two were out of earshot, "you ok?"

"Yes," replied Michaela hastily, running a hand tiredly over her face, "I was foolish not to expect this….I had hoped that maybe…well never mind."

At Sully's concerned and slightly puzzled expression, she forced a smile and pointing at one of the small tables suggested, "Let's go sit down, they'll be serving dinner soon anyway and I'm starving."

Holding out her arm, she waited for him to thread his own through and guide them towards a pair of empty seats. Yet as his arm brushed her side, he felt the involuntary shudder that ran through her frame and glancing up caught the anguish that flickered in her suddenly bright eyes; clearly the callous words of the Professor had affected her more than she was letting on.

* * *

Andrew tugged at his bow tie once again yet with every effort, the mischievous material seemed to tighten its hold around his neck until he could barely breathe beneath its iron grasp.

"Stupid tie," he growled, scowling malignantly as he reached for a small cup and proceeded to pour himself some punch, "who'd want to wear such a ridiculous contraption anyway?"

"Oh I don't know," replied a cheeky voice from behind him, "to see all the fuss men have trying to put them makes them pretty much worthwhile."

Andrew started in surprise and unconsciously dropped the ladle: punch instantly splashed out from the bowl, pellets of red liquid spraying the front of his shirt.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the voice from behind him, "I didn't mean to scare you. Here let me help you…"

Wheeling around with every intention of furiously berating his eavesdropper, Andrew caught his breath; a young girl with honey blonde hair stood before him, her lip caught between her teeth in an attempt to suppress her laughter as she proffered him a napkin.

"Thanks," managed Andrew, taking the napkin and applying it carelessly to his shirt, his gaze still absorbed by the mirthful brown eyes before him.

"I'm Colleen," she offered with a giggle when he remained silent, his hand continuing to dab at his shirt though a good two inches from where the stain was.

"I'm Andrew," he replied with a broad smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Sully reached out and picking up Michaela's coat, held it ready for her. Wearily, she slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled it closed around her.

"Ready to go?" he teased softly. Regarding him with a wan smile, she merely nodded and shrugging on his own coat, Sully gestured towards the door. Side by side, they walked slowly down the corridor, through the now emptying reception and out the main door to descend the stone stair case.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight Sully," began Michaela softly, turning slightly to regard Sully as they started down the stairs, "I don't know what…."

With a gasp of surprise she broke off and staggered, falling sideways and quite unceremoniously into Sully.

"Michaela!" he exclaimed, reaching out instantly to steady her form on the narrow step, "you alright?"

"Yes," she breathed, slowly releasing her fierce grip on his arms as she regained her balance, "yes I'm fine."

Glancing down, she sighed in frustration. Sully followed her gaze but was unable to detect the cause of her utterance of dismay. Only when she bent down and carefully lifting the hem of her dress, pulled her shoe off and raised it up did he realise what had happened; the thin, black heel was dangling in mid air, clinging miserably to the velvet upper by a rather frail strip of leather.

"The heel's gone," she bemoaned with as much ire as she could muster in her exhausted stare, "and these are new shoes."

Sully grinned openly and picking up the shoe, examined it closely.

"Clean break," he chuckled but at that moment he noticed the grimace of pain that had momentarily crossed Michaela's face.

"I'm ok," she said, as he reached out to grip her arm again, "my ankle..."

"Here, lemme help you," offered Sully, threading his arm around her waist; but no sooner had his arm supported her back than she stiffened and struggled out of his hold.

"I'm alright," she repeated and biting her lip against the inevitable shot of pain, gingerly descended the next step. Sully folded his arms and watched her hobble down two further steps but at the barely suppressed gasp of pain, he hurried forward once again and slid his arm easily around her.

"There's no shame in lettin' people help you," he said quietly, as she continued to resist his assistance.

"Old habit," she murmured, glancing up to meet his gaze.

"Give it up," replied Sully with a grin as the colour rose in her cheeks.

"It hurts," she said finally, collapsing against him.

"Don't worry," reassured Sully, "it aint far now," and so saying he lifted her easily into his arms, carrying her carefully back to the car, the culpable shoe remaining behind, abandoned on the step.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sully slowed the car, finally drawing it to a halt outside Michaela's flat. Glancing over at the passenger's seat, he smiled. Her head lay against the window, propped up slightly by her right hand. Loose curls had broken free of her elaborate hairstyle and now framed her face, some unwittingly caught up amidst her fingers. The pallor of her cheeks attested to her weariness yet in the darkness of the car, as the moon played along her features, she seemed to glow beneath its gaze, radiating a solemn beauty so unlike the vibrant compassion that she exuded during her waking moments.

With a grin, Sully recalled the stubbourn determination with which she had addressed him earlier that evening, maintaining that she was perfectly fine and was more than capable of driving them both back home. Giving in to her request, he had dumped her unceremoniously in the driver's seat and challenged her to back the car out of the narrow space. When her every attempt to press the pedals was met with a grimace of pain, she had finally conceded defeat and allowed Sully to carry her round to the other side of the car, though scowling heavily and demanding he wipe the satisfied smirk off his face. Sully had merely laughed at her antics and after a few minutes of light hearted argument, during which he had thoroughly enjoyed goading her wounded pride, he had finally earned an appraising glance and appreciative giggle in return. She had then grown quiet, settling back in her chair and absorbing the scenery as it drifted lazily past her window.

She seemed eager not to discuss the dinner and he had followed suit, swallowing the multitude of questions that had been accumulating in his mind since their arrival at the symposium. Certainly, the attitude of some of her peers had demonstrated not only a long established acquaintance but also a singular lack of respect; his blood had boiled every time he recalled the disdainful glances and more than once he had turned to her, determined to make his feelings on the subject known, lest she think he wavered in his support of her. Yet her serene countenance changed his mind and he held his tongue, unwilling to disrupt the amicable silence that had fallen between them. Now as he watched her sleeping, the soft rise and fall of her chest stirring the string of pearls about her neck, he revelled in the closeness he shared with the intriguing woman beside him; a pleasure of which many, submersed as they were in their biased notions, were blissfully unaware. He was loath to wake her but it was getting late and no doubt she had a busy schedule ahead for the weekend. Reaching up, he brushed the coppery strands away from her face and called softly, "Michaela?"

Instantly her eyes opened, darting frenetically around the darkened surroundings as she rose up quickly in her seat.

"It's alright," he reassured her quietly, "we're here."

"Sully?" she queried, relaxing slightly at the familiar tone and gathering her faculties, she recognised the outline of the porch.

"Yeah," replied Sully, "you fell asleep on the way back."

"Oh," she whispered softly, reaching for her bag and unwittingly putting pressure on her foot again. Her gasp of pain drew Sully's attention and stating firmly, "don't move," he pulled open the door and walked quickly round the car to her side. Opening the door, he slipped his arm easily underneath her and bearing most of her weight, helped her up the steps to the front door. Easing open the door, Michaela hobbled through into the hallway before turning to Sully.

"How will you get home?" she asked quietly, so as not to wake the children.

"I'll give him a ride," came a low voice from behind them; Charlie emerged from the sitting room, her coat already slung over her arm.

"Are the girls ok?" questioned Michaela, "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"No they were fine," assured Charlie, "they're fast asleep."

"I'll wait for you in the car Sully, good night Michaela" she added, departing quickly with a barely suppressed grin. Sully rolled his eyes at her gleeful expression before turning back to Michaela.

"Well, guess I'll say goodnight then," he said quietly, "I won't go in, 'case I wake them."

This last he said as he gestured towards the room where the children were asleep. Nodding in agreement, Michaela replied softly, "Yes, goodnight Sully and thank you….for everything."

"You're welcome," murmured Sully with a smile and reaching for her hand, he placed a soft kiss to the top.

"Night," he whispered heading towards the door.

"Good night," came the reply but the door had already closed behind him

* * *

Michaela was awoken by faint noises coming from the kitchen. Suddenly remembering that Hannah would be there this morning, she shot up in bed. Although she was sure that the girls wouldn't purposely get up to any mischief, the concerned mother knew that children could get hurt nonetheless… With the girls' attempt to become blood sisters still fresh in her mind, Michaela threw the covers away from her body and swung her legs out of bed. Forgetting that she had sprained her ankle the night before, she rose resolutely to her feet only to fall back immediately onto the mattress with a groan. Sucking in air through her clenched teeth, she pressed her eyelids together and willed the pain to cease. Since she was determined that nothing should happen to Sully's daughter whilst under her care for the second time, Michaela tried to dismiss the pain and straightened again. Bare foot, she hobbled towards the sound of the soft giggling and a smell of something delicious she couldn't quite identify. She wasn't awake enough yet to conclude that there obviously was someone else besides the two little children working in the kitchen and as she hurriedly opened the door of the small room with one hand, she was still about wiping the sleep out of her eyes with the other. Thus she didn't immediately notice that the girls were helping a third person and only when a deep voice greeted her, "Mornin', I hope you don't mind…" her eyes widened in surprise.

Sully stopped, worried that he might have gone too far by being here without Michaela's knowledge, but the slight awkwardness between the adults was broken by Katie's delightful squeal, "Mommy!"

The little girl rushed to her mother and hugged her around her waist. "Mr. Sully's making pancakes and he can swirl them through the air and then catch them again and…"

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Whilst stroking her daughter's head, Michaela smiled at Hannah who looked shyly up at her. "Good morning to you, too, Hannah. I hope you slept well."

Wondering what it was that made her guest act so timidly all of a sudden, Michaela looked at her father. It was her turn to blush now though as she met Sully's amused gaze. Aware that she was still in her nightclothes, she simply reiterated her morning greeting for the third time, adding, "I'll be right back."

Since she left the room as if on the run, Sully didn't have to hide the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He thought she looked cute in her short pyjama pants and the tank top that hung loosely over them. Well, loosely wasn't quite the right description: of course he had noticed how the thin fabric had clung to her curves… Knowing that he was entering dangerous territory, he took a deep calming breath and turned back to the pan with the half-baked pancake and lifted it from the top of the stove. Clearing his voice he glanced at the children's expectant gazes, "How 'bout we make it do some somersaults?"

* * *

"So, how was your date?"

Charlie glanced at her friend before flipping through her bills once again and placing them into the drawer under the till. Turning to Sully who was cleaning the counter, the curiosity on her face was now accompanied by a broad grin.

"It wasn't a date… ya know how I feel about things like that."

Sully tried to sound sincere with this remark and obviously Charlie bought it. The young girl, whose hair shone in a dark blue today, eyed Sully in unbelieving astonishment. "You don't wanna date her? How many more women like her do you think you'll meet?"

Sully heard the seriousness despite the light tone and knew he was fooling himself when he thought he could handle Michaela like he had any other woman he had met since Abigail died. He had always kept his distance so they knew he wasn't interested in a relationship. With Michaela it was the opposite; they hadn't seen each other yesterday and for the first time in a very long time, he had found himself restless all Sunday: he had missed her.

Charlie's blue eyes still demanded an answer and he knew she wouldn't laugh at him, so he admitted, "I ain't used to this kind of stuff… I'm not sure she would agree at all."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't ask her."

Sully knew that his colleague was only half joking, and since he knew he needed help he ventured further. "Uhm... What do you think? I mean I could take her to a fancy restaurant but… you know…" His voice trailed off; he didn't have to say it out loud.

"I know." Charlie patted his hand on the counter with sympathy; no one earned the world in this café and Sully had a child to raise. Suddenly her face lit up. "How about you take her to the Carmike theatres? They have a French week and I know they're still showing "Amélie"! I'm telling you, every woman has to see that movie, I love it!"

Seeing hope creeping in her friend's eyes, she continued with a touch of mischief in her tone, "Well, as a man you might get bored watching it." Winking at him, Charlie hurried to get out of his reach before she added, "But I'm sure you could amuse yourself looking at something else…"

"Charlie," Sully exclaimed good-naturally before asking again for reassurance, "You think she will like it?"

The young woman nodded, "She will, that's for sure."

* * *

Sully had hurried to the kindergarten hoping that Katie would still be there and he could meet Michaela. To his delight, both girls had welcomed him and hadn't stopped telling him, even frequently interrupting each other, the events of the day. They had dragged him to the edge of the sandbox and, taking him in the middle, urged him to sit down. Whilst he was listening, he didn't stop looking out for Michaela and when he finally spotted the coppery shine of her hair, his pulse sped up. He was determined to ask her and all the way to the kindergarten he had rehearsed how to do it. She was wearing one of her black suits again, but the deep green of her blouse broke the severity of her appearance and her smile took his breath away once again, especially since it was solely for him. It was only when she reached them and Hannah tugged impatiently at his hand demanding, "May I, Daddy? Please?" that he noticed he had stopped listening to the children's bubbling conversation.

Katie saved him from admitting this though because she excitedly told her mother after she had hugged her, "Mr. Sully is making a book with true stories in it, Mommy, and Hannah will tell a story from it! May I take your old book, too?"

"Hello Hannah, Sully," Michaela greeted father and daughter before she responded to her little girl, "Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

Glad that he recognized what the girls were talking about, Sully rose to his feet and facing Michaela he explained, "It's the Fairy Tale Day; we had it last year, too. The kids are supposed to bring their favourite book and tell a story from it. This way they try and get children interested in books before they even learn to read for themselves."  
"Oh, that's a splendid idea. Actually, I think that it is a shame that most children know the fairy tales only because they watched the movies. It is so much more satisfying to read a story and create your own picture of it than to simply watch how other people think things ought to look… Don't you think so?"

Michaela had seen the change on Sully's features and wasn't sure what to make of it. She couldn't know that his heart had fallen upon hearing her statement; he would have to look for something different to ask her out to. Since he only shrugged slightly, Michaela continued, "Well, that's not to say that I am against movies at all; actually I was even a member of a film club when I was still at university. It's been a while since I've seen a movie theatre from the inside though…"

Her voice trailed off because now, Sully's face had lit up again. He didn't allow himself time to think and get second thoughts; instead he tried to divert their conversation in the right direction, "So you haven't seen "Amélie" yet?"

Astonished, Michaela looked at him and the corners of her mouth curled up while she spoke. "Colleen asked me the same question today; it seems as if everyone is crazy about it."

Sully knew it was now or never. "If you want to, we could go together. It's still showing this week."

It was as if they both were exposed to a sudden rise in temperature that settled as a warm crimson on their cheeks, and for a moment they were caught in a bubble, an extension of their own world that excluded anything else while their eyes locked.

However, the children weren't aware that their parents were forming a special bond at that very moment and demanded their attention. Impatient small hands were tugging on the large ones and broke the spell. "May I, Mommy?"

"And me too, Daddy?"

The children had never gained permission so easily; satisfied and grinning widely they left the adults alone for a moment. Still feeling inexplicably warm inside, Michaela's eyes sparkled as she finally replied, "I'd like that."

"Good." Sully visibly relaxed. "When would it suit you? I'm on early shift all week so it's up to you."

* * *

They went out on Wednesday evening. Colleen hadn't only be thrilled to hear that Dr. Mike had finally fixed her first date with the handsome Mr. Sully, she had also been very helpful in finding a babysitter. Michaela knew that she would eventually need permanent help in this regard; she couldn't avoid working in the late hours forever. Colleen had recommended her friend Becky, who studied at the local nursing college and could really use some additional money. Michaela had met her and knew that she once again could call herself exceedingly lucky. The young woman didn't only have a lot of experience as a babysitter; she also had a way with Katie and didn't mind watching Hannah as well.

As soon as the girls had learned that her parents would spend the evening together, they had begged to do the same. Sully had hesitated at first; he didn't want to intrude into the Quinn family too often but since his only option would have been to ask Catherine again, he had finally agreed.

So they had left the children under Becky's care only minutes ago and were on their way to the Carmike theatre. Since it wasn't far away they had decided to walk though they had to hurry because the movie would start really soon. In fact both found this a relief: there wasn't any time for them to feel awkward.

To their astonishment, the movie theatre was quite crowded; they didn't know that a few French courses at the high school had decided to watch the film as part of their lesson. To Michaela's delight, Sully spotted two empty places in the last row; this way they would have all the other people's heads on a lower level before them and no one would disturb them with the incessant rustle of candy wrappers behind them. They had barely sat down as the room grew dark and the film music filled their ears whilst the credits flickered on the screen.

Michaela snuggled deeper in her seat and was full of anticipation about the movie and excited that she could share it with Sully. She glanced at him and couldn't help but smile; he was still trying to place his long legs comfortably between his seat and the back of the seat in front. This was proving quite difficult as next to him sat a young man and of course he didn't have any intention of making physical contact with him. He wouldn't have mind touching Michaela but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable and the moment he felt her gaze, he finally found a more or less acceptable position and smiled back at her.

At last both concentrated on the screen. Sully didn't think anything of it as the credits appeared in French; however he began to grow alarmed when the language didn't change as the action started. If he had been alone, he would have slapped his brow with his palm; he should have known it! French week! Carefully, without turning his head, he tried to figure out if Michaela was as surprised as he was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smiling in delight; obviously she didn't mind and even seemed to understand what was going on. Well, at least that was a relief. He would have made such a fool of himself if it had turned out that she didn't understand one word. Silently sighing, he decided to make it into a game, to see if he was able to guess what was going on in the movie. For several minutes he tried his best; the main character had accidentally found a box and, typical woman, was now trying to find the owner. He had to admit that the young woman was a nice sight; however, her goggling with her dark brown eyes started to get on his nerves after ten minutes. Well, at least Michaela seemed to be having fun…

Michaela was enjoying the experience to test her French once again. When she was at university, they had had an exchange student from Paris in their course and she had made friends with her. This way her skills with the other language had vastly improved and she needed only a few minutes to get used to hearing fluent French again. Right from the start she liked Amélie; if it had been her who found this box, she too would have searched for the man who had hidden it when he was still a young boy, for sure. However, she slowly became aware that Sully had started shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Glancing at him she noticed that his expression didn't seem to correlate with the action on the screen and it suddenly dawned on her that he didn't understand one word. Instantly feeling guilty because she hadn't noticed his discomfit earlier, she bent towards him whispering, "Sully, I don't mind if you'd rather leave, I can…"

"No, no; it's alright," he instantly assured, embarrassed that she had realized that he didn't speak French as she certainly had assumed when he had invited her.

"Are you sure?" She had slid a little closer since her neighbour had already given her an impatient look because she was talking.

Michaela was almost leaning on him now and Sully suddenly didn't mind not knowing what was happening on the screen. Enjoying her proximity, which she as it seemed wasn't aware of, he had the perfect idea of how to keep her as near as possible and so he whispered back, "Maybe from time to time you could tell me what they're sayin'."

When she nodded in agreement, relieved that she could make him enjoy the movie as well, her hair tickled the skin on his lower arm but he didn't make any effort to put a distance between them. During the next one and half an hour, they sat with their heads almost touching and at some point on the film, Michaela had laid her hand on Sully's lower arm to explain an especially funny situation (a garden gnome had been taken on a trip all over the world and photographs had been taken everywhere); Sully had covered it with his own and hadn't let go since.

As the couple in the movie finally got together and the suspense lessened, Michaela at last became aware of the way they sat. Insecure, she glanced at Sully but he seemed to think nothing of it and since it was still dark, she allowed herself to savour his warm palm on her skin and her hand on his, the feeling of his body so close she could almost hear his heart beating…

Whilst the movie came to an end, they were both still oblivious to their surroundings, secretly dreaming about what could be. But as soon as the lights went on again, they hastily disentangled their limbs, avoiding each others gaze as if they had been caught doing something forbidden. It was Sully who finally broke the ban when he reached for her hand to help her up from her seat, admitting, "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a movie so much."

He peered into her eyes and Michaela gave him her hand so he could pull her up as she responded, smiling shyly, "Me neither, Sully. Thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome."

All the way home he didn't let go of her hand and she didn't mind one bit.

"Thank you again Sully," said Michaela softly as they ascended the steps to her flat, "I really had a lovely time."  
"I did too," replied Sully, releasing her hand as she reached into her purse and began rummaging around in the depths for her keys.  
"Even though you didn't understand the film?" teased Michaela, as her hand closed over the cool brass key chain. Sully felt a hot prickle of shame and was inclined to drop his gaze, yet as he noticed the laughter dancing in her eyes, he smiled ruefully and added, "Next time you pick the film."  
It was a full minute before he realised the implications of his words; the broad smile faded and an uncharacteristic nervousness seized his mind, muddling his words until they tumbled out in a torrent of incoherence.  
"I mean...uh…you…we don't have to…again…well… only if you want to."  
Michaela smiled sympathetically at the jumbled confusion and bit back the impish retort that would most certainly have darkened the light flush, which even under the dim lighting of the porch clearly stained his cheeks. Instead she placed a hand gently on his shoulder and raising her self up, kissed him gently on the cheek. Sully froze at the contact; the evening chill that clung to her lips seared his flushed skin and as she made to pull away, a part of him longed to reach out and draw her back to him, suddenly desperate to renew the connection that had thrilled his heart and set it beating a frantic rhythm within his chest. A soft giggle drew his attention and to his surprise, Michaela reached up of her own accord, rubbing her cool fingers over the area she had just kissed.  
"Sorry," she whispered to the pink smudge on his cheek, "that's not really your colour."  
Her words barely registered with Sully; so enraptured was he by the insistent caress upon his skin that he was as one suspended in time, blind and deaf to all about him. As she slowly raised her gaze, finally meeting his own, she was stunned by the intensity that swirled unchecked in the familiar pools and instantly alarmed, she stilled her movements, withdrawing her hand and stepping away from him. Yet beneath the habitual fear that Sully recognised surfacing in her expression, nestled a new entity; a delight so frequently shattered that it had long been suppressed by her stoical resilience and duly forgotten: Hope.  
Closing the distance between them, Sully reached out and ran his hand across the contours of her cheek to the tip of her chin. Tilting her face up towards his own, he drank in the beauty of her lineaments, thrown into sharp relief by the hazy amber glow. Leaning forward until the golden flecks blurred into the deep olive tints, he whispered close to her ear before pressing his lips gently to the ones that curled in an involuntary smile, "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

His hands clenched over the steering wheel, grip tightening until his knuckles shone white in the darkness. The contorted brow was the sole testament to the mixture of frustration and dismay that coursed through his veins; the remainder of his expression suggested only deep shock and his features were as blanched as his long fingers. With a surge of anger at his lack of restraint, he recalled the way the words had simply dropped from his lips, falling limply into the silence that had hung between them. Overwhelmed by emotion and discarding his defences along with his better judgment, he had plunged headlong into the empty chasm below. His lips had barely grazed the softness of hers before she had pulled away, the fear rising quickly in her eyes even as the blush rose in her cheeks. Before he had time to recollect his senses, she had vanished, leaving him alone, entangled by his own thoughts and heightened senses. As the ire of moments ago dissipated, an inexplicable sadness seized hold of his heart, constricting its beats. In a split second of feeble submission to his whims, he had quite possibly, destroyed the precarious foundations of the friendship that over the last few weeks he had come to treasure beyond all other; his deliverance now lay in the hope that the damage was not irreparable.

An insistent tooting from behind him startled him from his thoughts; he had been stopped at the traffic lights, wholly unaware that the colours had faded through one cycle and were now progressing through the next. Sighing softly, he lifted a hand in apology and as the lights turned green again, sped off into the darkness as though with every metre he put between them, he could erase the memory of what he had done.

* * *

"Ok how about we try in here?" suggested Michaela, gesturing towards the particularly extravagant window display. Katie stopped, eyes widening in delight as her gaze roamed over the swarthy pirate leaning heavily on his wooden leg beneath a large cardboard oak, the benign looking fairy holding an ornate wand and the three small dwarves seated beneath the large toadstools in the foreground. Michaela smiled as her daughter turned back towards her, the excitement that her words clearly failed to express reflected instead in her elated expression.

"Come on then," laughed Michaela as Katie remained mesmerised before the window, nudging her daughter gently towards the entrance. Once inside the dim lit shop, Katie barely hesitated, hurtling off instantly towards the rails of clothes, frequently stopping at random shelves here and there in a desperate attempt to view all the items at once. Michaela grinned at her antics, and began searching the rails for a suitable costume, all the while keeping an eye on the blonde head she could see bobbing up and down a few feet away.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come here!" called Katie suddenly and Michaela strolled over to her side.

"What is it?" she asked, looking down at the slip of shiny green fabric clasped in her daughter's hand.

"Look Mommy," exclaimed Katie, "it's a mermaid's outfit. Can I get this one, please Mommy?"

Michaela glanced down at the skimpy material, a small frown forming as she contemplated the accompanying mauve bikini and plastic coral necklace.

"I don't think so sweetheart," she explained softly, bending down to be on eye level with her daughter.

"Besides," she added as she noticed Katie's face fall, "I think it's for grown ups."

Before Katie had a chance to retort and possibly suggest that she buy the offending outfit, she hastily turned away and picking up a crimson cape, continued brightly, "How about this Katie? You could go as Little Red Riding Hood."

Katie was unconvinced, her eyes still riveted on the glittering tail on the rail in front of her.

"Here," said Michaela, bending down once again to rub the red velvet playfully against Katie's cheek and earning a giggle in return, "you could wear it with the dress I bought you for Christmas."

"And look it comes with a basket too," continued Michaela, grateful to have successfully diverted her daughter's attention and eager to keep her interest, "you could take your lunch in it and maybe we could buy you some cakes to take to school too, just like in the story."

"Can I wear my shiny shoes too?" requested Katie, her face lighting up at the possibility.

"Of course," assented Michaela immediately, "and you could take Dusty too."

Dusty was the name of Katie's favourite toy, a snow white wolf that she had had ever since she was a baby. For two years or so he had remained nameless, requested simply by hand gestures or the occasional crying spell. Yet after a particularly long sojourn under Katie's crib, from the shelter of which he was prised by a frantic Michaela, he had emerged, his white fur hopelessly smattered with grey and his small tail resembling a particularly woebegone feather duster. Michaela had then jokingly suggested they name him Duster and Katie, unable to quite articulate the ending, had dually shortened it to Dusty; the name had stuck.

"But Mommy, Dusty isn't a bad wolf like in the story," protested Katie with a frown that ironically resembled the one that had darkened Michaela's features just moments ago.

"Well, I'm sure Dusty wouldn't mind acting, just this once," interposed Michaela diplomatically, "and I bet he'd love to come to school with you and meet all your friends." Katie paused for a moment as though contemplating her options before picking up the crimson cape and running with it to quite the other end of the shop.

"Katie!" called Michaela in surprise, adjusting her purse and hurrying after her daughter.

"Katie," she repeated as she drew level with her, "what are you doing?"

"It's so pretty Mommy," said Katie, nestling her head against the large skirts of a lone dress that hung on a hook in the corner of the store. Michaela glanced up at it; the bodice was of pale blue brocade, each thread seemingly spun with the slightest hint of silver, the curving neckline edged with intricate lace, mimicking the design of the elbow length sleeves. Reaching out, she caressed the fabric of the skirts, expecting it to be starched beneath her touch; yet the fabric was curiously soft, falling through her fingers to rest in delicate folds of pale azure; it was magnificent. Sighing dreamingly, Michaela picked up the label and examined the price. It was more than what she had intended to spend on a costume but in this town, so different to Boston, she would certainly have to attend other events where she might need one...

"Please buy it Mommy," pleaded Katie, "please!"

"It is a little expensive, Sweetheart," rejoined Michaela instantly, startled from her reverie and quickly letting go of the dress, albeit with a touch of reluctance.

"But you would look beautiful!"

"You don't think I'd look beautiful in another dress?" asked Michaela in mock alarm and after a moment's contemplation, decided to give in to her desire and concluded, "Well, then I should buy it."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Katie, shooting off towards the counter, leaving a smiling Michaela to follow in her wake.

* * *

Sully was on his way to the kindergarten to pick up Hannah. Driving his noisy van reminded him of the drive in the BMW and instantly his mind was filled with Michaela again. Yet this was dangerous territory right now and so he desperately searched for another topic. Thankfully, he rapidly found one; until now, he hadn't spent much time thinking about the Fairy Tale Day at the kindergarten. Of course he would be there for Hannah's sake but there was only one problem: all of a sudden, his daughter had insisted on them wearing costumes and he didn't want to disappoint her. He already knew what he could wear. Last summer, his search for new material for his book had led him to an Indian reservation further north. He had met a Cheyenne there who had introduced himself as the medicine man of the tribe. At this revelation, Sully hadn't shown any sign of amusement: only sincere interest in all the facts he heard and thus the Indian had opened up, willing to tell him much more than he did to normal tourists. Ever since then, he had maintained contact with Cloud Dancing and in fact, considered himself honoured to call the Indian his friend. For his last birthday, the medicine man had sent him a pair of buckskins and a shirt that was made of incredibly soft leather so his costume wasn't going to be a problem. Finding something for Hannah would be difficult though since his little girl had insisted on being an Indian too. Well, maybe he should take Charlie's suggestion and look for a rental shop…

* * *

Michaela switched off the engine and delving into her purse, pulled out the small pearl earrings she had picked to go with her costume, but in all the haste of leaving, hadn't had time to wear. Slipping them on easily, she chanced a glance at her reflection in the mirror; despite her best efforts to appear as the mature woman she was, she couldn't help but feel that she looked somewhat ridiculous. However, catching Katie's eye, she smiled broadly before swivelling in her chair to face her daughter, still strapped into the back seat.

"Ready to go?" she asked lightly.

"Yep," replied Katie, hastily undoing her seat belt. Yet as Michaela made to open the door, an indignant voice checked her movements.

"You forgot your crown Mommy."

Sighing softly, she looked over at the passenger seat; sure enough, the small tiara that she had been determined to leave behind, glittered against the dark leather upholstery. Picking it up, she gingerly placed it amidst the crown of curls and eager to avoid another opportunity to bemoan her appearance, she hastily pushed open the door and stepped out.

* * *

A blur of red shot towards the buckskin clad figure beside him and discerning the long, blonde hair, he instantly glanced up, searching avidly for her amidst the chattering crowd. Sully's breath caught as he finally glimpsed the familiar coppery tresses, hastily suppressing the memories of the silky strands caressing his hands as the rosy fragrance filled his senses. She was moving sedately towards them, weaving deftly between the groups of parents and children as though engaging in an intricate dance. The long skirts swirled about her ankles, the flow of the fabric flattering her slender form. In another's hands, the costume would doubtless have appeared absurd but she carried herself with a refined elegance that rendered it wholly believable; she was beautiful.

"Hello Sully," she said with a slight smile.

"Hey," he replied, eyes still perusing the elaborate lines of her costume, "you look…"

"Ridiculous" supplied Michaela, verbalising the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind ever since she had first put on the dress in the confines of her room.

"No," corrected Sully quickly, a smile pulling at his lips as he added softly, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied quietly, the smile fading from her lips, "I only really did it for Katie anyway."

The compliment had clearly troubled her and though he could fully comprehend her feelings, he could not prevent the involuntary sadness that seared his heart as he noted her change of expression, dismayed that she feared his words were a preclude to something more.

"Michaela," he breathed, "we need to talk. The other night, I never meant…"

To his great surprise, she raised her eyes at his words, meeting his own with a steady gaze.

"It's alright Sully," she interposed, "I know what you are going to say and there's no need, really."

"But I…" he interjected, desperate to explain.

"Please Sully," she continued, "try to understand. I don't blame you for anything. With everything that happened with my family, in Boston, I came here with little hope of fitting in."

"And then I met you," she added with a smile. "Sully, you're my best friend. It's been so long since I had someone to talk to, that I had almost forgotten what that feels like. I just….I'm just not ready for anything more yet."

Sully could barely conceal the relief from his expression and added equally softly, "If you change your mind, I'll always be here."

Just as Michaela was contemplating a reply, the school bell rang and both adults jumped at the sudden recollection of their surroundings. Hannah and Katie had linked arms and were already making their way to their classroom, completely oblivious to the parents they had abandoned in the corner. Sully smiled at the sight of the two girls before turning to back to Michaela.

"Shall we?" he suggested, bowing slightly and proffering his arm in an impression of upper class gentlemanly etiquette. Michaela bit back a laugh and took his arm, allowing him to guide her across the playground.

………………………………………………….

Whilst the adults, unsurprisingly all women except for Sully, were seated on chairs along the walls, the children sat in a circle on the soft carpet in the middle of the room. This was how they usually sat to hear their teacher reading fairy tales or other stories. As always on such occasions since Katie had joined the group, she and Hannah sat crossed legs side by side. Katie couldn't wait until it was her friend's turn; this morning Hannah had shown her a beautiful round item and explained she would know after her story what it was used for. So she barely listened to Alex who was talking about a knight and his sword…

Hannah's palms were sweaty. She clutched the dream catcher in her hand and hoped that no one would laugh at her. So far, all the children had only told fairy tales that everyone knew but she had come up with something very different. She had tried to tell the other children about the Indians before, first after she had come back with her Daddy from their visit at that sad place… It had frightened her a little there, although she had liked Cloud Dancing and his wife…

"Hannah, would you tell us who you are today and which story we will be hearing from you?"

The teacher's voice brought the little girl back to present and her heart started to pound wildly in her chest. Taking in a laboured breath, her voice was barely audible as she began, "My name is Snowbird and I wanna tell you an Indian legend…"

Instantly, soft groaning interrupted her. "Oh man…"

"Not again…"

"We are supposed to tell from a book!" Alex, the boy who never grew tired of teasing the two friends, rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Shut up! I wanna hear her story and it _is_ from a book! Her daddy is writing it!" Katie had jumped up and glared ad those who had interrupted Hannah. "You should be glad to hear something new, you are such babies!"

"Katie, that's enough."

The teacher's firm voice quietened the little girl and made her apologize with her head bent down, "I'm sorry, Miss Frost…"

Embarrassed because she had lost her temper but certain that she was in the right, she lowered herself down next to Hannah again, avoiding looking at the others. Only when her friend leaned against her shoulder whispering, "Thanks…" she felt a little better.

After all children had grown silent again and with an encouraging look from her teacher, Hannah resumed, her voice stronger this time. "I wanna tell the legend of the dream catcher."

She lifted the round item to show it to the others and continued, "Long ago when the world was young, an old Lakota chief was on a high mountain and had a vision…"

While his daughter was telling the story, Sully's emotions were running wild. For the first time he had witnessed how other children had rejected his little girl because of something he had taught her. Had he made a mistake? He didn't want his child to suffer because of his convictions. On the other hand, there was nothing wrong in teaching the truth about the past…

As Hannah's voice became louder and steadier with every word she spoke, he recognized that there was no reason for him to worry. All eyes were hanging on his daughter's lips as she finished the tale, "…the hole in the center of the web allows the good dreams through while bad dreams are trapped in the web until they disappear in the morning sun."

With a wide smile on her face, Hannah lifted the dream catcher again and the children rose to their feet and gathered around her to admire and touch the Indian artefact.

The attention of the adults was directed at Sully and the teacher asked the question everyone wanted to have answered, "Are you really writing a book?"

Feeling uncomfortable with all eyes on him, Sully amended, "I'm only collecting the stories and pictures to illustrate them, I ain't writing myself."  
This didn't stop the women's excitement though and while they continued plying him with questions, Michaela silently rose and went to her daughter who stood somewhat forlornly a little way away from the others.

Seeing her mother approaching, the little girl grew embarrassed again. She looked down at her feet and twirled a strand of her blond hair around her finger. Recognizing her daughter's regret at her actions, Michaela softened. During Katie's outburst, she had wanted to become invisible; being aggressive was not what she had taught her. On the other hand she had of course agreed with her daughter; standing up when someone was treated unfairly was the right thing to do. Sighing, she crouched down and opened her arms; Katie stepped willingly in her Mommy's embrace. Throwing her arms around her mother's neck, she choked out the words, "I'm sorry."

Michaela heard the tears that hindered her daughter from speaking clearly and soothingly rubbed her back, "Shh, it's alright. The way you told your friends your opinion was wrong but what you said was right. I'm proud of you."  
Astonished, Katie bent back to look at her Mommy's features. "Really?"

As she heard the reassuring, "Really," a tentative smile crept into her eyes and she buried her face in the crook of her Mommy's neck again.

In the meantime, Sully had noticed that Michaela had left his side and looking around for her, he saw her consoling her little girl. He nodded a short, "Excuse me," to the women that surrounded him and rose in order to join mother and daughter. Stooping down, he too laid his hand reassuringly on the child's back and told her, "Thank you for being such a good friend to Hannah."

He hadn't done it intentionally, but somehow his palm had covered Michaela's hand on Katie's back. Despite their spoken conversation, Michaela didn't shy away and with new hope, Sully looked at her; from the deep of his eyes she saw hope rising up, a hope that no doubt had been reflected in her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Michaela had been called out of the room to assist a little boy whose nose had suddenly begun bleeding heavily. Fortunately, she had been able to stem the flow quickly and was now on her way back to the classroom, all the while contemplating an idea that had occurred to her as she watched the children's reaction to Hannah's story. There were some little patients on the children's ward who were long term inmates and any distraction would do them good…

Re-entering the room, she saw that the story telling had ended and the games for the children begun, allowing the parents to examine and discuss the books that the children had brought. Most mothers had unsurprisingly gathered at Sully's side to admire the replicates of a few pages from his future book. Smiling, Michaela noticed that not every gaze was directed at the papers he held in his hands but rather at his clothing. Well, if she was honest, those buckskins did have something… Feeling the warmth rising in her cheeks, she quickly dismissed that thought and let her eyes wander in search of the girls. Finding them sitting next to each other at a table drawing, she decided not to disturb them and instead have a short talk with the teacher. After Katie's uncharacteristic outburst earlier she was wondering whether there was something going on in her daughter's life she had missed.

Sully was enduring all the curious questions about his book patiently although he was quite sure that a great deal of interest was directed at his person as opposed to his work. Every time he spotted a space between the bodies that surrounded him, he tried to catch a glimpse of Michaela's blue dress and when he finally succeeded, he bundled the pages of stories and sketches into his file and hastily excused himself. Despite the scatter of protests, he rose from his chair and joined Michaela who was now standing at the window, looking out and wholly lost in thought. Careful not to startle her he kept his voice low as he asked, "You alright?"

Despite his effort she jumped lightly in surprise hearing his voice so close, before quickly replying, "Yes, yes. I'm fine, thanks."

It was obvious to Sully that she didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her, but before the silence that had fallen between them could grow uncomfortable, Michaela cleared her voice and turned a little so she faced him. "Sully, I wanted to ask you a favour."  
His response came without thinking, "Anything, just tell me."

Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she began, "I think it would be great if you came to the hospital and read to some of the children from your book. Anything that distracts them from their sicknesses is good for them and you could see the interest of the children here…"

Michaela's voice trailed off noticing the sudden change on Sully's face.

He really had thought he would do anything for her but there were certain things, that despite his best efforts, he just wasn't ready to do yet. One of those things was setting foot in a hospital. Thankfully Hannah had never been so sick that he had needed her to take there. The day when Abigail died at the hospital had been such a traumatic one that even the thought of the same building where she had breathed her last made him feel physically sick.

"Sully?"

Her voice brought him back to the present and swallowing hard he finally did what he had thought he would never do; he rejected her.

"Sorry, but I can't do that…."

Seeing her face fall, he added immediately in a lame attempt to rescue the situation, "But I wouldn't mind you takin' the book."

"It's alright, Sully. It's only… I just thought it would be nice for the kids to see someone other than doctors and nurses."  
Sully's brow furrowed in consternation;

"Don't they have visitors?"

Turning away from him and gazing out of the window again, Michaela remained silent for a few moments before explaining, "Some children are from small towns too far away for their parents to be able to afford frequent visits."

Michaela sounded as if she had already accepted his no; yet the heaviness in her tone made it clear to Sully that there was a side of her job that put a great burden on her small shoulders, one that was undoubtedly hard to carry. He suddenly felt ashamed; he should be able to finally accept that it wasn't anyone's fault that Abby hadn't made it and it was hardly the error of the bricks and mortar. If Michaela could work there day after day, he was sure he could survive being there for a few hours. Instantly resolved, he took a deep breath and stepped closer to her again. Bending down to her ear his tone was soft as he told her, "Okay, I'll do it."

He didn't need to add "for you" because she could see it in his eyes as she looked up at him in surprise. She knew it wasn't everyone's cup of tea to be in a hospital and thus she had already accepted his refusal. Yet seeing the stoical resoluteness about his decision, she couldn't help but smile thankfully. For a split second she forgot that they were in a crowded room as her smile reflected in his own features and without thinking she rose on her tiptoes and placed her lips lightly on his cheek, whispering softly, "Thank you."

* * *

It turned out that Michaela didn't just work at _a_ hospital; it was _the_ hospital. On the morning of the day he was due at the children's ward, Sully feared he had promised too much. Although he hadn't managed even one bite at breakfast, his stomach felt as if it was filled with an inexplicable weight and the first signs of a headache tugged at his mind. Yet Hannah didn't allow the development of unpleasant feelings; a small cry simultaneously accompanied by the shattering of glass erupted from the bathroom. With a few long strides he had reached the door to see what happened but before he could say anything to stop his daughter from picking up the pieces, it was too late. Hannah gasped in surprise and held up her index finger watching thick droplets of blood emerging and running down its length. Sully, his nerves already raw as a consequence of his somewhat fragile emotional state, felt panic rising within in his chest even as the little girl watched with interest as the blood continued to seep from the cut. After a moment of shock, in which he stood suspended, Sully suddenly regained control of his senses and grasping the small hand, pulled his daughter to the washbasin, turning on the cold water tap to clean the wound and stop the bleeding. Hannah looked sheepishly up at her father's face. 

"Sorry, Daddy, I didn't meant to…"

Whilst soothing his little girl with murmured utterances, his mind continued to race. Maybe he should take her to a doctor… and there he was back at his issue. Michaela…

Curiously, Hannah's thoughts were centered on the very same person and filled with hope she wondered aloud, "Daddy, do you think Katie's Mommy will give me a funny Snoopy Band-Aid too?"

She was in fact referring to an incident that had occurred at the very end of the Fairy Tale Day. The boisterous Alex had been waving his toy sword around and promptly ended up cutting his own brow. Michaela had instantly reacted and whilst the children had initially laughed at the boy's clumsiness, they had quickly fallen silent with barely concealed envy at the sight of the humorous Band-Aid with its scattered snoopy dogs that the doctor had produced out of her bag. Recalling the events, Sully mused over the half glance Michaela had given him after she had applied the plaster, still puzzled by the amusement he had seen dancing deep in her eyes.

"Daddy," Hannah wriggling her hand free of his grip redirected Sully's attention.

"Will she?"

"Uhm…" He began drying the little fingers, "We won't see her this morning…"

Immediately, the little girl remembered.

"You're going to read to the sick kids today, aren't you Daddy?"

His daughter's remembrance of his promise eradicated his chance of finding an excuse and the knot in his stomach returned with a vengeance.

"Yes," he finally conceded, "I'll see her at ten…"

* * *

Michaela had told him she would wait for him at entrance A so he didn't have to hunt the hospital over, but it wasn't her who waved at him when he approached the wide glass doors. Yet he recognized the laughing brown eyes and long blond locks as she greeted him, "Hey, Mr. Sully! It's great to see you again… uhm… Dr. Mike still has a patient so I'm your reception committee." 

Smiling at her choice of words he responded, "Hello Colleen, nice to see ya again…"

Sully had neither the time to notice the usual hospital smell he so feared nor did he have the opportunity to say another word. Colleen was so enthusiastic about seeing the handsome man who obviously cared for her boss again that she made use of every step they took together to inform him about the, in her opinion, important things about the doctor. Since she was always one step in front of him as they rushed along the long halls, he only caught the occasional scrap of their one-sided conversation, "… works too hard… doesn't eat enough… should have some fun…"

As they finally reached their destination, Colleen opened the door, gestured for him to precede her and finished her last sentence, "… she hasn't even seen one of the parks yet."

Those last words were spoken with a somewhat reproachful frown which was immediately replaced by a wide smile as she added, "This is her office, so take a seat, Mr. Sully. Dr. Mike should be here in ten minutes or so. See you!"

With that she was gone and Sully shook his head in bewildered amusement. Looking around at the small room he noticed only two places for him to sit down; choosing the chair behind her desk instead of the cot that stood at the back wall, he made himself comfortable and looked curiously around, though the only personal thing he was able to make out was a framed picture of Michaela and Katie on the top of the desk. Bending forward to take a closer look, his eyes flew over the notes that weren't only covered with hastily written words but with a lot of doodles as well. Sully chuckled at this not so organized side of her and when his gaze paused at the week's page of her desktop calendar, his eyes didn't only catch his name in her handwriting, which alone was enough for him to feel inexplicably moved, but the happy looking smiley face right next to it. Yet he didn't have time to digest what that meant; an incessant knocking interrupted his thoughts.

Sitting up straight again, Sully contemplated what to do and after a moment's hesitation he rose from the chair and opened the door, only to find himself face to face with an austere looking man in an old fashioned blue suit.

"Who are _you_?" was his grumbled question.

"This is Mr. Sully, Dr. Cassidy" answered Michaela who had arrived in time to hear the disdainful enquiry.

"Ah, the so-called writer…" stated the older man.

Instead of growing agitated or intimidated the way she had at the symposium, Michaela's face broke into a wide smile and she glanced at Sully explaining, "This is my colleague Dr. Cassidy. What can I do for you, doctor?"

Michaela's patience irritated him and so Dr. Cassidy just thrust a few sheets in her direction murmuring, "I need your signature on these. I'll come and get them tomorrow."

Without another word he pivoted and left, mumbling irately under his breath.

Astonished, Sully continued to look after him until he disappeared around the corner, "What was that all about?"

Michaela only shrugged as she followed his gaze, "They gave me the position he wanted and he isn't over that yet… I'm not sure he ever will be."

Looking up at him her expression grew soft again. "I'm sorry for the delay, an unexpected patient. Are you ready?"

Sully had barely nodded his assent when a nurse emerged from a room near the entrance of the ward and called urgently, "Dr. Mike, quick!"

"I'm sorry…" She briefly touched his arm and was already on her way, leaving him standing alone in the open entrance to the office.

Ten minutes later, Michaela opened the door to her office again after a short knock and found Sully sitting at her desk looking expectantly up at her. "I'm so sorry, Sully, but unfortunately it's not possible to plan every minute…"

"It's alright," interrupted Sully and rose to his feet after grasping his bag he had leaned against the foot of the desk, "I'm free all morning."

"So you have to work late?" Michaela's thoughts instantly flew to his daughter.

Following her lead out of her office, he explained, "Yep, I'll take Hannah with me to the café until my shift is over. I know it's not the ideal place for her but…"  
Halting abruptly in her tracks, Michaela made him very nearly bump into her and Sully had to steady himself by holding onto her shoulders. Instantly blushing at finding his face only inches from hers, Michaela almost forgot what she had wanted to say; however, quickly recovering she at last suggested, "Hannah can come with us; I don't mind her having around… and I'm sure the girls will be happy."

Still standing close, Sully lightly ran his hands down her arms before he took a step back and agreed, "I'd like that."  
"Good." Michaela smiled, pleased that she could do him a favour and added, "Well, then let's go, there are some impatient children waiting for you."

Oddly enough, this remark rendered Sully acutely aware of his surrounding once again. The smell, the sterile atmosphere and the uniformed nurses hurrying past all combined to make him feel weak and he blanched. Sensing his discomfort and noting his ashen features, Michaela took his arm and lead him out onto a balcony. "Bend your head down and take a deep breath," she advised, gently rubbing his back.

Thankful that she didn't make him feel like too much of a fool, Sully did so and after a few moments the colour returned to his cheeks.

"Bad memories?" Her soft voice was almost his undoing, and fighting the lump in his throat he was only able to nod.

Michaela's heart went out to the man beside her, whom she already considered to be her best friend; but as a doctor she knew that things wouldn't get better by him avoiding his problems. Of course she could suggest they postpone his reading yet she wasn't sure that the next time would be any different. Some day, she would try and make him talk about the grievances that clearly tortured his heart and mind alike, but now was not the right time. So she just continued stroking his back reassuringly and feeling him relax under her touch she dared an understanding smile. "Better?"

The darkened shades dissipated somewhat from the blue of his eyes as he looked at her, and on the spur of the moment he pulled her in his arms, fervently seeking the power she was willing to give. Taking in a labored breath he finally managed to whisper, "I'm so glad I found you." In response, Michaela tightened her grip around his waist.

Five minutes later, Sully, looking round at the excited faces of five little boys and three girls, a few lying in bed and the others sitting in wheelchairs, knew that he would come back here again. After a last glance at Michaela who leaned against the doorframe and smiled at him reassuringly, he began, "How 'bout I start with a story about why the owl has big eyes?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They had met quite by chance earlier that morning; both Katie and Hannah had wanted to take swimming classes at the leisure centre and unbeknownst to Michaela and Sully, they had both been allocated to the same session. The leisure centre being a fair enough distance from her flat to prevent her returning home after dropping Katie off, and the session being at midday, Michaela had tried to change Katie's session to earlier in the day in an attempt to save time. To her disappointment, all the spaces had been taken and she had finally resigned herself to the fact that she would be spending an hour and a half sitting alone in her car. Thus she was pleasantly surprised when the white van pulled up next to her and the familiar figure stepped out.

The centre being closer to his flat, Sully had insisted that Michaela accompany him back for lunch, maintaining that they could come back for the girls together. When she had begun to protest, embarrassed at his continuous gestures of hospitality, Sully had teasingly suggested that she could cook and he'd supervise. Unable to formulate a witty response through sheer mortification, she had assented; hence she now stood by the window, having been forcibly dismissed from the kitchen whilst Sully cleared up the dirty dishes. Glancing over at the pages that habitually scattered the desk, she smiled slightly, the memory of the enthralled children huddling closer to him rising before her, the broad grin on his face illuminating his previously tortured features with a sincere delight. Tracing the scribbled texts with her hand, a sudden thought flittered through her mind and biting back a grin, she made to gather the sheets together. A flash of gold caught her eye and with a slight frown, she pulled the headed paper from the stack. Instantly recognizing the emblem, she scanned the contents of the short letter, her heart seemingly checking its beats within her chest as she sought to absorb the fragmented sentences that blurred before her eyes.

"What ya got there?"

Though startled, Michaela barely reacted; turning towards Sully, she held out the letter and asked quietly, "Why is the Oncology department writing to you?"

Sully's expression darkened, assuming an uncharacteristic closed, almost haunted appearance.

"Where d'ya get that?" he demanded in a voice of forced calm.

"It was with your papers," explained Michaela, perturbed by the steely glint in his eyes, "I was just trying to…."

"You weren't trying to do nothin', you were pryin'" exclaimed Sully furiously, snatching the letter away from her.

"Sully," replied Michaela, "I'm sorry…"

"You had no right!" he rejoined, slamming his fist down on the desk and blindly ignoring her increasingly emotional state.

Distressed and somewhat frightened by his sudden outburst, Michaela turned and grabbing her bag off the couch, hurried out of the door before the tears began to cascade down her cheeks. So engulfed was he by his fit of ire, that Sully scarcely registered her exit; only when the sound of the front door slamming behind her reverberated through the hall, did he look up. Anger began to dissipate, shame rising swift in its wake as the consequences of what he had done, crashed with full force against him. Cursing under his breath, he collapsed into a chair, the letter still clutched tight in his hand. Casting a malignant glance at the opening lines, the frustration began to swell within him anew. Balling up the thin sheet that had splintered his relationship, he flung it violently against the wall; it bounced wearily off, rolling slowly until it came to rest at his feet once again.

* * *

Padding curiously over to the front door, she opened it a fraction and peered out into the darkness. The surprise that flickered momentarily in her eyes as the porch light threw the features into sharp relief was hastily replaced by a cold indifference and at his low greeting she merely opened the door a little further and leaned heavily against the frame. Sensing her withdrawal, he stepped closer and murmured softly, "Can I come in?"

Shifting slightly and avidly avoiding his gaze, she responded quietly, "I don't think so, it's really late…"

Reaching out to touch her gently on the arm, Sully brought her gaze back up to meet his own. "Michaela," he pleaded, heart contracting painfully as she instantly pulled her arm away, breaking the contact between them, "please, I need to explain…"

"Where's Hannah?" she interrupted briskly, her voice wholly devoid of the emotion that was filling his own.

"I left her with a neighbour," replied Sully quickly, "I know it's late, but I had to see you."

"Why Sully?" retorted Michaela, fixing him with a sardonic stare, "you made it perfectly clear earlier what you think of me and of our friendship. I really don't think there's anything left to explain."

"I'm sorry for what I said," said Sully, "I was angry and I know it was wrong of me…but if you'll just hear me out…please."

The sincerity in his tone touched her heart and though still resolved to maintain her position of detachment, she finally stepped aside. Not waiting for him, she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, hands curling tightly over the now cold mug of coffee more for want of something to still the slight tremble. Sully followed less certainly in her wake, pausing by the chair opposite hers; yet when she showed no inclination of inviting him to sit, he sighed softly and shrugging off his jacket, sat down. Her attention was directed on the cup clenched between her fingers, the whitened knuckles betraying the strain that she would not permit to show on her face. Steeling himself for what he was about to do, Sully knotted his own hands on the table and taking a deep breath began.

"Michaela, for what I said before, how I acted, I'm sorry. I didn't mean the things I said. It's just…"

Pausing as he sought the words to explain the fury that had overcome him that afternoon, he glanced up; her head was still bent down and whether she was listening or not was debatable. Yet at his protracted silence, she lifted her eyes, their expression unfathomable.

"It's just what…?" she repeated.

"It's complicated," completed Sully enigmatically. The response was far from acceptable to Michaela and she leant back in her chair, arms crossing across her chest.

"So explain it to me," she said neutrally.

Rising from his chair, Sully walked to the kitchen counter and for a moment remained with his back turned to her. Thus as he began to speak, Michaela had to lean forward across the table, straining to catch the words that were muffled, whether simply by distance or broken emotion, it would be impossible to tell.

"I had a brother…. he was four years older than me, lived up in New York. When we were kids, we'd do the craziest things together, always ridin' around on his bike. We'd drag it all the way up to this huge hill in the park and then both jump on just as it started to go down. My mom always said one or other of us would get killed in the process but we just used to laugh it off. Never thought that day would ever come."

He paused for breath yet even the moment's silence was oppressive to Michaela; a window was opening and she leant forward further, eager to feel its draught.

"Last year, I got a call from his wife. Apparently he hadn't been feelin' too good and she'd taken him to the hospital. They ran some tests and…."

Turning back towards Michaela, Sully pressed his back against the counter as the words fell from his lips, "he had cancer…. leukaemia…they…tried everythin' but it was too late…in two months he was gone."

"Sully," breathed Michaela, rising from her seat to stand before him, the compassion rising in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"When I got the letter from the hospital I just panicked," continued Sully, swiping at the moisture that had started running down his cheeks, "I kept thinkin', what if I've got it too, what's goin' to happen to Hannah…. I don't know what I'd do…. I'm scared Michaela."

Desperation had darkened the blue pools and as they met the warm tints of amber and green they implored for her understanding which instantly resurfaced, accompanied by forgiveness.

"I know Sully," murmured Michaela, reaching up and brushing away his tears, "I know. But you don't have to worry, I'm right here with you. We'll do this together."

"No," interjected Sully suddenly, clasping her wrists, "I don't want you to have to go through this cos of me…you got your own life. …your work…Katie…you should just walk away…"

"I'm not going anywhere Sully," replied Michaela firmly, "I'm staying with you."

Lifting herself up on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered softly against his ear, "I love you, too."

* * *

"Mommy… Mommy…"

Michaela woke at the soft but insistent whisper near her ear. Drowsily turning to lie on her back and wearily opening her eyes, she found Katie's face hovering a few inches above hers. Closing them immediately again, she let out a soft moan, "Katie…"

Happy that she was finally awake, the little girl gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek and whilst sliding down from the bed she informed her, "The sun's shining, Mommy!"

"Oh…" Remembering that she had promised to take her daughter and, if her father agreed, Hannah to a park or out of town on the next sunny Saturday so they could fly the kites they had made at the kindergarten, Michaela knew that her night was over.

After a quick breakfast, the two Quinn women were on their way to the Sully's and Michaela had barely pulled the car into the parking space when Katie opened her door and jumped onto the ground. During their ride Michaela had grown insecure, not about spending time with Sully and his daughter but about the early hour. Yet seeing Katie so eager she knew there wasn't any chance of holding her back any longer. And obviously her friend shared her enthusiasm; looking up at the house in front of her, she spotted Hannah behind the window, waving excitedly. Evidently she had been waiting for them and Michaela wondered whether Sully had been too. Hannah threw the door open the moment they approached it and after a quick, "Good morning, Dr. Mike," the girls disappeared into Hannah's room, chattering cheerily together.

For a moment, Michaela felt lost in the narrow corridor but before she could start feeling uncomfortable, the door to Sully's bedroom opened and he stepped out. Still not fully awake, he first rubbed his eyes with his palms and then run his hands through his hair asking, "Hannah, what's all the commo…"

Pausing suddenly as he noticed his unexpected guest and trying to comprehend the situation, he wondered aloud in pure bewilderment, "Michaela? What…"

She interrupted him, her words muddling in her haste to explain herself:

"The sun is shining and the girls have these kites… I mean I promised Katie to go with her and she wanted Hannah to come, too… And I thought, I mean you know all the places round here so…"

Sully chuckled and whilst he, still drowsily, covered one side of his chest with his right hand, he softly touched her upper arm with the other one trying to calm her down, "Hey, slow down… it's just me."

Wondering why the color in her cheeks rose furiously and she avoided looking at him, he suddenly became aware that he stood there the way he had crawled out of his bed; barefoot and wearing nothing than some blue boxer shorts. He always had thought that blushing was a phenomenon he would never encounter but feeling his face suddenly growing hot he was sure that it carried a pink that could rival the bright hue colouring Michaela's. Clearing his throat he suggested, trying to suppress his embarrassment, "Uhm, why don't ya wait in the kitchen… I'll be there in a minute."

During breakfast, Sully considered where to go. There were some great parks in town. They could go to Hannah's favorite, the Bear Creek Park, but thinking a little longer, Sully decided to take them somewhere different. The weather forecast had predicted a full day of sunshine which meant they could even go out of town. He felt that finally it might be the right time to visit the special place he had neglected for so long.

"Can I get up, Daddy?" His daughter's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Sure, sweet girl. You take your kite and go to the car with Katie and Dr. Mike. I'm coming too…"

Yet Hannah was already out of the room calling for her friend who waited with her mommy in the living room, "Katie, come on, we're going!"

Hearing the excited patter of the little feet from the corridor, Sully couldn't help but chuckle. He was still smiling as Michaela poked her head in, informing him, "We'll wait by the car."

Nodding, Sully hastily swallowed his last bit; there was something he still needed to say. "Michaela…"

She had almost closed the door already but opened it a bit again in order to hear what he wanted to tell her.

"Sorry 'bout earlier…"

Blushing again at the memory of his half-naked body still warm from sleep right in front of her she assured him, "Nothing to be sorry about, Sully…" And, in a sudden impulse of boldness, she added cheekily, "Although… I missed the Snoopy shorts."

Before he could react she pulled the door closed and was out of the flat.

* * *

"Mommy, can Hannah and me sit in one car, please?"

Bending down to stroke her daughter's hair, Michaela automatically amended, "May Hannah and I, Sweetheart…" and contemplated their options. Concluding that there was only one reasonable solution, she straightened again waiting for Sully who approached her carrying a large bag. As soon as he was close enough to participate in their talk she suggested, "We could take the BMW, there's enough room for all of us…. It would be a waste of fuel taking two cars, what do you think?"

A fleeting smile crossed his face; he was glad that she had given him a good enough reason to agree because he of course was thrilled at the prospect of driving her car again. "I think that's a good idea." Confirming his words with a nod, he held his hand out to take the keys from her and raising his eyebrows he dashed her protest before she was even able to voice it, "_I_ know the way."

Mimicking his expression she softly retorted, "You could give me directions…"

Considering her for a moment, a little smirk at last lightened the blue of his eyes. "Okay, let's go then."

They hadn't even reached the main street yet when he started advising her.

"Okay, we've gotta go west in the direction of Manitou. I think it'd be best to take Palmer Park Boulevard and then Uinta Street… Although, Charlie told me that they are repairing the road there… we could take Platte Avenue and depending on the traffic we could still turn into Galley Road."

Hearing her moan softly, he gave his voice an innocent tone continuing, "Well I guess it's best if I just say "next left" or "right", then I can change my mind depending on the situation…"

"Alright, alright, you win."

Rolling her eyes, Michaela drove up to the sidewalk and applied the brakes. "Men," she muttered under her breath, not wholly able to suppress a smile as she loosened her seatbelt whilst Sully, trying not to openly display his joy, was already out of his door and rounding the car, eager to take the driver's seat.

* * *

Initially both Sully and Hannah pointed out some of the buildings and places as they passed but soon the girls were engrossed in their own world and Sully grew quieter the closer they came to the outskirts of town. Glancing at his face from time to time, Michaela wondered what was wrong but she knew better than to ask, especially with the children in the backseat. So she just leaned back and enjoyed the landscape outside even as Sully became increasingly nervous with every passing minute. Not that he doubted his decision; he simply wasn't sure what seeing this place would do to him after such a long time. In fact he was glad that he wasn't alone and as he left the asphalt road to take a sideway he announced, "Only five more minutes."

They needed ten, but no one complained. The surrounding was breathtaking and Michaela couldn't believe that they were not even an hour away from their homes. After Sully had parked the car under a huge oak, the children immediately went to the trunk demanding their kites, only interested in finally having fun flying them. However, Michaela was in awe. Before them lay a meadow that ascended the graceful curves of a hill. Several old trees were scattered over the area and a tree line surrounded the place and made it look like a large clearing. "Sully, it's beautiful," she breathed and as she turned to look at him for confirmation, she was startled by his painful expression.

With his voice cracking he replied, "It is," yet unable to say anymore, he turned away and joined the children in order to help them with their kites.

Puzzled, Michaela again let her gaze wander over the landscape with its lush vegetation, having no idea what it could be that made Sully feel so uncomfortable. However, it was obvious that her help was required; although, all she knew about flying kites was that two people were needed to get it into the air. As she approached the others, her daughter excitedly informed her, "Mr. Sully promised to help us, Mommy."

Any sign of his earlier discomfort had been erased from his face as he chuckled, "I'm sure your mom will manage, Kates," and turning to Michaela he added, "Just watch me and do the same; it's really easy."

Daring to give him a smile in response she nodded and positioned herself a few meters away watching his every move whilst the girls waited some yards away for them to finally start.

And then the fun began. Sully held Hannah's self-made kite chest-high and shouted, "Run, sweet girl and no matter what, don't stop!"

The little girl started running and as she was fast enough for her father's liking, he released the kite and the bright colored toy began soaring. Katie jumped excitedly, "Come on, Mommy, now us!"

Somewhat insecure but not showing it, Michaela repeated Sully's actions and a few moments later two kites were sailing across the cloudless sky. The wind was perfect and Sully knew that he and Michaela would be able to have a little time to themselves. He went to the car to get the blanket from his bag. Picking out a spot where the grass wasn't as high and they could easily watch the girls, he spread it out and gestured for Michaela to sit down with him.

His outburst when he had thought she was prying fresh in her mind, she waited for him to reveal the secret of this place. The only thing she was certain about was that he had been here before.

After the initial shock of being back had worn off, Sully realized that he had grown increasingly comfortable. The occasional laughter of the children and Michaela's presence made him relax further and enough to finally confess, "I always wanted to build a house here, I just never had the money."

He paused to gauge her reaction and seeing that she took this merely as a dream one might have gazing at such a majestic landscape, he clarified, "This land here is mine."

Watching her expression change as the realization hit her he added, "I bought the land to build a house for my family here."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As soon as she awoke, Michaela felt that something was wrong. It was already after 8am yet that was alright; she was working the late shift today and so it wasn't a problem that they had slept in. Sully had volunteered to take the girls to the kindergarten and he would be here in a little more than half an hour. It was a new routine they had adopted; if one of them had to work late, the other one drove both their daughters, much to the delight of both Hannah and Katie. Michaela was still contemplating if she had forgotten something when she heard it.

Uncharacteristically, Katie hadn't come to join her for a few moments in her bed before they had to get up; today she was calling for her and something in her voice worried Michaela. With a swift movement, she threw back the covers and not bothering to look for her slippers, she rushed to her daughter's room barefoot. Immediately alarmed by her little girl's pale appearance, she sat down on the edge of the bed, bending over her and gently stroking Katie's face. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Her experienced touch immediately recognized a fever and hiding her growing concern she asked, "Where does it hurt, Sweetheart?"

"My stomach…" was all Katie could manage as she suddenly turned onto her side and began to retch. Without caring what it was, Michaela reached for a piece of Katie's clothing from the chair next to the bed and held it under her little girl's mouth. Nothing came out although tears were now starting to run fast down the hot cheeks.

"Shh…" Soothingly Michaela brushed the hair away from the feverish face, "I'm here. It's going to be alright again. Shh…"

Whilst she tried to calm Katie down, Michaela's mind was already worked on possible diagnoses and as the retching ceased, she explained in a gentle tone, pulling the covers away, "I have to examine you, Sweetheart. Can you turn on your back again, please?"

Weakly, Katie complied and out of habit Michaela asked, "Can you tell me where exactly your stomach hurts?"

The little girl laid her hand on the right side under her navel.

"Alright, Sweetheart, let me see…" Michaela was already quite sure what to expect but she had to be certain. Carefully lifting Katie's right leg and bending it towards the body she didn't need to ask if it hurt; her daughter's face contorting in pain gave her the answer. Her diagnosis confirmed, she gently laid the leg down and pulled the nightgown up exposing the belly. With practiced movements she palpated the abdomen and there she felt it, the hard swelling on the lower right side. Covering the little body with the nightgown again, she sat up straighter. As a doctor she knew that there was only one solution. Struggling to conceal her inner turmoil she smiled down at her daughter, assuring, "It's going to be alright, Sweetheart, but I have to take you to the hospital."

Seeing fear rising in her daughter's eyes, she instantly promised, "I'll take you to my ward and I'll stay with you the whole time."

Katie slowly nodded; her Mommy would help her. All she wanted at the moment was that the pain would go away and that her Mommy would not leave her. As her mother rose from her bed though, she felt panic rising and started getting up as well; yet she was instantly soothed, "Shh, just lie there, Sweetheart. I only have to make a few calls and get dressed, alright?"

Michaela quickly contemplated what to do. She could call for an ambulance or drive herself. But if she drove herself, Katie might roll down from the backseat because she wouldn't be able to place her on the child's seat… If only Sully was here…

As if he had known that he was needed, at that very moment the doorbell rang, though 20 minutes sooner than expected. Michaela didn't waste any thought on her clothing and she instantly rushed to the door, throwing it open. Disregarding Sully's amused expression she informed him, "I need your help, Sully, I have to get Katie to the hospital as quickly as possible…"

She was already hurrying back and continued talking as she entered her bedroom. She had the phone next to her bed and whilst she was picking it up, she explained, knowing that Sully had followed her, "It is her appendix… could you both please sit with her until I am done? I'll only need a few moments…"

"Sure…" Instantly realizing that the situation was serious, he returned to the corridor, lifting Hannah, who had remained there somewhat frightened, in his arms explaining her, "Katie is sick, sweet girl. But no need to worry, Dr. Mike will help her…"

* * *

Michaela had decided that she could call the hospital from her car and so they were on their way a few minutes later. Just this once, Hannah was allowed to sit next to the driver and while Sully carefully steered the BMW through the morning traffic, Michaela sat on the backseat talking on the phone with Katie lying there, her head on her mother's lap.

"Colleen? Thank God it's you… Please arrange for an immediate surgery, an appendectomy… No, no, it's my daughter… Who's on call?… Oh… No, see if Dr. Burke is available… Don't worry, I'll explain this to Dr. Cassidy myself… I'll be there in ten minutes… Thank you."

Closing the cell phone and placing it back into her bag, Michaela took a deep breath. As a doctor she knew that the operation that awaited her little girl wasn't a complicated one but she also knew all the risks. Yet she had to be strong, she would never forgive herself if Katie sensed any of her fears. At that moment her daughter closed her eyes; it was obvious that she felt miserable.

The moment Sully pulled the car to a halt at the place where Michaela had directed him, the little girl's lids fluttered open. "Mommy….?"

"I'm here, Sweetheart, don't worry…"

Michaela was thankful that Sully carried Katie to the entrance after he had advised Hannah to stay close to him; in his strong arms her daughter was safe. As soon as they had entered the hospital though, the routine for an emergency took over. A nurse with a trolley was already waiting for them and as soon as the little girl was placed on it, she was rolled away to the surgery department. Michaela only had time to give Sully a short, "Thank you, Sully," before she had to hurry after the small group so as not to fall behind.

Sully hadn't noticed that Colleen was there and was surprised when she spoke from behind him.

"Do you want to stay, Mr. Sully?"

Lifting his daughter in his arms he considered what to do. There was no question that he wanted to be there for Michaela, she hadn't quite been able to hide her fear from him. Yet he had to think of Hannah, too and so he decided, "I'll take my daughter to the kindergarten first and then…"

"No!" Hannah shook her head vehemently, "I wanna stay with Katie!"

Seeing that Sully was momentarily at a loss for what to do, Colleen chimed in suggesting to the child, "We have a wonderful room at our ward that is full of toys, I'm sure there will be someone who wants to play with you until Katie gets back to her room."

This sounded good for the little girl yet she had still one objection, "What about my daddy? Can he come too?"

Smiling, Colleen touched Hannah's nose with her index finger, "I think Dr. Mike might need your Daddy's help, but I'm sure he will join us as soon as… uhm… as soon as he can. Okay?"

Nodding bravely, Hannah agreed. She had grown very fond of Dr. Mike and if she needed her Daddy, then she would be a big girl and let him help her.

Colleen had shown Sully to the relative's room and to his surprise Michaela was there, standing at the window with her back to the door and thus unaware of his presence. He didn't know that they had practically thrown her out of the operating theatre and that now, her nerves were close to a collapse. There was nothing worse for her than a situation like this; she had lost control of what was going on and now had merely to wait. As Sully approached her from behind saying, "It's gonna be alright," and laying his hands on her shoulders, she initially flinched at the contact but as soon as she realized it was him, she pivoted and wrapping her arms around his waist she sought comfort in his closeness whispering, "I can't lose her, Sully, I can't…"  
"Shh… You ain't gonna lose her… it's gonna be alright… shh..." Stroking her hair soothingly with one hand and rubbing her back with the other one he lightly rocked her until he felt her trembling subsiding. Yet he didn't loosen his embrace and Michaela, feeling for the first time in her life that she wasn't alone anymore, reciprocated it.

* * *

Easing open the door, he smiled at the sight before him. Fairly slumped over in her chair, eyes shut, she still clung to the small hand, their intertwined fingers lying atop the blanket. Her other hand rested across the pillow and in this awkward position, she kept vigil over her daughter. Walking quietly over to the small table beside her, he carefully placed the steaming cup of coffee down before reaching over and touching her lightly on the shoulder. 

"Michaela..." he whispered.

Her eyes instantly opened and darted across the face below her; surprised that her daughter continued to sleep undisturbed, she turned, trying to discern whose voice had awoken her. Sensing her disorientation, he knelt down by her chair and placed a hand gently on her knee.

"I got ya some coffee," he offered, "sorry it's only the weird gungy stuff from the machine."

Earning a weak laugh in return, he smiled and ran his hands in comforting circles across her leg.

"Ya gonna stay the night here?" he asked softly.

"Yes," replied Michaela wearily, glancing over at her daughter's slumbering form, "I don't want her to be alone." Turning back towards Sully, she reached out and took his hand in her own.

"Thank you for being here," she murmured, "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"No need to thank me," he assured, brushing a stray lock away from her face "just glad I could help."

After a moment's silence, in which it looked very much as though she was going to drop back off to sleep, Sully nudged her slightly.

"Michaela," he called softly, "Hannah's waitin' outside for me…I think I should…"

"Oh of course," interrupted Michaela, suddenly more alert, "of course you should go home. I forgot she was here, Sully, I'm sorry…"

"Hey its ok," he said calmly, "she had a good time playin' with all the toys. We'll be back first thing tomorrow."

"You don't have to…" began Michaela but was instantly interrupted by a tender kiss he placed to her forehead and a whisper against her ear "I want to."

"'Night," he breathed, wrapping his arms briefly around her.

"Good night," she rejoined, returning the embrace. Her hands however, contacted something sharp and pulling back, she asked curiously, "what's that?"

"Oh" said Sully in sudden recognition and opening his jacket, pulled a bundle of letters from the inside pocket, "it's the mail. I picked it up just as we were leavin' this mornin' and I haven't had time to read it."

Shuffling through the pile, he scanned the fronts and discerning just the usual collection of bills and flyers, he was about to replace them into his pocket, when a gold emblem caught his attention. Deftly slitting the envelope open, he pulled out the latter and perused the contents, his features meantime become increasingly tense, an occurrence not lost on Michaela.

"Sully," she queried after a protracted pause, "is everything ok?"

"Uh yeh," responded Sully quickly, stuffing the letter back into his pocket and turning aside from her astute gaze, "everythin's fine"

"Sully" she chided knowingly, "it's from the hospital isn't it?"

Swallowing hard, he turned back to meet her expectant glance.

"Yeh," he said finally, "my test…it's tomorrow."

"Ok then," began Michaela levelly, "we can go together then pick Katie up and go home."

"No," interjected Sully, "you don't gotta come, you're busy enough with Katie and…"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she silenced his response.

"I want to."

* * *

He had sat in such a hallway before; everything was the same. The smell, the colors, the neon light, the sounds. Though determined to not show weakness again, Sully closed his eyes and attempted to control his breathing; yet he failed miserably. What if Hannah was losing him, too? He was her only family… Even worse, what if he had it and had passed it on to his daughter? He wouldn't be able to live with that guilt… 

Michaela sensed Sully's increasing unease; he had started shifting uncomfortably in his chair alternating between crossing his arms in front of his chest and rubbing his palms on his jeans. Before he lifted his arms to fold them again, Michaela took his left hand from his thigh and enclosed it in hers. "Sully," her voice full of a gentleness he had never heard before, "Don't think about bad things, only good."

He turned his head and met a gaze that almost took his breath away. It was the very first time that she looked at him fully, not holding back any of her emotions. He didn't only see sympathy, he recognized more. Love. This woman loved him. His listless, icy fingers warmed under her touch and he felt how life streamed back into them. An almost shy smile lightened his features and the shine returned to the blue in his eyes. He linked his fingers with hers and lifted her hand, pressing a kiss to its back. "Thank you."

Resting their united hands on his lap, he leaned his head against the wall and let his eyelids drop again. Think about good things… the best thing that had happened to him within the last five years was that he had met her. He had known right off that she was special and he still was in awe that she had said she loved him. He had never thought he would hear these words from a woman again or that he would ever want to hear them so badly. He had been taken by surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered against his ear. After she bent back, her lips had touched his only briefly but he could still feel their softness, the light pressure... Yet before he could pull her close, she had stepped back from him and he hadn't wanted to ruin the moment by wanting more than this brief embrace, the feather-light kiss. He knew that if he was patient, he would get more. He only hoped that he would have enough time left… Before he could explore that thought again, the door to his right opened and a nurse asked, "Mr. Sully?"

Startled, his eyes flew open; and looking up at the older woman he simply replied, "That's me."

* * *

Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes, allowing the hot water to career down her face and shoulders, gradually alleviating the tension that had been building up in her frame over the last couple of days. Steam rose in thick spirals, blurring the outlines of the small room and she inhaled deeply, the warmth engulfing her in a familiar embrace. The click of the door caught her attention and she languidly opened her eyes: a hazy form was just detectable beyond the plastic curtain and assuming it was just Katie coming in to use the bathroom, she turned away, reaching out for the bottle of shampoo. When her fingers only contacted the cool metal shelf however, her eyes widened in dismay: in her haste to get into the shower, she must have abandoned it on the sink. 

"Katie," she called out, "can you pass me the shampoo honey, it's on the sink."

The light footsteps that had, unbeknownst to her, been receding back towards the door, checked upon the threshold. After a moment's hesitation, they padded softly back over to the sink and picking up the small bottle, made towards the shower.

"Thank you sweetheart," she said, pulling back the curtain a fraction and peering out, "I…"

She broke off mid sentence, features blanching, as a hand quite different to the one she had been expecting held out the bottle to her.

"Sully!" she fairly shrieked, leaping back and grabbing frantically at the curtain as her feet began to slip on the slick tiles. In what felt like an eternity, under his highly amused gaze, she seemed to reenact a scene of silent comedy; limbs flaying madly, hair twisting itself around her neck, she struggled to cover herself up with the plastic sheet before finally getting close enough to seize her towel of the rail and wrap it tightly around herself. Flinging her hair furiously out of her face, her cheeks rivaling a fresh beetroot, she turned and faced the intruder. This latter was inclined to laugh at her antics as she stood, now wrapped up beneath the shower which she had forgotten in her shock to switch off. Yet as the ire flashed in her eyes, he bit back a laugh and finally averted his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, pulling the towel even more tightly around her.

"Sorry," replied Sully as contritely as he could whilst desperately trying to suppress his mirth, "I came to pick up Hannah and I needed to use the bathroom….I didn't know you were in here. I wasn't gunna stay but then you called and I…"

"And you what?" repeated Michaela angrily.

"I didn't mean to upset ya," explained Sully quickly, daring to turn back to meet her gaze, "I just made a mistake. "And besides," he added slyly, "makes us even."

"Well I suppose I…" began Michaela, her embarrassment heightening as she too recalled her encounter with him in a somewhat scantily clad state

"Let me go get ya another towel," he suggested, pointing at the shower, "and then I'll leave ya be."

"Thank you," whispered Michaela, staring down at her toes that were starting to resemble a rather overcooked lobster.

Barely five minutes later, a hush had fallen over the bathroom and she was once again standing beneath the shower. Yet this time, the solitude seemed oppressive and within a few minutes she had turned the water off again and stepped out onto the rug which Sully had so recently vacated. Grabbing the fresh towel, she rubbed vigorously at her skin, trying to dispel the chills that kept drawing goosebumps on her flesh and which had, despite her second sojourn under the warm water, refused to dissipate.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day and within a few minutes, the playground was full of children chattering merrily with their parents or else chasing each other around the confines, laughing loudly as they purposely crashed into one another. Katie walked slowly towards the swings, backpack in hand. It was Hannah's turn to help clear up all the paint boxes after their art lesson so heading out alone, she made for their favorite spot where they would wait together for Mr. Sully to pick them both up. However, unbeknownst to her, she was being followed. The incorrigible Alex had forgotten the kind way in which Dr Mike had taken care of his cut on Fairy Tale Day. Riddled with envy at the attention Katie had been getting all day after her stay in hospital, he was determined to tease and torment her as much as possible. For the most part, with Hannah at her side, Katie had managed to ignore the snide comments and even succeeded in controlling her temper, only affirming once during lunch that he was a horrible, mean boy before storming off back to her table. But now, alone on the playground, she was not immune to the trail of comments that followed her from the moment she had walked out of the door.

"You're a freak Katie," sneered Alex, sticking out his tongue at her.

"I am not," retorted Katie, turning around furiously to glare at him.

"Yeh you are," replied Alex, delighted that he had got her so mad, "my Mommy says you don't even got a daddy."

Stunned by his response, Katie felt her cheeks begin to flush and as her eyes started to fill with tears, she hastily turned her gaze down to her sneakers – this time there was nothing she could say.

"Who says she ain't got a daddy?" interjected a voice suddenly from behind her as two arms draped protectively around her shoulders. Alex looked up in surprise at the young man now towering over him.

"I'm her daddy," he continued, "ain't that right Katie?"

Katie, equally struck dumb by Mr. Sully's well timed appearance merely nodded and turned back to a now irate Alex. He looked very much as though he wanted to challenge Sully's comment but intimated by the substantial difference in height and the cold look on the latter's face, he retreated and ran back to his group of friends at the other end of the playground. For several minutes, both Katie and Sully stood motionless, merely watching the other children playing before them, each lost in their own thoughts. It was Katie's soft sigh that recalled Sully to the present and bending down in front of her he asked, "You alright?"

In a manner so reminiscent of her mother that Sully had to smile, Katie avidly avoided his gaze, her bottom lip catching between her teeth. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he guided her eyes back to his.

"Katie?"

"You can't be my daddy," burst out Katie suddenly, "Mommy said my daddy had dark hair and you don't and you don't live with us either."

"You're Hannah's daddy," she added quietly, with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I am Hannah's daddy," replied Sully, wiping away the tears that had escaped down her cheeks as she spoke, "but that don't mean I can't be your daddy too. I know my hair ain't too dark and I don't live with ya and your mommy but I care about ya, just like I care about Hannah. That's all a daddy is; someone who cares about ya and wants to look out for ya."

"I'd like to be your daddy Katie," he continued after a moment's pause, "if that's ok with ya."

"It's ok with me," assured Katie, a watery grin replacing her previously miserable expression.

"Good," said Sully, giving the little girl a brief hug before getting to his feet again, "now let's go get Hannah and go home."

…………………………………………………………………

Katie stood right behind Michaela and jumped in excitement as her mother opened the door for their guest and greeted her friend, "Good morning, Hannah."

Beaming, the little girl retorted, "Mornin', Dr. Mike," and had already passed her when she spoke the last word.

Chuckling, Sully wanted to follow his daughter yet Michaela stepped in his way. Her expression was stern as she set him straight, "No men!"

Seeing the gleam of high spirits in her eyes, he raised an eyebrow noticing, "Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to have me back tomorrow mornin'."

His amusement was obvious and thus Michaela replied with a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth, "We'll see about that," and before he was able to respond, she playfully winked at him and closed the door.

Pivoting, she looked at the girls who stood there hand in hand, eagerly waiting for their special day to begin. Since her arrival in Colorado Springs, Michaela had looked forward to such an opportunity – the chance to spend an entire day simply enjoying the time with her daughter. Now it was even better, having Hannah here only meant more pleasure. Katie was so happy to have a new friend and she had closed the little girl into her heart as well. Stooping down to be on eyelevel with the kids, she made her first suggestion. "I've heard about a wonderful park called Garden Of The Gods. How about we spend the morning there?"

Hannah's face lit up yet Katie looked somewhat disappointed at her mother; just walking around wasn't what she called a fun day. Before her mood could change, her Mommy added something which made the little girl immediately jump again, "They offer horseback riding there and I hoped you would…"

The last words were muffled because Katie had thrown her arms around Michaela's head squealing in excitement, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

When her Mommy had told her that they would move to a town far away from the ocean, it was only the prospect of seeing snow even in summer on the mountains and riding a horse which had helped her get used to the idea. She hadn't dared ask yet because her Mommy was always so busy and with Hannah at her side, she had almost forgotten about it. Releasing her mother out of her embrace, she turned to her friend and asked, "Would you like that, too?"

Michaela watched Hannah's features for any sign of discomfort. Yet all she detected was pure joy as Sully's daughter vehemently nodded and thus she rose to her feet stating, "Good, that's settled then. Before we start, there are some rules I want you to keep in mind and I have something for you…"

…………………………………………

Ten minutes later they were on their way. Both girls had their new little backpacks on their lap, examining the content and giving a little squeal of joy from time to time. Michaela couldn't stop smiling; she had kind of forced Sully to agree that he wouldn't object when Hannah brought home some gifts in the end of the day and that they wouldn't exchange one word about spent money. She could tell that his pride had made it difficult for him but she had insisted and he had only given in after she had promised to accept his invitation for another dinner.

Fortunately, she had studied the Garden's website last night and so she knew which way was the best to start their visit.

The girls were already wide-eyed when they climbed out of the car. In the distance, the snow-covered Pike's Peak instantly caught their attention until it shifted to the majestic red rocks. Eagerly the girls agreed to first watch a show that explained the Park. It would last only twelve minutes and Michaela was sure that the children were old enough to understand and enjoy it. It would be a movie that used time-lapse photography and was shown on four screens enhanced with laser lights.

Afterwards, she was satisfied that she had judged Hannah and Katie right, they wanted to see the things from the movie in real life and thus they booked the bus tour through the park. With their noses at the windows, they looked out for the rocks with the funny names; and both their favorites were the Kissing Camels.

These first events, they concluded with a few snacks from their backpacks at the picnic area and then Michaela lead them to the horses. They were corralled at a large fenced in meadow and as they approached the area, she suddenly felt a small hand in hers. Looking down she saw that it was Hannah who was looking for her closeness. Immediately halting in her tracks, she crouched down and searched the little girl's eyes wondering, "What is it, sweetheart? Are you afraid of the horses?"

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "Not me but my Daddy."

"I see." Looking over her shoulder, Michaela made sure that Katie was alright; she stood at the fence watching the animals in awe. Turning back, she contemplated how to take away the child's fear. Her father was her hero and when he thought that horses were dangerous, she of course believed the same. Thus Michaela eventually assured, "If you don't want to, you don't need to touch one." A small smile on the little face indicated that the fear was lightening and so she continued, "Would you mind if Katie tries to ride a little bit? She…"  
"'Couse not. I wanna watch her." Michaela couldn't help but smile hearing her father's dialect shining through so clearly.

"Alright," Michaela straightened again and grasping the little girl's hand tightly into hers, she added, "Let's go. And please tell me right away if you feel uncomfortable, then we'll just leave."

Hearing the sigh of relief Michaela briefly considered leaving the horseback riding out of their program yet then she decided to give it a try.

"Ma'am? Can I help you?" Startled out of her thoughts, she looked at a man who was obviously one of those who looked after the animals.

Giving him a wide smile she explained her situation, "I have one little girl that would give her favorite toy for the opportunity to ride and one who is a little more …uhm... let's say hesitant."

The older man nodded in understanding, "No problem, we'll manage."

And so they did. Only five minutes later, Michaela and Hannah watched an excited Katie riding on a pony, beaming from ear to ear. The man, who had insisted on being called Robert E., led the small horse along a path and Michaela couldn't help but grow a little sentimental. As a child she used to ride in a riding club; she even won several trophies…

As Robert E. led the pony with Katie towards them and helped her down again, he saw the longing look in the woman's eyes, "If you wanna, you could take a ride as well, I would watch the girls for you."

Before she could decline the offer, Katie jumped up and down, "Please, Mommy, I wanna see you ride!" and as even Hannah joined the pleading, "Please, Dr. Mike!" she gave in.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Robert E. simply nodded and promised, "I'll be right back."

A few moments later he led a small horse towards the trio. It was of a light-brown color with a snow-white blaze and Michaela felt immediately drawn to it. "Her name is Flash," Robert E. informed her and as the mare nuzzled her head against Michaela's hand he added, "I think she likes you."

When Michaela sat on the saddle, she felt as if she were back in the happy times of her childhood. For a moment, all worries and sorrows were gone and as she gently nudged the animal to move, Flash immediately obeyed. Feeling one with the mare, she was the young girl again that flew along the path on the horse's back and time stood still. As she at last returned to her starting place, her cheeks were red from the wind and her long hair was tousled. Between clapping their hands and waving, the girls were all excited as Michaela dismounted the horse. "You were so great, Mommy!"

Katie couldn't conceal her delight and Hannah, still too shy to say anything, nodded vehemently at these words.

Robert E. had watched the girl with the dark locks while her mother was riding and recognized that the child was only so far away from forgetting about her fear. Deciding to use the opportunity to break down the wall completely, he explained taking the reins back, "She can even do some tricks."

Instantly, he had the attention of both girls. Chuckling he snapped his fingers and Flash bowed and pawed the ground. "She's just great," Michaela stated and stroked the horse's head.

Seeing the longing in the dark-haired girl's eyes Robert E. suggested, "You can do that, too."

Not giving her enough time to think again, he stooped down and took the child in his arms, lifting her high enough to be on the same level with the horses head. Tentatively, Hannah reached out her hand carefully touching the blaze hesitantly only with her fingertips, yet when the animal stood still, she grew braver and laid her palm on it.

Hannah's heart pounded wildly, the fur felt funny under her hand, she had expected it to be soft but it rather felt rough. The horse seemed to enjoy her hand and so she slowly ran it down to its nose. She couldn't believe that she was stroking a horse! With a wide smile she looked at Dr. Mike, "Daddy will never believe that I dared to do this."

Again, Robert E. chuckled, "Well, I'm sure your mother and sister will affirm that you were a brave girl."

Both Hannah's and Katie's eyes flew to Michaela to see whether she would amend the nice black man, yet all she did was assure, "I'll take care that he will know about this."

………………………………………………………………………………

Michaela had managed to convince the girls to take a rest after they had supper at the terrace restaurant of the park. She had spread out a thin blanket, which had been strapped on her backpack, over the meadow and all three of them had lain down. The children had even shortly fallen asleep and thus they weren't worn out at all when they continued their stroll through the Garden of Gods. Michaela had read that the gift shop had been chosen as the best one in Colorado Springs which made her curious and she suggested a visit there. Hannah and Katie were thrilled about it and when they returned home, after a most necessary stop at an ice cream parlor, the first thing they did was to empty their backpacks on Katie's bed and admire all the things they had. As Michaela entered her daughter's room she smiled watching Hannah wearing a necklace made out of a leather string with colored beads on it. One of the shops had offered Indian jewelry and pottery and while Katie had bought beads which she could plait into her hair, her friend had decided to rather buy something for her father. She had remembered that her daddy's friend at the Indian village wore a necklace similar to the one they sold and had shyly asked if her money would be enough. The backpack Michaela had given each child in the morning contained not only snacks but a little purse with five dollars for extra wishes as well. Of course five dollars wasn't enough but Michaela had signaled to the shop assistant that she would cover the rest which Hannah in her excitement didn't notice.

Clearing her throat to gain the children's attention, Michaela suggested, "How about we now start with the part of the day that is only for girls?"

"Yay!" Katie rose to her feet from sitting cross-legged on one end of her bed and started bouncing on the mattress, "With all the things?"

Whilst Michaela smiling wildly affirmed, "With everything," Hannah looked from her friend to her mother back and fro wondering what they were talking about. Yet she learned soon enough.

First, the little girls took a bath together. To celebrate the day, Michaela had taken her expensive bath essence and Hannah and Katie couldn't stop taking deep breaths admiring the fancy smell. Then the dark and blond locks had been lathered with Michaela's shampoo to wash their hair and afterwards both girls enjoyed how gently Katie's mother brushed both their long tresses. And this wasn't all yet. Complying with the children's wishes, she had plaited small braids and even worked some of Katie's beads in. The next part was as much fun as well, because now they were to dress up and they were to choose themselves what to wear. Without telling her daughter, Michaela had hung two new summer dresses, one pink and one of a light green, in her wardrobe and was curious to see if the friends would want them.

While the children excitedly searched through Katie's clothes, Michaela took her bath trying to relax. She had ordered the pizza to come in an hour and until then, she would entertain her daughter and Hannah by allowing them to decide what she would wear to supper.

As she entered the children's room again, only clad in her robe, she noticed the new dresses spread out on the bed and the little girls giggling about themselves. Both wore odd mixes of different clothes, Hannah for instance had pulled a red skirt over black jeans and her t-shirt had been replaced by a yellow top and a green scarf around her shoulders. "My, you are both looking … interesting," Michaela chuckled and explained, "I think I need a little help from you, I can't decide what to wear…" wondering if she would end up wearing a strange combination as well.

For a while, the three of them had fun creating odd outfits; however, as the pizza was delivered, Hannah and Katie wore their new dresses and Michaela a simple green one.

After their evening meal, both little girls were finally worn out and they readily agreed to turn in. An hour and two bedtime stories later, Katie and her friend were fast asleep in her mommy's large bed and Michaela felt a wave of love engulfing her watching their peaceful faces. It had been so simple to make them happy today; she really wished she could take time for this more often.

………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Sully," said Michaela brightly, pushing back the front door, "come on…"

"Daddy!"

An exuberant cry broke in and with a smile she turned back; Hannah came pelting out of the living room, the beads in her hair clicking against each other as she leapt into her father's arms.

"Hey sweet girl," said Sully, lifting her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "did ya have a good time with Dr Mike and Katie?"

"Uh huh," replied Hannah, "we took a bath and ate pizza and look," she exclaimed, pulling at one of her braids, "Dr Mike taught me to braid."

"Sounds like you've been busy," commented Sully with a grin, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

This last he directed at an amused Michaela.

"Not at all," assured Michaela, closing the door and moving back to stand beside him.

"Daddy," interposed Hannah suddenly, her expression growing pensive, "your hair is long like mine…can I braid it for you?"

Unable to contain her mirth, Michaela erupted into a fit of giggles; pressing her hand up against her mouth in a futile attempt to stem the laughter bubbling up inside her but as Sully's cheeks started to darken, this only served to fuel her delight.

"Uh," began Sully, "I don't think so honey."

"But Daddy I gotta practice!" bemoaned Hannah and seeing her disappointed expression, Sully hastily tried to divert her attention. Setting her back down on the floor he suggested, "Why don't ya go get your things, we gotta get goin' soon."

"We'll talk about this later," said Hannah in a perfect imitation of her father, before scampering off back to her playmate's bed room. By now Michaela had calmed down and though her cheeks were flushed, she bit back the retort she was aching to address to Sully and settled instead for offering him a drink.

"Katie told me what you said at school the other day," she began, reaching up to take two glasses out of the cupboard, "about being her Dad."

"I meant it," replied Sully simply, "I care about ya, both of ya."

"I know," assented Michaela, lowering her gaze to the glass in her hand, "we care about you too."

"Ya do?" queried Sully softly, taking the glass from her hands and placing it onto the counter.

"Of course," said Michaela, "I've always worried that Katie might miss having a father, that she might feel different to all the other kids at school. She needs someone in her life, someone like you Sully."

"And what do ya need Michaela?" he probed. Unable to reply and unwilling to raise her gaze, afraid of what it might betray to him, she remained silent. Yet when a few moments had elapsed, during which the solitude remained unbroken between them, she finally looked up.

Sensing something different in his demeanor, she looked up at him curiously, "What?"

Sully didn't respond but stepped closer and suddenly she felt his palms on her cheeks and before she knew what was happening, he softly pressed his lips against hers for a moment. Bending back, he gauged her reaction and allowed his own feelings of longing and vulnerability to show on his face. With his arms at his sides again, he waited for her decision and Michaela let down her usual guard as well. Recognizing that he was showing her his soul at this moment she didn't need time to think. Deep down she had known it for a while, secretly had even wished for it, that their relationship would change very soon. After all, they both had already admitted their love for each other. Knowing that it was her move now, she closed the short distance between them again with her heart pounding wildly, laying her hands against his chest. As she looked up into his eyes, their gazes locked and it was almost as if the tension between them was visible. Sully took her move as permission for him to kiss her again and this time, he didn't hold back. Pulling her in his arms, his lips were already parted as he crashed them against hers. Taken by surprise, Michaela lifted her shoulders unable to breathe for the moment. Yet when he backed away, she buried her hands in his hair and guided his mouth back to hers. The kiss instantly deepened and as their tongues touched for the first time, through both their bodies shot something akin to lightening setting their hearts ablaze with a fire they both wanted to feed not allowing any doubts to dash it again. Later they would have time to think, for now they were consumed by the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other and gentle lips which weren't able to let go.

**Tweety learned only yesterday that she will go on vacation on Tuesday (April 3rd) for 10 days, which means you will have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. But no worries, we've already planned it out so she won't get bored while lying in the sun :). Kruemi**


	15. Chapter 15

_We are sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be posted here, but it didn't work for me for a while... You won't have to wait for the next chapter two weeks again: Tweety is back from her vacation! Kruemi_

Chapter 15

Under pretence of gaining revenge for being excluded by his three favourite women for a whole day solely on the basis of his gender, Sully kept his plans for the weekend a secret; when continually harassed by Michaela, he would simply smile and turn away, delighting in the fact that he could drive quite literally her crazy with his silence. His luck too held out till the end of the week and the day he intended to carry out his plan was a bright sunny Saturday. Both of them had the day off and in the late morning, they took their daughters to the Monument Valley Municipal Swimming Pool. Michaela and Katie hadn't seen it yet and as they walked along the path on their way to the swimming site, they admired how round, native stones had been used to construct the retaining walls, creek channel walls, stairs and even the benches Whilst the children were chatting happily several steps ahead, Sully told Michaela some of the details of the park's history. Gesturing at particular points during his explanations, as if by pure chance, his hand would brush hers, yet both were acutely aware of the light touches. They had made a silent agreement not to show the children yet that their relationship was moving to a higher level than simple friendship and recently having only met when Hannah and Katie were around, they hadn't kissed again. Now, Michaela was having a hard time concentrating on Sully's words; the timbre of his voice, his closeness and the vibrant colours and fragrances coupled with the scent from the zinnias, begonias and roses were making her senses reel.  
For his part, Sully was struggling too. It was a hot day and Michaela wore a simple short, sleeveless summer dress which showed her slender form as well as her curves. Her figure distracted him in a way that forced him to swallow hard every time he glanced at her. Fortunately, they soon arrived at their destination and he was relieved to be able to run with the children into the cold water of the creek just as soon as they had changed into their swimming clothes.

Sitting on a blanket in the shadow of an old chestnut tree, Michaela smiled as she watched them. Her week had been a hard one with some difficult cases and she was glad that she had been able to take the day off. Chasing away all thoughts about work, she lay down on her back, savoring the green of the leaves and the bits of the blue sky her eyes met looking upwards.  
When Sully came back to her, one little girl on each hand, she had fallen asleep. Deciding to give her a little rest, he took the children to the ice cream man yet when they returned, Michaela's eyes were still closed. Staring down at her form, his thoughts from earlier returned. She now only wore a swimming suit that showed more than it concealed. Knowing that she would feel uncomfortable if she caught him staring at her, he thought of a way to wake her up. The soft giggles of their daughters gave him an idea and only moments later Michaela sat up with a shriek. "Sully!"  
"What?"

Gazing innocently down at her he assured her, "It wasn't me."  
Naturally he didn't add that he had suggested to the girls that they bring some water from the creek in their palms and splatter it on her.  
"Well, I know the mind behind this mischief," retorted Michaela dryly, "And I promise to take care of you later. But for now," she slowly rose, looking at the giggling kids, "I think some revenge is in order."  
With that, she was on her feet, chasing Katie and Hannah who were squealing in delight, towards the water. It took Sully only a moment and he was following, joining the happy fight in the water.  
…………………………………………………………….  
When they returned to Sully's flat in the early evening, they all were drunk with sun. Whilst the girls immediately went into Hannah's room, Michaela took a seat on Sully's large couch.  
It had been a wonderful day, and she almost felt sorry that she and Katie would have to leave soon. She hadn't finished that thought when Sully's voice woke her out of her reverie. "Hey," his tone was soft as he offered her a glass of water, "Tired again?"  
Glancing up at him with her half smile she retorted, "As long as I don't lie down, I can manage."  
"Good. Then I'll make sure that…"  
The telephone ringing interrupted him and he quickly turned his back at her so she couldn't see his smile as he first listened and then talked into the receiver, "Calm down, Charlie. Dr. Mike is here; we can just ask her what to do…"  
"What's wrong?"

Michaela wondered what she could do for Sully's friend.  
Briefly looking over his shoulder at her, Sully explained, "It's her little brother. They were out at my piece of land all day and he's feelin' sick now and has a headache… Doesn't sound too serious, maybe ya could just reassure her…"  
"Sully!" Michaela was incredulous; "The boy might have sunstroke or even worse heatstroke… I can't make a diagnosis without seeing him…tell her, I'm on my way and that she should take him out of the sun and cool his neck until I get there."  
She was already on her way to the door and thus she didn't notice the satisfied grin on Sully's face but before she could call for Katie to explain the situation, the doorbell rang. Puzzled, Michaela stared at Becky who looked as if it was the most normal thing in the world to show up at this moment. The children came rushing out of Hannah's room hearing the babysitter's voice and immediately clung to the young woman. Before Michaela could recover from this surprise, Sully took the car keys out of her hand and gently guided her to the door. Her protest, "Sully, what are you doing?" he ignored and merely answered with a question of his own, "Didn't you say it might be somethin' dangerous?"  
"Yes, but…"  
"Then we should hurry, don't ya think so? You're still new in town…"  
…………………………………………..  
Once they were on their way, Michaela had trouble collecting her thoughts. Why hadn't Charlie simply taken her brother home? Well, maybe he felt too sick for that… but Katie hadn't looked surprised to see Becky… Why was Charlie spending time on Sully's land anyway? There wasn't anything there but trees and grass - rather boring for a boy. Alright, they had had fun with the kites there the other day… But why was Charlie at this place? Wasn't this a special one for Sully? Maybe she had misread him…  
Sully glanced at her from time to time; seeing her lightly furrowed brow he would have given anything to know what she was thinking. He only hoped she wouldn't start asking questions; it would be difficult to answer without giving things away. As he caught her eyes for a moment, he tried to give her a reassuring smile before turning his attention straight ahead on the road again, feigning concentration.  
"Sully?" He sighed silently; he should have known it. Yet Michaela surprised him. She had decided not to care about matters that weren't her immediate concern and was already in her professional mode when she asked, "How old is the boy?"  
"Uhm…" Taken by surprise Sully quickly considered how to reply; he could hardly tell her that Charlie's youngest brother was older than her. However, he didn't want to lie either and thus he kept his response vague, "I'm not quite sure." Which was the truth.  
Gaining an odd look he quickly concentrated on the traffic in an attempt to avoid further questions.

When they finally reached their destination, the first thing Michaela saw was Sully's van. This gave her another pang; if the young woman was even allowed to drive his car, maybe there was a much closer relationship between them than she had thought. After all, they saw each other quite often, actually almost every day… Yet as Michaela loosened her seatbelt, she pushed any personal thoughts away - there was a sick child waiting for her.  
Whilst she was grabbing her medical bag from the backseat, Sully rushed towards his friend who suddenly emerged from behind the van. As Michaela straightened again, she saw them hugging and Sully whispering into Charlie's ear; she smiled widely at him and nodded in response. Michaela had experienced too much in her life to be easily surprised and so she took the view stoically. It wasn't her business how many friends Sully had or how close he was to them. The only important thing was to take care that she wouldn't get hurt again.  
Resolute, she strode toward them, asking without wasting any time on polite conversation, "Where is the boy?"  
Sully quickly turned and taking her hand he promised, after winking at Charlie again, "I'll take you there."  
Noticing that the young woman remained behind and was even entering the van now, Michaela stopped in her tracks and looked up at Sully in disbelief, "She's just leaving her brother here?"  
Yet Sully only smiled, pointing with his eyes at the old oak and whispering lovingly, "Surprise!"  
Turning her head in the advised direction, she suddenly saw a small table covered with a white cloth and dishes on it. Two chairs were placed opposite each other and a large blue thermos container sat on the grass.  
Still trying to digest this turn of events, Michaela wasn't able to move yet and when it suddenly dawned on her how foolish she had been, her blood started to rush through her veins. Seeing the light blush on her face, Sully gently tugged at her hand, "C'mon, we don't want the food to get cold."  
As if in a dream, Michaela took her seat after Sully had pulled the chair out for her. Watching him serving, words failed; he had brought all her favorite food. There were lobster tails with salad and baked potatoes and a whole selection of fresh fruit. Even a small bowl with whipped cream was there, and her jaw dropped when he placed another bowl with chocolate dipping sauce on the table. The first thing she could utter was, "How did you know?"  
Sully was more than pleased with the effect of his surprise and at last sitting down as well, he replied, "I asked a little girl who first told me about the lobster and then continued with pizza, French fries with mayonnaise and on top of it spaghetti with meatballs."  
Seeing Michaela chuckle, he added with a broad smile, "After I promised her one of those meals for tonight, she told me about your other favorite foods."  
"Katie knew." This wasn't a question but a statement and Michaela was glad that she had never voiced any of her earlier doubts. Suddenly shy again, she gazed at him over the table. "Please, tell Charlie thank you from me."  
"Well, she brought all the things out here and prepared the place, but the food is from one of her friends, Grace. She's a brilliant cook and a very nice person. I could introduce ya, if ya like?" He only gained a nod in reply because Michaela, who was suddenly starving, had started eating.  
During the meal, no words were exchanged but lots of looks and the color on Michaela's cheeks didn't have a chance to vanish. The atmosphere was both enticing and relaxing. No sound was heard apart from the twittering of birds and the rustle of the leaves above them in a light breeze; the setting suited them both and Sully was glad he had abandoned his initial idea of taking her to an expensive restaurant. Being completely alone, both could let their feelings show on their faces, yet suddenly Michaela couldn't help but wonder what Sully had planned for them after the meal. As if she had spoken this out loud, he assured, "We can go back to town whenever you want."  
Michaela could see in his eyes that he meant it and suddenly her nervousness vanished. Smiling at him she admitted, "I'd like to sit under this tree for a while. It isn't very often that I have the chance to be away from everything…"  
Ten minutes later, she was seated on a blanket while Sully cleared the table. He had assured her that Charlie would come back later and take everything back where it belonged and so she allowed herself to be lazy. Full from the meal and calm under Sully's loving gazes, she let herself sink back. Dusk was approaching and the colors and contours started blurring. Breathing in the cooling evening air, she closed her eyes just as she felt him lowering himself down next to her.  
Sully saw her tensing and took care to not startle her. Lying on his side, he propped his head up on his elbow and simply enjoyed looking at the soft curves of her face. He badly wanted to trace them with his fingers but he didn't dare to do so yet.  
Not able to take the tension that was building inside of her any longer, Michaela opened her eyes and was immediately lost in the blue depths of his. "I'll never hurt ya, I promise." His voice was hoarse with emotion and without thinking Michaela reached up and lightly running her fingers down his jaw line she whispered back, "I know."

As she didn't simply drop her hand again but let it linger on his neck, Sully bent down and gently pressed his lips against hers. As to not overwhelm her, he didn't deepen the kiss but lifted his head again. Her loving smile took his breath away and when she whispered, "I love you, so much…" he closed his eyes and buried his head in the crook of her neck. This way they lay for a while, Michaela stroking his hair and Sully savoring the feeling of her closeness.

It was only two days later when, swallowing hard, Sully pulled the letter from the stack and for several minutes merely surveyed the envelope, repeatedly tracing his own name on the front in an attempt to delay the moment when he would have to expose the contents. The last few weeks had passed him by as though he were encased in a bubble of contentment, seemingly impervious to the harsh realities of the world. Determined to enjoy the momentary bliss, he had successfully curbed the lingering tensions, banishing them to the deepest recesses of his mind. These latter however, now rose swift in his chest, making his heart pound erratically, as his fingers ran the length of the envelope, testing its weight in first one hand then another. A shout from the counter roused him; fearing the inevitable interruption if he was late back from his break, he took a deep breath and flipping the letter over, slit it open. Pulling out the single sheet, he hastily unfolded it, barely able to control the eagerness with which his gaze sought the text. A small frown furrowed his brow as he skimmed the brief correspondence; on reaching the ornate signature, he paused. Unconvinced, he turned it over; finding no further information he righted it and read it again, dwelling on each word as though imprinting it on his mind. Finally, he raised his eyes; fixing them unseeingly on the wall before him, he collapsed into the chair he had recently vacated. His hands shook as he ran them over his tired features before reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out his cell phone, he dialled her number.

The girls happily demolishing their portions of jello and ice-cream, Michaela picked up the dirty dishes and headed for the kitchen. She had fallen curiously silent and noting her withdrawal, he had followed her, leaning casually against the door frame as he observed her movements. Almost mechanically, she turned on the kitchen tap and poured washing up liquid into the sink; yet determined not to remain inactive whilst it filled, she grabbed the dishes and began arranging them in perfect stacks, taking care to place the smaller ones on the top and resting the glasses within the bowls like eggs within a nest. Her expression was neutral yet the strain about her eyes and mouth attested to the emotion she had restrained for the better part of the evening. Moving towards her, he stilled her hand as she reached for another glass, covering it with his own.  
"Michaela" he said softly, "ya alright?"  
"Yes," she replied quickly, avoiding his gaze, "absolutely."  
Running his fingers along the underside of her wrist he queried softly, "Ya are happy, aint ya, 'bout the test?"  
"Of course!" she exclaimed, raising her eyes to meet his, "how can you ask me that?"  
"Then what's the matter?" he persisted, "tell me."  
"I just…" she began, dropping her gaze and withdrawing her hand from his.  
"What?" he probed gently.  
"I'm just…I was…so scared Sully," she confessed after a moment's pause, "if anything would have happened to you…"  
The relief that she had been suppressing for fear of her own weakness was etched deep in her lineaments and acknowledging her concern on his behalf, he smiled. Reaching up, he cupped her face gently in his hands.  
"Hey," he said quietly, "I'm ok…everything's gunna be just fine."  
Feeling her shudder at his touch he wrapped his arms around her; she instantly reciprocated his embrace, resting her head against his chest as though to assure herself of his presence. When finally they parted, Sully brushed away the stray tears that had made their way down her cheeks and pointing at the water which had overflowed from the sink and was now merrily making its way down the counter, suggested, "Maybe you better turn that off."  
Laughing, Michaela hurried forwards. Switching off the tap, she retrieved a towel from the oven door and began mopping up the soapy puddles.  
"Here," said Sully, grabbing another towel from the counter, "lemme help."  
The buzz of the doorbell checked her reply and turning towards the door, her brow creased in consternation.  
"I'll finish up here," continued Sully, taking the towel from her hands, "you get the door."  
Smiling her thanks, she hastily dabbed her hands dry on her jeans and headed to the door.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting…" she began as she noted the figure on the porch, "I was just…"  
The words died on her lips as the stranger moved into the light; even after so many years and beneath the dim amber glow, the features were unmistakable. A satisfied smile curled the thin lips as her own features blanched.  
"Hello Michaela, did you miss me?"  
Her eyes widened in shock, her throat closing up as a myriad of emotions surged against her frame; dread held her still.  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he continued, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on her. Before she could frame a reply, a voice spoke behind her.  
"Michaela," called Sully, who, concerned by the continued silence had left the kitchen and approached her unawares "who is it?"  
Noting the smug expression on the visitor's face, his gaze turned instantly to Michaela. The pallor of her skin was now almost deathly and her eyes held an expression he had never seen before; it was almost fear. Placing a hand protectively on her shoulder, he asked sternly, "Who are ya?"  
"I'm an old friend," the stranger continued, "Michaela just invited me."  
And so saying, he slid past both of them into the flat. Sully made a move to stop him yet a hand caught his arm and he turned back.  
"David…" she whispered.  
"David?" repeated Sully, the recognition dawning on him after a moment's silence, "ya mean…"  
Hearing his voice in the living room, the colour shot back to her cheeks.  
"Oh god," she cried, hurrying forwards, "Katie."  
The two girls, having finished their dessert, were now seated on the couch, Hannah's fingers entangled in her best friend's long hair; she had been in the midst of braiding it when the strange man had appeared. Even Katie had refused to answer his polite questions and when her mother appeared a moment later, she rushed to her side. Hannah too had hurried to her father and he immediately lifted her up into his arms, holding her close against his chest.  
"What are you doing here?" said Michaela brusquely, the resolution returning to her voice.  
"Is that any way to treat a friend?" replied David who had made himself comfortable in an arm chair.  
"Cute girl you got there Michaela," he continued, after a moment's pause, "quite the little looker."  
Her arms tightened convulsively about her daughter's shoulders and her tone was icy as she asked, "What do you want with us?"  
"I want to have a chat with you," returned David evasively, his dark eyes glittering at the spectacle before him, "about Boston, and my daughter."  
"You don't have a daughter," retorted Michaela acidly and grasping Katie's hand, she led her back into the hall; Sully followed suit.  
"Sully," she began as soon as they were out of ear shot, "I need you to take Katie with you, I don't want her around to hear…"  
"Sure," consented Sully immediately, "she can stay the night at ours. What about you though?"  
"I'll be alright," assured Michaela, taking Katie's coat off the peg and bending down.  
"I need you to go with Mr. Sully, alright sweetheart?" she continued to Katie as she slipped her coat on, "you can have a sleepover and I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?"  
Sensing the seriousness of the situation, the little girl merely nodded and when Hannah stepped up beside her, she willing took her friend's hand and went out onto the porch.  
"I don't wanna leave ya here alone," resisted Sully, taking Michaela's arm, "I don't trust him."  
"I can handle him," replied Michaela, "just so long as I know Katie is alright. Take care of her for me, Sully."  
"You need me, you just call and I'll be here," he vowed, pulling her close against him.  
"Thank you Sully," she whispered as he released her. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, she watched as the trio set off down the steps before closing the door and steeling herself for what awaited her in the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

David waited patiently for her to return, a sly smile curling his lips at the impact he had made. The few moments in which she had stood beneath the full glow of the lamp had shown him that her features, though naturally striking, had matured over the years yet still bloomed with the radiance of youth. Even her slender form didn't betray that she had a child of her own. When she had told him that she was pregnant six years ago, it had been as though one of his worst nightmares come true; the thought of a wailing baby constantly demanding attention with its mother lost all manner of attractiveness as she surrendered herself to the task of yet another night feed was hardly an appealing prospect for a young man. After all, he had seen it often enough with his friends who claimed to be happy but sure didn't look that way. Besides, he still had plans and was hungry for life back then. There were so many interesting women out there…

Yet during the last years he had learned that in fact, they were too fitful, too changeable; he was bored with the good-looking but empty faces. Thus he had decided that it was time to start over and take a new step, albeit back to his past. Having a family would suit him just fine now and with delight he had remembered that he practically had one built already. Michaela and his child, now old enough to be bearable, were the perfect solution.

In preparation for his trip, he had even paid a visit to the Quinn home in attempt to see how the land lay to speak. Her family knew Michaela's new address yet to his surprise he had learned that they didn't have any contact with her although they knew that she still lived alone. This had been great news to him; although Michaela was a smart woman, she was naïve and insecure when it came to her personal life. Assuming that she hadn't changed, because in his experience no one ever did, he chose the easiest way to approach her; he would seduce her with memory of the man she had fallen in love with.

And here he was, ready to win Michaela over again, take her back to Boston. He was sure that this unkempt ruffian wouldn't get in his way; he didn't look like serious competition. Eyes roaming over the surroundings, he had to acknowledge that Michaela had a hand for making a room comfortable. Well, back in Boston she could decorate the entire house, the Lewis family residence in Button Hill forming a rather substantial portion of the inheritance his father had left him on his demise last month.

Hearing Michaela's steps approaching the living room, he snuggled back against the soft leather, awaiting her with a grin on his face.

Now that she knew Katie was safe, Michaela allowed her anger to manifest in her expression and as she returned to the living room and saw David sitting in her favorite chair oozing the confidence of one who rightly belonged there, her fury resonated in her tone too. Remaining in the doorway, she sharply corrected his previous assertions, "You are not a friend and you are not invited. What do you want here?"

If it was possible, his grin broadened as he replied, "I see you haven't lost your fire, Michaela. If anything, it looks as if it's increased in my absence."

Glaring at him, Michaela wondered what she had ever seen in this man. Had he always been this self-obsessed? Had she been so blinded by her feelings that she wasn't able to recognize it? However, there was no use in dwelling on this now; she had to find out what he wanted. She didn't oblige him by taking the bait; his remarks about her temper used to make her feel guilty and take back what she had said. Yet she wasn't that inexperienced young woman any more. Thus she simply continued to glare at him, not wavering in her anger.

David regarded her thoughtfully; obviously he had to change tact. At the moment it didn't look as if she would simply come back into his arms; yet he knew her weak point. Like for every mother, it lay in her child…

Straightening on his seat somewhat, he at last responded, his tone quiet yet already holding an audible edge, "As I said, we have a few things to discuss. This girl is my child as much as she is yours and I have rights…"

Since the moment she had first held Katie in her arms, Michaela had feared that something like that could happen. The more time went by with no hint of his whereabouts, the safer she had felt. Yet having to face this problem now when her life was finally changing for the better, not only with her new job but more importantly through her friendship with Sully and his daughter, made things that much harder and for a split second she thought that maybe she didn't deserve happiness. Seeing a flicker of satisfaction in David's eyes she knew that he had witnessed her momentary uncertainty. Well, she would show him that he couldn't have things his way just because he demanded it. Squaring her shoulders, she held his gaze as she responded, "You might be her biological father but that doesn't automatically give you any rights…"

Knowing that he was beginning to get to her, David made a quick decision. Fishing for his cell phone in his jeans pocket, he challenged her, "Well, let's see about that."

After dialing a number, he held the phone against his ear. Whilst waiting for his partner to answer, a smirk crossed his face as he informed her, "I have a very good friend who is a specialist in cases such as these…."

Turning his attention to the phone he made sure that she heard every word he said, "Preston? David. I have a little problem with the mother of my child… Yes… Yes… Colorado Springs… Uhuh… Aha…Yes, alright, see you tomorrow."

The look on his face was of sheer triumph as he rose from his chair and strode in her direction, determined to leave now before she provoked him into saying anything that might endanger his chances in court, "Why don't we let a judge decide what rights I have?" and added as he passed her, "Bye, Michaela, can't wait to see you tomorrow."

As if in a trance, Michaela sank down on the couch. What now? This was her worst nightmare coming true. It was several moments after David had pulled the door closed behind him that the shock off the situation filtered through to her numbed thoughts. Not able to control the tremble of her body, she tried to steady her hands enough so she could dial the only number that was left on her blank mind. It was as if he was waiting for her call and before she could say a word, she heard his concerned voice, "Michaela, are ya alright?"

The soft tone was her undoing; pressing her eyelids tightly together to hinder the flow of tears, she managed to whisper, "He wants Katie."

There was a stunned silence for second on the other side. However, Sully's determined, "Ya stay where ya are, I'm comin' over!" brought her back to her senses. The children were with him; she didn't want to frighten them by dragging them back through town again.

"No, no… I'm fine. It's just…" And then it burst out of her, "What if he wins in court? I can't lose her, Sully. I don't know…"

"Shh…" Even through the line he had a soothing effect on her. At his low assurance, "Nothing will happen… you just need the right help," she began to calm somewhat, and struck by the practicality of his suggestion, "How about ya see a lawyer?" she managed to regain her composure once again.

Sully was right; she would get a lawyer too. With her voice still strained yet the relief already shining through she wondered, "Do you happen to know a good one?"

When she heard him silently sigh, she knew the answer and not wanting him to feel bad because he didn't immediately have a name to hand she promised, "I'll find one, don't worry."

After a moment's pause she asked holding her breath, "How is Katie?"

"She's fine. I promised them pancakes for supper and now they are playing; she's fine. How 'bout you?"

His concern warmed her heart and with a smile that he could discern between her words she assured, "I'm alright. Thank you Sully, for everything."

………………………………………………………

Fortunately, the next morning at the hospital was a quiet one and Michaela even took the time to go to the small restaurant downstairs for lunch. Languidly stirring her coffee, she contemplated her next step. After Sully's assurance on the phone early in the morning that the girls were safe and sound at the kindergarten, she had called the director of the school, informing her that aside from herself, only Mr. Sully was allowed to take Katie home. Familiar with the often difficult relationships of her pupils' parents, the teacher had been very understanding, promising that Katie would be safe under her care. Now all that remained was to find a lawyer…

"There you are," a voice right next to her ear made her jump. Seeing David's satisfied grin as he straightened again, she snapped at him, "What are you doing here? I have no time…"

Still grinning, he cut her off, "You have the time, believe me, darling." Stepping aside, he made room for a tall man in his thirties with a toothy smile who reached his hand out to her whilst David introduced him, "My lawyer Preston A. Lodge the third."

Michaela made no move to take his hand and after a moment's pause, the stranger pulled his arm back, not in the least discouraged and David simply went on, "That's Michaela, my daughter's mother. You don't mind, do you Michaela."

The last remark wasn't so much a question as a statement and not waiting for reaction, the two men took their seats opposite from each other at her small table, jamming her in the middle. As soon as they were seated, the lawyer began.

"I want to be honest; I'm here to help my friend to get his right. I've never lost a case before and I'm not about to start losing now. We will present a case for divided custody and we will get that. After all from what I have found out so far, you are a full time working single mother. No one in your position can take care of a child all alone. I will find out every single detail about the nannies you hire and this man who took the child with him last night. When I'm done with you and your friends, I will know more about you than you do. Of course we could avoid the trouble. You could simply agree to this contract."

At this point he opened his briefcase and pulled out a sheet of paper and pushing her plate aside, laid it in front of Michaela.

Michaela didn't bother to look at the contract; did they really think she was so stupid? Her tone was icy when she retorted, "I won't sign anything."

Rising from her chair she added, "This conversation is over."

Yet David grasped her hand before she could turn away, threatening in a low voice, "We might find out things about your Mr. Sully that you won't like, my dear. You know that I will win in the end anyway, so why don't you spare him the trouble and just give in?"

Michaela didn't bother to reply, yet her glare spoke volumes as she wriggled her hand free. She knew that he was trying to provoke yet thanks to her training as a doctor, none of her reeling emotions was showing on her face. Even so, the chill she felt gripping her heart made her want to flee from this place immediately. Thus she took the card which the lawyer held out to her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to avoid contact with him and left the table without another word.

………………………………..

Colleen knew her boss well enough to recognize that something was wrong when Michaela asked in a strained voice, "Do we have the yellow pages here?"

Seeing the nurse nod, she added, "Could you bring it to my office, please?"

"Sure, Dr. Mike." Colleen's gaze followed the retreating figure and seeing the tensed way the doctor walked, she knew that she was right.

Entering her office after a knock only two minutes later to find the doctor sitting at her desk, the young woman tentatively suggested, "Maybe I can help… What are you looking for?"

Michaela's thoughts were lingering on the sole idea that Katie's life would be so mixed up that she would get hurt for sure and that she, her mother, simply couldn't let this happen. So she gave her answer without thinking, forgetting that she never talked about her private life at work, "A lawyer. I need a really good lawyer."

Colleen immediately remembered the two men, who had asked for Dr. Mike only a short while ago, and putting the pieces together, she asked sympathetically, "Family law?"

"Uh huh, it looks as…" Startled and fearing she might already have said too much, Michaela stopped, looking up at the young woman.

Yet Colleen understood and couldn't conceal a smile because she knew she had the perfect solution.

………………………………………………….

Michaela had just finished reporting the conversation with David's lawyer to the young man who was sitting across from her when Sully entered the living room again, balancing three cups of coffee on a tray. Michaela had already told him every word that had been spoken during the morning, followed by her suggestion that he should stay away from her since she didn't want him or his daughter to get hurt in the process of this conflict. Of course he had flatly refused to leave her alone, assuring her that he would stand beside her all the way. He only hoped that Mr. Cooper was as good as they needed him to be.

While Matthew Cooper was still digesting the information that had been laid before him, Michaela's nervousness grew. Did the lawyer's silence mean that he couldn't help? Sensing her inner turmoil, Sully sat down next to her on the couch, taking her hand in his. It was icy and lightly trembling and thus he started to soothingly stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. Feeling her relax somewhat he smiled at her reassuringly before they both directed their gazes at the young lawyer who was clearing his throat now. "Please don't misunderstand me, I don't want to pry but I still need some facts."

"Of course," Michaela nodded and seeing the young man's glance in Sully's direction she continued, "There is nothing I want to keep secret from Sully."

"Alright, let's start. Is Mr. Lewis's name on the birth certificate?"

"No, it isn't." She remembered the odd looks she had gained when she had refused to give the father's name but seeing a satisfied smile on Mr. Cooper's face now, she knew that she had done the right thing.

"Good, this will buy us some time."

Already suspecting the answer to his next question, he asked it nevertheless, "Did he pay you any money every month?"

Michaela shook her head.

Visibly relaxing, the young man probed further, "Did he offer to?"

"No. The moment I told him I was pregnant he asked me to leave not only his flat but his life."

Michaela had seen the change in the lawyer's demeanor and hope claimed her voice as she asked, "That's good, right?"

Relieved that he would indeed be able to help his sister's boss, Matthew Cooper smiled, "That's great. No court will give him custody under these circumstances."

However, Sully wasn't convinced yet, "What if he pays it all now?"

Nodding, the lawyer acknowledged, "I understand your concern. Well, let me see…" He pulled a laptop out of his bag as he spoke, opened it and turned it on.

"In my experience, men like Mr. Lewis think it's enough to threaten people and appear high and mighty to get their will. But believe me, as soon as money becomes an issue or other responsibilities come to light, they disappear as quickly as they appeared."

In the meantime he had entered his name, logged on to the network and was looking for the right table now. "He's a doctor in Boston, right?"

"Yes…" but before Michaela could add something more, Matthew found what he was looking for.

Satisfied he stated, "There it is… A doctor at a Boston hospital earns between $250 000 and $400 000 a year, which means he would have at least to pay $2500 a month… by my calculation that means he would have to pay $150 000 before a court would even consider giving him the right to see your daughter for let's say two hours a week. Custody for him is out of the question since he never cared for his child before."

Looking up, he saw tears in Michaela's eyes and added, "Believe me, there are laws no one can ignore. Their intention this morning was to intimidate you. If you want me to, I would be glad to take care of your case."

For a moment, Michaela wasn't able to speak. The relief she felt choked her voice, but determined not to lose her composure, she wiped a tear from her cheek and feeling Sully squeeze her hand gently, she agreed, "I would like that, thank you."

…………………………………………………..

On his way home, Sully still couldn't believe that Michaela's lawyer had managed to talk him out of attending the meeting the young man had arranged with David and his attorney for the following morning. Yet he understood his argument; his presence might just show that Michaela was too weak to take responsibility for herself and that would send the wrong signal. Although all the facts were in Michaela's favour and it seemed highly unlikely that the court wouldn't side with them, Matthew Cooper wanted to try to prevent anything from interfering with the process. In addition, Katie could be kept out of the proceedings and there was nothing that Michaela wanted more than that. Of course Sully understood that, the sooner this nightmare was over the better. Not because he feared what might be revealed about himself; he had made peace with the mistakes of his past; it was Michaela and Katie he was worried about. Admittedly, he was secretly wondering how Michaela, who was such a smart woman, could ever have fallen for a disgusting man like David. Maybe she had grown up overprotected and was too naïve to be prepared for life's challenges. Well, it was certain that she had learned her lessons the hard way after she had gotten pregnant, but she had done a great job in raising Katie all by herself.

The traffic light made him stop and glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Hannah had fallen asleep on the backseat. She hadn't wanted to go home; knowing that Katie was worrying about something although the adults had assured that there was no reason for that, his little girl had wanted to stay with her friend to try and make her feel better. Actually, he had suggested to Michaela that they could spend the night, of course with him on the couch, but she had assured him that that wasn't necessary and that she simply wouldn't open the door again after he left. Her smile and the soft kiss on his lips together with the whispered words, "But thank you for wanting to help," had made him grudgingly agree.

Suddenly, Michaela's report about the encounter between her and David, accompanied by his lawyer, came to mind again. When they dared to threaten her in public, what could stop them from showing up at her apartment? He was sure now that he had seen a flicker of fear in Michaela's eyes when he left; she had merely wanted to appear brave…

Without a moment's hesitation, he turned the car around on the empty street and sped off back the way he had come. Only a few minutes later, he pushed the bell, his sleeping daughter in his arms, and as if she had been waiting for him, Michaela instantly opened the door. The expression of incredible relief on her face after she realized it was him, convinced him that he had done the right thing.

Hannah didn't wake up fully as he carefully undressed her and silently tucked her in next to Katie, who lay in her mother's bed though was not yet asleep. However, as soon as the girls lay face to face, they both smiled and simultaneously closed their eyes, exhausted from a long day.

Sully only spoke when they were out of earshot, still standing in the narrow corridor. Running his hand down her arm, his tone held a light disapproval, "I thought you've said you wouldn't open the door again."

Remorsefully, Michaela looked up at him. "I know, but then I realized that David wouldn't simply go away if I didn't react." Avoiding her eyes, she added, "I didn't want Katie to wake up and get frightened if he kept ringing the bell. That's why I waited behind the door."

Involuntarily, her gaze went down to the floor and Sully saw a pillow and a blanket lying there.

Letting out a long breath, he pulled her in his arms, "C'm here."

Soothingly rubbing her back, he waited a moment before he planted a kiss to the side of her head and continued quietly, "You can tell me when you're afraid, don't ya know that by now?"

Being held so gently and feeling the sincerity of Sully's love, Michaela snuggled deeper in his embrace and dared to relax for the first time since David had showed up. She didn't have to go through this alone; she had Sully.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Kids asleep?" asked Sully in a low voice as Michaela padded back into the sitting room.

"Yes," she replied with a smile, her long hair spilling over onto her shoulders as she slid down and took her seat beside him, resting her back against the couch. Instantly, he reached for her hand, rubbing the back gently with his thumb in a somewhat distracted manner. For several moments, only the tick of the small clock on the mantelpiece interrupted the silence and Michaela, content just to be close to him, rested gently against him. Her weight against his shoulder roused him from his thoughts and turning slightly, he fixed her sleepy gaze with a determined glance.

"Michaela," he stated, "I wanna tell you somethin'."

The tone of his voice drew her attention and at her alert and curious expression he continued, "Somethin' about me, about my past."

Suddenly comprehending why he was so eager to reveal what he had hitherto concealed she tried to convince him otherwise.

"No Sully, please you don't…"

"I wanna tell ya," he insisted, "I want ya to hear it from me."

"Sully, what Preston said," interposed Michaela quickly, "he was just trying to scare us."

"Well he was right," conceded Sully, "in a way."

Ignoring her exclamation of disbelief, he lowered his gaze to their entwined fingers.

"I should have told ya a long time ago, but I was afraid… afraid that you might not trust me, that you might not wanna be with me anymore."

"Sully," breathed Michaela softly, "I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"I know," he murmured, raising his eyes back up to meet hers, "and that's why I gotta tell ya now."

Noting the resolution etched across his features, she refrained from further argument; tightening her grasp on his hand, she merely nodded. Sully sighed softly and beneath her gaze, his expression grew dark, the shadows of the past rising swift in his eyes and deepening the lines around his brow. When finally he spoke, his voice was calm yet rich with long suppressed grief.

"When Abby died," he began quietly, "somethin' inside me died too. I just broke down…I didn't know who I was or what I was supposed to be doin' anymore. I just wanted to run…as hard and as fast as I could away from everythin' that reminded me of her, every place we'd been, everythin' we'd ever done together. But I couldn't…I had to take care of Hannah. I remember takin' her home from the hospital…this tiny thing bundled up in this pink, woolly shawl that Abby and I had picked out the day we found out we were havin' a girl…and I put her down in her crib and I just watched her, watched her sleepin'... and I wondered how I'd ever explain to her that tomorrow I'd have to bury her Mommy…."

An involuntary shudder ran through his frame and Michaela, unable to simply observe the pain that was lashing against his soul, drew him closer, wrapping her arms about him. He clung to her form, drawing from her warmth the strength to keep going. After a momentary pause, he continued.

"I tried Michaela….I really tried….but those few days were just so hard…and then one night, Hannah just wouldn't stop crying…I'd done everythin' I could think of and she just wouldn't stop… I couldn't hold out any longer, I had to get out….so I called my neighbour. I don't even remember what I told her, I couldn't even think anymore….I just gave her the keys, got on my bike and drove away."

"It's alright Sully," she whispered into his chest as disgust and regret laced his tone, "You were hurting, and you were alone…"

"I'm not strong like you Michaela," he commented, tilting her chin up to search her eyes, "I couldn't stand the pain alone."

Dropping his hand, he averted his gaze as though too ashamed of his next words to be able to face her as he spoke them.

"I stopped at a bar…I pulled out my wallet and emptied it out in exchange for somethin' to kill the rest of my heart, anythin' to just stop me thinkin' and feelin'…reckon the guy there had seen plenty of folks like me…after a while he just stopped servin' me, tried to get me to talk about what was botherin' me. But I didn't wanna talk….so I left and got back on my bike. I don't know where I thought I was gunna go, but in the end it didn't matter. The car came outta nowhere...'fore I had time to react it slammed into the side of my bike and next thing I knew, I was lyin' face down in the middle of the road, my arm smashed up underneath me."

"Oh my god," burst out Michaela, breaking away from his embrace and forcing him to meet her gaze, "you could have been killed!"

"You don't get it Michaela," he replied bitterly, "I didn't care. I lay there on the road cursin' God for savin' my life…I had nothin' to live for…I wanted to die."

"No, Sully…" entreated Michaela, her eyes wide, and raising her trembling fingers, she covered his lips to still his words. Suddenly realizing the impact his manner of narration was having on her, he took her hands in his own, and placed a kiss to the palms.

"I'm not that man anymore," he whispered and seeing the uncertainty in her expression, he pulled her close to him again. Instantly her head fell against his chest, seeking the heart beat that never ceased to calm her yet for the first time, the moment was tinged by the knowledge of how close she had come to losing him.

"What happened to the other driver?" she finally queried after a few minutes, her composure restored by the unbroken silence between them.

"He died," replied Sully, swallowing hard as his voice began to crack, "they worked for ages to get him back, but he was hurt too bad and he didn't make it. The police reckoned he was drunk or somethin' and that's why he shot the lights. But it don't change the fact that it was my fault too. I killed him."

"No you didn't Sully," stressed Michaela firmly, "it was an accident. It wasn't anybody's fault."

"It's alright Michaela, you don't gotta try and convince me. After I got outta the hospital, I found out where he lived. Turned out he'd broken from his parents and didn't have any family in the city. So I rang them up and explained what had happened…drove to their home town for the funeral a week later. Knowing that they didn't blame me didn't make it ok but it meant I could start to live with what I had done and move past it."

"Michaela," he continued, turning back to face her again, "I know what I did was wrong and I've spent every day since then tryin' to make up for it, to be a better man. But I can't change my past and if you don't wanna be with me anymore cos of that then I understand. You don't even gotta explain… I'll leave ya be."

His words touched her heart; the very knowledge that he would sacrifice his own happiness for her, that he would walk away, willingly, with no justification required, proved the depth of his love for her and she could not remain insensible to it.

"Like you said Sully," she said, placing her hand against his cheek and turning his face towards her, "you're not that man anymore. And even if you were it wouldn't change anything, I'd still be here for you."

Hardly daring to believe what he was hearing, he hesitated. Sensing his reserve, she lifted herself up and kissed him gently. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she pulled back slightly and whispered softly, "I love you."

His arms instantly engulfed her and a fierce kiss united his lips to hers, even as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

Though hesitant at first, Michaela had finally agreed that Sully should stay the night, sleeping on the couch of course, and when she awoke the next morning, he was already preparing breakfast. His expression held a new calmness as he greeted her; getting this painful piece of his past off his chest and her not rejecting him had given him a new confidence for the future, their future. The children, still oblivious to the developing relationship between their parents, chatted happily whilst they ate their oatmeal and Michaela allowed her thoughts for the first time to wander further than she had ever dared before: this was the picture of a happy family…

However, an hour later, their ways parted. Sully took Katie and Hannah to the kindergarten and Michaela was on her way to Matthew Cooper's office. It lay near the town center and the busy morning traffic commanded all her attention thus preventing her from worrying too much about the upcoming meeting.

Mr. Lodge and David arrived only moments before her and they had already left their Mercedes when she parked her BMW next to it.

"Nice car, Michaela," acknowledged the lawyer.

"It's Dr. Quinn," replied Michaela coolly.

With that, her position was clear but the men only grinned at each other.

"Just as stubborn," was David's comment and he received a knowing grin from his friend in reply.

Yet Michaela had learned the hard way to take a stand and wouldn't give in just because they didn't see her as an equal partner. She wondered for an instant what it was that David had ever seen in her. Of course she had been naïve back then, but he acted as if he thought her rather … stupid.

With her neutral expression giving away nothing, she preceded the men through the glass door, which naturally they hadn't bothered for her, and entered the office block. Mr. Cooper had told her that his room lay on the ninth floor and thus she went straight to the lift. Once inside, the three of them stood in silence, Michaela looking up watching the numbers that changed as they ascended each floor. Winking at his friend, Mr. Lodge motioned to David and thus the latter began a clearly prepared conversation about how she could avoid a lot of trouble by simply giving into his demands, "Michaela…"

Yet she only glared at him, making him shrug and cross his arms in front of his chest, grumbling, "Do what you want…"

A few moments later, Matthew welcomed them into his office, showing them to the table where the disagreeing parties took their seats across from each other. Preston Lodge had judged the room and the young man quickly, coming to the conclusion that there was nothing he had to fear. The furniture showed that Mr. Cooper didn't have enough money left to make his office impressive and his age led the Boston lawyer, who knew every trick in the book, to conclude that he didn't have much experience yet. Grinning in satisfaction, he didn't wait for Matthew to open the discussion, but began himself.

"Well, Mr. Cooper, we are only here to spare you suffering a defeat in court. All you are doing is to putting off the inevitable. Mr. Lewis is the biological father of the child and…"

Giving Michaela a reassuring glance, Matthew interrupted his colleague's flow, "I appreciate your consideration but I assure you there's no need for that. The facts speak for us. First of all…"

"What facts?" Preston wasn't irritated one bit, "We are ready to do a DNA test, aren't we, David?"

"Sure," David affirmed, turning his gaze to Michaela grinning widely, "I don't see why not."

Not flinching under his triumphant look, she asked him quietly, "Why are you doing this, David?"

Her face was pale but calm and seeing the beauty that came from deep inside of her, he was momentarily stunned. However, more determined than ever to win her back, he formulated his reply in a way that was, he hoped, the most convincing, "I want my family back."

Her response came promptly, "Katie and I have never been your family,"

With this, she gave Matthew the cue to chime in again, "And that's my point. Mister Lewis never cared for the child until now. Not only did he never attempt to contact her but he didn't pay one penny towards her upkeep either."  
Yet David shrugged it off, "I'll pay extra." Silently he wished he knew how much that would be and Mr. Cooper answered as if he had heard his thoughts.

"I will still need your income number to be sure, but I can already say that it will be at least $150 000. Actually, I'm sure that it will be even more."

Matthew recognized the flicker in his opponents eyes; he had known that he would get to this man as soon as he brought the issue of money about and continued, "And even if you instantly pay extra and from now on around $2500 every month, the judge will only permit visits for two hours a week over some time and…"

Preston sensed his friend's hesitation; knowing his weak point, he had avoided telling him concrete numbers until now. Yet he was determined not to give up yet; the longer he worked on this case, the more he earned himself. He knew that he couldn't win before the court but since he was a stranger in this town, he didn't care because none of his colleagues in Boston would learn about it. However, he had to get David out of here immediately in order to prevent him from giving up right now. Gripping his friend's arm to make him get up as well, he rose from his chair, announcing, "We are done here. I see that you are not willing to give our arguments the necessary consideration. Mr. Lewis and I will file a suit against Dr. Quinn as soon as we leave the building. Good day."

He was already on his way to the door as he spoke these last words, pulling David with him. Michaela's heart had skipped a beat on hearing Mr. Lodge's announcement and as Mr. Cooper hit his palm on the top of the table in frustration as the door closed behind them, she feared the worst.

"So he _can_ win?"

Turning towards the doctor, Matthew recognized the fear in her eyes and instantly apologized, "I'm sorry I scared you, Dr. Quinn. I was being selfish for a moment. There is no way they can win, but I already know the judge's reaction. He will blame me that this case even came before the court at all. I should have been able to stop this."  
Puzzled, Michaela wondered, "Mr. Lodge knows that he will lose but is proceeding nevertheless?"

"Yes," Matthew nodded, "the longer he can work on this case, the more he earns. For such people, everything is about money."

"Has Katie got to be involved?" was Michaela's greatest dread now.

"No, I'll do everything to prevent that, I promise."

The young lawyer was still angry with himself; he should have thought of a better tactic to lead the discussion. However, it was too late now and all he could do was to protect his client from further damage. Turning to her he suggested, "Please talk to the director of your daughter's school and make it clear that only certain people are allowed to take Katie home…"

"I already did that," Michaela assured, relieved that she had thought of it right away. Who knew what David would do when he realized that he couldn't have his way…

Five minutes later she was in her car again, pulling her cell phone out and dialed Sully's number.

* * *

"Sully!" she called as she spotted him in the corner of the playground and hurried towards him, "Sully!"

Turning at the sound of her voice, he picked Hannah up and started walking towards her.

"I've been trying to call you," she continued as he stopped just in front of her, "hello Hannah."

"Hi, Dr Mike," chirped the little girl with a broad grin, her little finger assuming its habitual position in the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry my battery is down," apologized Sully, shifting Hannah slightly in his arms, "how was the meeting?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," replied Michaela with a smile.

"And?" probed Sully, confused by the satisfied expression on her face.

"Well, let's just say once the issue of money came up, David and Mr Lodge left rather quickly and looking more than a little bothered."

"That's great," said Sully, placing the now squirming Hannah down on the ground again.

"Isn't it just?" exclaimed Michaela, the excitement lighting up her features, "I think we might just win, Sully."

"Course you will," he assured, smiling at her outward exuberance.

"Where's Katie?" asked Michaela, looking around for her little girl, "is she out already?"

"I haven't seen her," said Sully slowly and bending down to his daughter who was rummaging for something in her backpack he queried, "honey, have you seen Katie?"

"She came out 'fore me Daddy," explained Hannah and pointing at the wall where the two friends usually sat together, "she was sittin' there waitin' for Dr Mike."

Both adults turned to where she was pointing and at the sight of the small pink bag leaning against the wall without its owner, Michaela gave a strangled cry and hurried towards it. Sully set off after her, Hannah close at his heels.

"Sully…" she breathed as she turned around, her previously radiant features now blanched with fear, the small bag suspended over her hand. Her eyes darted frenetically over the playground, lingering over the places her daughter loved to play, searching for a blonde head amongst the sea of children.

"Michaela," said Sully, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to meet his gaze, "don't worry, she can't have gotten far. We'll find her."

"Sully…what if….what if he…"

Her stammered response clearly indicated the fear that was wracking her mind. Sully took a deep breath before replying determinedly, "No, Michaela, don't think that. She's probably just inside somewhere. Come on, we'll split up and look for her."

"I help," came a small voice from behind him and turning, he met the resolute gaze of his daughter. Fear flickered in her eyes yet she adamantly refused to remain behind whilst the adults looked for her friend. "I help," she insisted, "I look in classroom."

"Ok honey," conceded Sully finally, "You go look in the classroom, see if you can find Katie and wait there till I come and get you."

Hannah nodded and immediately ran off back towards the main building.

"Alright," continued Sully, "you go check the playground again and then go find Katie's teacher, tell her what's happened. I'll go check upstairs and then go get Hannah and meet you downstairs, ok?"

"We'll find her Michaela," he assured her, when she failed to reply, "I promise."

Twenty minutes later however, there was still no sign of the little girl. Michaela was now almost frantic though to her credit, she refrained from any external exhibition of concern. Only the deep lines around her brow and mouth attested to the fear she was struggling to keep in check. Pacing up and down the hallway, she waited impatiently for Sully to return from his second search of the rooms upstairs yet as his grave face appeared at the top of the stairs, her worst fears were confirmed.

"She aint there Michaela," he sighed, pulling Hannah towards him as she darted out of the cloakroom, "I looked everywhere."

"Don't worry Dr Quinn," said the teacher quietly from the corner where she had been observing the young mother, "I'm sure she's just fine."

"But then where is she," burst out Michaela, pausing in her movements, "I just don't understand…it's not like this place is that big, I mean…"

"Michaela!" interrupted Sully suddenly, holding up his hand to still her voice, "listen."

A faint tapping followed by the unmistakable sound of a child crying echoed down the hall.

"Katie?" whispered Michaela, now straining to trace the source of the sound and following it uncertainly to her right.

"Katie?" she called out, louder this time, "Katie?"

"Mommy!" came the faint reply, "Mommy!"

"Katie!" exclaimed Michaela, rushing into a small bathroom that had been set aside in an alcove and knocking on the door, "Katie, sweetie, are you in there?"

"Mommy!" sobbed the little girl on the other side of the door, "Mommy, the door's stuck."

"It's alright sweetheart," soothed Michaela, "Mommy's here, we're going to get you out."

"Sully," she called over her shoulder, "the door's jammed. Do you think you can get it open?"

"Sure," affirmed Sully, pushing down on the handle, "just give me a minute…"

A few painstakingly slow minutes of struggling with the latch mechanism and it suddenly gave way. The door burst open and a little blonde blur shot out of the dark room, burying herself instantly in her mother's waiting embrace. Whilst Michaela wiped away her daughter's tears and assured her she was safe, the teacher stepped forward and assured Sully in a low voice that she would get the door seen to first thing tomorrow before retreating back down the hall. Sully smiled at the group of girls now huddled together on the floor, for naturally, no sooner had Katie emerged then Hannah had ducked under Michaela's arms and seized her friend in a big bear hug. Prying his daughter carefully from the group, he proffered his hand and raised Michaela to her feet.

"Come on," he said with a smile, "I reckon some ice cream is in order. My treat."

* * *

_Exams are calling for Tweety, which means you might have to wait for the next chapter until after May 16th... Thank you for your patience!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The day of the hearing was grey and dismal, the sombre clouds seeming to match the mood of all as they arrived outside the court. Despite her protests to the contrary, Sully had been determined to be there for Michaela and had thus switched shifts with an ecstatic Charlie; the latter had a date the following evening and was only too glad to hand over the busy afternoon shift to someone who didn't have to worry about hairstyles and makeup. One look at Michaela's pale, taut face was enough to assure Sully he had made the right decision. Walking up quietly behind her, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Though recognizing his gentle touch, she barely relaxed, her eyes remaining riveted to the sight of David and Preston quietly discussing their case on the opposite side of the terrace. Occasionally one or the other would glance up at her with a sarcastic smile and at those moments it was all she could do to keep calm. Luckily, Matthew arrived shortly after Sully and hastened inside to prepare, poking his head out five minutes later to announce that everything was prepared.

"Ready to go?" asked Sully gently.

"Yes," replied Michaela with a slight smile. Had she been less anxious, she might have added an additional comment on Sully's attire for it didn't escape her notice. His black shirt and jeans were the model of smartness yet the rolled up sleeves and open collar attested to the irrepressible, rugged character beneath.

"Don't worry," he assured her, guiding her towards the door, "it's goin' to be ok."

And for once, his optimism wasn't unfounded. The case barely lasted an hour; as Matthew had predicted, the judge was furious that such a weak allegation had been proposed by Preston and after a mere glance at the papers Matthew had prepared in Michaela's defence, he ruled entirely in favour of the mother. Michaela's hand fell limp in Sully's grasp at the announcement, hardly able to comprehend what she was hearing. When finally she did turn to meet his gaze, her features broke out into a wide smile, the first she had worn since David's unexpected arrival and one that utterly obliterated the lines of fear and trepidation that had marred her expression for so long. Rising from her seat, she offered her hearty thanks to Matthew and made to leave the court room, a very different woman to the one who had entered it just an hour before. On the terrace, David and Preston were engaged in a furious argument and only the arrival of so many witnesses prevented David from lunging at the pin striped twig who had conned him out of so much time and money. Casting a scathing look at Michaela, he resigned to shoving the lawyer roughly out of the way as he made his way to his car.

"It's over," commented Sully, unable to fight back a grin at the sight of Preston carefully brushing the creases out of his jacket. Michaela followed his gaze and laughing lightly added, "let's go home."

They celebrated the victory with a dinner at Sully's home and as usual, he sent Michaela away to the living room afterwards and with the children's help cleaned up the kitchen. This time though, Michaela didn't protest. Suddenly feeling as if all her strength had left her now that the tension of the last few days had finally gone, she used the opportunity to relax a little. Although this wasn't her flat, she felt as if she was at home and when Sully at last joined her on the couch, she was even able to smile again.

However, Sully noticed the dark rings under her eyes. Sitting down next to her, he laid his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Michaela instantly snuggled up to him and soon found the most comfortable position with her head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

Sully didn't dare to move; without noticing it, she had laid one hand on his thigh. Savoring the innocence of her touch, he tried to keep his breathing as steady and calm as possible. He didn't want her to shy away. They had looked forward to being together like this all day and for a few moments, they sat in contented silence.

But then something changed. Delighting in her close proximity, slowly but steadily a new exciting tension compelled Sully's hand to wander down from Michaela's shoulder. The lower it came, the higher her chin rose, and when his palm at last encountered her ribcage under her breast, Michaela bent her head back and their eyes locked. She let down her guard completely and allowed him to see her for who she was: simply someone who wanted to be loved. His gaze held the same desire and they realized at this moment that they had found in each other what they were both looking for. Sully could feel the beat of her heart under his fingers speed up. This urged his pulse to heighten too and seeing her eyelids droop, her mouth waiting for his, he had a hard time controlling his desire. Knowing he couldn't go too far, he still wanted to do a little more than kissing and thus his lips only brushed over hers before he guided them to the side of her neck.

Michaela had never felt such a sensation before; the warmth of his lips, the light touch of his tongue sent a wave of heat through her body down to her toes. Instinctively, she turned somewhat and lifted her arms to hold him tight. Spurred on by her reaction, Sully dared to pull down the strap of her top and followed the curve of her shoulder with his lips. Yet now, his hair fell on her exposed skin, tickling her, which recalled her from her trance. Although she didn't want it to end, she knew they should stop.

"Sully," she giggled softly, reminding him, "The children might come in."

Yet something else interrupted them.

"Or the door bell might ring," sighed Sully and growled playfully against her neck.

Who was it that had chosen right now to arrive and disturbed this wonderful moment? He rarely had visitors… Well, he had no choice. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he kissed her sweetly before he rose to his feet and strode to the entrance.

Michaela still felt his lips on her skin. Shaking her head lightly she attempted to pull herself back to reality but her half-crooked smile didn't vanish as she pulled up her strap. Only a second later, Sully led an older woman into the room and seeing Sully's serious expression, Michaela instantly straightened.

"Michaela, this is Mrs. Bray…" He wasn't able to explain further for he was abruptly cut off.

Maude had screwed up all her courage to come here. Now that the first step had been successfully taken and Sully had even asked her in, she was momentarily stunned at finding a woman in his living room, especially one who looked as if she was quite comfortable there. Maude didn't know what she had expected; yet for some reason she was convinced that after Abigail's death, he wouldn't be interested in other women. She was here to make him an offer so that the family could finally be together. Working as a saleslady in the family's drugstore for more than forty years had taught Maude to judge people quickly. That was why she instinctively knew that this refined looking woman in her expensive clothes would be able to thwart her plans. Deciding to emphasize her place in Sully's life, Maude hastily clarified, "I'm his mother-in-law."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Bray."

Unsure about what to think, Michaela's eyes flew to Sully. They had already talked about a lot of things but besides their talk at the café when they had first met, Abigail and her family had never been a topic of their conversations.

However, before Sully could elaborate, the children came running into the room, Katie imploring, "Mommy, can I spend… May I spend the night here? Mr. Sully will take me to kindergarten tomorrow anyway…" and Hannah simultaneously begging her father, "Please, Daddy! We want to finish our…"

At this moment, the little girls became aware that there was a stranger in the room and instantly they both stopped talking, staring at the older woman.

Immediately recognizing Hannah as her granddaughter Maude forgot everything else. Sully had sent her photographs twice a year, but she hadn't needed them; it was obvious that this was Abigail's daughter.

"You look just like your mother did when she was your age," she told the little girl who was now gripping her father's hand and before Sully could prevent her from doing so, Maude added, "I'm your grandma."

Sully wouldn't have minded having Abigail's mother in their lives but this wasn't the right way to introduce her. After all, Hannah only knew her from pictures and from the presents she got for Christmas and her birthday. Bending down to be on eye level with his daughter he suggested, "How 'bout you and Katie go to your room again? We'll talk about the sleeping part later."

Nodding, Hannah reluctantly let go of his hand whilst Katie looked questioningly up at her mother. Quickly deciding to give Sully and Mrs. Bray some privacy, Michaela wondered with raised eyebrows, "May I come with you for a moment? I'd like to see what you two are doing…"

Instantly, each girl pulled at one of her hands and dragged her over to Hannah's room. There the floor was covered with drawings, some of them still unfinished and Michaela remembered that both of them wanted to enter a poster competition at school. Cautiously, she stepped in the spaces between the sheets and so as not to lose her balance, she finally supported herself on a shelf against the wall. Looking up to see what her fingers had touched, her eyes met the face of a young woman with long black hair and dark eyes.

"That's my Mommy," Hannah informed her, "She's beautiful, isn't she? Daddy says I look just like her so we'll always have her with us." The little girl eagerly wanted to explain further. Over the course of the last few months she had grown fond of Dr. Mike. Not only was she always nice to her but her daddy laughed a lot more since they had met and she liked that. Pointing at another framed photograph on her nightstand she told Michaela, "Daddy has this one next to his bed, too and we kiss Mommy good night every evening."

Katie wanted to show that she knew something about her friend's mother as well and added, "When I slept here the last time, Mr. Sully told us as a bedtime story about how he and Mrs. Abigail met. It was so funny! They…"

Michaela barely heard what else the children were telling her. Feeling somewhat lightheaded, she suddenly had the impression as if the walls were closing in on her, the room growing ever smaller.

………………………………

"Sully," began Maude, leaning against the counter with her arms folded and sternly surveying her son in law as he withdrew mugs from the cupboard overhead.

"Yeh," replied Sully turning around and was somewhat surprised to note her austere stance.

"You know that I think of you quite as my own son," continued Maude after a pause, fixing him with a curious glance "and as such I feel it my duty to offer you advice when I feel you are straying."

"Strayin'?" queried Sully, his brow furrowing in consternation.

"Sully, what are you doing with this…this woman?" burst out Maude, her hitherto forced tone of politeness dissipating and revealing a bitterness that caught Sully off guard.

"Michaela?" he queried in shock.

"Yes…this… _Michaela_…" repeated Maude, the name falling as ice from her lips, "what about Abby, Sully? My daughter, Abby, remember? Tell me, do you even think about her anymore?"

"How can you ask me that?" replied Sully angrily, slamming the mugs down on the tray, "Not a day goes by that I don't think about her."

The soft hum of conversation issued from the kitchen and checked her entrance. She didn't want to intrude on a private conversation yet she couldn't bear to sit with the children any longer. The image on the nightstand had seemingly burnt into her very soul; staring down at her from its elevated position, the dark eyes had followed her every movement until she could no longer control the emotions rising thick in her throat and feigning an excuse she had hastened away. Perhaps it had been foolish of her to assume that she held a unique position in his heart; memories of the past still lingered all around her and swallowing hard, she wondered if his every touch, every caress was similarly tainted.

The agitated clash of crockery broke into her thoughts and in spite of herself, she pressed her body closer against the wall, inclining her head to better hear what had so infuriated the occupants.

"…everythin' I could ever have expected her to be and more. Smart…beautiful…funny…"

At Sully's low tone, Michaela smiled, her fear of moments ago instantly fading. Even though his expression was hidden from her sight, it etched itself before her sight; the love that hung in his words was almost palpable and she saw clearly how his cheeks would flush, his eyes shining with the deepest azure as he spoke. Placing a hand over her lips to hide her smile, she relaxed against the wall, reveling in his words as though he stood before her now, whispering them to her and not just her curious heart.

"She was the first and only woman I ever loved…she's Hannah's mother."

The words broke over her, crashing violently against her consciousness. Her previously radiant features blanched and she clutched at the door frame beside her to steady her suddenly limp frame. The figure that had haunted her thoughts, feeding her doubts, rose swiftly in her mind anew and for a moment she was utterly unnerved, unable to stem the torrent of regret, of hurt that seized her heart in an iron vice. He was speaking again yet she was deaf to the words; the very core of her being was shaken. When finally Thought emerged from the turbid depths of emotion, it bid her run, to escape before her resolve dissolved entirely. Thus when Sully emerged from the kitchen, his features illuminated with the joy that emanated whenever he spoke of the young doctor that had so revived the shattered shards of his heart, that had given him a chance to love again, he found her bent over her daughter, buttoning up her coat.

"Michaela," he said in surprise, striding over to her, "you're not leavin'?"

"Yes it's quite late," she replied neutrally, "we should get going."

"But Katie wanted to stay the…" began Sully, glancing at the somewhat despondant features of his daughter.

"Maybe another night," came the response and before he could stop it, the door was already open.

"Michaela," he called softly, touching her arm as she made to leave, "are ya alright?"

"Fine," she replied quietly, "I'm just tired and my head hurts."

Instantly concerned, his hand came up to her temple yet to his surprise, she pulled away and straightening, she stepped out.

"Good night Sully," she murmured and without looking back she proceeded down the stone stairs to her car. Sully stood by the door, his arm wrapped around his daughter, wholly puzzled by what had happened. Together they remained there, watching as the car pulled away, the reddish glow of the tail lights finally melting into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**_

"Mornin' Michaela, are ya feelin'…"

The words died on his lips as the front door opened slowly to reveal a highly distressed Katie, still dressed in her pyjamas, cheeks streaked with tears. Placing Hannah down on the porch, he bent down and placed a gentle hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Katie," he asked softly, "what's the matter honey?"

"Mr Sully," wailed the little girl, "Mommy…"

"What about Mommy?" queried Sully, instantly concerned, "where is she?"

"She won't wake up," choked out Katie between sobs, the tears starting anew, "I try an' call but she still sleepin'…"

Fear instantly engulfed him, chilling his heart and stifling his breaths yet the sight of the terrified face before him held his emotions in check.

"It's goin' to be ok," he whispered, giving Katie a brief hug before straightening and hastening into the flat. Hannah instinctively stepped forward and linking hands with her best friend, ran to catch up with her father.

"Michaela!" called Sully desperately as he approached her bedroom, a portion of his heart still hoping that at any moment she would emerge from her room, smiling sleepily and struggling shyly to tame her bed tousled hair.

"Michaela!"

At the threshold of her room, he paused, suddenly afraid of what he might find inside. A small sob drew his attention and turning he saw the two girls huddled together, tears cascading down their young cheeks for naturally Hannah could not remain insensitive to her friend's pain and was determined to share in her sorrow. Taking a deep breath, Sully strengthened his resolve and turning back to the door, cautiously pushed it open. His lips formed her name yet the sound died in his throat; her ashen face was almost as the pale as the pillow upon which she lay, the blood seemingly having fled from cheek and lip alike. Tendrils of hair lay caught upon her forehead, falling limply over the eyes that remained closed to his presence. She was so still, too still. Rushing forward, he collapsed beside her on the bed.

"Michaela…" he pleaded, running his hand over her icy skin, "Michaela…please…"

Throwing back the covers, he placed his ear against her chest and simultaneously seized her thin wrist, struggling to make out a heart beat. In that moment his own heart seemed to still within his chest and only when several long seconds later he was gratified with a weak thudding in her slender frame, did his own resume its timeless rhythm. The barely perceptible throb against his fingers seemed to instantly clear his mind which had hitherto been a veritable storm of sentiment.

"Katie," he called, turning back to her, "who's that lady who sometimes looks after ya when your Mommy has to work?"

"Mrs…Charles…" sniffed Katie.

"And where does she live?" questioned Sully, getting up quickly and walking towards her.

"Next door," replied Katie, swiping at her streaming nose. Sully reached inside his pocket for a tissue and tenderly wiped away her tears before turning to his own daughter.

"Hannah," he said, wiping away her tears too, "go help Katie get ready for school, pick her out somethin' nice to wear, ok? I'm goin' to ask Mrs Charles if she can give ya a ride."

"Is Mommy goin' to die?" whispered Katie, her voice trembling and her eyes wide with fear.

"She aint gunna die Katie," assured Sully, grabbing the little girl in a fierce embrace.

"You sure?" she murmurmed into his shoulder.

"I promise Katie," he replied, "I won't let her die."

Having dispatched the girls to Mrs Charles, who out of genuine concern for Michaela was only too willing to postpone her grocery shopping and take the girls to school, and having promised to be there to pick them up later, Sully returned to the flat. Hurrying to her room, he wrapped the coverlet around the still motionless frame and slipping his arms underneath her, lifted the bundle easily into his arms. As her head lolled against his chest, he was forcibly reminded of another occasion when a similarly feather light figure had rested in his arms, fading so fast before his eyes that he was utterly powerless to stop it. At the memory, his arms tightened around her.

"Come on Michaela," he urged as he pulled the door closed behind him and rushed down the porch steps to his van, "don't make me do this again."

In the emergency room of the hospital Michaela was instantly recognized as a colleague and thus given a thorough examination. Sully could do nothing but wait and while pacing the corridor, he scolded himself for not having recognizing how sick she was last night. She had acted strangely when she left and he should have insisted on her staying longer or at least accompanied her home. Then she wouldn't have been able to hide her condition and he could have remained at her side. Anyway, it was useless to dwell on it; instead he should focus on how to manage things whilst Michaela was in hospital. Yet he couldn't do it, the image of her pale face and the feeling of her limp body in his arms still haunted him. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her, not now that he was finally ready to accept that he was in love again. He had set Maude straight that though he would always love Abigail, he had to move on with his life. And Michaela was the one he needed and wanted at his side…  
"Mr. Sully?" Colleen had watched him for a moment to see if he would notice her, but he was too deep in thoughts and worry. Laying her hand on his arm she made him turn to her, "Dr. Mike is gonna be alright."  
Letting out a deep sigh of relief, a tentative smile crept on his face, "Are ya sure?"  
"I'm positive," Colleen nodded. "She'd been under a lot of stress lately and the high fever made her pass out. All she needs is some antibiotics and a lot of rest."  
"I'll take care of the latter," promised Sully immediately, his head already full of plans how to organize it. He would take Katie in as long as needed… Furrowing his brow he remembered that he wouldn't be able to watch the girls tonight; Hannah was supposed to sleep at Michaela's for he had to work. "I might need some help this evening though. Do you know if Becky is free? I have to work the late shift…"  
"Oh, no need to ask her, I would love to help. I'm off for the next three days and your daughter knows me, too. We'll get along just fine."

Colleen had always been fond of Dr. Mike but after she had agreed to take on her brother as her lawyer, gratitude added to her affection especially as she had since recommended Matthew to another doctor, who having heard of his recent success, had eagerly engaged his services. Thus she was glad to help, not to mention that she liked the kids, too.  
"Ya really don't mind?"

Still not quite sure whether he should take the offer Sully looked at the young nurse.  
"I don't," Colleen smiled reassuring and then turned, adding, "Now come on, I'll show you to Dr. Mike's room."

It was late; the lights in the hallway had been turned off and only the small lamp by her bedside remained on, casting its amber haze over the two seemingly slumbering forms. Yet their sleep was not natural; for one it remained fitful, an outward expression of the battle raging beneath the surface. For the other, it was a mere continuation of thoughts that had plagued his waking hours, though sheer fatigue had now lowered his head into his hands and drawn the lids down over his eyes. Silence had fallen over the room as night deepened and remained unbroken until dawn was fairly kissing the horizon. As though sensing the sun rise, she slowly began to stir. Her head felt heavy yet as she grew increasingly lucid, her senses were assaulted with strange scents and dulled sounds, not wholly unfamiliar yet inexplicable. Opening her eyes, she was momentarily startled by the darkness that surrounded her. Then, as though being painted before her eyes, the pictures on the wall came into the focus, the small mirror and the window with the blind drawn down; she was at the hospital. Struggling to recall what had happened, she turned slightly only to encounter an elbow resting on the covers. Following the strong arm up, tracing the folds of the rumpled sleeve, the shoulder curved inwards, she finally reached the dark curls, falling limply to hide his face from view.

"Sully…" she murmured, reaching out to brush his sleeve, "Sully."

Instantly alert, he raised his head, his eyes darting frantically over her frame. Meeting her eyes, he exhaled deeply, a smile of relief lightening his tired features.

"Hey," he began in a low voice, "how're ya feelin'?"

"What happened?" she continued, trying to brush her hair back yet finding her arm hindered by the drip hooked up to the back of her hand.

"Ya had a fever and passed out," explained Sully tenderly sweeping the coppery locks away from her eyes, "I found ya when I came to get Katie."

"Oh my god," exclaimed Michaela, trying to rise from her position, "Katie! Is she ok? Where is she?"

"Easy!" said Sully, restraining her and guiding her back down again, "she's fine. Colleen is with her and Hannah at my place."

"And you…" queried Michaela slowly.

"Well someone had to stay and make sure ya didn't go wanderin' about," teased Sully, earning a rueful smile in return. Lowering his face down towards her, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek but to his surprise she drew away, her features visibly paling.

"What's the matter?" he asked in concern, "ya feelin' sick again?"

"No, I just…"

Unbidden, the memories of the previous evening had returned, bringing with them the uncertainty, the raw ache.

"Michaela," requested Sully in puzzlement, taking her hand, "what's goin' on?"

"I heard you," was the unexpected response as she pulled her hand away.

"Heard me?" repeated Sully, "when? What are ya talkin' about?"

"I heard you," she continued, twisting her fingers together in her lap, "you and Maude in the kitchen. I heard you say how much you still think about …her, how much you love her."

"Her?" said Sully in astonishment.

"Abigail," breathed Michaela, averting her gaze to the window and fighting back the tears.

"No Michaela," sighed Sully with a smile, comprehension finally dawning, "ya got it all wrong! I…"

"You don't love Abigail?" she shot back, a fierce spark returning to her eyes as she turned to meet his gaze.

"I…"

Shock caught Sully off guard and despite his best efforts, he remained mute, unable to convince Michaela of what he had so eloquently explained to Maude just a few short hours ago.

As though her deepest fears had been confirmed, Michaela fixed her attention on the blanket.

"I appreciate what you've done for me Sully," she said neutrally, "but I'm tired and I'd like to be alone for a while."

"No Michaela, please," interposed Sully, the implications of her request bringing back his words, "I didn't mean…"

"I can't do this right now Sully," she continued wearily, "please."

"Alright," conceded Sully after a moment's pause during which she adamantly refused to meet his gaze, "I'll be back in the mornin' with the girls."

Rising from his chair, he made to embrace her but the rigidity of her form checked his movement.

"I love ya," he uttered as he reached the door, glancing back at the bed.

"You don't mean that," whispered Michaela dejectedly, raising her eyes just in time to see him disappear down the hall.

……………………..

Sully couldn't think straight as he drove to his home; he had heard her last words. What was he to do? He hadn't been prepared for her doubt; he had thought that what they had built together was as real for her as it was for him…

Soundlessly, he at last entered his flat and instantly went to his room. As always when Katie spent the night, the little girls occupied his bed so they could sleep comfortably. Actually, he had already thought about making his room into one for the children and buying an extra bed. After all, over the course of the last few weeks, their daughters had slept more nights together than apart... After tiptoeing to his bed he bent down to secure the cover around the little girls. Still distracted, he didn't pay attention to his movements so close to his nightstand and thus his elbow brushed an item that was standing there. Jerking around to prevent it from falling, he suddenly looked straight at Abigail's face as his hands grasped the wooden frame. Staring at his late wife's features he wondered for a moment whether Michaela had ever seen it and if that was what had made her doubt his love in the first place. Maybe she had been uncertain all the time and he just hadn't noticed it. Well, it was too late now anyway and he was too tired to think.

That was why after making sure that Colleen still slept soundly on the couch, he went to Hannah's room. Tiredly he sank down on his daughter's bed yet only to meet Abigail's gaze again. Tenderly, his fingertips followed the graceful lines of her features. She had been his life, but she was gone. She wouldn't come back. It was as if he only realized it fully now that he had feared losing the woman who had begun filling his heart with love again. However, he thought firmly, he would only lose Michaela if he allowed it and he simply wasn't willing to do that.

This resolution brought his energy back and he glanced at his watch. In little over an hour he had to wake the children so it was probably better just to stay awake. Determined he rose to his feet again, placing the picture back in its place. In the future, he would leave it up to Hannah what she wanted to do with it. His own one would be put into the photo album where it could rest between the other fond memories. He had to concentrate on the present; for now, he would take care of Hannah and Katie and show Michaela that she could count on him.

……………………………………………

Sully had often heard the phrase that doctors made the worst patients and Michaela proved this to be right. Not that she complained about the treatment but she refused to stay at the hospital another night after her fever had waned around noon. When he returned from his morning shift to see if she needed anything, he heard her arguing with the doctor as he approached her door. He couldn't help but grin, hearing the fire back in her voice but he agreed that she shouldn't be alone at home with a daughter to take care of. Thus he interrupted the argument inside of the room by knocking a little louder than usual at the door and two voices, both thankful for the distraction, called him in.

Michaela was stunned for a moment; she hadn't expected him to visit her again after she had sent him away in the morning. Yet the older doctor was relieved to see the young man.

"Are you her partner?" he asked and before Michaela could object, Sully simply replied, "Yes."

"Alright, "the doctor nodded, turning to his colleague again, "I'll let you go on the condition that you'll adhere to a regime of strict bed rest for at least two days."

Seeing the vertical wrinkle between Michaela's eyebrows deepen which indicated that she was getting worked up again, Sully hastily chimed in, "I'll make sure that she rests."

He felt Michaela's astonished gaze yet he didn't look at her but at the older man. "Ya just tell me what has to be done and I'll take care of everythin'."

Michaela considered telling both men that she was not only a grown up woman but a doctor too and thus knew what was best for herself yet a sudden dizzy spell kept her quiet. The most important thing at the moment was to get out of the hospital, thus she would comply - for now.

At last they all agreed that Sully would come back in the evening to take her home. Only when Michaela was left alone again did she realize what Sully had done. He had called himself her partner and promised to take care of her. Though she longed to consider him such, the anguish she had felt upon hearing his words lingered still in her heart. Things had changed between them and for once she was helpless to correct them; this time it was up to Sully.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The doctor had explained to him that Michaela had to rest at all costs. That was why Sully spent all afternoon to organize things; he wanted to avoid that she was alone at home during the next few days. First he had talked to Colleen who was eager to help and then to his boss. He would only do the mornings shifts for a while so he could take care of the girls when they came home from the kindergarten. And of course he knew that he had to tell Michaela that she hadn't heard all of his conversation with Maude.

As soon as they were on their way, he glanced at her clearing his throat, "Michaela, I want ya to know that…"

"Please, Sully, not now." Her voice was barely audible and he instantly grew concerned. After making sure that the road before him was free, he looked at her again, laying his right hand on her forearm, "Ya alright? I can turn back and…"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Staring straight ahead Michaela refused to meet his eyes.

Yet it wasn't this what hurt him; she had shied away under his touch as if he had hit her.

Sully didn't try to talk to her again; yet the longer they were on their way, the longer the silence lasted between them, the angrier he grew.

When he at last stopped before her house, he disembarked the car without a word and was already there when she opened her door. Stepping closer he moved as to lift her in his arms yet she didn't have the intention to let him carry her. "Thank you, Sully, but that's really not necessary. I can manage."

This was the last straw for him and he didn't hold back any longer. "Even if ya doubt my love for ya, I thought we were at least friends enough that you let me help ya."

The ire in his tone and the hurt in his eyes silenced her. Michaela had only once seen him this way before yet this time she acknowledged that him getting angry was all her fault. He was right; her behavior was childish. Averting her gaze from his, she nodded and allowed him to carry her into the house.

Katie was excited beyond all measure. Not only was her Mommy back home but Hannah and her daddy would live with them for the next three days! Mr. Sully had bought an air mattress so they could sleep in her room. This would be so much fun! That was why she took it quite calmly when Mr. Sully advised, "How 'bout ya girls go and say good night to Dr. Mike already? You can still play a little in your room before ya sleep and I'll come later and tell ya a bedtime story. Dr. Mike needs a lot of rest, ya know."

Sully grinned at the view before him. The little girls stood hand in hand, looking up at him nodding eagerly. "Alright, let's go then."

Together they went to Michaela's bedroom finding her sitting on her bed, looking somewhat frustrated while Colleen with a nurse's patience explained to her, "You said it yourself, Dr. Mike, you feel unsteady on your feet. Things will be better in the morning; you know that. I'll help you with your shower then, I promise."

Noticing the little girls and Sully standing in the doorframe, Michaela didn't want to argue and gave in sighing, "I guess you re right."

She expected for Sully to tell her that he would leave, now that he brought her home yet it was Colleen who bid her goodbye instead. "I'll see you in the morning, Dr. Mike. Sleep well!" With that, the young nurse was already on her way to the door.

Puzzled, Michaela watched Sully encourage the children to step to her bed, explaining to her, "Here are two other people who wanna say good night to you."

He stoical disregarded her questioning look and announced, "I'll be back later and bring ya somethin' to eat."

Not waiting for her response, Sully turned and left the room. When he had carried her, he had been startled how little she weighted and was determined to take care that she would eat, come what may.

As expected, he had to fight with her about that. When he came back to her carrying a tray some minutes later, she welcomed him with the information, "I'm not hungry, Sully."

"Fine. How 'bout somethin' to drink?" He looked at her neutrally as if he wasn't involved with her in the least, rather acting like a waiter.

Feeling somewhat thirsty indeed yet unsure about his behavior, she quietly responded, "That would be nice."

"Good." Without looking at her, he put the tray on the nightstand, filled a cup with a liquid that didn't look like tea though and put it on a saucer. "Here ya go."

After she accepted the cup from him, Sully watched her first sniffing and then taking a tentative sip. Satisfied he saw her raising her eyebrows in astonishment yet even more was he pleased when she told him, "Chicken broth, that is just what I needed."

And then she looked up at him, adding shyly, "Thank you."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth but he knew better than to show it. "You're welcome. Now just drink and then ya should try and get some sleep."

However, it wouldn't have been Michaela when she wouldn't have asked, "Where do Hannah and Katie sleep? Katie's bed is too small…"

"Yep. That's why I bought an air mattress. The advantage is that we can use it at both, your and my place…" He trailed off, fearing he might have said too much and for a moment a shadow flew over Michaela's face indeed. Yet it immediately vanished again for she of course knew that they couldn't separate their daughters. Thus she smiled somewhat rueful up at him, "That's a good idea, thank you Sully."

Although he desperately wished she wouldn't act so formally, he decided to leave it with this for now. "It's nothing," he murmured and pivoted to leave her room.

………………………………………………………….

Colleen had left the bedroom door ajar as to hear when Dr. Mike would stir. It was already noon and peering into the room she considered whether to wake her patient for her shower or not. Soon she would have to leave because she would meet Dr. Cook for lunch yet on the other hand sleep was the best thing for her boss right now. The young nurse was still contemplating the pros and cons when she sensed rather than saw a movement that announced that she wouldn't have to make a decision.

Michaela was disoriented for some moments. Seeing Colleen meant that she had to be at the hospital yet she was certainly in her bed at home. And this was not all; it was bright daylight, did she have slept in? Only when Colleen suggested, "I could help you with your shower now, Dr. Mike," did she remember the events from the day before.

Closing her eyes momentarily Michaela wished she were in a dream. Yet she wasn't and feeling her nightclothes cling to her body she conceded, "That would be nice, thank you, Colleen."

It didn't take them long and Michaela had even washed her hair that was now held by a towel knotted like a turban. She wore sleeping shorts and a top under her robe when they went back to her room. Noticing how Colleen glanced at her watch Michaela offered, "When you have to go, please do so. You've already helped so much… I'm fine, really."

Colleen was glad that at this moment, the entrance was opened and Sully, hearing the women talk, softly calling, "I'm back!" It was almost still the same moment when he emerged in the doorframe.

"Everythin' alright?" Questioningly he looked at the young nurse who stood in the middle of the room next to Michaela.

Be pressed for time Colleen decided to simply ask, "Would you mind to put clean sheets on the bed? I'd like to go home before I'll meet Andrew."

"Sure," Sully saw no problem. "Where're the sheets?"

"Could you two please stop acting as if I wasn't here?" Michaela's voice sounded somewhat frustrated. She felt much better than the day before and she didn't like to be treated as if she were helpless. "I am really thankful for everything you both did, but some things I can actually manage by myself."

"No, ya can't. Doctor's order. Two days bed rest or you'll go back to the hospital." Sully was adamant yet his tone betrayed his light amusement. He would have been concerned when Michaela wouldn't discuss because it would mean she was too weak to do so. Turning to Colleen he quickly added, "I'm taking over now. I'll see ya tomorrow morning."

For a moment the young woman hesitated. Seeing the wrinkle between Dr. Mike's eyebrows she knew that a storm was coming up and she wanted to support Mr. Sully. She had witnessed an outburst of the doctor's anger at the hospital a few times; as soon as someone endangered a child's healing process Dr. Mike could act like an angry tiger, of course never in front of the patients. However, she really had to go and thus she only quickly informed Sully, "Dr. Mike didn't have breakfast yet; she woke up half an hour ago. Tea is already prepared though; it's in the thermal coffee pot on the kitchen table."

"Great, thanks." Sully smiled yet urged her, "And now go. You don't wanna miss your date, do you?"

Grinning at him, Colleen shook her head, "Of course not. Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

With that, she was already on her way out but turning to Michaela she added, "Good bye, Dr. Mike. I hope you'll get better soon!"

Quiet settled in the room yet when the entrance clicked shut, Sully spoke up again unimpressed by Michaela's light scowl, "So, where are those sheets?"

Directing his blue eyes at her, he silenced any protest by the intensity of his gaze. As much as Michaela wanted to deny it she couldn't help but feel her knees weaken under his look. "Alright," she at last grumbled pointing with her finger, "they are in this wardrobe."

While Sully took care of the bed, Michaela sat down on the chair at her vanity. After freeing her hair from the towel, she reached for her brush and started to pull it through the tangled strands. This task grew harder with every move though and Michaela felt her arms growing heavy. Unintentionally, a light groan escaped her and she finally paused for a moment only to start the same process a few seconds later again.

Seeing her struggle, Sully hurried with his task and as soon as he was done, he stepped behind Michaela, stilling her hand and taking the brush. "Here, let me."

Instantly, she protested, "I can manage, it just takes a little longer this time."

Her stubbornness told him that she was strong enough to hear some truth, "There is no shame in lettin' people help ya."

Letting out a long breath, she dropped her eyes, admitting quietly, "I'm used to take care of all my problems on my own."

Sully's voice was soft when he advised, "Why don't ya stop tryin' so hard?"

Moved by his caring, the first tentative smile since days appeared on her face yet she still looked down on her lap. Shrugging lightly she replied, "It's an old habit."

Sully bent down and brought his lips next to her ear. His breath moved some wisps of her drying hair as he whispered, "Give it up."

A wave of heat shot through her body, feeling him so close. Her heart started beating like a drum in her ears and she feared he might hear it. Thus she finally let him have the brush and satisfied that he had managed to make her give in, Sully started combing her hair.

Gradually working his way through the tangles, he noticed her shoulders drop which indicated that she started to relax. He wasn't angry anymore; lying on her couch last night his gaze had fallen on the photographs she had explained to him a few months ago. He had realized that the only relationship she'd ever had was a disaster for she had believed that she was loved as much as she loved herself. Since she had obviously only heard the beginning of his talk with Maude it was kind of understandable that she feared she had made the same mistake again.

The way her head followed his moves while he carefully brushed her hair told him that she felt comfortable and he decided that it was now or never. Whilst he continued combing the coppery mass he quietly started to speak. "I got this friend and he asked me if I could help him to find out what's the matter with him…"

Although she stiffened, he continued, "Since he met this woman, the first thing when he wakes up in the morning is tryin' to remember if it'll be a good one for he will see her that day. He always feels the urge to be close to her and when he can make her laugh, he's happy, too. When she's hurt, all he thinks about is how to take away her pain 'cause it is killin' him seein' her sad. And the last thing he thinks about before he falls asleep is whether he'll see her the next day." Laying his palms on her shoulders, he paused a moment. Watching her fidgeting hands in her lap he at last added, "What do ya think, does he love this woman?"

Patiently he waited for her reply and when she eventuelly responded he had to strain to hear her words. "Hannah told me that you both talk to Abigail every night before you go to bed."

After closing his eyes for a moment, Sully put the brush on the vanity and moved around to kneel next to her chair. Covering her nervous, ice-cold fingers with his warm hand he looked up at her. "Michaela, I'll tell ya what I already explained to Maude."

He waited a moment and searched her face. Seeing that she was listening he continued, running his hand up and down her arm now. "I was eighteen when I met Abigail and she was everythin' I'd ever dreamed of. I've never been in love before and was instantly lost. When she died, I thought I would never love anybody again. Thought I'd be on my own with Hannah for the rest of my days. And that was alright with me. That's why I kept Abigail with us, for our daughter to know that there was a woman who loved her and for me to remember how it had felt to be loved."

Michaela still avoided looking at him, feeling extremely uncomfortable hearing Sully's confession. However, he wasn't done yet. Cocking his head as to find her eyes he continued. "I hadn't counted on meetin' you."

As his words sank in, Michaela slowly raised her gaze to meet his. Never before in her life had someone looked at her with so much love. "Oh Sully," she whispered, her mismatched eyes glistening with tears and when he implored, "Please, don't leave us, too," she hugged his head to her chest. Stroking his hair she promised, "Never."

…………………………………………………..

Before she knew it, it was the weekend. Sully woke early on Saturday morning and quietly rousing the girls, prepared to drop them off at their swimming class. Despite his attempts to the contrary, the general ruckus roused her anyway and as he peeped in to check on her, an alert glance met his cautious gaze. Commanding her to stay in bed for a while longer and smiling slightly at her frown he hastily departed before she could verbalize her dissent. Yet no sooner had the door closed behind him than she pulled herself up and ten minutes later she was bathed and dressed; even her hair had been painstakingly brushed out and shone now like a copper curtain in the hazy summer sunshine. The brief spell of illness had drained her more than she realized and even these simple tasks had rendered her inexplicably weary and on entering the living room, she fairly collapsed on the couch, nursing a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. It was curled up in this manner that Sully found her on his return and grinning as he shrugged off his jacket, he commented in an amused tone, "Couldn't wait to get up huh?"

"I'm not an invalid," came the acid response as the provocation fueled her temper to flare anew. Chuckling at the predictability of her temperament, he approached her and bending low, murmured, "Well, maybe I like takin' care of ya."

Perhaps it was his fresh scent assaulting her senses, or his breath tickling the hairs around her brow that silenced the reply that was on the tip of her tongue and instead, she turned subtly to allow his lips to meet hers in a gentle kiss.

"Do you want some coffee?" she offered, making to rise from her seat as he nodded against her.

"I can get it," he insisted, pushing her playfully back, "don't ya dare move."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she retorted with a smile, shifting to make more room beside her. For several minutes they sat in contented silence, Sully's arm around her shoulders, his fingers drawing lazy circles over her arm. Her own expression grew increasingly pensive under his touch until finally she decided it was time.

"Somethin' wrong?" he began, instantly concerned, as she withdrew from his embrace.

"No," replied Michaela, rising from her seat and walking over to her bureau, "but there's something I want to show you."

Sully observed her curiously as she opened the top drawer and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"What's that?" he queried as she returned to sit beside him, her expression unfathomable. For a moment, her attention remained riveted to the string bow on the front as though contemplating her options. Yet as his arm brushed hers, she strengthened her resolve and raising her eyes, she met his puzzled gaze.

"It's for you," she explained quietly, "I got it done a while back and was just waiting for the right moment to give it to you."

Still wholly bewildered, his questions remained unvoiced and he simply took the packet from her hands and pulled at the string tie, eager to reveal its mysterious contents. Sensing her gaze pursuing his movements, he took a deep breath and slid the final sheet of paper off. To his surprise, his fingers instantly contacted the smooth, heavy binding that usually housed highly coveted texts. The finishing looked expensive and as he flipped the spine up to read the title, he was duly impressed by the gilded lettering. It took perhaps a minute during which his eyes repeatedly traversed the letters, for him to realize what he was reading. Turning the book face up, he simply stared at the familiar landscape, finally raising his eyes in utter disbelief to meet her awaiting glance.

"That morning you read to the kids on the children's ward, you forgot your manuscript in my office," she began, brushing her hair back with one hand. "You always said it wasn't enough for a book, but looking through it that evening, I knew that wasn't true. So I made a copy of the pages and sent it off to an editor I knew from my college days in Boston. He loved it Sully, he couldn't wait to print it. He's even asked for a sequel."

"This is…I mean," stammered Sully, running his hands over and over the cover as though memorizing every contour, "But…why…"

"You once told me that your writing was not just a pastime, it was a part of your life."

At his continued expression of confusion, she hesitated before attempting to describe the thoughts that had been long tormenting her mind.

"I know you have a past Sully," she said softly, "I know that you were married and that when you wrote this book, it wasn't just a book of tales. It was a part of who you are and I can't change that. I only hope that maybe, someday, when you pick up your pen to write again, I could be there with you, to explore every detail with you so that when you finish, it's a part of me too, a part of us."

Her tentative glance upwards met only comprehension and as the smile spread across her face, she noticed a mischievous expression cross his features, instantly disguising the tenderness of moments ago.

"What?" she questioned somewhat warily as he weighed the book in his hand, gazing from it to her.

"Well, not everythin' you need to know comes from reading a book…" he began slowly, placing the volume down on the table.

"I don't understand," she replied, a frown furrowing her brow as she contemplated his sentence, "I mean…"

Reaching over, he pulled her into a fierce embrace, his lips seeking and finally descending on hers for a heated kiss. As he broke away, he breathed softly, "like that for instance."

"Well, I suppose when you put it that way," she teased, ignoring the crimson flush that rose in her cheeks and reaching out to cup his face in her hands. Sully chuckled and turning subtly, whispered against her ear before closing the distance between them again.

"Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The girls had been invited to a sleepover at a friend's that evening and after talking the matter over with Sully, who though inclined to laugh at her protectiveness had contained his amusement and instead presented a rational argument in their daughters' favour, she had finally conceded. Sully had offered to drop them off after his afternoon shift at the café thus when an urgent call delayed her departure from the hospital, she wasn't too concerned.

However, the silent corridors and frankly deserted car park bore testimony to just how late it was when she finally hung up her coat and headed out the door. Despite the warm, sun bleached days, the nights were often chilled by a high breeze and pulling her cardigan closer around her, she hurried towards her car. Sliding exhaustedly into the front seat, she started the engine and turned the heating on. The gusts of hot air gently caressed her numbed fingers and in spite of her efforts to stay alert, she felt her body starting to relax. Several minutes elapsed in silence and slowly her weary eyes began to close. Slumping down in her seat, it wasn't until the sharp patter of rain droplets hitting the windshield broke the solitude that she roused herself. Rubbing the sleep forcibly from her eyes, she fumbled in the dark for the radio controls and tuning in to her favourite station, she turned the volume up. Winding the window down too as an extra precaution, she finally pulled out of the car park and set of homewards.

She had not driven long but with the lack of the usual traffic congesting the roads, she made steady progress. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel in time to the song now blaring out, she settled back for what looked like an easy drive. Yet a sudden grating noise pierced the night air, completely obliterating the melody. Glancing around in bewilderment, she slowed the car down but even so the tyres slipped on the rain slicked road. Braking harder, she was momentarily gratified as the car came to a halt but no sooner had she breathed a sigh of relief than a loud bang issued from the back of the car and the lights went out. Yanking off her seatbelt, she pushed open the door and hastened outside to investigate. A moment later however she returned to her seat, wholly frustrated and shivering like a leaf.

The rain was coming down hard and fast and the light from the street lamp was simply not enough to assess the damage. Recognizing she needed help, she felt about on the passenger seat for her purse and pulling out her cell phone she dialed his number. The fifteen minutes it took him to find her seemed like a lifetime; alone in the darkened car, her usually stoical heart beat frantically at every movement beyond her window, the pelting rain doing little to calm her raw nerves. When finally a light knock came to the glass and the familiar face peered in at her, coat pulled over his head, she dispelled her childish fears and smiling ruefully, stepped out to meet him.  
"Sorry to make you come out in this weather," she apologized.

"What happened?" interposed Sully, raising his voice so as to be heard over the rain.

"I don't know," she said, wrapping her arms around herself in a vain attempt to ward off the elements, "it just stopped."

"Lemme take a look," he offered, hurrying around to the front of the car and lifting up the bonnet.

"It don't look good," he added after a few minutes of probing furtively in the dark, "I can't do nothin' now. We gotta leave it here. I'll give ya a ride home."  
"We can't just leave it here!" exclaimed Michaela, "it's my car! Anything might happen."  
"We'll call the mechanic from my car," reasoned Sully, "they can come tow it away and sort it out for ya."  
Pushing his sopping hair away from his face, he looked around. Turning back to Michaela, he began, "We gotta at least get it off the main road or someone might hit it."  
"What do you propose?" queried Michaela, her teeth chattering as the cold began to seep into her very bones.  
"Ya gotta get in and put it in gear," he said, gesturing to the front seat, "I'll go behind and push."  
"Don't be silly, Sully," she chided, "it's far too heavy for you to push alone. I'll help you…"  
"No," replied Sully adamantly, "I need ya to go put it in gear or it won't move."  
"Well you do that," maintained Michaela, "and I'll push. It is my car…"  
"Michaela…" began Sully a touch impatiently, the cold and rain beginning to affect his temperament too.  
"Don't you think I can do it?" she voiced stubbournly, her temper rising, "that just because I'm a woman I can't…"  
Marching over to her, Sully pressed his lips fiercely against hers, instantly stemming the flow of ire. The raindrops trickled down their cheeks and across their lips, and as they parted, they each bore the imprints of droplets upon their features.  
"Sorry," replied Michaela in a small voice, her colour rising and her glance dropping to her sodden shoes, "I'm just so tired and all I wanted to do was get home and then this happened…"  
As her voice trailed off, Sully reached for her icy hands. Grasping them tightly in his own, he drew her gaze up back to his own.  
"Come on," he rejoined softly, "let's get ya home."  
………………………………………  
Michaela had called the BMW garage from Sully's van. They had promised to come right away and take care of her car- they had even arranged a place where she would, albeit hesitantly, leave the keys. She and Sully hadn't even reached her apartment when the mechanic rang back to assure her that they'd found her vehicle.  
Soaked to the skin, Michaela was trembling uncontrollably as Sully helped her out of the van and immediately pulled his coat over both their heads. Together they ran into her flat, chased by the cold breeze that splattered rain at their backs. Sheltering under the porch he offered, "I'll make some tea while ya take a hot shower. Shouldn't be long 'fore ya feel warm again."  
"Sully," she replied with chattering teeth, trying to put the key into the lock, "You don't have to. I've already ruined your…."  
"Hey…" He gently urged her to step aside and opened the door for her. "I'm glad ya called me."  
Knowing that she had to get out of her wet clothes quickly so as to avoid catching a cold, she at last stopped resisting his efforts to help her. Shyly glancing up at him she even smiled slightly. "Thank you. I'll hurry."  
Satisfied that she had let him be there for her, he grinned. "Take your time and don't worry, I know your kitchen well enough to find the things I need."

The hot shower worked wonders on her. She had donned her robe over her short pyjamas and the fresh-brewed tea that Sully presented to her in the kitchen put yet more life back into her- at least enough for her to notice that Sully's clothes were soaked as well. "Sully!" she exclaimed, "You have to get out of your wet shirt and jeans!"  
Wondering whether she was aware of what she was advising he conceded, "I know; it's startin' to feel uncomfortable. Maybe I could put my things in your dryer…"  
Nodding and sipping at her tea she agreed, "Good idea."  
Sully took this as her permission for him to get rid of his wet t-shirt and rising from his chair next to her, began to pull it over his head. Her muscles worked of their own accord, turning her head to watch his bare chest emerging right before her eyes. For a moment she simply stared yet catching herself quickly, she cleared her throat, "I still have some clean shorts of yours and a t-shirt. You left them behind when you stayed here… I kept them in my wardrobe."  
Sully didn't notice her flushed cheeks, thinking only practically right now. Having dry clothes sounded tempting and not wanting to bother her, he was already on his way to the bathroom when he said, "Sounds great, I'll be right back."  
Michaela followed him hastily yet opened the door on the other side of the corridor. She was still at the wardrobe when she heard him enter the room and close the distance between them. Not daring to turn for fear of what she might see, she stood frozen in her position, hugging his things to her chest. Sully slowly reached around her, easing her grip on his garb.  
Seeing his bare arm emerge in her view and feeling the warmth from his chest radiating against her back, Michaela's grip grew even tighter yet something captured her eyes. Forgetting her former thoughts, she reached for his wrist to pull his arm even closer.  
For a split second Sully was thrilled at her boldness though his hope was immediately dashed again when she exclaimed, "Sully, where did you get this?"  
Wondering what she was talking about he replied, "What do ya mean?"  
However, Michaela was in doctor mode now, already urging him towards her bed. With a soft pressure of her hand on his shoulders, she made him sit down. Dropping his clean clothes next to him she ordered, "You stay right here. I'm just going to fetch my medical bag."  
Still bewildered for he had no idea what the sudden fuss was about, he eyed his arm. Noticing a bloody wound on the inside of his forearm, he remembered a sudden sharp pain when he had been searching under the bonnet of her car for any damage.

As soon as Michaela entered the room again he dismissed the concern that was written on her face, "It's just a graze. Nothin' to worry about."  
"Why don't you leave the decision about whether it is nothing or something more serious to your doctor?"

Michaela was already rummaging through her bag, looking for the things she would need to clean the wound.  
Flipping her hair over her shoulders, she at last sat down next to him and started her work.  
Sully watched her in awe; her movements were quick but sincere, gentle but determined. He only once interrupted the quiet of the room by sucking his breath in sharply when she disinfected the wound.  
Satisfied with her work, Michaela eventually laid his now bandaged arm back on his lap. "You're right, it's nothing serious but it needed to be cleansed. And I have to ask you when you had your last tetanus vaccination."  
Seeing a shadow fly over his face, she reiterated somewhat more urgently, "When?"  
Embarrassed, Sully scratched his temple with his forefinger, "I'm not very fond of needles…"  
Yet Michaela didn't let him off the hook, examining him seriously until he finally admitted feeling rather uncomfortable now, "I can't remember havin' once since I was a kid."  
"Well," Michaela explained, already turning to her bag, "Fortunately I always have a little stock of tetanus serum with me… Don't you dare!" she exclaimed, feeling the bed move because he had started to get up.  
Seeing the anxiety on his face she instantly softened though. "Just…. Close your eyes. I'll tell you when you can open them again."  
Sully felt embarrassed beyond all measure by now. He didn't want to have a vaccination; he hated having injections. On the other hand looking like a coward didn't sound appealing either and thus he gave in. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he settled back on the bed, waiting for the inevitable.  
As he heard her say, "Alright, I'm done," he looked up at her in disbelief.  
"It's over?"  
"Yes it is. You've been a brave boy," she smiled teasingly.  
Immediately his spirits returned and with a twinkle in his eyes he asked, "Don't your patients get a reward after they've behaved well?"  
With an amused smile, Michaela considered him for a moment; she knew perfectly well what he had in mind. At last confirming, "Yes, they do," she raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm, then let's see what I can offer."  
Sully wanted to pull her closer yet she turned to her bag, rummaging through it again. She didn't only have some necessary instruments and medicine there but some toys that always came with the promotional material from various pharmaceutical companies. Her smile broadened as she found something that would suit Sully just fine.  
Returning to his side, she held something hidden in her hand until she opened her palm before him so he could see the item. "Since you are a boy, I thought you might like this one."  
Sully stared at the tiny red toy car. Pouting, he raised his eyes to meet her gaze again, "But I'm a big boy, I was hopin' for… uhmm, for somethin' else."  
Innocently blinking he directed the intensity of his blue eyes on her and this time she wasn't able to resist. Laughing softly, she couldn't help herself and giving in, she dropped the little toy on the cover and cupped his face in her hands, "Alright, here's a reward you might like more."  
Quickly bending forward, she gave him a peck on his brow. Their banter was still playful when Sully suddenly grabbed her waist whilst letting himself fall on his back.  
"Sully!" squealed Michaela yet she didn't try to escape his arms. "What are you doing?"  
Out of the blue he grew serious though. The feeling of her body on top of his made him forget everything besides the thought how much he loved this woman. Pulling her head down, he hungrily claimed her lips with his.  
Michaela couldn't tell what it was that made her follow his lead, more importantly, she didn't want to think about it right now. Although they had already kissed, something was different this time and she simply didn't want that feeling to end. It was a mixture of tenderness she felt for him and the urge to protect him from getting hurt again mingled with excitement. His strong body beneath her, the unexpected softness of his skin that covered the strong muscles…  
At this point, they both lost their trains of thought and all they wanted was to be as close together as possible. Michaela barely noticed how Sully pulled her robe from her body and that they had moved together to lie more comfortably next to each other in the center of her bed. Whispered words of love, loving caresses and deep kisses set both their bodies on fire and they savored it. Even when Sully's hand slid under her top, wandering higher, torturing her slowly, did Michaela not want him to stop.  
It was only when he shifted his body so that he could look down on her that she noticed the physical reaction of his body. After all, he only wore some boxer shorts… Instantly tensing she suddenly lay perfectly still. She had once promised herself never to get carried away again and now it had almost happened again.  
Sully was puzzled for a moment yet seeing the anxiety on her face he immediately understood. Silently cursing himself for he having lost control of his desires, he buried his head in the pillow next to her head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"  
Feeling her start to tremble again, he moved to pull the cover over her and then rolled on his back. He didn't loosen his embrace though, reassuring her in a low voice, "Shh, it's alright. I'll never hurt ya, I promise."  
Michaela didn't speak but she felt how his soothing stroking calmed her down, slowly and steadily. Recognizing that she felt safe in his arm, she even snuggled somewhat closer whispering, "I'm sorry, too. I… I'm not… I can't…"  
"Shh, it's alright," reiterated Sully, "Just close your eyes."  
She did so and before she knew it, she had drifted off. Sully only wanted to wait long enough to make sure that she was sound asleep before moving to the couch. The dryer would be done soon, too… but it felt so good laying here with her in his arms; he could lay this way forever…  
………………………………………………………………….  
It was still dark when Michaela was awoken by a male voice in her bedroom. Her pillow felt strange and it even emitted an unusual warmth. In bewilderment she lifted her head and wanted to sit up yet she was held back by the weight of an arm around her waist and only now she realized that she lay in Sully's embrace. His breathing was deep and even; maybe he had mumbled something in his sleep.  
What should she do? If she wriggled out of his arms, she would wake him for sure… Tentatively, she resumed her former position. It felt good…  
Suddenly Sully moved, yet only to pull her even closer, murmuring something unintelligible again. It was this protective gesture that made Michaela feel a wave of love for him engulfing her. Could it really be that she was safe with a man? Her heart told her that she was. However, old built up reflexes were still working…  
When she opened her eyes for the second time, the sun was already up and she was alone. Only the crushed pillow next to hers indicated that she hadn't dreamed last night. Unsure about how to judge the situation, Michaela remained in bed another moment. Yet a faint sound from the kitchen made her finally get up and a minute later she joined him in the small room.  
Deep in thought, he didn't immediately see her though and continued to set the breakfast table for both of them. Watching him silently, Michaela wondered whether he was angry, even if only a little. Somewhat anxious about what she might see in his eyes, she at last stepped up to him at the table, laying her hand on his arm. Whilst his startled expression turned into a smile, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Sully. I'm… I wasn't ready yet."  
"Shh," he bent down, placing a loving kiss to her lips. "That's alright. I'll wait for ya… forever."

* * *

_I'm sorry for the spaces not working properly... I tried to fix it but it doesn't work at the moment._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

By unspoken agreement, they both went to pick their daughters up from the party. For her part, having never been apart from Katie for more than one night since she was born, she was anxious to be reunited with her little girl. So much had happened in those short few hours they'd spent apart that it had felt more like an eternity and though she longed to see her daughter she also ached to once again recline in the safety of the overtly tame relationship with Sully that always predominated whenever the children were around. The girls, armed with enough stories and amusing anecdotes to last the entire month, were just as eager to meet their parents and so begin their meandering tales. Thus two figures, still clad in now somewhat wrinkled pyjamas, instantly flew into the identical embraces that stood open and welcoming on the front step.

"Ya have a good time?" queried Sully, bouncing a giggling Hannah in his arms.

"Ya" came the chirpy reply as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and nestled comfortably against his chest. Katie, observing her friend in consternation for a moment, turned her face up to Michaela and pulling gently on her hand, silently begged to be lifted up too. Though Michaela immediately acquiesced, there was no denying that her daughter was no longer the light bundle that had been placed into her arms just over five years ago. Then she had worried about her size, plagued by the fear that her early labour might have had detrimental effects on her baby. Now, her slender frame seemed ill equipped to accommodate the chattering toddler that wriggled against her hip. Seeing her struggle, Sully instantly turned to Katie and suggested, "Ya wanna come over here Kates? Reckon I could use another beautiful girl on my other arm."

"Sure," exclaimed Katie and laughing merrily, fairly leapt into his arms. Sully chuckled at her exuberance and as she curled up against him, he reached up and smoothed her honey blonde hair.

Michaela meant to thank him, but as his glance met hers, the words died on her lips. The sincerity of his affection for both her and her daughter seemed endlessly displayed before her and recalling her diffidence last night, she felt the colour rising in her cheeks. He however seemed oblivious of her discomfort and was happily indulging in the girls' playful discussion.

"So what did ya do all night then huh?" inquired Sully, heading down towards the car.

"It was so good Daddy," began Hannah only to be promptly interrupted by an exuberant Katie, "I wish you could have come Mr Sully and Mommy too, it was the best slumber party ever!"

"Uh huh!" confirmed Hannah, "we all got to dress up like princesses and eat cake with pink icing."

"And Mrs Johnson let us stay up till nine o'clock!" added Katie proudly, glancing back at her mother with shining eyes.

"So late?" teased Sully in mock horror.

"Well you're still going to bed at eight tonight young lady," interposed Michaela, blithely ignoring Sully's comment which only made him grin broadly.

"What did you do all night Daddy," asked Hannah suddenly, turning slightly in his arms, "did you fix my rocking horse yet?"

"No honey," replied Sully, "I didn't get time. I'll do it today I promise."

Flashing Michaela a cheeky smile he added in a low whisper, "Dr Mike and I decided to have a slumber party of our own."

The thought of their parents in pyjamas, eating cake with pink icing seemed far too ridiculous a notion to the two little girls and they immediately fell about laughing. Thankfully they were too engulfed by amusement to notice how Michaela's already flushed cheeks now deepened to a heady crimson at the subtle insinuation and not daring to meet his piercing gaze, she hastened to settle herself for the ride home.

…………………………………………..

Still feeling a touch guilty and believing that she had let her colleagues down during her recent period of illness, Michaela actively volunteered to take the night shift on Friday although this meant being tired all Saturday when Katie would be at home. Fortunately, Sully had suggested that the girls could have a mini slumber party at his apartment which had instantly brightened her daughter's mood.

It was around eight when Michaela arrived at Sully's home on Saturday morning. Sully opened the door before she had even reached it.

"Mornin'."

Pulling her close he whispered into her ear, "You alright?"

"Uh hum," she settled against his chest murmuring, "Only tired."

"Good." Sully tenderly touched her chin and turned her head so he could plant a sweet kiss on her lips. "C'm in, I've made some coffee."

On their way to the kitchen they passed Hannah's room. Hearing their daughters' soft voices and giggles, Michaela reached for the doorknob yet Sully grasped her hand, "Give them a few minutes…"

He didn't have to add that he wanted a little time alone with her too; Michaela could tell by the look in his eyes. However, once in the kitchen, Sully gently urged her to sit down. She wasn't yet ready to admit it but it felt good to be pampered like this and even better once she realized how much Sully enjoyed doing it. He had just placed the cup of tantalizingly aromatic liquid down before her when the doorbell rang. Puzzled, Michaela glanced up at him and although he had a certain suspicion, he didn't answer her questioning look but went wordlessly to the entrance.

Maude had called Sully the day before, wondering whether she might take her granddaughter out for a walk some day. Sully had agreed without hesitation, only specifying that it depended on Hannah's decision- whether she wanted to go or not. Somewhat embarrassed about her behavior when they had first met after such a long time, Maude had also brought herself to ask if he could make it possible for her to meet the other woman as well.

Sully had given her some dates and Maude, determined to start over again as soon as possible, had decided to take the first convenient opportunity. When Sully opened the door, her first question was, "Is she here?"

"Yeah." Suddenly unsure as to whether he had done the right thing, Sully showed his mother-in-law to the kitchen. Michaela instantly rose upon seeing Mrs. Bray entering. Yet the adults couldn't even exchange a greeting for at that moment the little girls rushed into the room, assuming that the doorbell they had heard meant that Dr. Mike had arrived. Both stopped short on the threshold though, seeing the unexpected third person.

Katie could easily read the expression on her mother's face as uneasiness, instantly connecting it with the older woman. As far as Hannah was concerned, she remembered very well that her best friend had had to leave when her grandmother was here the last time.

Quickly reacting to dissolve the unpleasant tension, Sully stepped towards the children, crouching down before them and suggesting, "How 'bout I help ya get dressed? And afterwards I'll make ya pancakes."

Expectantly raising his eyebrows he waited for their reactions. While Hannah wondered, "Katie can stay?" her friend kept looking insecurely at her mommy. Mr. Sully had promised they would spend all day together…

Realizing what her daughter was fearing, Michaela hunched down next to Sully, stroking first Hannah's dark locks and then Katie's, "We'll decide after breakfast, alright?"

Not able to resist the longing for reassurance on the little faces, Michaela opened her arms, beckoning, "Come here, you two," and pulling both girls into a warm embrace, whispered, "Don't worry; everything will be alright."

She felt more than saw the hesitant nods and added, encouraging them, "You should put something nice on. Who knows, maybe there's some ice cream waiting for you in town later."

Their young smiles instantly broadened and Sully accompanied the two now happily chattering girls out of the kitchen.

Maud had watched the scene silently. It had been obvious that her granddaughter liked the doctor. After Sully had made it clear to her what this woman meant to him, she had decided to try and get along with her and she knew that she had to make the first step. Yet she wasn't at home here and so she waited until Dr. Quinn asked her to sit down at the table and have a coffee as well.

When a steaming cup at last stood before her, Maude wrapped her hands around it and started to talk in a low voice, avoiding looking at the young woman next to her.

"When our daughter met Sully, he was still a student. Loren offered to make him his junior partner in our drugstore after a while, yet Sully refused to join him. He did it politely, saying that that wasn't what he wanted to do. He never gave in, no matter how often or which way Loren chose to approach the subject. Things escalated and Abby took Sully's side of course. She loved him so much; she was willing to do anything for him…"

Maude's voice trailed off for a moment, caught in emotions, and Michaela wasn't sure how to feel about her last statement. Yet instantly scolding herself for being selfish and seeing Mrs. Bray's eyes brim with tears, she tentatively laid her hand on the older woman's forearm, assuring, "It's alright. You don't have to…"

For the first time, Maude looked fully at Michaela. Moved by the compassion she recognized in the eyes that were, to her astonishment, of different colours, she wiped a tear from her cheek. "No, no… I have to… Please, I want you to understand…"

Michaela only nodded in response, realizing that the grief, bottled up for too long had to be released.

"Sully found a small apartment for them and our daughter moved out - the tension between the men just increased further. Loren refused to see them and when they eventually got married, he forbade me to go to the wedding. It broke my heart."

Maude needed another pause. She pulled a handkerchief out of her jacket pocket and wiped at her eyes, continuing after taking a few labored breaths, "I managed to visit them a few times at their new home and I'm sure Loren knew about it because after our daughter died, he made me choose: either him or Sully. He put all the blame for Abigail's death on our son-in-law and he still does. But now I'm tired of just sending presents and cards to my only grandchild. After all, I'm not getting any younger."

A first tentative smile accompanied the glance of understanding that the two women exchanged at this statement. "And when I saw Hannah… it was as if Abigail was standing in front of me… But then…"

Maude hesitated. However, she knew she had to get along with Dr. Mike and thus she had to be honest. "Well, when I saw you sitting on the couch in the living room as if you belonged there and I panicked. I felt as if Sully had betrayed my daughter but I was wrong… I'm so sorry."

Pleading for understanding, Maude looked at the young doctor. Sully's words had made it clear to her that this woman would be a part of his life no matter what and she had duly accepted this fact. She had always been a practical thinker and of course had noticed that Sully's apartment though clean and cozy, comprised mainly old,worn furniture and he didn't even have a dishwasher. She wanted her grandchild to have the best and with a doctor in the family she was sure that the girl's life would improve in many ways. Naturally she would never admit this thought, it being a touch materialistic, yet it belonged somewhere on the list of reasons why she really tried to make peace with Dr. Quinn's presence.

Michaela knew that Mrs. Bray meant what she said and she was glad that she wanted to start over again. However, she couldn't help but wonder how often she would hear the name Abigail from now on and if she would ever be able to step out of her shadow. Suddenly, tiredness overwhelmed her, yet in her voice was only sincerity could be heard as she simply accepted the apology, nodding, "Sully explained some things to me as well…"

As if he had heard his name, he emerged on the threshold at that moment. Seeing Maude's puffy, red eyes and Michaela's exhaustion he wondered, "Everything alright here?"

Maude broke into a wide smile, "No need to worry, son. Dr. Quinn and I are getting along just fine."

Affirming, "Of course we are," Michaela rose from her chair, adding, "But I think we better go now. Katie and I should…"

"…stay here. I promised the girls they could spend all day together," Sully interrupted her. "And I gotta keep my promise or I'll lose face in front of the girls. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Grinning cheekily at her, he closed the distance between them and gently urged her back to her seat. "And besides, neither of us has had breakfast yet."

However, still feeling like an intruder, Michaela insisted, "Sully, this is a family matter and I…"

Again, he stopped her, crouching down next to her chair. "When you going to understand?" He reached up, cupping her cheek and stroking it tenderly with his thumb, "You're my family now."

He felt the instant warmth rising under his palm and the look in her eyes made his heart beat faster but just then the girls scampered into the room. Only momentarily halting in their tracks to make sure that there was no anger in the air, they hurried to their seats at the table, wholly contented because everything seemed to be alright.

"Will you really make pancakes, Daddy?"

Seeing the expectant looks in the two pairs of shining eyes, Sully chuckled, winking at them, "I just explained to Dr. Mike; I gotta keep my promises…" With that he turned to the oven, hoping that things would go well at the table.

The sight of her granddaughter instantly captured Maude again. It really was as if her daughter was alive again. Bending towards the little girl, she asked, "Would you like to take a walk with me, Hannah? We could do some shopping, too. I could buy you a new dress… and some ice cream."

Sully clearing his throat coupled with the startled look on her granddaughter's face checked her enthusiastic suggestions. However, determined to produce a smile on the little face and answering Sully's silent objection as well, she explained, "Well, that's what grandma's are for, to spoil their grandchildren."

Of course Hannah wouldn't mind getting a new dress yet if this meant that Katie had to leave again, she wouldn't hear of it. Thus she at last responded, "I'd rather stay with Katie, Ma'am."

Immediately realizing her mistake, Maude included the doctor's daughter in her plans, "Well, we could go, all three of us and get to know each other properly. Does that sound better?"

The girls quickly glanced at each other, smiling. As long as they were together, everything was alright. Seeing the joy on their daughters' faces, neither Sully nor Michaela objected and as soon as breakfast was over, they were left alone.

Knowing that she was merely hiding her concern, Sully assured her, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. I wouldn't have let Hannah go with Maude if I wasn't sure of that."

Gaining no response, he added, "You're tired. Why don't ya take a nap?"

"That sounds tempting but I can't…"

"'Course ya can. C'mon."

With that he took her hand, helping her up from the seat and showing her to his bedroom. Already embracing the thought of some sleep, Michaela didn't protest as he led her to his large bed. She really was tired…

She looked so vulnerable as she lay on the covers, her eyes already closed, that Sully couldn't resist his desire to hold her close, to let her know that she was safe with him. Thus he climbed up on his bed next to her and carefully pulled her into his arms, her back spooned against his chest. Already half asleep, Michaela snuggled even closer, mumbling something unintelligible. Thankful for her trust, Sully nuzzled her hair and let his eyelids droop as well.

When the door bell finally rang at four o'clock that afternoon, Sully smiled and rose to answer the door. A now fully refreshed Michaela looked up from her position on the couch, her amusement also apparent – wild giggles emanated from the porch and filtering clearly through the open window made Sully wonder what new and mischievous ploy the girls had engaged in. Opening the door, his eyes widened in bewilderment at the two identical masses of fur that met his cautious gaze. Were it not for the two pairs of eyes peering excitedly over the shaggy brown manes and the suntanned arms gripping the velvety bellies, he might have thought that the stuffed animals had been left there on his porch by some mistake. As it was, the two lions ran eagerly into the living room, tails swinging madly behind them as they leapt onto the couch, instantly smothering Michaela in a blanket of hair. The latter fought madly to extricate herself from the sudden onslaught of limbs and paws, her laughter joining that of the miscreants and even Sully paused an instant to watch the climax of the epic battle. Finally, after several minutes of playful wrestling, coppery locks emerged triumphant upon the sagging torso of the darker lion and Sully turned back to the door. Maude still stood framed in the doorway, her eyes misty with tears.

"Come on in," suggested Sully as she made to leave and answering her inquiring glance with a smile, he stepped aside.

"Thank you," she replied quietly, slipping her hand bag off her shoulder and moving into the hall as he closed the door behind her.

"Gran'ma bought us both lions Dr Mike," chirped Hannah, pushing her dark hair back from her face as she cuddled her toy closer to her heart.

"Aren't they pretty Mommy?" added Katie, stroking the nose of her lion with obvious affection, "he's called Coco cos he's chocolate coloured."

"And mine's called Honey cos he's honey coloured," giggled Hannah, pawing enthusiastically at Coco's mane.

"They're both lovely," interposed Michaela brightly, smoothing Honey's tangled mane.

"You really shouldn't have," she added in a low tone to the older woman now settling down in the arm chair before her, "they must have cost an awful lot…"

"Please don't Dr Mike," responded Maude, raising her hand to stem the despondency, "look how happy they are."

Sully still stood behind his mother in law, hands in his pockets and a thoughtful expression on his face. Outwardly, his attention seemed to be riveted on the two little girls yet looking up, Michaela could almost see the memories surfacing just beneath his detached exterior. Rising from her seat, she hastily diverted a fresh tussle that was blossoming between the two cats and casting a meaningful glance at Sully, suggested they reconvene deeper in the jungle. Thrilled at the prospect, the two girls immediately slid off the couch and bounced away towards the bedroom, their words almost drowned out by subdued giggles. Yet Hannah's final comment just before the door shut behind them echoed clearly across the hall and drew a smile to Sully's features.

"That's my Daddy's shirt…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

She's a great kid," mused Maude, a smile curling her lips as she took a seat at the kitchen table, "you've done a great job of raising her."

"Abby would be so proud," she added softly, the simple words causing Sully's hands to momentarily still on the coffee pot. Swallowing hard he tightened his grip before conceding quietly, "It ain't always been easy though."

Tracing a vague circle on the counter with his finger, his voice dropped even lower as he vocalized the memories drifting across his memory, his back still resolutely turned against her for fear of what she might read in his eyes.

"Hearin' her struggle for weeks to say her first word and then feelin' like dyin' when she proudly announced "Mama"….watchin' her little face grow so sad when I told her Mommy was in heaven and so couldn't come to her birthday party…. but then helpin' her write an invite anyway…so many little nothin's that meant the world to her, to us…"

Sighing heavily, he schooled his features before turning back, only to see the same pain that tortured his heart etched across the old woman's face.

"You shouldn't have had to do it alone," she murmured, brushing away a stray tear before clearing her throat and continuing more determinedly, "but Loren was adamant…he always was as stubborn as a mule. Nothing I did could persuade him to change his mind."

"I don't blame him," shrugged Sully, folding his arms casually across his chest, "he was hurtin' and angry."

"When you refused to join the store, the fool took it to heart," explained Maude with a wry smile, "and then after Abby…well he was just looking for any reason to forget about you altogether. But not anymore Sully…"

"What d'ya mean?" queried Sully, his brow furrowing in consternation.

"Sully, Hannah is our grand daughter and as such she's our responsibility too."

"I know," she added quickly, anticipating Sully's response, "of course she's your daughter first and no one is contesting your ability to take care of her, but as her grand parents…well, we've been neglecting our duty for far too long."

"What are ya suggestin'?" interposed Sully in his typically astute manner.

"We, that is, Loren and I both want to help you out… financially."

Feeling a sudden rush of ire, he rose hastily from his seat and running his hand over his face, bit back the angry retort that rested on the tip of his tongue. Sensing her son in law's irritation, she rose to stand behind him before pleading softly, "Please Sully, just hear me out."

"No," replied Sully instantly, swiveling round to face her, "it's kind of ya to offer but we don't need any help."

"I'm not giving you the money now Sully," continued Maude patiently, "heaven knows you're just as bad as Loren when it comes to things like that. Charity."

Though scowling darkly as she emphasized this last, he begrudgingly resumed his seat, somewhat softened in the knowledge that she knew enough of his character not to willingly insult him.

"What I propose is that we put the money into an account made out in Hannah's name and which she can access when she turns eighteen. Think of it as…a… a…college fund."

"But…" began Sully yet she instantly cut him off.

"Sully, I'm old and I'm not going to be around forever. Loren and I just want to do something for our granddaughter, to help secure her future no matter what might happen. It's the least we can do after all these years."

"Please Sully…" pleaded Maude, twisting her hands together as she raised her eyes to his, "for Abby."

Exhaling heavily, Sully considered his options. He wanted the best for Hannah, he always had. Yet there was no denying that his low income might not always be enough to give her everything she wanted.

"I guess…I could think 'bout it," he said finally in a resigned tone, "maybe we could all talk it over sometime, come to some kind of agreement."

It was only when a delighted Maude had departed and he sat alone in the kitchen that he contemplated what had happened. Since Abby's demise, he had never uttered a word of the hardships he had endured as a single parent to anyone until today. Even when he met Michaela, his words had been limited to his own emotional turmoil rather than the subtle anguishes that life had inflicted on a seemingly daily basis – with her, he had never had to.

……………………………………………………..

Their daughters were in Mrs. Bray's care tonight since Becky had a ball at her school and Colleen had opted to attend it too. Michaela and Sully were on their way in his van now to wherever it was he wanted to take her and once again, Michaela's curiosity got the better of her.

"You still won't tell me, right?"

Since the day he had asked her to take Friday afternoon and evening off, she had tried to find out what he had got planned. However, no matter which approach to the subject she took, she only met an amused expression on his face and raised eyebrows. Even when she told him that she had to know how to dress he only conceded that there wouldn't be a picnic this time.

Sully glanced at her, chuckling. Still steering the wheel with one hand, he took hers and raised it to press a kiss to its back. "We'll be there any moment now."

And sure enough, only a few hundred yards later, he pulled the car into a parking space. Her questioning look he simply answered with, "C'mon, you'll see."

And so she did. As they crossed the street she noticed that they were heading towards the Barns and Noble building that displayed a huge photograph of Sully in one of its windows. Leaning on a wooden table, he was smiling at the people passing by. The dusky-pink color of his shirt underlined the shining blue of his eyes and his naturally waved hair fell to his shoulders. Of course Michaela had been aware that he was handsome yet she had never paid much attention to it. Seeing his portrait now she suddenly felt self-conscious, wondering how such a handsome man could even look at her.

Sully had watched the emotions playing across her face and suddenly embarrassed he explained, "Catherine talked me into this. She said that today, a book isn't just about the content, people wanna know the writer, too…"

"Catherine?"

Michaela had almost forgotten about her existence because after their first meeting, she had never showed up again.

Sully couldn't reply for now they had almost reached the entrance and the door suddenly burst open from inside.

"Sully! You have to hurry; the room is already full!"

Catherine was breathless and her cheeks were red with excitement. Grasping Sully's hand she started to pull him into the building yet Sully tried to stop her. "Hey, easy! I'd like ya to meet…"

Yet the blond-haired woman kept dragging him with her. "We have no time for that, Sully. People are waiting. Even reporters from The Gazette, the Denver Post and the Rocky Mountain News accepted our invitation. And you'll see in a minute why it's not a good idea to take her with you."

Finally acknowledging the other woman's presence with a nod of her head she turned and curtly informed her, "Second floor. Tell my colleague I said to find you a chair."

Catherine didn't halt her steps and Sully, in utter bewilderment about her last statement to him, could do nothing but look back at Michaela apologetically. Yet it suddenly dawned on her, "Your book's been released? It's the launch today?"

She was barely able to discern his, "Surprise!" for the entrance was already closing behind him. However, this was wonderful news to Michaela and of course she understood that Sully as the key figure of the event had a special role to play.

Thus, she didn't waste another second and hurried into the building as well. It wasn't difficult to find the place of the book presentation; the crowd that had gathered was hard to miss. While she was looking for a way to be able to see Sully, she heard first Catherine introduce him and then his own warm, rich voice. Michaela could tell that he was nervous and wished she could be at his side to reassure him. However, it took her five more minutes of whispered apologies and tentative pushing through the crush of bodies until she managed to find a place where she could finally see him.

He was about to start reading a story, his eyes cast down at the pages of his book.

"_Why the owl has big eyes… Raweno, the Everything-Maker, was busy creating various animals. He was working on Rabbit, and Rabbit was saying: "I want nice long legs and ears like a deer, and sharp fangs and claws like a panther." _

_"I do them up the way they want to be; I give them what they ask for," said Raweno. He was working on Rabbit's hind legs, making them long, the way Rabbit had ordered. Owl, still unformed, was sitting on a tree nearby waiting his turn. He was saying: "Whoo, whoo, I want a nice long neck like Swan's, and beautiful red feathers like Cardinal's, and a nice long beak like Egret's, and a nice crown of plumes like Heron's. I want you to make me into the most beautiful, the fastest, the most wonderful of all the birds…"_

Michaela recognized the story; it was one of those that always made Katie and Hannah giggle. While Sully read aloud, her eyes roamed the room. Apart from a few exceptions, she saw only women, most of them young. And now she understood why Catherine had insisted on her staying behind; this event had been organized to attract buyers. Next to the table where Sully sat with Catherine and a man in his forties, another table was packed with copies of his book and a shop assistant was waiting by the till to sell them.

Once Sully was done with the tale, Catherine rose from her chair, announcing that the author had agreed to answer questions. Instantly, some hands were raised and a young woman in the first row was the first to ask, "Mr. Sully, what does the 'B' in your name stand for?"

"Uhm," visibly embarrassed and highly aware of all the curious eyes on him, Sully contemplated how to reply without being impolite. Catherine had impressed on him to keep in mind that this was about selling his book and some compromises would be necessary. However, he wouldn't allow anyone to pry into his personal life and with this thought in mind, he formulated an answer. One of his irresistible smiles lightened his features as at last he responded, "That's a family secret and I'd like to keep it one."

Soft laughter was heard and he breathed a sigh of relief that he had managed to avoid this difficult topic. He so wished Michaela was at his side as the rock he could rely on but he hadn't even been able to spot her yet. Into this thought burst the next question, "Speaking of family; Mr. Sully, are you married?"

Catherine knew that her neighbor was very particular about his privacy and thus to prevent the launch from going downhill, such questions needed to be redirected. Thus she quickly chimed in, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Sully's is making his first public appearance today. He still feels uncomfortable talking about his private life so we ask you for your understanding in this matter. However, I don't think he'd mind my telling you that he is a widower with a five-year-old daughter."

Soft murmurs indicated that the implication of this information was understood and a particularly beautiful young woman with long black hair instantly lifted her arm and turned towards Sully after a nod of permission from Catherine, "Do you live in Colorado Springs?"

The direct mode of address as well as his distraction by her striking similarity to Abigail led him to respond without thinking, "Yeah, I do."

However, he instantly recognized his mistake upon seeing hope of meeting him again if even only by chance creep into the eyes of many women present. Deciding to immediately set everyone straight that he was involved in a relationship that he would never give up, not even to sell his book, he took a deep breath. Yet Catherine sensed his intention. She knew Sully's temper and feared that this afternoon that had started with such promise would be ruined if the topic wasn't changed. That was why she chose an older woman to ask the next question, hoping that she wasn't interested in dating her neighbor. Hearing, "Mr. Sully, where did you find all these tales?" she knew that they were on the right track now and the queries that followed proved her right. The audience was impressed that he even had a Native Indian as a friend and that he had read his stories to children at the hospital. Talking about these things, Sully was in his element again and relaxed somewhat.

Michaela breathed a sigh of relief as well yet she was torn at the same time. On the one hand she was thrilled for Sully that so many people were here yet on the other hand she didn't like the bookstore's advertising strategy of making Sully appear an available man. She wasn't sure how much of the latter was Catherine's doing, but she sure didn't like the way she acted around Sully- as if they were best friends. Suddenly realizing that she was behaving as if she were jealous, she caught herself. Of course there were other people in Sully's life just as there were in hers.

Hearing the gentle hum rising in volume and feet shuffling, she became aware that the book selling and signing was about to start. Contemplating that Sully certainly had a copy for Hannah, she decided that she would buy one for Katie, though only after all the other people were gone. Judging by the number of waiting women she knew that it could take a while and so she went to the children's section of the store. Knowing that Sully's daughter loved books as much as hers but didn't have many yet, she chose Dr. Seuss' 'Horton hears a Who' and let the shop assistant wrap it as a gift. This way both girls would be happy tomorrow morning… Whilst she strode back to the place where she would find Sully, her thoughts were with Hannah and Katie. Since Mrs. Bray had bought them the huge lions, they had taken her in their hearts yet she herself still felt uncomfortable around Sully's mother-in-law, mainly because every time they were alone with each other, Abigail's name was brought up thus making her feel like an intruder again. She hadn't talked to Sully about this yet but she sure wouldn't do it tonight.

Turning around the corner she saw that the line before his table was much shorter now. Thus she bought the book and waited patiently until she could be the last one in the queue for him to sign it.

All that Sully had done for the best part of the last hour was to glance up at a woman's face, ask for her name and then write, "To …, all the best, Sully."

Yet he didn't grow tired, on the contrary. The more books he signed the more his excitement grew. He had never dared dream that so many people would be interested in his anthology of Indian tales, much less that they would want to buy it. As much as Catherine grated on his nerves sometimes, he knew that the afternoon's success was mainly her doing. Knowing he owed her, a frown furrowed his brow the moment he looked up at Michaela's face. Instantly, the deep lines on his forehead vanished and his face lit up. In high spirits, he grinned at her, "Still readin' children's books?"

Raising an eyebrow playfully, Michaela retorted challengingly, "I'm younger than I look."

Hearing amused laughter, she became aware that more people had gotten in line behind her. Thus she sobered somewhat, explaining, "It's for Katie."

Sully didn't tell her that he already had a copy for her daughter but started to write in the book before him. This time he needed longer and Catherine, who still stood close, grew nervous, fearing Sully could ruin the impression she had created about him in the last few minutes. Clearing her throat she tried to get his attention yet he didn't do her the favor of reacting but just kept writing.

When he was done he closed the cover and lifted the book for her to take it. Yet before they could talk again the woman from behind urged Michaela to step aside, hoping for a few words from this handsome man as well.

Michaela didn't notice that the man, who had sat next to Sully earlier, was watching her with interest. Curious to see what Sully had written, she opened the book. His words, "To Michaela – my love. You deserve more than reading a fairy tale… If you wanna live one, ask the author, he's willing to help. I'm yours, Sully," made her blush furiously.

Looking up she saw a few people eying her curiously and so she tried to appear as non-committal as possible. With her heart pounding hard against her ribs, sped on by his declaration of love, she failed though. Her knees felt strangely wobbly and thus she hastily went to the last row of chairs and sat down, waiting for Sully to join her after he was done.

He still needed ten more minutes and when he finally rose from his seat, an excited Catherine threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You were wonderful, Sully! Thank you so much!"

Surprised not only by her embrace but by her words as well, he shortly hugged her back before he released her, replying, "It's me who has to thank you."

Encouraged by his reaction Catherine explained, "This was the first event I organized all by myself and thanks to your cooperating during the preparations, it's been a complete success."

Only shrugging in response, Sully started looking for Michaela. When he spotted her, he grew concerned for a moment, not able to read her expression. Dismissing any unpleasant thoughts though, he waved for her to come to him. He couldn't know that his interaction with Catherine had reminded Michaela that the two of them had known each other long before she came to town. He even trusted the blonde haired woman enough to leave Hannah in her care… However, seeing that he wanted her to join him, she decided not to ruin this day for him. Taking a deep breath, she straightened and was on her way to him.

In the meantime, Catherine introduced the man who had sat with them at the table when Sully was reading, as the editor from the publishing house and then continued, "Sully, Mr. Evans wants to make a suggestion to you. I have reserved three places for us at 'The Famous' so we can talk more comfortably than here in an office.

She hadn't counted on Sully's instant objection. "I won't go anywhere without Michaela tonight."

"Sully, this is business, I think…" Aware not only of Sully's rising anger but people watching them as well, she tried to pull him to a corner, yet Sully resisted. "Catherine, I don't care what you think…"

"Sully," this was Michaela's soft voice and he instantly calmed down, "I understand if we can't…"

"You must be Dr. Quinn," the editor chimed in, holding his hand out to her. "I'm Peter Evans. It is a pleasure to meet you." Turning towards Catherine he added, "I too insist that Dr. Quinn accompanies us. I've already heard a lot about her and I'm sure she will help me convince Mr. Sully to agree to my plan."

Although clearly outnumbered, Catherine made a last attempt to keep Sully's new friend out of the way. "It is very difficult to get seats at The Famous. I'm quite sure that we won't be able to get an additional one."

Yet Sully was determined. "Catherine, as I told you I'm very thankful for everything ya did for me and I know I owe ya but I'm goin' to spend this evening with Michaela, no matter what. If ya ask me, there are only a few possible ways to manage the situation. Either we go to a different restaurant where all four of us can go or…"

Catherine didn't want him to ask her to stay away and thus she gave in. "Alright, alright. I understand. I'm sure Mr. Evans doesn't need my help."

Looking at the editor she hoped that he would contradict her yet he didn't, replying simply, "Not at all, but I thank you, too, for your cooperation. I'll call you later."

"Fine, that's settled then." After quickly shaking Catherine's hand to thank her again and say goodbye, Sully grasped Michaela's. "C'mon. I'm hungry."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Since Sully and Michaela only had the van with its two seats, Catherine took Mr. Evans to the restaurant, silently hoping that she would be able to convince the receptionist to give them four places instead of the three they had initially ordered. She drove as fast as possible and actually succeeded in arriving first. Seeing that there was only one free parking space in front of the building, she secretly congratulated herself. Sully would have to leave his car further away which gave her an additional lead. Of course she didn't waste it; as soon as she emerged onto the sidewalk, she asked Mr. Evans to stay there and look out for the others whilst she would inform the waiter of their arrival. Not giving him time to respond, she turned and rushed into the building. Puzzled by this strange behavior, the editor frowned yet before he could wonder more, Sully and Michaela approached him. At the same moment Catherine poked her head out of the door calling, "You can come in; everything is arranged!"

They were showed to a square table, and each was placed at one of its sides. Catherine's delight at this arrangement was obvious and Michaela couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable. Yet Sully, still reveling in the elation of the launch, barely registered and certainly didn't care about the blonde woman's presence across from him. Although she tried hard to hide, pretending to eagerly peruse her menu, he could tell that something was really bothering Michaela. He put all the intensity he could muster into his gaze, willing her to look up at him. When she finally did so, his concern was palpable when he asked, "You alright?"

Seeing his worry, Michaela instantly felt even worse. This was the day of his triumph and tainting it was simply selfish. There was certainly no reason for her to feel threatened by Catherine in any way; and not forgetting that the book signing had been a great success almost solely due to the effort she'd put into organizing it.

Relaxing somewhat, Michaela at last smiled at Sully, assuring, "I'm fine, only hungry."

"Good." His face lit up, and taking her hand, he pressed his lips to the back, "I wanna celebrate tonight."

"And you have every reason to do so," chimed in Catherine, pushing an envelope across the table. She had waited for the perfect moment to impress him again, wanting to be the one who pleased him even more. "Here's what Barns and Noble paid you for this afternoon."

Surprised, Sully let go of Michaela's hand and accepted the money. He still felt as he were living in a dream and like a child, he couldn't contain his curiosity and checked the bills. His eyes grew wide as he realized how much it was and disbelievingly, he looked up at Catherine, "So much? That's more than I earn at the café in an entire month."

Catherine beamed, "You deserve every penny and we should repeat…"

"No business before dinner."

Peter Evans had watched the scene playing out before him. In his job, being a good judge of character was a necessity and he realized at once the game Ms. Miller was playing. Thus he smiled yet his voice was strained as he looked at the shop assistant next to him after pronouncing these words.

Taking the hint, Catherine grew silent; she could easily be replaced by one of her colleagues and she didn't want to take that risk, now that she had finally found a way to grow closer to Sully, maybe even become indispensable to him.

In order to direct the conversation to a different topic, Peter Evans looked at Michaela. "I have an envelope for you as well, Dr. Quinn; it's from Mrs. Jennings." Bending down, he lifted his briefcase up on his lap and after opening it, he pulled out a letter. Reaching across the table towards her he added, "Maybe you should read it right away."

Frowning and wondering what was awaiting her, Michaela nodded and unfolded the sheet.

Three pairs of eyes watched a smile spread rapidly across her face until she at last turned to Sully.

Realizing that the doctor would give away what he wanted to discuss with his author later, Peter Evans cleared his throat, "As I said, no business before dinner."

Yet this time, his tone was a light one. He was glad that the doctor approved of what she had read as this meant he would have her on his side if Mr. Sully resisted his offer.

Finally, the waiter approached their table to take the orders and straight afterwards the editor initiated simple small talk about the town.

They had barely finished dessert when Michaela's cell phone rang. Three pairs of eyes again watched her rummaging in the depths of her handbag; Sully with an amused expression because he not only knew who was calling but he suddenly remembered that he had seen her doing the very same thing during their first encounter. Rising hopes that the doctor had to leave were clearly displayed on Catherine's face while the editor was worried for the very same reason.

Michaela hadn't even looked at the caller display yet but Sully was already informing Mr. Evans, "The kids are calling; we'll be right back."

With that he rose from his chair in order to help Michaela up as well. As he met her questioning gaze he explained grinning, "It slipped out that we'd be celebrating tonight and they only agreed to stay at home without complaining if I allowed them to call us."

Peter Evans watched the two figures retreat from the table. The doctor held her phone so that they both could listen and talk and the way Mr. Sully laid his arm around her shoulders showed his affection for her. Smiling at the sight, Mr. Evans turned back and saw Catherine frowning at this picture.

Determined not to let her ruin this evening, the editor cleared his throat.

"Miss Miller, you did a great job organizing the launch today and our publisher really appreciates that. Actually, we have another job to offer you but as I said, I will call you about this at a later date. For now, I would appreciate it if I could speak to Mr. Sully in private."

The objection died on the young woman's lips when she saw the serious expression in her interlocutor's eyes. "Alright," she replied resignedly and as Sully returned to the room, gently guiding the doctor to their table, his hand at the small of her back, Catherine quickly rose. It would be shortsighted to insist on staying tonight; there would be other opportunities for her. She would have loved to hug Sully again yet she didn't want to push her luck. However, she had naturally noticed the other woman's uneasiness about her presence and it couldn't hurt to feed her insecurities further. After offering, "Good night, Mr. Evans," and "Good night, Dr. Quinn," she turned towards Sully and winking at him she promised, "I'll see you at home."

She hadn't counted on Sully's prompt retort. Accompanied by a scowl, his eyes shot an angry fire as he replied, "You won't," which chased Catherine instantly from the room without so much as a backwards glance.

Sully hadn't only felt Michaela's back become rigid under his palm upon hearing Catherine's words but had noticed Mr. Evans' astonished gaze as well. Usually he didn't care what strangers thought about him but he sensed he should explain the situation this time. Although he did it mainly for Michaela, he looked at the editor when he spoke, "Catherine is nothin' more than my neighbor; I wouldn't even call us friends."

Seeing the spark of understanding in the other man's eyes, Sully turned his attention back to the woman he loved. A minute ago they had laughed together about their daughters' antics but now any sign of cheerfulness was gone. The only way he could think about how to distract her was asking, while simultaneously pulling the chair out for her, "So, what's this business you wanna talk about?"

Taking his seat as well, he looked expectantly at the editor. Thankful for this cue, Peter Evans decided to come straight to the point.

"Well, first of all, we wouldn't offer you the following if we didn't think your book an excellent one: carefully researched and very thoughtfully put together. Unfortunately this isn't automatically a guarantee that a book will be released at all or that the public will like it. Luckily, Dr. Quinn has a friend at our publishing house that can be really persuasive."

At this point he paused for a moment, smiling at Michaela before he turned his gaze back to Sully. "And there is something else; we want to sell books and for that we have to anticipate what the readers want. At the moment there is a great demand for pieces on American history, especially concerning the Native Indians. And this is our request: we want you to write another book which contains more than just tales. We thought perhaps it could cover different topics; a portion attributed to history so that the book could be used as an educational text in schools and universities and the remainder catering for a wider audience. Maybe you could even include some Indian recipes or Indian medicine. As it is, natural healing methods are increasingly popular nowadays."

Falling silent, the editor watched the emotions playing on Mr. Sully's face. There were two opposite ones, excitement and doubt. Knowing a little about the author's background he quickly added, "Of course we know that the research will be time consuming and that you have a family to take care of. You would get some payments in advance and after the book's release, the rest and bonuses as well. Once you agree we will draw up a proper contract."

Taking a deep breath, Sully sank against the back of his chair. This was what he had secretly dreamed of for as long as he could remember, writing books. However, life had taught him to be careful with wishing his dreams to come true. What if….

"Sully," it was Michaela's soft voice that brought him back to reality, "You will never forgive yourself if you don't at least try."

Leaning over to him, she shortly touched his hands that he held clenched on his lap and made him look at her. Seeing the trust in his abilities reflected in her eyes, he suddenly knew he could make it. "You'll be at my side?" was all what he needed to know.

"I will."

Both knew that she meant for more than just the book.

……………………………………………..

Since Mr. Evans had to visit Denver for a week, he asked both Sully and Catherine to join him at his hotel for a couple of days to discuss some matters of business. With the former, it concerned the new project and with the employee of Barns and Noble, the organization of some more open sessions and book signings with the author. Sully had hesitated at first but after Michaela had encouraged him to take this next step, he at last agreed. Thus Monday morning found them all settled in small but comfortable hotel rooms which were coincidentally located on the same floor.

"Catherine?" exclaimed Sully in surprise as he pulled open the door to his hotel room later that day, "what are ya doin' here?"

"Oh Sully, I just came upstairs to lie down for a bit," explained the young woman, leaning dramatically against the door frame, "but the cleaners are in there."

"Could I sit in here till they're done?" she added hopefully, reaching up to rub her temples and flashing him a rueful smile.

"Well," began Sully, thinking desperately of a reason why she couldn't come in. Feeling the soft fabric of the bathrobe hanging behind the door brush against his ear, he eagerly snatched it up and holding it up, continued in a relieved tone, "I was just about to take a shower."

"That's alright," assured Catherine, clinging to the wall and lowering her gaze to the carpet, "I guess I'll just wait out here."

Sully paused for a moment; he knew enough about Catherine's character to believe her capable of feigning illness in order to spend time alone with him yet she did look very pale. His warm heart finally conquered his doubts and a moment later, she was seated in a chair by the window, her blonde hair splayed across a patterned cushion. Sully, now having no alternative but to follow through on his suggestion, headed for the shower and turning up the radio, hastily buried himself under the hot jets, praying fervently that by the time he returned to the bedroom, she would be gone.

Catherine had watched him go with a somewhat satisfied expression and when the door closed behind him, she closed her eyes and stretched languidly in her seat, like a cat lazing in the sunshine. Yet her moment of triumph was abruptly interrupted by the persistent ringing of the phone on the bedside table. Hurrying over, she cleared her throat before picking up the receiver and replying in her most charming voice, "Hello?"

"Sully?" came the uncertain response on the other end.

"Michaela?" queried Catherine silkily, instantly recognizing the doctor's low tone, "is that you?"

"Catherine?" interposed Michaela, the surprise apparent in her voice even over the phone, "I…uh, I wanted to talk to Sully, is he there?"

"You just missed him," supplied Catherine with a slow smile, "he just went to take a shower."

A slight pause was the sole reflection of the emotional turmoil that was racking Michaela's heart at these words yet when she spoke again a moment later, her manner was detached and devoid of sentiment.

"That's fine then," she concluded neutrally, "thank you," and without waiting for a response, she placed the receiver back down before padding softly to her bedroom.

Sully yawned widely and threw the agenda for tomorrow on the covers beside him. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was nearly eight o'clock; the kids would be getting ready for bed and yet she hadn't called. Assuming that the three of them had been having far too much fun to remember him, he chuckled slightly and grabbing the phone, quickly dialed her number. His bright expression however grew grave when, after a few rings, he was automatically directed to her voicemail. Cutting off the call, he paused momentarily. Though there was nothing to suggest that something was the matter he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that flooded his heart as he sat with his finger poised above the off button. Taking a deep breath, he punched in the number of her cell phone and sat with jangling nerves whilst it rang. Suddenly, a muffled voice echoed down the line.

"Hello?" it called softly, as though from under a blanket.

"Hello?" he answered, "Michaela?"

"Daddy?" came the unexpected response.

"Hannah?" exclaimed Sully, nearing dropping the phone in surprise, "is that you? Where's Dr Mike?"

"She's in her bedroom," replied Hannah quickly before Katie's voice added quietly, "Mommy says she has a headache but we think she's crying."

"Why didn't you call me before?" questioned Sully impatiently, now highly concerned, "what's the matter with Dr Mike?"

"We did call you Daddy," insisted Hannah in an equally impatient manner, "Dr Mike called after she called the pizza man and promised we could speak to you. But Miss Catherine said you were busy."

"Please Mr. Sully," interposed Katie's voice sadly, "please make Mommy stop crying."

"Everything's going to be fine girls," said Sully calmly, struggling to keep his anger in check, "you two sit tight, I'll be there soon, ok?"

Slamming down the receiver, he leapt from the bed and yanked open the door. Storming down the hall, he hammered vehemently on her door until finally she opened it.

"Sully what's the…"

"What did ya say to Michaela?" he spat, his hands balled into tight fists, his expression livid.

"I don't know what you mean…I didn't say anything…" replied Catherine, feigning bewilderment, "please Sully."

"Just stop lying to me," he yelled, shrugging off her attempt to take his hand in disgust, his eyes identical flames of ire, "It's a damn good thing you're a woman or your nose would be encountering my fist right about now. I ain't interested in ya, I never have been and your petty little games aren't gunna make me forget the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Now I'm gunna go home and make things right with Michaela," he continued, ignoring her blanched features, "and you, you stay the hell away from me."

And without looking back, he hurried down the corridor to his own room, pulling the door shut behind him. A quick call to the publisher explaining that he had a family emergency effectively delayed his meetings for at least a couple of days and ten minutes later, he was at the front desk settling his bill before heading back to Colorado Springs.

……………………………….

When he arrived at her place just over an hour and a half later, her apartment was dark. Hurrying up the stairs, he used the key she had given him only a few days ago and silently let himself in. Carefully opening the door to Katie's room first, he peered in to make sure the children were alright. Seeing them slumbering with peaceful faces, he heaved a sigh of relief.  
As he stepped backwards into the small corridor again, he heard Michaela's surprised whisper, "Sully, what are you doing here?"  
"Shh…" Since they stood right in front of the living room he took her elbow and gently guided her in. "We gotta talk."  
Whilst turning the light on, he heard her ask in astonishment, "In the middle of the night?"  
Finally able to look at her, Sully expected to see her devastated yet he couldn't discern traces of tears, puffy eyes or any sign that she had been crying. All his pent up anguish suddenly turned into anger.

"How could ya scare the kids so much?"

Pulling her robe tighter around her body, Michaela looked at him in puzzlement, "I didn't scare them, I just…"

"Then why did they beg me to come home, to make ya stop cryin'?" He was glaring now and Michaela remembered that she had already seen this scowl before, when she accidentally found the letter from the clinic.

With her bewilderment growing and feeling a little dizzy, Michaela went to the couch, explaining, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Sully. When I put them to bed, they were fine."

Sitting down she patted the place next to her indicating for him to take a seat as well yet Sully, with his emotions raging, preferred to pace agitatedly between the table and the door.

"I'm not even talkin' about Hannah. Ya should at least know your own daughter well enough to see when you're worryin' her!"

Michaela was tired and pain was beginning to sear beneath her temples again. Thus she didn't stop to think before responding somewhat sarcastically, "Maybe the girls weren't concerned about me but the fact that you weren't there for their good night phone call… and that Catherine of all people answered the phone… in your room."

She hadn't meant to add the last words; they had simply slipped out yet it was as if Sully had only heard this last.

"I told ya that Catherine means nothin' to me; I don't even really know her!"

"Obviously you know her well enough to entrust your daughter to her care, and we both know how particular you are with that."

Michaela's voice was still quiet yet her tone was starting to become angry as well, sensing that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

Sully couldn't believe it: she was jealous! If he had taken the time to analyze this fact he would have been flattered. However, he too was tired after a long day and the dangerously fast drive from Denver to get here as soon as possible. Adding to this, he had to admit that it had been a mistake accepting Catherine's help for so long and it was obvious why his temper simply flared further at her words.

"I hope ya don't expect me to move out just because I might meet her by chance! After all, she is my neighbor…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Close to the angry fire in her eyes he spotted something akin to hurt and for a moment, he sobered.

"Well, you will be glad to hear that she won't be lookin' after Hannah anymore. Maude said she'd volunteer any time… What?"

He had seen the shadow cross her face upon hearing his mother-in-law's name and instantly, he was hitting the roof again.

"She's Hannah's grandmother, for heaven's sake! What do ya have against her? Is this about Abigail again?" Not giving her the opportunity to respond, he strode to the door, hissing over his shoulder, "I'm sorry I come with a past!"

When Michaela heard the door click shut, she sank down and supporting her elbows on her thighs, buried her head in her palms, struggling to comprehend what had just occurred. After a moment she rose to her feet again. Acknowledging that she wouldn't be able to sleep now anyway, she decided to make herself a cup of tea before she began mentally reviewing everything again.

As Sully reached his van and fished for the keys in his jacket pocket, his fingers brushed against the small item he had put in there as he left the jeweler's in Denver and he froze. What was wrong with him? He had driven like crazy to get to Michaela only to wake her, yell at her and then leave?  
Sully turned and let his gaze wander upwards, searching for her windows. Her shadow moved behind the kitchen curtains and he knew that she was brewing herself some tea to calm her nerves. Taking a deep breath, he at last headed towards the entrance again. They were grown up; they could talk things through. He wouldn't repeat mistakes from the past.

Michaela heard his key in the lock yet she didn't budge. Even when he stepped into the kitchen she refused to lift her head to look at him as she murmured, "If you hoped I was going to follow you, you were wrong."

Her voice was so low that he had to strain to hear her and as her words sunk in, he was stunned for a moment. "How do ya know?"

She heard his puzzlement and secretly acknowledged that perhaps she should have told him sooner. Finally raising her eyes to meet his gaze, she smiled sadly.

"I learned more about your marriage and Abigail than I ever wanted to know. As soon as Mrs. Bray is alone with me she informs me of the numerous ways in which Abigail took care of you… Every time you walked away in anger, she followed you, apologized for starting a fight and took you back home… She only cooked your favorite meals…She folded the cover on the bed in a certain way because you liked it…She used a special shampoo because you loved the smell of it. Abigail read your every wish from your eyes, Abigail would have never left you alone as often as I do…"

"Michaela…" He tried to chime in yet she had to get the frustration out of her system and it was easier to just keep going.

Glancing at him she continued, "Oh, don't worry, the last thing she didn't say directly but phrased it more politely…something along the lines of… 'Dr. Quinn, it must already be so difficult to coordinate things in your life with one child… I want you to know that I'll always be here for Sully and Hannah. That little darling is so much like her mother; in her every move I recognize my daughter. Abigail used to...' And then I hear yet more praise of your late wife. That's not easy to handle, you know… I can't compete with your memories, Sully. I have to admit I'm a little tired."

While she was speaking, Sully's eyes never left her hunched figure and he closed the distance between them. Kneeling down next to her chair, he covered her nervously fidgeting hands with his warm palm, asking softly, "Why didn't ya tell me?"

"I didn't know how," she whispered in response.

For a moment, Sully closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against her shoulder. A very serious talk between him and Maude was required but that wasn't all. Michaela had to know where she stood in his life. "Ya don't have to compete with anything', Michaela. I ain't livin' in the past. I'm livin' her and now and the future is the only thing on my mind. Which reminds me, I've got something for you."

Tenderly, he stroked her cheek before his hand wandered down to his jacket pocket.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A soft shuffle at the door distracted Sully and made him take his hand out of his pocket without the little box in it. Turning around, he spotted both girls standing on the threshold, an odd mixture of relief and guilt written on their tired faces.

"Sweethearts…" Michaela's voice was soft and didn't hold any trace of reproach, only worry and instantly, the little culprits felt even worse.

However, for Hannah it was as if Dr. Mike's including her in this term of endearment opened a floodgate and freed her pent up emotions. Keeping her friend's hand clasped firmly in hers and dragging her behind, she approached her father who had now risen to his feet. Determinedly, she stared up at his face.

"Daddy, I don't wanna have Miss Catherine back. And I…"

At that moment, Sully didn't even stop to contemplate why his daughter thought that their neighbor would play a role in their life in the first place; he simply feared that Michaela could take these words the wrong way again and thus he instantly tried to clarify, "Honey, I never…"

But his little girl was serious. Since she had learned that her daddy would be going on a trip with Miss Catherine, a strange feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't describe it, yet when they heard from Dr. Mike that he wasn't there for their good night call, her imagination had run wild. In addition, Katie was concerned because her mommy had gone right to bed after she had tucked them in. She never did that; maybe she was worried as well. Perhaps she was even crying and just didn't want them to see.

At this point in their mutual musing, the friends had decided that Hannah's daddy had to know and thus they had tiptoed to the living room and fetched the cell phone. Only when they were huddled under the cover again, did they realize that they didn't have the faintest idea of how to make a call with it. Fortunately, the phone had rung and when they heard the familiar voice on the other end, all their fears had spilled forth.

In actuality, Hannah had long intended to tell her daddy that she didn't want to spend time with Miss Catherine anymore. She had just never dared to because, albeit a little begrudgingly, she understood that he sometimes didn't have a choice but to ask someone to look after her. Yet things had changed since she had gotten to know Katie. Dr. Mike's nanny was always nice and played with them. Then there was yet another someone who seemed determined to disturb her new life and her daddy just had to know. Thus she cut him off, something she very rarely did because she knew it wasn't polite but tonight she didn't care. "And I don't wanna sleep at grandma's. She said she only has room for me but… and Katie, I mean…"

Her words getting muddled as she struggled to vocalize month's worth of worrying, she had to pause for a moment.

Taking this chance, Sully pulled out a chair and sitting down, he patted his thigh.

"C'mere, sweet girl."

Since his voice didn't sound angry, Hannah complied without hesitation and let go of Katie who instantly rushed to her mommy. Whilst her friend listened to the deep voice of Mr. Sully, Katie searched her mother's gaze, anxiously asking, "You're not mad, Mommy?"

"Of course not," was the instant reply, "I only wish you had told me that you were worried." And after her daughter had found a comfortable position on her lap, snuggling up close to her just as she had done when a baby, she added, "Promise me, next time you'll tell me when you are upset."

Katie's vehement nod was rewarded with a loving kiss on the top of the blonde locks.

Turning their attention back to the others, they heard Sully's last words, which were very similar to Michaela's, "…and I want ya to remember, I'm your father. It's my job to listen to your worries, alright?"

"Alright." With her sorrows gone, Hannah let out a long yawn which made Katie giggle and follow suit.

Taking the subtle cue, the relieved parents simultaneously rose from their chairs, each with a little girl clinging to their neck and just a few short minutes later, the children were back in bed and fast asleep.

Carefully shutting the door to Katie's room, Sully grasped Michaela's hand and pulled her to the kitchen again. More determined than ever to carry out his plan, he led her to a chair and took the seat across from her. Seeing her puzzled expression, he bent forward, stroking the soft skin of her cheeks with the back of his hand. "I want ya to promise me somethin', too."

Although this didn't dispel her bewilderment in the least, Michaela nodded in response, waiting for him to continue. So he did. Taking her hands in his, he added, "I want ya to promise me that you won't answer the question I'm gunna ask right away. I want ya to give it some thought so ya'll be sure when ya tell me yes or no."

Gaining another insecure nod, he continued, taking a deep breath to steady his voice.

"I know we are as different as two people can be. I know that we'll have our problems, maybe even fights…" Seeing her eyes grow wide in a vague realization of what he was getting at, he paused a moment, flashing her a reassuring smile, "But there's somethin' I know for sure: I don't wanna go on livin' without ya. I've learned the hard way, life's too precious to waste one minute of it."

Her emotions started to play out on her face and he knew her well enough to read them accurately.

"I know you're still scared, but I love ya. And I'll be always there for ya, even if you tell me 'no'."

Letting go of one of her hands, he fished in his pocket again, eventually producing a small black box. As he opened it, a golden band with a single white diamond, nestling on a patch of creamy fabric emerged and Michaela couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Her heart was racing by now and when Sully asked, "Michaela, will you marry me?" her voice simply deserted her.

However, no sooner had he voiced this question than she felt Sully's fingerpads on her lips, preventing any immediate response. She felt as if she was under a spell, barely registering him rising from his chair, placing the ring gently on the table before her. When he pressed a kiss to her brow, she still didn't react and only when she heard the front door click shut behind him, did she start thinking again. She wasn't scared; she was terrified! She wasn't ready for this! Glancing sideways at the ring, she suddenly saw Sully at the jeweler's, looking around, trying to find the right one. She was sure he hadn't thought of the cost but only if she would like it… this latter seemed to instantly rouse her. What was she waiting for? She loved Sully and she had always wanted a family that included a father for her child. And they would still only be engaged at first, which left them lots of time to get to know each other better. If she didn't take the risk now, she never would.

Later she didn't remember how she reached the window or even opened it, her heart leaping with the fear that Sully would already be gone. Yet she would always recall the relief she had felt, seeing his long shadow cross the sidewalk and follow him towards his van. She would never forget how he turned and, upon hearing her call, "Sully, yes!" crouched on his knees as if all strength had suddenly fled his frame. The next minute was a blur again yet when she cradled his head in her arms, her knees feeling the cool pavement beneath them, repeating softly, "I'm saying yes…", she felt him tremble with emotion. She would never want to leave him again.

………………………………………………

With her hands on the steering wheel, Michaela saw the ring sparkle, basking in the rays of sunlight that shone brightly through the windshield. Secretly she wondered that Katie, sitting on her child seat in the back, hadn't noticed it yet. As soon as they were home, she would tell her. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, she saw that her daughter's eyes were closed. Well, last night had been exhausting for the little girls but for her…

After she and Sully had returned to her apartment, he had instantly pulled her into the kitchen, making a beeline for the table. It was as if he feared that if she were without his ring one second more, he would lose her for sure. Only when he had slipped the small band on her finger did he relax and the way he smiled at her made her forget any lingering fears. For a while, they had simply stood in a tight embrace until suddenly, an incredible fatigue, no doubt caused by an excess of emotion, caught up with Sully. He had stayed the night, sleeping on the couch again, and Hannah and Katie had been delighted to find him there in the morning. They had both agreed that it would be best if they talked to their daughters separately and again together and Michaela contemplated how best to do it. She couldn't deny it; the more she thought about it, the more insecure she grew. How would her little girl take it? All her life, Katie's family had consisted solely of her mother; occasional letters from her aunts Rebecca and Marjorie hadn't changed that…

"Mommy? Why aren't we getting out?"

Her daughter's voice startled Michaela out of her thoughts and made her realize that unconsciously, she had already pulled the car into her parking space and turned the machine off.

"There is something I have to tell you, Sweetheart."

Without thinking, the words tumbled over her lips. Seeing the puzzlement on Katie's face, she quickly assured, "It isn't something bad… but I shouldn't do it in the car, it's far too important. Let's go upstairs…"

All the way to their apartment the little girl wracked her brain as to what it could be that her mommy wanted to tell her. It wasn't about yesterday, she was sure of that. There had already been some serious words over breakfast about not taking cell phones and her mommy didn't usually repeat things. Suddenly, her little heart started to race as Katie remembered that her mommy had acted the same way when she had explained that they would move away from Boston and start over again somewhere else. Would they be going to another town again? She could impossibly leave Colorado Springs! The only true friend she'd ever known was here!

Whilst Katie was desperately formulating a plan to convince her mother that they had to stay, Michaela was still trying to find the right words to relate the happenings of last night to her daughter. Finally making their way into the living room, she made her daughter sit down on the couch and knelt down in front of her so as to be able to look her full in the face and gauge her every reaction.

"Sweetheart," she began at last, "What would you think about…"

At this point, Katie decided that she didn't want to hear it. If she didn't know, she could pretend that nothing would change. Thus she covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes tightly in attempt to block out her mother's pleading face.

Sighing, Michaela shifted from her position to sit down on the couch as well, lifting Katie onto her lap in the process.

"Sweetheart…." Yet her daughter didn't budge. Wondering why she refused to listen at all, Michaela decided to take a different approach. With her lips almost touching the back of Katie's hand, she blew softly against it, knowing that it would tickle somewhat.

And in truth the little girl giggled in spite of herself and opened her eyes once again. Meeting her mother's gaze, she let out an audible sigh and lowered her hands.

"I don't wanna move again, Mommy," she said, "I like it here."

"Oh, we won't," Michaela instantly promised, yet thinking to herself that they would have to at some point; neither of their apartments was big enough for all of them. Momentarily distracted, she didn't realize that her daughter was still waiting for an explanation and was now looking at her with wide eyes. For Katie all that mattered was that they could stay and thus her curiosity took over.

"Mommy?"

"Oh, right."

Michaela took a deep breath and decided to simply say it.

"Well, it's just that last night Mr. Sully asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Still insecure about what this meant, Katie nodded hesitantly. Yet when her mother didn't explain further and only waited expectantly for her to absorb her words, it slowly dawned on her. If Mr. Sully married her mommy, he would be her… daddy. But he was already Hannah's daddy… This thought made her pulse race again. She and her best friend would have the same daddy… which meant that they would be real sisters!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Throwing her arms around Michaela's neck, the little girl squealed in delight. Yet suddenly, she let go again and quickly climbing down off the couch, rushed to the door.

Relieved that things had gone down so well, at least for now, Michaela asked, laughing softly, "Where are you headed?"

"I have to tell Hannah, Mommy," was the somewhat puzzled reply.

For the little girl it went without saying that this was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

"She will be here, Sweetheart, as soon as Mr. Sully has told her too."

During the next twenty minutes, Katie learned what it truly meant to wait.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Since Sully didn't have to work as he was supposed to be in Denver, he took the opportunity to spend all morning with his daughter. Initially Hannah was thrilled; there was nothing better than just hanging around with her daddy, especially when it was at her favorite place, Monument Valley Park. They watched squirrels, threw pebbles in the creek and even ate some ice cream. Yet after a while, she grew restless. At first, she couldn't tell why but when she saw an especially large fish swim right beneath the surface of the water, causing small circles as it lifted its head a little, she wanted to show Katie. Yet Katie wasn't there. Deciding to tell her later, Hannah tried to keep as much as possible in her mind but soon realized that it wasn't going to work.

Naturally Sully sensed the change in his daughter. Bending down, he gently touched her shoulder and making her look at him, asked "Ya alright, sweet girl?"

"Yeah," was the not very convincing reply as the little girl averted her eyes.

"Hey," Sully tenderly guided his daughter's chin so she couldn't avoid his gaze any longer, "Tell me."

Hannah still hesitated a moment yet then decided it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Can Katie come with us next time?"

"Sure," was her father's immediate response and feeling much better, Hannah gave him a wet peck on the cheek before he straightened again.

The next few hours simply flew by for them and after they had eaten lunch in the picnic area, Sully decided that it was time. They both loved to sit beside the creek, watching the water flow by and thus he took his little girl to the next bench he spotted there. He had had some time to prepare this moment because he had known that from the moment Michaela declared she loved him he would someday ask her to marry him and that meant that he would have to tell his daughter.

"Do ya remember the Solitude Walker?" he asked after they had sat a while in contented silence, shifting slightly to be able to watch Hannah's reaction.

"Uh huh," nodded the little girl. She loved most of the Indian legends and this one especially. "I like how there is only water first and then all the animals and when he built the house."

Sully grinned; this was going even better than he had expected. "And can ya remember how it ended?"

"Yep," the child imitated her father's tone, "He said: In the morning there will be much noise in this house. There will be laughing and talking."

Hannah knew some of her favourite lines by heart, and this was one of them. Wrinkling her brow she tried to recall what followed and after a moment she continued, "And then he was happy and went back from where he came."

"Ya know why he was happy?" Sully held his daughter's gaze.

"Because there was a mother and father and children now and that's the best thing ever." Hanna's tone rose at the end, making the line sound rather like a question for she didn't understand what her daddy was getting at.

"What would ya say if we had such a family, too? With a mother, a father and two little girls?" Sully's voice was hoarse with emotion by now, silently wishing with all his heart that his daughter would like the idea.

Confused, Hannah looked at him. Hadn't he said that her mommy could never ever live with them? And where would the other little girl come from? What if they couldn't get along? She already had a best friend and they had made a pact! Realizing that she needed to be totally honest in such a serious matter, she at last whispered, "But I only want Katie to be my sister…"

The relief Sully felt was indescribable. Letting out a long breath, he lifted Hannah on his lap, hugging her to his chest. "She will be, sweet girl, she will be."

After placing a kiss on the top of her head, he bent back again and looking at the still puzzled little face, explained, "I asked Dr. Mike to marry me and she'd said yes…"

Hannah's eyes grew wide; she didn't dare to believe it. Could it really be that her secret wish was coming true? Needing to be sure, she asked in a tremulous voice, "I will get a real mommy? Like Katie? And Katie will be my real sister?"

"Yep. A real mommy and a real sister." Sully's heart almost burst with joy watching Hannah's face break into a smile. And then things started to move rather quickly. Before he knew it, his daughter was down from his lap, ready to run to their car and tugging at his hand impatiently, "C'mon, Daddy! We have to tell them!"

…………………………………………………..

It was only some twenty minutes later that Michaela and Sully stood next to his van with their arms around each other's waist, observing their daughters in mutual delight. Katie had flattened her nose against the window waiting for Mr. Sully's car to show up and as soon as she spotted it, there was no holding her back anymore. Hannah had practically fallen into her friend's waiting arms and since then, the girls had alternated between squealing in delight, hugging each other and dancing around like mad.

Whilst the children bathed overtly in their joy, Sully pulled Michaela closer. As she looked up at him, he saw her eyes glistening with tears though she was smiling. He knew which emotions she was struggling with for he felt the same. Bending his head so as to kiss her tenderly, he whispered, with his lips only a hair's breadth away from hers, "Ya see, it just has to work. We can't disappoint them, can we?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

From one minute to the next, the excited jumping and squealing stopped and the sudden silence broke Michaela and Sully apart.

"You are kissing?" Katie's tone couldn't have been more astonished if an elephant had appeared before her.

Letting go of Sully, Michaela crouched down before her daughter as to be on eyelevel with her, explaining, "This is what a man and woman do when they love each other, Sweetheart."

Whilst Hannah looked up at her daddy, wanting to know if Dr. Mike was right and gaining a nod in response, her friend clutched her hand even tighter. Katie clearly remembered what her mommy had told her about her father - that they had been in love and then didn't understand each other anymore and he went to live somewhere else. Shifting her gaze from her mother's eyes to Mr. Sully, she asked in an anxious voice, "Will you leave us, too?"

"'Course not!" It was Hannah who reacted the fastest, sounding almost indignant, "We would never do that!"

Yet Sully knew there was some more reassurance needed and thus he bent down and lifted Katie with a swift move into his arms. Tenderly stroking the blond locks out of her face, he smiled, "Listen to me, honey. I promise I ain't leavin' ya. Ya can count on that. Ask Hannah, I always keep my promises."

"Uh huh." Forcefully nodding, the little girl affirmed her father's words. "Always."

Glancing between Hannah and Mr. Sully, Katie could tell that they both were serious and without a warning, the tears came. There were no words to describe her feelings of relief, thus she simply leaned against the man who would be in her life from now on.

Full of emotion as well, Hannah shyly looked at Dr. Mike. She wanted to be lifted up by her so bad but she wasn't sure how to ask. Reading her mind, Michaela did exactly what the child had hoped for and soon both little girls were contented snuggled up in their new parent's arms.

An hour later, they all sat at the dinner table with the girls being back to their old selves. The children had used the time in Katie's room to discuss some questions yet couldn't quite agree about the most important one. Thus they had decided to simply ask and both hurried to finish with their pizza.

Hannah had barely swallowed the last bite down as she blurted, "Where we all gonna live?"

Michaela wasn't sure why this question was directed at her yet she responded nevertheless, "We haven't discussed that yet."

Hearing this, Hannah wanted to make her point quickly, "Can't we move in here?"

Sully didn't have a chance to chime in for Katie obviously resumed an earlier discussion, turning to her friend, "I like your apartment more with all the pictures…"

"But your bathroom is nicer, it smells so good with all the fancy soaps and such!" insisted Hannah and only her father's voice stopped her.

"I'd like to build us a new house on my place out of town."

Surprised, three pairs of eyes instantly turned to him which made him grin. Winking at the girls he explained, "This way we can have a nice smelling bathroom and pictures wherever we want."

Yet Michaela wasn't betrayed by the playfulness of his tone, knowing about the symbolism of this place she asked quietly, "Are you sure about this?"

For a moment, they both were focused only on one another when Sully affirmed, "As sure as one can be. I always wanted to live with my family there."

Seeing his love mirrored in Michaela's gaze, he wanted to pull her into his arms yet their daughters weren't done yet.

"When's the wedding?" This was Katie asking and without breaking eye contact with Sully, Michaela replied as if in trance, "We haven't discussed that either."

To her own astonishment, she wasn't concerned about a date at the moment because she felt as if their joint life had already started.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sully stayed that night though he insisted that he sleep on the couch. He wanted Michaela to feel secure with him before they took that one step in their relationship which would break down the last wall between them. However, after this evening, there simply wasn't another night they could spend at the same apartment because Sully went to Denver again and when he returned, Michaela had a week of night shifts. Something else had changed though: they organized the looking after their daughters as if they already were one family and thus the little girls slept next to each other every night now. They couldn't have been happier and when Sully announced that they all together would make a trip on the upcoming weekend, he was met with their squeals of delight.

Sully had contacted Cloud Dancing before he finally signed the contract with the publisher's. It wasn't as much about his friend's approval but the help he knew he would need if he wanted his book to be as close to reality as possible. Anyway, after a few letters back and forth, the Cheyenne invited him and his family to a powwow that was held in Delta once a year. This town only lay around three hundred miles west from Colorado Springs and Sully thought it a great opportunity to introduce Michaela to his Indian friend. He hadn't expected that she would resist his suggestion at first, having forgotten that she couldn't just take a few days off and not only because she didn't want to ask Dr. Burke to stand in for her. Although she promised to do the same for her colleague when he needed her help, she still felt as if she took advantage of her position and she didn't like this idea at all. In the end she had agreed to go with Sully nevertheless. She did so not only because she knew how important it was for Sully and his book but also because this was the easiest way to meet Cloud Dancing and learn about Indian medicine.

However, they were on their way now, Sully driving the BMW and Michaela sitting next to him. The girls had been chattering away for a while but soon fell asleep according to the lulling sound of the wheels on the asphalt. This way they missed the beautiful landscape outside of the car, but Michaela didn't. After she had eventually managed to edge any thoughts about the hospital out of her mind, she enjoyed the sight of the Gunnison River that followed the road, which went straight west, for many miles. Only when they crossed the range of the Sawatch Mountains did she become aware that Sully and she had barely exchanged words yet. Frowning, she turned her head as to look at him. His expression was unreadable for he wore dark glasses, protecting his eyes from the low standing sun. Deciding to just leave him be, she shifted her gaze on the road again. Yet in the process of doing so, she noticed how his hands clenched the wheel. Growing concerned, she asked quietly, "Sully?"

It seemed as if her voice brought him back from a place far away and thus she added, "Are you alright?"

"Sure." He had to clear his throat as to manage to speak this reply. He didn't want to tell her that now, that they were on their way to Cloud Dancing, the project of his next book seemed to be too much for him more than ever; he really feared he wouldn't be able to get through with it. He would terribly fail… He shouldn't have taken payment in advance! When he had asked his boss to cut back his hours at the café, the man wasn't very fond of the idea and made it instantly clear to him that he wouldn't allow him to change his mind and work longer again. Finding a better-paid job wouldn't be easy and this at a time when his family grew. Of course Michaela earned enough for all of them, but he could and would never accept money from her.

At this point his thoughts wandered to Maude because during their heart-to-heart talk, she had explained to him that it wasn't her intention to chase Michaela away. On the contrary, her intention was to help her get accustomed to his little quirks and give her Abigail's experience of how to handle them. His former mother-in-law actually claimed that she wanted Michaela to stay because if she did, Hannah's every material need and wish could be fulfilled. It was then that he realized that he was condemned to be successful with the new book to earn enough money himself and ever since, his self-doubts had grown.

Sensing Michaela's concern and interrupted in his mulling, he in vain searched for some words to show her that he was fine. However, the woman next to him wasn't fooled by his attempt of a smile but she made him grin when she used his line to make him talk to her, "Tell me."

A part of the tension left his body when he spoke, realizing he was ready to entrust her with at least some of his fears, "I only was thinkin' about what'll happen if I won't be able to write the book everyone is expectin'."

"You don't have to worry about that when you just write the book _you_ are expecting," she advised in a soft voice, fully understanding his problem. Seeing the dimple on his cheek deepen she knew he was starting to relax and added, "And you know, if you want me to, I'll be there to help you in any way I can."

Taking a deep breath Sully glanced at Michaela. She was right; he wasn't alone anymore. He would manage. Loosening one hand from the wheel, he grasped hers, squeezing it lovingly, "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

Just in time for their arrival, the girls stirred on the backseat. "Are we there yet?" Katie's voice still was thick with sleep when she asked all children's favorite question on a ride.

Already slowing down the car, looking around in hopes of spotting Cloud Dancing, Sully assured, "Just at this moment, Kates."

Hearing Mr. Sully address her this way, Michaela's daughter beamed. She and Hannah had already discussed how to call their new parents and if they could have their way, 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' would be alright for both of them. The only problem was that they didn't know yet how to ask if they were allowed to do so.

However, the children's eyes suddenly grew wide. Although Hannah's father had shown them pictures with Indians in their typical clothes, seeing them in reality appearing next to their car as if coming out of nowhere was something absolutely different, actually a little frightening. Michaela had similar feelings for the men simply stared down on them, not moving one muscle in their faces. Sully seemed to think nothing of it though, he just lowered the window and asked the Indians where they could find Cloud Dancing. Hearing this name, the strangers' behavior instantly changed. Showing them the right direction, they even waved after them as they drove on.

The family had just left the car at their destination when a tall man, wearing buckskins and a leather shirt, approached them. His long black hair framed a friendly face and before Sully even introduced them, Michaela knew that this had to be Cloud Dancing. She was curious to get to know him though their start wasn't a good one, at least not for her. After shaking hands and words of welcome, the girls were eager to explore the place and Michaela had her hands full as to keep them at their parents' side. When she turned to the men intending to ask for the schedule she saw how the Indian first judged her BMW and then raised an eyebrow when looking back at his white friend. She interpreted this almost imperceptible gesture as a disapproval of what he saw. Feeling her gaze and noticing the steep line on her brow, Sully suppressed a satisfied grin. Contrary to Michaela he knew that the Cheyenne appreciated a good car as much as his ancestors did a good horse, and he didn't want to appear as if he showed off with her BMW before Cloud Dancing.

However, Michaela had prepared herself for the trip by reading articles and documents about the situation of the Native Amaricans today and knew that they belonged to the most underprivileged strata in the US. That was why she now felt bad for coming here with her expensive car. She even grew somewhat defensive thinking that she had worked hard for this bit of luxury she allowed herself. Yet she didn't have time to dwell on that thought for Cloud Dancing showed them to the place where they would sleep during their stay. It turned out to be a teepee made out of deerskin, decorated with colored cords and beads. Inside there were two sleeping areas, and Hannah and Katie instantly claimed the one on the right side to be theirs.

Unsure whether Michaela was alright with this, Sully looked at her, waiting for her reaction. Actually, her first impulse had been to object but then instantly felt silly. They weren't only engaged but would sleep with their daughters in this tent and thus nothing would happen between them. But they could lie in each other arms… Feeling her cheeks grow hot with this thought, she avoided Sully's gaze and cleared her throat telling the little girls, "Well, then let's get your things from the car."

While Michaela and Sully prepared everything for the approaching night, the little girls warmed up to Cloud Dancing. Sitting on their pile of furs with him between them, they eventually started asking all kind of questions and the Cheyenne patiently answered every single one. It was only when the children wanted to know if he had a dog as well and where all the others were that he was baffled for a moment. His bewilderment even grew when Hannah first glanced at her father who was about to step out of the teepee and then, lowering her voice, admitted, "We wanna take a pup home with us when we leave."

Vehemently nodding, Katie edged closer to the Indian, whispering conspiratorially as well, turning her pleading eyes on him, "Can you help us, please?"

Cloud Dancing was glad that the children already trusted him and didn't want them to shy away again. That was why he hesitated a second, still having no idea what they were talking about, before he at last asked, "What makes you two think I can help you to get a dog here?"

"Daddy said here is a big bow-wow," explained Hannah and Katie added, suddenly wondering, "But we didn't hear any barking yet."

As much as he wanted to suppress his laughter, Cloud Dancing didn't succeed. Yet feeling the little girls' astonished gazes, he quickly caught himself. Patting his thighs he indicated for them to shift there and the children complied, a little hesitantly though. Looking up at him they waited for his explanation and he at last gave it, "In the morning, we'll have a powwow."

He emphasized the last word to make them hear the difference to the other one. Seeing that they had gotten it, he continued, "That's a gathering and festival for Native Americans, Indians like me. We meet to talk and have competitions in singing and drumming and dancing. Tomorrow, you can watch some if you want."

Without being noticed, Michaela and Sully had listened to Cloud Dancing's last line as well and this seemed to be the right moment for them to chime in. "But for that you have to be strong and so I think having supper and a good night's rest is in order right now." Michaela smiled speaking these words yet her voice was firm and the children already knew this tone. It meant that no discussion would help to gain some more time and thus they slid down from their new friend's knees.

It was already close to midnight when Sully opened the flap of the teepee to sneak in and get some sleep as well. He had talked to Cloud Dancing the last hours and was already more confident about his new book. He would get any help he needed and he was sure that an interesting piece of work was waiting for him. Anyway, he felt a little bad for he had left Michaela alone with the kids almost all evening. Of course she had said she didn't mind but still…

Carefully, he first approached the children and smiled at the sight of their peaceful looking little faces. The light in the tent was very dim because the fire in the center was already dying. However, it was enough for him to see that Michaela slept as well. Lying on her side, she had taken care that she had left enough space for him behind her on their sleeping place. Silently as to not wake her, he pulled his sweatshirt and jeans of and cautiously stepped over her. Lowering himself tentatively, he made sure that he didn't touch her, not noticing that her breathing wasn't as deep and regular as a minute before.

Initially, Michaela had intended to stay awake until Sully would join her on the soft furs. However, a week of missed night sleep was catching up with her and she hadn't even heard their daughters' whispers long after she finished reading them their good night story. But the moment he got ready to lie down behind her, her subconscious woke her. With her heartbeat speeding up she waited whether he would pull her into his arms. She really hoped would, wanting to have that feeling of being appreciated and protected again as she had had the other day… Yet Sully seemed to be determined to avoid any bodily contact. Michaela still contemplated if she was brave enough to simply slide closer to him when she suddenly felt his hand on her hip, obviously only because there was no other place where he could put it. It lay there light as a feather as to not disturb her. This caring gesture made her react instinctively; she reached up grasping his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

First Sully thought that she acted in her sleep yet when he felt her thumb softly stroking his he knew he was wrong. Smiling to himself, he carefully slid closer, not wanting to startle her but when he felt her move towards him as well he knew that she wanted to be in his arms as badly as he wanted to hold her. The moment her back was spooned against him, he buried his face in her hair, deeply breathing in her scent, murmuring, "That's what I wanted to do all day."

Her answer was to snuggle up even closer, pulling his arms around her tighter. As his hand accidentally brushed her breast she froze for a split second yet when he wanted to take it away, she covered his hand with her palm, telling him silently to stay. So he did and in this intimate embrace they slowly drifted off.

* * *

_We are sorry it took us so long to post this chapter, but Tweety is already back at uni and I was on vacation - and got to meet Tweety!!!! Anyway, the next chapter will be out sooner again :-)!!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Slowly, Michaela emerged from the depth of a dream. She wouldn't remember it later, but the pleasant feeling it left behind would stay for a while… Apart from that, something about waking up was different this morning. She couldn't quite grasp it; was it the smell? Or that she lay in the embrace of warm, strong arms? Before she could analyze that last thought further, there was this sound she knew very well: a soft giggle, suppressed by small palms. Forcing her eyes open, her gaze fell on the delighted little girls who started laughing openly now.

Hannah and Katie were already up for a while. They were far too excited as to stay in bed after waking at almost the same moment. Whispering, they discussed what to do after they had realized that their parents were still sleeping. Eventually, they decided to carefully open the flap as to find out whether something was already going on outside. Of course they wouldn't leave the tent; they knew it was dangerous to walk around on their own. However, they were lucky. Only a few yards away from their teepee sat Cloud Dancing who instantly rose from his seat on the bench and approached them. They liked his suggestion to get dressed and then wake their mommy and daddy to tell them that their Indian friend wanted to show them something special.

"Mommy, can we go with Cloud Dancing? There is a wolf and we…" Katie's voice was pleading but interrupted by Michaela.

"There is what? Isn't it far too…"

Yet Sully assured her without letting her voice her fear, "It ain't. It's a tame one. I got to know him when I last visited the reservation."

Only now, hearing him talk right next to her ear, did Michaela become aware that she still was in his embrace, with them both wearing close to nothing. Embarrassed, she grasped the blanket, pulling it up against her chest as to hinder the children from seeing the way Sully and she were laying.

Sully felt her movement and grinned up at their daughters, "How 'bout you two go with Cloud Dancing and we'll see ya at the breakfast table? Just give us a few minutes to get ready to get up."

He lightly tightened his embrace as to make Michaela reply as well, seeing that both girls were waiting for her permission, too. "Alright," she hesitantly agreed, "But be careful…."

Her last words only met the backs of their daughters for they were already heading towards the flap.

Letting out a long breath, Michaela turned her head as to look at Sully, as she wondered with concern, "I fear Hannah and Katie are confused about seeing us this way. I mean the other day they were stunned and now they were laughing. They might think…"

"Ya worry too much," was his immediate response. He had woken the moment he heard his Indian friend's voice, quickly contemplating what to do. He knew he should get up and take care of the children but it felt so good to hold Michaela in his arms. Of course it was a bit selfish wanting to rather remain where he was, and so he winked at the little girls when they approached Michaela and him, as to make them giggle. Letting himself sink back against the furs again now, not loosening his embrace though, he explained it to Michaela, "I made a face; that's why they were grinnin'."

"Oh," was all she replied, distracted by the fact that she was still in his arms. "Uhm, I think we should get up," she murmured but didn't budge.

Sleep's warmth still radiated from his body, engulfing her like a comforting blanket. She felt as if resting inside of a safe cocoon, being waiting to once face the world as her true self, shed of any fears that still burdened her from time to time.

Carefully and very slowly as to not make her jump, Sully changed his position. He only wore some shorts and Michaela's pajamas didn't hide much of her body either. Happy that she already trusted him enough to spend the night with him this way, he didn't want to take any risk to make her shy away again. Yet he couldn't help it; he had to hold her closer, feel the softness of her lips under his…

Almost as if in trance, Michaela registered his maneuver but strangely, she didn't mind. Fleeting thoughts about getting up, looking after the children crossed her mind again yet she dismissed them. When she felt his fingers under her chin, she readily turned her head, wanting to kiss him as badly as he wanted to kiss her. Running her hand up and down the length of his arm as they at last did so, their bodies swayed together in a secret rhythm, acting of their own accord. It didn't take long and Sully laid on top of her, with Michaela still caught in the moment. Every time Sully lifted his head to come up for some air, hers followed his movement, her lips not wanting to lose contact yet.

However, voices from outside brought back reason and as Sully bent his head again as to continue tasting her lips, she covered his mouth with her fingertips. "We better get some breakfast or we might soon have two little girls as an audience here."

They both knew that their intimate moment was over. Yet disarmed by the soft chuckle that followed her words, all Sully could do was look down at her face, breathing; "You are so beautiful…"

Michaela saw it in his eyes that he was all hers and she wanted him to know what she felt for him, too. "I never believed I could be so happy." Pausing for a moment she drunk in his features, whispering, "I love you, so much."

Realizing that all he needed was still a little patience, Sully lowered his head, growling playfully against her neck before he pulled her up with him.

…………………………………………………………

After breakfast they parted. Cloud Dancing had arranged for Sully to meet some leaders of the Northern Cheyenne tribes, an opportunity he wouldn't have so easily again. Knowing that this trip included doing some research for his new book, Michaela of course understood. She had been introduced to Cloud Dancing's wife, a kind Cheyenne woman with long braids of thick black hair. Wearing the traditional clothes of her tribe, she insisted on being called Snowbird and volunteered to show Michaela and the little girls around.

The morning went by without them even noticing it. The area of where the powwow took place was huge, so they had to walk a lot because the children wanted to see everything: the contests as well as the arts and crafts.

When eventually the smell of Indian Tacos, frybread and stew reached their noses, Michaela became aware that it was already time for lunch. Thus they decided to take a break and rest their feet. Full of little stories they were eager to share with Sully, Hannah and Katie looked forward to meet him at their table. Yet he didn't join them.

Seeing the disappointment on the little faces, Snowbird promised to look for the men while Michaela tried her best to distract their daughters. She had just suggested watching the drumming competition and Indian craftsmen in the afternoon when Cloud Dancing's wife returned.

"Someone recognized Sully form the cover of his book they are selling at the store," she explained. "And now he's sitting there, signing autographs, surrounded by eager buyers."

Snowbird raised her eyebrows, and a small smile played around the corners of her mouth. Looking meaningful at Michaela, she silently hoped the young doctor would understand. And so she did. Rolling her eyes playfully, Michaela sighed. "Oh my…"

Catching herself instantly though when she noticed the astonished looks of the girls, she turned towards them, directing her words at Hannah, "Your dad has still to work, Sweetheart. We'll just eat a bit and then see whether he is done at the store, alright?"

Hesitantly, the little girl nodded. She had looked forward to this weekend because she wanted for all world to see that she had a whole family now. When her daddy worked at the café, she understood why he had to leave her, yet she couldn't see a reason now. However, Dr. Mike and Katie were with her, they wouldn't leave her alone. But a strange feeling grew inside of her chest, one she wasn't able to name, and when Dr. Mike lovingly brushed some loose wisps form her eyes, the child bit on her lower lip as to stop tears from falling.

Michaela instantly reacted. In no time, she was at Hannah's side and lifted her from her seat, holding her close inside of her arms. "Shh, don't cry, Sweetheart."

Rocking the little girl softly, she suggested, "What do you think, should we go right away to see your daddy? Would you like that?"

Sensing a nod against her shoulder, Michaela looked at her daughter, "I think we'd like that, too. Right?"

Katie had watched the scene wide-eyed, not used to seeing her best friend cry. She would do anything to make her happy again and so she replied with deep conviction, "'Course we do," and rose from her chair as well.

They already saw the crowd in front of the store from a distance. Sully was nowhere to be seen though, yet Cloud Dancing stood tall and spotted them approaching. For some moments, he vanished from their sight for he bent down, obviously informing Sully that his family was there.

Unsure about what to do, Michaela hesitated to make her way through the gathered people. Holding the girls' hands firmly clasped in hers she didn't want them to be pushed around. Yet there was something else. Sully and she had never talked about the way Catherine had handled his book launch and so she didn't know whether he wanted to keep this advertising strategy - selling more books because young women might become potential buyers when they saw him as a handsome single.

Before she was done with considering her next step, Cloud Dancing reached them, recognizing that there had been tears. Actually, he was there to ask them to give Sully another half an hour, but now he changed his mind. Crouching down as to be on eyelevel with Hannah, he gently asked, "Do you want me to take you to your father?"

Gaining a nod in response, he straightened again, lifting the little girl in order to carry her to his friend. Yet he didn't go without informing Michaela that Sully would have a few moments in around thirty minutes.

Staying behind Michaela frowned, trying to comprehend the Cheyenne's words. It seemed as if there had been a change of plans and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. Sully had wanted to find contacts here, making appointments for conversations later but now it looked as if this would turn into a working weekend for him. Well, he always understood when she was called for a sudden emergency and had to leave without a warning, so she should support him in the same way…

In the meantime, Cloud Dancing had pushed his way through the crowd and put Hannah into his friend's outstretched arms. However, Sully was distracted and continued to try to convince a young Indian woman, "… I assure ya, all sources are serious. They're listed in the end of the book…"

Only when he, still talking, helped Hannah to get comfortable on his lap did he notice that she had cried. Immediately, the audience ceased to exist for him and only his daughter mattered. "Hey, sweet girl, what's wrong? Wanna tell me?"

Yet shyly avoiding her father's gaze, the little girl shook her head, putting her index finger on her lower lip. Actually, she didn't know what was wrong. She wasn't even aware of the fact that her life had changed completely since she first met Katie. Before she knew her, her father had been her only world. They spent every minute with each other as soon as they were home from work and kindergarten, rarely meeting other people. Hannah didn't miss anything though, not knowing that things could be different - until Katie arrived, bursting into her world like a whirlwind. It was exciting and very comforting to learn that there was someone else in tune with her. And then she got to know her first and only best friend's mother. Knowing her own only from a picture, she couldn't imagine how it was to have a woman being there for her constantly. Sully really did his best to give his daughter all the love she needed, but as much as he tried that Hannah didn't miss anything, he wasn't able to replace a caring woman in the little girl's life. Similar to Katie, who never knew how it felt to have a father and feared she might lose Sully, Hannah was anxious that Michaela would vanish from her world again. Yet the child wasn't conscious of this; all she knew was that a strange feeling from deep inside disturbed her peace of mind.

Sully didn't want to pry and after quickly judging the crowd before him, he lovingly pressed his lips on his daughter's cheek. "How 'bout ya go with Dr. Mike and Katie watchin' somethin'? I'll join ya in a bit."

"Ya don't come?" Hannah's voice was small when she asked, becoming aware of the many staring faces.

"It won't take long anymore, sweet girl. But look, all these nice women want to buy my book and they'd like to have me put my name in it." If the today's proceeds were his, he would have stopped signing autographs immediately to take care of his daughter, yet all the money they would make today was meant to be a donation to Cloud Dancing's reservation. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to have Hannah with him and thus he suggested, "Ya could stay with me, if ya want."

However, the little girl shook her head adamantly. Even though her daddy called all the women around them nice, she didn't feel well with them eying her and her daddy all the time.

"Ya sure?" Sully wanted to be certain and gaining a resolute nod in response, he looked up at his Indian friend, asking him mutely to take his daughter back to Michaela.

Feeling secure in the Cheyenne's arms, Hannah watched her father as he smiled and resumed his talk with the strange woman and felt her chest tighten again.

Michaela could tell that there still was something wrong and she took the next opportunity to find out what it was. They were watching a drumming contest and while Katie exuberantly hopped around to the rhythms, Hannah kept sitting next to her, sliding tentatively closer and closer until she could lean on her.

Instantly, Michaela lifted Hannah onto her lap, cupping her head against her chest and rocking her. After a while she could tell that the child in her arms relaxed and thus she bent her head, planting a gentle kiss on the little girl's brow. "What is wrong, Sweetheart? You can tell me…"

As if these words pulled a dark curtain away from the window as to let in the light from outside, Hannah realized that in fact she could do that. Straightening, she looked up into Dr. Mike's kind eyes and named her dearest wish, "Can I stay with you? Like Katie?"

Anxiously biting her lower lip she waited for a response which Michaela gave without hesitation, gently squeezing her new daughter, "Of course you will stay with me, Sweetheart. Never doubt that. I love you very much and I'll never let you go."

Taking this in, Hannah felt the strange feeling in her chest vanish and soon her usual smile was back on her face. Throwing her arms around Dr. Mike's neck, she whispered into her ear, "Thank you," and before Michaela could do or say something more, Hannah slid down from her lap, joining Katie in jumping around to the cheerfully pounding drums.

Only at dinner was the family able to spend more than a few minutes together, for Sully had been allowed to talk to White Bear, one of the Northern Cheyenne leaders, in the afternoon. The little girls were chattering away, telling him about all the things they had seen that day. It came out of the blue when Hannah used a pause in Katie's report to turn to her father, asking, "Daddy, do you think Mommy would mind if I called Dr. Mike 'Mommy', too?"

Katie's eyes grew wide in excitement, waiting for the reply as much as her very best friend did.

Sully's heart missed a beat hearing his daughter's question. Looking at Michaela to gain her reaction, he saw a light blush on her cheeks and a smile in her eyes which made him want to pull her into his arms right here. Yet his daughter waited for an answer and directing his gaze back at her he told her with all conviction he possessed, "I don't think she'd mind a bit."

………………………………………………………………………………………


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Katie had missed her chance at the dinner table to ask Mr. Sully whether she could call him 'Daddy', too. All evening, she waited for an opportunity to get his permission yet it never came and when bedtime approached, she was somewhat disheartened. However, Sully was too distracted to notice it. He still had to broach the news to his family that he wouldn't go home with them tomorrow because he didn't want to decline an invitation White Bear had given him from his president. Sully had agreed to accompany the Indians on their way back to the Northern Cheyenne Reservation after the Powwow. He would be a guest at their tribal and government agency headquarters for at least two weeks as to learn how the Indians lived today.

Since Michaela was with Cloud Dancing who introduced her to the medical knowledge he had learned from his ancestors, it was Sully's task to tuck their daughters in. While telling them an Indian bedtime story, he relaxed for the first time that evening. Thus he eventually noticed that Katie threw a furtive glance in his direction now and then. Sensing what was troubling her, he silently scolded himself for not acting sooner. As he finished the tale, the little girls, sitting cross-legged across from him, didn't budge. They didn't want to lie down yet, hoping for another story yet Sully knew he first had to explain the change of plans to them. Clearing his throat he thought about the best way to approach the problem until he at last looked from Hannah to Katie and sighed, "I'll need your help, sweet girls."  
Sliding closer to him, the children eagerly nodded and so he went on, carefully watching their faces as to not miss their reaction, "I still have a lot to learn for the book I'm writing and for that I'll go to a reservation up north for a few weeks."

Seeing how realization dawned on his daughters and their faces fell, he hastily continued, "That's why I need your help."

Gaining their attention back with these words, he gave them a pleading smile, "Someone has to look after Dr. Mike… your mommy," he instantly corrected. "Ya know how hard she always works and she might forget to get some rest with no one to remind her. Would ya two do that for me?"

Insecure, the little girls glanced at each other before they directed their gazes back at Sully and Hannah suggested, "Like tellin' her a story so she can sleep better?"

"Good thinkin'," Sully nodded and tucked a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "And maybe ya could set the table now and then."

Katie, not wanting to be left out, chimed in, "Or clean it."

"Right." Stroking her blond locks, he turned his eyes to her, "And with all that helpin', time will go by without ya realizin' it."

Yet sadness was still lingering on the young faces and in an attempt to cheer them up, he promised, "But guess what? We'll spend all mornin' together tomorrow and I got a surprise for ya, Kates."

The little girl's eyes widened in anticipation, wondering what it could be that was only for her and not for Hannah as well. Making a pause for effect, Sully heightened the suspense before he at last gave the secret away, "I asked Cloud Dancing if you and your Mommy can ride one of his horses, and he's said yes."

"Ride a real horse?" Katie didn't dare to believe her luck yet but when Sully nodded, grinning widely, she shred all her restraint and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. Words failed her at this moment and only when she loosened her grip and sat down next to Hannah again was she able to speak. Grasping her best friend's hand for support, she looked at the man she wanted to be her father so badly, "Thank you, Mr. …"

Whilst she contemplated whether she should dare to say the word she suddenly noticed that Mr. Sully smiled encouragingly at her and even nodded and thus she finished her sentence, "… Daddy?"

Her tone rose, making the line sound like a question and Sully answered it by simply replying, "Ya're welcome, sweet girl," and winked at her.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"What's so funny?" Michaela glanced at the rearview mirror as to look at the little girls on the backseat. She had just fetched them from the kindergarten, taking them home where Maude already waited with supper. First, she hadn't been very fond of the idea to have the older woman around so often and she appreciated it even less that Sully presented her with a fait accompli. It wasn't only that he had already called Maude to make things clear with her but also the fact that he simply informed her he would leave for Montana the next day and stay there at least two weeks. That was why they had their first disagreement as an engaged couple. It wasn't because he would be away for a while but that he hadn't even thought to talk with her before he made this decision. She still wasn't sure whether Sully understood her point but at least they hadn't parted in anger.

Anyway, Michaela couldn't believe that Sully had already been away for eight days. He called as often as he was in Lame Deer where he had actually met the Northern Cheyenne's president Eugene Little Coyote. Yet outside of this town, he didn't always have a connection and thus they could never predict when they would be able to hear each other again…

Since Hannah had already spent the night at the Quinn household quite often, they didn't encounter as many problems, caused by the separation from her father, as feared. Every day, Michaela tried to find something that would make the day special as to not give her new daughter too much time to think about the absence of Sully. It had been a bath with the children's favorite fragrance last night and today it would be spaghetti with meatballs for dinner.

Snapping back to reality, Michaela became aware that the little girls hadn't replied to her question yet but continued giggling and whispering. Growing really curious now, she reiterated, "What's so funny?"

While Hannah turned bright red partly because of suppressed laughter, partly out of embarrassment, Katie explained grinning, "Alex likes Hannah. And now he wants to… kiss."

A new burst of laughter followed this revelation. However, Michaela was stunned and glad that the children weren't able to see her face at this moment for she was sure that she looked horrified. Of course she knew that children grew up faster nowadays, but imagining that her daughters already thought about kissing? They were only five! A serious talk would be in order…

Spotting a free parking space a little ahead at the edge of a small park, she decided to not waste time and have this conversation right here and now. Pulling the car to halt in front of a bench, she turned to the little girls, suggesting, "How about enjoying the sun for a bit?"

The children loved any interruption of the daily routine and soon the three of them sat on the bench, Michaela framed by Hannah and Katie, both with their legs swinging carefree. For some moments, they all simply bent their heads upwards, savoring the warm beams of the late afternoon sun on their faces. Whilst Michaela still contemplated how to handle the subject, Katie suddenly asked, "Can't you tell Hannah how to kiss, Mommy? I mean, you and Mr. … Daddy kiss a lot and… uhm…" Unexpected for herself, Katie's words became muddled. "Well, you know…"

Michaela took a deep breath and slowly let it out again, eventually gesturing for her daughters to sit closer to her, "Come here, Sweethearts."

Laying her arms around the small shoulders, she gently squeezed them, explaining, "Well, you should know that there are different kind of kisses."

Both girls' eyes were hanging on her lips as she continued, "But they all belong to a certain time in your life."

Seeing the confusion on her daughters' faces she wracked her brain for a comparison as to make understandable what she meant. "It's like, well… snow belongs to winter and leaves change their color in fall."

Of course this was old news for the little girls and rolling her eyes Katie reminded her mother, "We know that, Mommy. What does that have to do with kissing?"

"Well, what I want to say is… when you are little, your kisses come from mommy and daddy. Only when you get older," clearing her throat she added, "a lot older, a boy might come into your life who will mean the world to you. When he wants to kiss you, it will be something very special and that is why it is only supposed to happen when you are grown up. Do you understand?"

Hannah and Katie glanced at each other and then nodded, both somewhat disappointed. "Uh huh," it was Hannah who summarized, "For now we will get kisses from Daddy and you because it only snows in winter."

……………………………………………………..

When they arrived at home, Michaela sent the children ahead as to ring for Hannah's grandmother to open the door while she took the shopping out of the boot. However, sudden squeals of delight from inside of the house made her frown, wondering what it was that Maude had bought them this time. Shaking her head she thought she should have a serious word with the older woman about spoiling the children too much. Yet the noise stopped as quickly as it had started. Growing suspicious, Michaela hurried up the steps with one bag in each hand and was greeted by her entrance standing wide open. Expecting some cheekiness, she carefully stepped in, placing the bags on the floor. But before she was able to straighten again, two strong arms pulled her against a broad chest. Gasping in surprise, Michaela looked up, instantly drowning in two blue eyes. "Sully! How…?"

Her words were silenced though for his lips hungrily searched hers. Sully hadn't been able to endure the separation any longer; that was why he had changed his route so he could have a short stopover in Colorado Springs. He would have to leave for Oklahoma in a few hours because Cloud Dancing had arranged a meeting with some elders at the Osage Indian Reservation the next morning, and this was still a long way to drive. But this didn't matter at the moment. Feeling Michaela in his arms was all that counted and he flatly refused to already think about his departure.

Finally coming up for some air, he didn't let go of her though. Cupping her head against his chest he continued holding her close, nuzzling her hair. "Oh God, Michaela, you have no idea how much I missed ya," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"I think I might have a faint idea." Her tone betrayed that she was smiling and only when Hannah poked her head in the small corridor, pleading, "Can we hug ya, too?" did Michaela and Sully loosen their embrace, gesturing for their daughters to join them.

It wasn't much later that they all sat at the table, having supper. Maude had cooked but complied with Sully's request to give the family some privacy and thus they were alone. Whilst Hannah and Katie didn't stop sounding him out on the things he had done and the ones he still intended to do, Michaela just sat and drunk in his appearance. In her opinion he looked a bit too exhausted and she decided to try to reason later with him to take at least a nap before he left. Glancing at the kitchen clock she at last interrupted the happy chattering, "Sweethearts, I think it's time for you to turn in."

"Awe, Mommy, can't we just make an exp…" Frowning, Katie searched for the fancy word that her mother had used quite often during the last days, "… exe…. exception?"

Smiling, Michaela replied, "You mean because we had a lot of them lately?"

"Uh huh." Hannah mirrored Katie's pleading expression and made her father grin.

Yet knowing that he was already late, Sully suggested, "How 'bout I tuck ya in?"

"Yeah!" Without even making sure that he followed them, the little girls slid down from their chairs and ran out of the kitchen.

Smiling indulgently, Michaela shook her head, advising, "You better go or they might hide so you first have to search for them. I'll make some coffee in the meantime."

Sully chuckled and placing a kiss on her cheek he promised, "I'll be right back."

No one could know yet that after ten minutes, Sully's mood would have changed completely. He helped the children to get undressed and while doing that, he turned the tables and asked them about the things they had done without him. Thus he heard about a long shopping tour, a visit at the ice cream bar, fancy bathes and everything was just fine until Hannah suddenly started giggling. Similar to Michaela earlier that day, Sully wondered, "What's so funny, sweet girl?"

His daughter first exchanged a knowing look with Katie before she turned to him with a wide grin, revealing, "We talked about kissin' today."

Stunned, Sully was only able to manage, "Ya did what?"

Eagerly, the little girls wanted to share their new knowledge and interrupting each other they explained, "There are different kinds of kisses… ya need to meet a special boy… we asked her to tell Hannah how to kiss, but…"

At this point, Sully couldn't take it any longer, feeling his blood starting to boil. His little girl that could barely count till ten wasn't even supposed to think about kissing yet, let alone talk about such a subject. Straightening abruptly from his place on the edge of Katie's bed, he ordered, "Ya two lay down, I'll be right back."

Puzzled, the children looked at each other before their gazes followed Sully's retreating figure.

When he entered the living room where Michaela waited for him with the coffee, he was so worked up that he didn't consider his words before he spat them out, "I entrusted ya my daughter and what are ya doing? Planting some crazy ideas about kissin' in her head!"

Somewhat taken aback by his tone yet still calm, Michaela tried to soothe him, "Sully, they asked me and I had to give them an answer…"

Yet Sully didn't hear her out. "I don't care! Ya had no right! This is my daughter; she's practically still a baby! _I_ decide when it's time to tell her about such things!"

The moment he realized what he had just said it was already too late.

With her expression non-committal, hiding the hurt she felt, Michaela rose from her chair, quietly replying, "She isn't a baby anymore, Sully. Sooner or later you will have to face that. And by the way, I told them that they are far too young for such things."

Her telephone ringing prevented her from speaking further. Picking up the receiver, she shot an unreadable look in his direction as she curtly said, "Yes?"

What she heard made her face suddenly appear ten years older and the private hurt ceased to exist, being replaced by a deep sadness. "I'm coming," was all she responded and as if their argument had never occurred, Michaela turned to Sully, asking neutrally, "How long will you stay?"

Concerned because of the strange way she was acting, he replied, "I'm already late."

Only nodding, Michaela dialed a number and after hearing a worried, "Hello?" she quickly explained, "Maude, it's Dr. Mike. I need to leave for the hospital this instant; could you…?"

She didn't have to finish her request for Hannah's grandmother immediately understood. Putting the phone down, Michaela directed her words at Sully again, never meeting his gaze though, "Would you mind staying until your mother-in-law will be here? If not, I can ask…"

"'Course I don't mind." He hesitated a moment. It was obvious that Michaela was in a hurry but he didn't want her to go without knowing that he didn't mean his words the way they had come out, at least not now that he was thinking again.

"Michaela," he reached for her arm as to stop her from leaving the room. "Please, look at me. I don't want ya to think…"

"I don't have time for that right now, Sully." After wriggling her arm free from his grasp, she was already in the corridor, opening the door to Katie's room.

"Sweethearts, they just brought Anthony to the hospital. I have to go but I'll be back as soon as I can."

They children immediately stopped their jumping on the mattress that was Katie's sleeping place tonight, understanding the seriousness of the situation. They had met Anthony several times. They liked him and knew that he was terribly ill.

"We'll be good," Hannah instantly promised to both of them. Turning to her father she asked, "Will ya stay, Daddy?"

"Till your grandma will be here, then I gotta go, too." Seeing the children's faces fall, he hastily added, "But I can still tell ya a story if ya want."  
Michaela had already left the room again and thus the little girls didn't notice the tension between their parents. Resuming their jumping they chanted, "Story, story, story…"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was a difficult procedure but the team had worked well and had managed if not to save Anthony, to at least buy him a little more time. He would need dialysis, but he would live.  
Michaela was dog-tired when she returned home the following morning. The children were already at the kindergarten and Maude was back at home with her husband. Thankful for the uncharacteristic silence in her apartment, Michaela went straight to her bedroom. She was so worn out that she had even forgotten her less than amicable separation from Sully the previous evening. Thus seeing the sheet of paper on her pillow, she dismissed it as a loose sheet that must have escaped from a file and wearily placing it on her nightstand with a mind to read it later, when she could focus properly, she contemplated whether to bother getting undressed or not. Sinking down onto the edge of her bed, she was already half-asleep and didn't notice that the note glided down onto the floor, almost vanishing under the nightstand as she pulled back the covers. A second later she lay curled up on her mattress, having swiftly drifted off to sleep.  
…………………………………………..

Michaela's hands clenched the steering wheel. The first thing she had done after work was check her cell phone. This was the third day since her argument with Sully, and she still hadn't heard anything from him. No call and no message, either on her voicemail or on the answering machine at home. Her brain reasoned that he might be in a place where he just didn't have a connection but heart hoped that he would try to get in touch. Over the days, her emotions on the subject had continued to twist and turn; the initial insecurity his dismissal had nurtured had turned into anger at the way he had treated her. Yet three days without word had erased everything but worry. She had had enough time to think about his outburst and come to the conclusion that she would possibly have reacted in a similar fashion. Not as uncontrolled, but just as anxiously. For all those years he had been the only important person in Hannah's life and now this was changing. Add to that the knowledge that all fathers often were overprotective when it came to their daughters, no matter how old they were, and his reaction suddenly didn't seem so incomprehensible.

Michaela sighed softly; she knew Sully well enough to know that their row would have affected him as badly as it did her which made her fear that his silence might indicate something was awry. Of course he was under the protection of Cloud Dancing at the Osage Reservation but she knew that hatred against "white people" still lingered in the hearts of many Native Americans. Deep down inside of her an old fear arose as well. Had she, once again, misjudged a man?

Straightening in her seat as she approached her house, she dismissed any despondent thoughts. Two little girls were waiting for her and they deserved all her attention. She knew that they were already there because Mrs. Bray's car was parked in the empty space next to hers. A smile crept over her face as she contemplated how they would welcome her today. Hannah and Katie loved to make her jump and of course she played along. Thus the first thing she did after opening the front door was to call out in a tone of mock anticipation, "Hello? Is anyone here?"  
Pretending not to hear the soft giggling behind the kitchen door, she passed it by knowing full well that it would be thrown open at any moment.  
"Hello?" she reiterated, making her voice sound anxious, and in the next second, two pairs of small arms had circled her waist.  
"We made you coffee, Mommy."

It was Hannah who informed her of this in a breathy voice; the little girl took any opportunity to address her as her mother.  
Smiling down at the identically excited faces, Michaela raised her eyebrows and teased, "_You_ made it?"  
"Uh huh," nodded Katie insisting, "You can ask Mrs. Bray. We first…"  
"Alright, alright," laughed Michaela, "I guess I should try it then."  
…………………………………………..

Half an hour later, Maude was getting ready to leave and the four of them were standing in the corridor bidding her a fond goodbye when the telephone rang. Instantly, all heads turned in the direction of the tone, an unspoken hope hanging in the air that it would be Sully who was calling. Her pulse starting to race, Michaela hurried into the living room, suddenly realizing how badly she needed to hear his voice. Picking up the receiver she asked without waiting to be addressed, "Sully?"  
A short silence made her heart skip a beat yet before she was able to reiterate his name, someone asked insecurely, having already admitting to the possibility of having dialled the wrong number, "Michaela?"  
It was a female voice. Puzzled for a moment, Michaela frowned. There were only a handful of people who used her first name and since Miriam's death, no woman ever called her this. Of course apart from… Not daring to believe it, she slowly sat down on the couch and pressing the receiver closer to her ear breathed, "Yes, it's me."  
This time, the reply came immediately. "Thank God. It's Rebecca. Dad's seriously ill, a severe heart attack. You've got to come home at once."  
Rebecca was the only member of the Quinn family that had shown any understanding for Michaela. An aid worker by profession, she had unfortunately spent most of her time in small villages in the poorest regions of Africa, disconnected from the outside world. Michaela had spent many happy months with her during her summer vacations, helping out at the makeshift medical clinic but once she had started medical school, occasional letters became their only source of contact. Once she had moved away from Boston, even these had dwindled away and though she had always known her sister was planning to return, a fixed date had never been confirmed. Thus hearing the familiar voice on the line was something of a surprise and had the circumstances been more favourable, Michaela would have liked nothing more than to simply catch up with her best friend.

"I don't think that my presence will do him any good," she interposed with a hint of anger intermingled with sadness, "As you know he refuses to…"  
Yet Rebecca instantly cut her off, "He spoke your name when he woke up after the surgery. At first we thought we had misunderstood him, but then he told us quite clearly to get in touch with you; he needs to see you."  
Michaela was stunned. All her attempts to at the very least, be accepted as a daughter by her parents, had been answered with icy silence. Although she had never stopped trying, sending letters and photographs of Katie, she had gradually come to realise that her desire to be the "good daughter" had ceased to be an urgent wish. Yet this was hardly the time to dwell on personal musings. She knew that she didn't have a choice and so she simply replied, "I'll come."  
"When?" was the immediate response.  
"As soon as possible. Could you call me back in ten minutes?"

Michaela was already formulating a plan. Fortunately, she had arranged a week off from work when they had returned from the powwow. It was to be a surprise for her daughters and now these free days were about to come in handy. Her mind, used to rapidly analyzing situations, refused to be side tracked by minor details such as where she would stay, or how long she needed to remain, but was now pondering the most important problem. Should she take Katie with her? If no, who could look after her? Since there was nowhere she could safely leave here daughter without feeling like imposing, Katie would have to go with her. But this solution immediately generated another question: what about Hannah? Normally, Michaela wouldn't have made a distinction between the girls at all, yet her last disagreement with Sully was still fresh in her mind. She desperately needed to talk to him. Hastily she dialled his number, determined to get through…

Maude had reacted fast. As soon as it was clear that it wasn't Sully on the phone and the call wasn't a pleasant one, she had ushered the children into the kitchen. Only when it appeared as though the conversation had ceased, did the older woman approach the living room again, peering tentatively in before entering. The young woman was still on the couch, hunched forward, her elbows on her knees and her face covered by her hands. Oddly enough, this sight opened the door to Maude Bray's heart. Realizing that the doctor was as vulnerable as everybody else, made her want to protect her against anything that might hurt her. Quietly, so as not to startle her, she asked, "Dr. Mike, can I help?"  
Instantly catching herself, Michaela straightened. She had made her decision. She would take Hannah with her. Not just because Sully had left his daughter in her care and not in Mrs. Bray's but because she saw Hannah as her daughter, too. There was no reason to distinguish between the two girls and if Sully disagreed then they would have to reassess their relationship. But right now was not the time for that and after a moment she replied, "Yes, I could use your help. My father has just had major surgery. I have to go back to Boston immediately and I'll take Hannah and Katie with me. I need to book a flight and…"  
Maude's reaction came promptly and resolutely, "And I'll go with you."

…………………………………………………….

The news stunned the children yet after Michaela assured that Sully would follow as soon as he could, they were excited beyond all measure. They were lucky, Michaela could book places on the last flight that day. Only shortly before she had to turn her cell phone off, Michaela gave up her tries to contact Sully and eventually left a message on his voicemail, hoping he would hear it soon.

The flight left Colorado Springs at 4:55 that afternoon and when they arrived in Boston, after a change in Minneapolis, half an hour after midnight, no one had slept a wink. The little girls didn't grow tired of sitting wide-eyed as they took in their surroundings. After being in the air for a while, their curiosity arose, first about things as why the plane flew although it didn't move the wings like a bird and then why they had to travel so suddenly. Michaela had feared this question. She didn't want to lie but she sure couldn't tell why Katie's grandparents had refused to see the both of them until now. Mrs. Bray had at least sent cards and presents to Hannah and that was why the little girl had accepted both, the absence and the sudden presence of her grandmother, quite easily. Of course Michaela knew that she couldn't avoid explanations forever, but for now she simply told her daughters that someone in Boston was really sick and wanted to see her. The children were satisfied with this answer; in their opinion their mother was the best doctor in the world and they didn't wonder why she was called from a town so far away.

Yet Maude wasn't fooled; Michaela sensed her astonished gaze. Thankful that the older woman didn't give in to her desire to know what was really going on, she looked at her, smiling apologizing. Anyway, oblivious to their mother's discomfort, the little girls chattered away again. They thought it exciting when dinner was served and ate every bit with delight. The flight attendances rarely had such pleasant children as passengers and when it became obvious that they wouldn't go to sleep, one of the young women suggested a tour through the plane with the little girls.

As soon as Michaela and Mrs. Bray were alone, Maude turned to Sully's fiancée, "Dr. Mike?"

Her tone and look indicated that she expected at least some essential information and knowing that she couldn't avoid it, Michaela gave her a short summary, "I was in love and blind and still at medical school when I became pregnant. I wanted to keep the baby although Katie's father left me instantly."

This memory still hurt, and she paused a moment before she continued, "My parents couldn't take my decision. My mother because of my disgracing the family and my father, who had done everything to support me in becoming a doctor, because he was too disappointed that I ruined my career and my life. We never talked again."

Embarrassed, Michaela looked out of the window, staring into the blackness without seeing it.

Maude swallowed hard, knowing she had made a mistake similar to the doctor's parents. Yet one fact didn't sit right. Since Hannah was born she had tried to maintain some kind of contact, no matter how much Loren disliked this. Thus she wondered, with astonishment audible in her voice, "They never asked about their grandchild?"

Michaela's eyes brimmed with tears, as she whispered, "No. I sent them pictures every Christmas, hoping they would change their mind once they saw Katie. But they didn't."

A long silence settled between the women after this revelation and only when Katie and Hannah came back did the mood lighten somewhat.

………………………………………………………

Cloud Dancing was of the opinion that Sully couldn't write about the Cheyenne without trying to see the world through their eyes. For this, it wasn't enough to read reports and talk to people. Sully needed to understand the connection the Indians had to Mother Earth and an effective way to help him with that was to let him make his own experience. Thus, the first five days of Sully's visit at the Osage Indian Territory were reserved for a trip with the medicine man away from any civilization.

Since Sully refused to ride, they only took a horse to carry their luggage as they walked. The two men barely talked on their way which didn't help Sully's strained nerves. He couldn't stop worrying about whether Michaela had forgiven him his outburst. Sure, he had written a letter and he knew that she was a magnanimous person but he had hurt her really bad. Maybe he should have postponed this trip...

His first night in the woods was a bad one. Used to the noises of a big city outside of his always open bedroom window, it simply was too quiet for him to fall asleep. Yet on their second day his Indian friend told him, after a very long silence while they walked, "There is no use in dwelling on things from the past. You must learn from them so you can live in the present and think of the future."

It was as if these words lifted a curtain so now the light could flood the room. Knowing that Cloud Dancing was right, Sully finally relaxed. He couldn't change the words he had said to Michaela but he could make sure that he would never hurt her again. Upon this realization, he decided to concentrate on the here and now and on their third day in the middle of nowhere, he actually felt as if he belonged to the nature that surrounded them.

Satisfied with the progress his pupil made, the medicine man decided it was time for a sweat lodge for which he had brought all supplies on the horse. Yet all that he explained to his white friend before they entered the tent was, "You must let go of any thought. Just be. And you will learn."

Although somewhat baffled by these mystic words, Sully took the advice. As the atmosphere in the small room became almost too oppressive and humid, Cloud Dancing started to chant. Without noticing it, Sully's upper body swayed in the rhythm of the strange tones and suddenly he felt as if he left his body behind and went outside.

He stood in the middle of a lush green meadow. Puzzled, because he didn't know why he was there, he looked around and then he saw her. Michaela came towards him, wearing a simple white dress. Her long hair tumbled freely down her back and her eyes were directed at him. An almost imperceptible smile lightened her face and before he could form a coherent thought, she had reached him. Without hesitation, she lifted her arms as to circle his neck. He pulled her in a loving embrace and she reciprocated it. He didn't know when they had lain down, yet now they were rolling in the grass, laughing as freely at each other as they had never before. Their lips touched in a sweet way yet when he wanted to kiss her again, she rose to her feet, still smiling, starting to walk towards the tree line from where she had emerged. The coppery mass of her hair moved along her back with every step that took her away from him as if to wave him goodbye. She turned once, as to look at him again, her expression unreadable.

Being on his knees by now, unable to get up, Sully stared at the spot where she grew into a translucent figure, thinking his eyes betrayed him. Reaching out for her he implored, "Michaela!" yet she was gone. He was alone.

With his arm still lifted as to hold her back, Sully became aware of his surroundings again. His heart raced and he felt the urge to leave this place; he needed to go to Michaela. Oddly enough, Cloud Dancing understood without even asking and as soon as they had packed their things, they started their way back. Marching through the silence of the woods, only accompanied by the rustle of leaves and sounds from birds and animals they didn't see, Sully realized what he had learned from the Cheyenne on this trip: Allow yourself to recognize what you are – a tiny piece of nature. Then you will be able to see what is important to make your life more worthwhile.

For him, it was Michaela. He couldn't afford to lose her. That was why he was going to her now; his book could wait.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Rebecca had booked them two rooms in the Boston Omni Parker House Hotel. In one room were two double beds and Mrs. Bray instantly suggested that she sleep with the children there. Katie and Hannah barely registered this decision because they weren't only overtired but overwhelmed by the luxury of their surroundings as well. However, Michaela thankfully accepted the offer because she wanted to see her father immediately after they tucked her daughters in. Only half an hour later she was on her way.

Walking through Boston at night was familiar to her. After shifts that lasted longer than expected or difficult surgeries she used to avoid busses and the subway as to clear her head. Tonight was different though; she didn't leave a difficult situation, she was approaching it. Trying to take calming breaths while she hurried along the empty streets, she wondered not only why her father wanted to see her but also in what condition she would find him. Fortunately, the Massachusetts General Hospital was only a few blocks away from the hotel and thus she didn't have enough time to grow more nervous than she already was.

Michaela knew the large building well; she had worked here when she was at medical school. As she passed the entrance memories flooded her, good ones and bad ones. Yet she shrugged them off, not needing the latter right now and headed along the empty dim lit hallways towards the heart center. Her relief was indescribable when she spotted Rebecca in the waiting area, only now realizing that she wasn't ready yet to meet her mother or her other sisters.

"Michaela!" Rebecca jumped up and rushed towards her. "Thank God you are here."

She quickly pulled her youngest sister in a tight embrace before she bent back. Drinking in Michaela's features her own face lit up for a moment, "It is so good to see you!" Coming back to reality she added, "I only wish we met under different circumstances again."

"How is Dad?" Michaela was happy about their reunion as well yet now wasn't the time to cheer. "Is a doctor here so I can ask about the surgery?"

"I'll see if I can get one," Rebecca instantly sobered again. "Dad is in room 117, that's the first one right around the corner there."

Pointing in the direction, she added, "He keeps asking for you."

Dr. Josef Quinn was the son of a doctor whose father was a doctor as well. Yet becoming a physician hadn't only been tradition for him but a calling, too. He was thrilled when he realized that his youngest daughter showed every sign of a future doctor very early in her childhood. There wasn't one untreated stuffed animal or doll in the household after her first visit in his practice rooms. He would never forget the joy and the awe on her face when he gave her an anatomical atlas on her fifth birthday. Elizabeth had, of course, thought that this was ridiculous but Michaela proved him right. It wasn't enough for her to look at the pictures; she wanted to know all the words and immediately started learning how to read. Later she was always at the top of her class and there was never a doubt that she would eventually enter medical school. He was deeply shocked when she announced her pregnancy in her last year at university. He simply couldn't believe that the smartest of his daughters was so foolish and ruined her life this way. There was no question that she would carry the child yet this was the only point they agreed about. Elizabeth and he were sure that the only practicable solution was to put the child up for adoption. Yet their stubborn daughter flatly refused to even think about it. Thus they made her choose: either she gave the child away and they would help her through every single step that was necessary to do it and afterwards, too - or she was on her own. Elizabeth had other reasons for her acting but Josef agreed with her that as soon as Michaela realized that her parents were right, she would come back to them. She never did.

It took him to almost dying to realize that he was the foolish one. First he had been blinded by his deep disappointment, watching almost gloatingly from the distance how Michaela struggled to survive, still waiting for her to give in. When she didn't, his own stubborn streak set in, supported by the unwavering wrath of his wife. Every time a letter with a picture arrived he hoped she would ask for their support, well, actually his support. Knowing that she had finished her studies and was working at hospitals, he assumed she finally recognized that there was only one way for her to make her childhood dream come true: saying that she was sorry. Then he would instantly forgive her and take her as promised as his partner.

Yet now he knew that it was he who had to apologize. He wanted his daughter back. He wanted to know his granddaughter. And he wanted both before it was too late for him. Since Rebecca had assured him that Michaela would come tonight, he wasn't able to sleep. He knew that Elizabeth kept her temper in chuck only because she feared it would upset him, and this was the last thing he needed right now. For her sake, he closed his eyes now and then as to pretend that he drifted off. Of course Elizabeth wasn't fooled. Silently sighing, he glanced at her rigid form on the chair next to his bed. She needed sleep as well…

Josef's train of thought was interrupted as the door slowly opened. There she was! The copper highlights of her hair even shone in the dim neon light from the hallway and his heart missed a beat. The beeps from the apparatus next to his bed that recorded his pulse sped up and Michaela instantly rushed to his side. Bending over him she gently stroked his hair, soothing, "Shh, you have to stay calm, Dad."

Josef happily smiled up at her, his voice still horse from the tube that they had put in his throat during the operation. "Mike," was all he said yet his tone and eyes betrayed the surge of emotion he felt at this moment.

Hurrying steps approaching the small room prevented further communication.

"Dr. Quinn," the entering nurse quietly chastised, "We told you your wife may stay but you can't have more visitors in the middle of the night."

Michaela instantly straightened as to leave, agreeing that her father needed to rest. However, an astonishing strong grip on her forearm held her back.

"Stay," he pleaded and directing his gaze to Elizabeth he added, "Your mother can use a break."

Elizabeth restrained herself from commenting for her husband's health sake yet her scowl spoke volumes. Never meeting her daughter's eyes, she rose from the chair and left the room.

The nurse who witnessed this scene was somewhat taken aback yet since the patient's heartbeat began to slow down, she didn't interfere. However, she felt compelled to instruct the young woman, "Miss, I have to ask you to…"

Josef chuckled, "No worries. My daughter is a doctor, too and knows what to do."

Still suspicious, the nurse eyed Michaela yet was reassured by her, "I'll take care that my father doesn't work himself up. This episode right now was only because of his excitement to see me."

A few moments later they were alone, Michaela sitting on the chair that her mother had just abandoned. Josef didn't want to waste one more second. "Mike, if I could turn back time…"

"Shh," she immediately soothed again, "We can talk in the morning, now you need to sleep."

Complying he closed his eyes, his daughter's hand firmly clasped in his. He wanted to make things right again so badly yet he suddenly felt tiredness engulfing him. He couldn't change the past but he would make their future better. But he still needed to say the words if he wanted them to start over. They were eventually spoken, quietly but with sincerity, "I'm terribly sorry, Mike."

Michaela simply squeezed his hand, knowing that no reply was needed. After her father had drifted off, she silently left the room, needing some sleep as well.

……………………………………………………

In the morning, Michaela was woken by barely suppressed whisper only mere inches from her face.

"She still sleeps," Hannah was sure.

"But her eyelids fluttered," Katie insisted.

"And I'm hungry like a bear," Michaela added, opening her eyes and suddenly wriggled her arms free from beneath the cover, pulling her daughters down on her bed.

"Mommy!" they both squealed in unison, surprised yet delighted.

Maude watched the scene from the threshold. She knew Dr. Mike had to get up and that was why she hadn't held the little girls back.

With the children still next to her, Michaela looked at her watch, realizing that she had slept four hours. Instantly fully awake, she sat up, patting the cover as to indicate for Hannah and Katie that they sit across from her. She waited until the children faced her, sitting cross-legged and waiting for her to speak. Michaela glanced at Maude, making sure that she listened, too. At last looking back and forth from one daughter to another, she slowly began, "Do you remember that I told you I had to come here because someone is really sick?"

The little girls simultaneously nodded.

"Well…" Michaela hesitated a moment before she broached the news, "It turns out that this man is my father, your grandpa."

Hannah shrugged, thinking nothing of it, yet Katie stared at her mother. Trying to comprehend this information she frowned. Her Mommy had once told her that her grandparents were at a place far away and that was why they couldn't even write her. "He is back?" she wondered.

"Yes, sweetheart, he is." Michaela was sure of that.

She knew her father well enough as to recognize last night that all he wanted was to be back in her life. Glancing at Maude again, she saw the older woman smile encouragingly.

Directing her gaze back at the little girls, she continued, "I want you to meet him right after breakfast. Would you like that?"

Forcefully nodding, the children beamed. They would get a grandpa for both of them! Katie hadn't met Mr. Bray yet who seemed not to be too nice anyway, so the adventure of this trip became even more exciting.

An hour later they were on their way. Breakfast had taken them a little longer than expected because Hannah and Katie had to be reminded to eat now and then. They had never been at a fancy place like this hotel before and couldn't stop looking at their surroundings wide-eyed. The walls were either covered with dark wood or burgundy velvet. From the ceiling, there were no simple lamps but rather chandeliers and the windows were hidden behind curtains that seemed to be borrowed from a fairy tale castle.

They arrived at the hospital when the morning visit was over and Michaela asked Maude, who accompanied them, to stay with the girls in the waiting area while she hurried to see her father's doctor.

Being eventually assured by her colleague that everything went normal after an urgently needed bypass operation, she at last headed to room 117. After a short knock she opened the door and seeing her father propped against the inclined bed, she beamed at him, "Good morning, Dad. Are you ready for some visitors?"

"Sure, I need a change," Josef smiled back, happy that he hadn't only dreamed her presence last night.

"I'll be right back. I left them in the waiting area with Mrs. Bray, the other grandmother."

Relieved that her mother wasn't in the room, Michaela turned around as to fetch her daughters and was back with them in no time.

As she led them into the room, one girl on each hand, she happily announced, "Dad, I'd like you to meet two very special young ladies."

Expectantly, Josef straightened somewhat in order to see the children better as Michaela continued, "These are my daughters Katie and Hannah."

Of course Josef instantly recognized the blond girl yet since it seemed to be important to Michaela, he didn't show his astonishment about the presence of the brown-haired child. He went along with her instead and wondered smiling, "I didn't know that you have twins, Mike."

With this remark he instantly won Hannah and Katie's hearts and Michaela looked at him thankfully, explaining, "Hannah's father and I will be married…"

A barely suppressed snort of disgust from behind made her turn. Her mother had just emerged from the small bathroom next to the door and her expression spoke volumes. In her opinion, her daughter hadn't learned at all during the last years.

Elizabeth didn't know yet that she was at a disadvantage. In her eyes, Time had stood still and her youngest simply was the same stubborn young woman who refused to listen to more experienced people. She had never realized that Michaela was a mother who would protect her children no matter what. Thus she was astonished that she didn't meet defiance.

On the contrary, Michaela was calm as she crouched down before the stunned girls to be on eyelevel with them, explaining, "This is my mother, Mrs. Quinn. She is only a little surprised. It is not always easy to meet someone new. Remember when you first met Mrs. Bray?"

As the girls nodded in remembrance she continued, "And now you really like her because you had time to get to know her. Just give my mother a little time, too. Will you do that?"

"Of course," Katie replied and Hannah added, "We draw her a picture, then she has something from us in her house and can think of us."

Pulling the little girls in her arms, Michaela squeezed them lovingly. "Well, for now it would be nice to say hello to her."

Instantly the children went out of their Mommy's embrace as to face their new grandma. First Katie held her hand out and feeling somewhat foolish Elizabeth took it when her granddaughter said, "It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Quinn."

Hannah followed suit explaining, "And when our Daddy comes here, you'll like him, too. He can tell you a lot stories."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," Elizabeth responded, the sarcasm in her voice not lost on her husband and Michaela.

Josef knew his wife well enough that she still could ruin the moment for his new grandchildren and thus he suggested, using her special name deliberately, "Lizzy, I think it would be a good idea to meet the other grandmother… Mrs. Bray?" Raising his voice questioningly he turned to his daughter as to make sure he remembered the name right.

Michaela affirmed, nodding, "Mrs. Bray." Directing the next words at her mother, she added, "It is the older woman with the red cardigan. She is in the waiting area."

Knowing very well that she was politely thrown out, Elizabeth didn't reply but simply left the room.

There was a short silence yet Josef was eager to learn more about his daughter's current life and beckoned his visitors closer to his bed. Michaela sat down on the familiar chair and while Katie climbed up on the bed after she had asked for permission, Hannah made herself comfortable on her mommy's lap. The next minutes flew by as the Michaela and her daughters filled Josef in about their life in Colorado Springs.

It was around half an hour later that Hannah started to move uncomfortably on Michaela's lap. "What is it, Sweetheart?" she asked concerned and the little girl whispered somewhat embarrassed, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Yet Michaela only smiled, "Well, then let's go and find one. I think I have seen a nice bathroom at the end of the hallway."

Saying this, she glanced at her father. Of course they both knew that Hannah could simply use the one in this room but there was a mute agreement between them. Katie and Josef needed some time alone.

………………………………………..

It was on the same morning that Sully turned his van onto the Black Kettle Boulevard in Concho. His cell phone, that he had turned on a while ago, beeped for the first time in four days. Someone had left a message but it couldn't be from Michaela because in his letter, he hadn't only apologized but given her the detailed schedule of his stay at the Osage Reservation. Thus she knew that he was expected back in town only tomorrow.

Turning off the unnerving tone he hurried to get to the Public Information Office of the Cheyenne and Arapaho Tribal Tribune, curious to see who wanted to contact him. However, an unsettled feeling already started to spread from the pit of his stomach into his chest.

Pulling his car to halt in front of the Cheyenne's newspaper building, the uneasiness continued to grow as he, checking the mobile's screen, learned that Michaela had called several times before she left a message. Maybe something had happened to Hannah… Fumbling nervously with the small phone, his fingers missed the tiny keys. Yet before his temper rose, someone knocked at the window at his side.

"Are you Mr. Sully?" A young woman looked at him expectantly.

Momentarily giving up his vain attempt to make the voicemail work, he looked up, nodding, "Yeah, that's me."

Only when he realized that he might appear impolite did he get out of his car, shaking the woman's hand. "I'm sorry, Miss…"

"Miss Green. I'm Mrs. Fox' assistant who is your host for the next three days."

Sully remembered that this was the newspaper editor's name Cloud Dancing had given him. Torn between the urge he felt to hear Michaela's message and knowing that it would be bad form to not turn his attention to the woman before him, he managed, "Nice to meet ya."

As his need to hear from his family won, he added in an apologizing tone, "I don't mean no disrespect but I really need to know what my fiancée left on my voicemail."

"Of course," Miss Green smiled. She thought it endearing yet became concerned for him as she watched how his face drained color.

Sully's mind and heart both raced. Michaela would have never left Colorado Springs so hastily if her father's condition wasn't serious. That she had even taken the girls with her told him that she didn't know how long she would have to stay. And he instantly realized something else. Meeting the Cheyenne woman's worried gaze, he informed her, "I need to go to Boston. Now."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Elizabeth had tried to calm down somewhat, pacing up and down outside her husband's recovery room. Yet hearing the voices from inside didn't help matters and thus she eventually went to the waiting area. Relieved she noticed that there wasn't anyone with a red cardigan; in her current emotional state she wasn't up to small talk.

Grabbing the Boston Globe from a table between two chairs she marched, without really seeing where she went, to an upholstered bench. It stood before the window so she would have the sun to her back which suited her well at the moment. Only when she sat down did she notice that there already was a woman who was leafing through a magazine, registering her presence with a glance and simple nod.

Maude was somewhat taken aback by her new neighbor's facial expression. Usually, people in the waiting area of a hospital were caught up in troubled thoughts yet the other woman's eyes were blazing and her jaw was set which meant she was angry rather than worried. Maude's suspicion was proven right as she heard the words, hissed through clenched teeth, "This stupid girl!"

Yet Maude didn't have time to start wondering because now she was addressed. "Do you have a daughter?"

The fact that Elizabeth talked to a complete stranger spoke of her current state of mind and was pure and simple unbelieving.

"Yes, but…" was all that Maude was able to produce because Elizabeth already went on, letting out all her pent up emotion.

"Well, I have five and everything turned out fine with the four older ones. But my youngest… Shortly before she finished medical school she was foolish enough to get pregnant and of course the man who helped her get into this condition left her."

At this point, Elizabeth needed some air and Maude realized who was sitting next to her. Straightening somewhat, she closed the magazine, laying it down next to her and shifted as to pay all her attention to Dr. Mike's mother.

Elizabeth wouldn't normally talk about personal things to someone she had never met before but her other daughters were not present at the moment and she couldn't go to Josef. Her husband wasn't only too sick for enduring her temper at the moment but on Michaela's side again as well. He was simply happy to have her back, finally able to make his dream about a partnership with her come true. Yet Elizabeth had to get some steam out of her system. Giving a bitter laugh she continued, "A mother always wants to give her children everything she can. But this was different. There was no question that she would have the child but she wanted to keep it, not caring that she would be a single mother. I would have failed if I encouraged her in this scheme. She always went to her father. And he gave her whatever she wanted. This was the first time he didn't support her. We both didn't want her to throw away her life."

Seriously trying to understand the other woman, knowing that she had made many mistakes with her own daughter as well, Maude didn't reply. Yet when she heard the next words, her temper rose. Oblivious to the change in her partner in this one-sided conversation, Elizabeth went on, "One should think she had learned her lesson yet again she acts immature. Playing mother to the child of a stranger! I don't even dare to think about what kind of man…"

"The best one you can wish to have as a son-in-law," Maude chimed in, not able to contain her anger about Mrs. Quinn's statements any longer.

Yet Elizabeth, still in rage, didn't notice the emotion on the other woman's face. Condescendingly she snorted, "I seriously doubt that. As far as I know my daughter…"

Losing her patience, Maude cut her off, "Well, that's it. Obviously you don't know her at all."

As if only now becoming aware that she was talking to a real person, Elizabeth looked at her vis-à-vis fully, responding taken aback, "I beg your pardon?"

Maude didn't see any reason why not to say what she thought. "You are talking about Dr. Mike as if she were an unreasonable teenager instead of a grown woman who has the right to make her own choices in life. She's one of the most responsible-minded persons I've ever met!"

Stunned, Elizabeth looked at the woman. Never before had anyone dared to talk to her in such a way. Yet then she caught a glimpse of red and looking more attentive, she noticed the red cardigan, draped over a shopping bag that was standing on the floor next to the bench.

Still angry though she replied indignantly, "Well, of course you come to her defense. It looks as if she is doing your daughter's job."

Not concealing her annoyance Maude shot back, "Shouldn't you first know the story before you judge it?" Seeing that she had hit her target, she added quietly, "My daughter died giving birth to Hannah."

Elizabeth winced as if she was slapped. Guilt instantly rising inside of her silenced her anger. It could be heard that she meant it when she said, "I'm sorry."

Simply nodding, Maude accepted the apology, but did not respond.

Sinking against the back of the bench, Elizabeth felt exhaustion engulfing her. She had barely slept for two days and as long as the doctor didn't tell her that Josef was out of the woods, she wouldn't leave the hospital. The fear of losing her husband swept over her again. Since he had first muttered his wish to have Michaela here, she knew that his condition was more serious than anyone admitted. Silently she had hoped that their youngest would ask for their forgiveness and eventually come back into the arms of the family. Yet when she heard Michaela had fallen for the promises of a man once again, she simply lost it. Maybe Mrs. Bray was right and he wasn't as bad as she feared yet Michaela was still unmarried. The only change was that she was raising two children now…

………………………………………………………

Katie, still sitting on the bed, eyed her grandfather carefully. After Hannah and her mommy had left the room, they barely talked because she continued trying to figure out whether she could ask him what occupied her thoughts since she learned who he was. Yet seeing in his kind eyes that he waited for her question she came out with it. "Why did you go so far away? Mommy told me that you were at a place where you couldn't write or call us."

Josef closed his eyes momentarily. It was as if time had turned back and five-year-old Michaela was seeking for an explanation. What should he tell his granddaughter without hurting her but being honest at the same time? The little girl shouldn't know that actually her existence hade been the reason for the break up between Michaela and Elizabeth and him.

He at last took the small hand in his and looked at the child. "Well, you know, sometimes even grown up people act foolish. When I went away, I didn't consider that I wouldn't be able to get to know you and I'm very sorry about that."

Katie nodded in understanding, "And you couldn't see Mommy. She didn't want me to know it but she was sad, too."

Josef swallowed hard on this, knowing the pain he had caused his daughter. His smile was somewhat forced but the little girl heard that he was honest when he promised, "I'll make it up to her, Honey."

His using this term of affection lit his granddaughter's face up again. Eagerly sliding a little closer to him, Katie suggested conspiratorially, "When you can get up again, you should take her to a fancy restaurant… or a teepee. Daddy did it and Mommy always smiles when she sees him."

Josef had to suppress a chuckle. Bending forward he whispered in response, "I will keep that in mind. Thanks for telling me."

At that moment, a light knock followed by Michaela and Hannah entering the room interrupted them. Seeing that they had disturbed a conversation, Michaela instantly reacted, "Oh… I think Hannah and I…"

But Katie didn't want them to leave again. Turning towards her mother she wondered, "Mommy, what do ya like more, sleeping in the teepee or going to a restaurant?"

Michaela didn't have time to respond or correct her daughter's dialect for another knock distracted them. As the door opened, revealing her mother, Michaela instinctively stepped closer to Katie and laid her hands on Hannah's shoulders as to protect her. She only relaxed a little when Maude emerged, too. She couldn't know that the two older women had come to kind of a truce after their initial emotional talk. Maude had acknowledged that Mrs. Quinn was on the brink of a nervous breakdown, fearing to lose her husband. Elizabeth on the other hand admitted that she indeed had no idea about her daughter's current life. However, both agreed that Josef needed to rest, and thus they wanted to figure out now who would sit with him and when.

Reading his wife's thoughts, Josef prevented her from talking though, shifting his gaze from her to Michaela. "Mike, could you stay, please? I have some things to discuss with you. It's about our practice."

"Josef," Elizabeth's voice was stern, "I don't think this is the right time and place to talk about it…"

Gaining a warning look from her husband she grew silent and Joseph continued towards Michaela, "I want you to know that I never changed my will…"  
"Dad, there is no need to talk about…"  
Whilst speaking, Michaela grasped her father's hand. Alarmed by the heat of his skin against hers, she stopped, looking fully at him. Their gazes locked and both knew what was happening. Josef had sensed the change in his body only a few seconds ago but was determined to make things right with his youngest and her family before he admitted that he needed further treatment. Yet the doctor in Michaela instantly reacted. Carefully placing her father's hand back onto the cover she already looked for the emergency button as to call a nurse, advising, "Sweethearts, your grandpa needs to rest. I want you to go with Mrs. Bray to the waiting area. I'll join you there in a moment, alright?"

Katie and Hannah glanced at each other, knowing this tone. It would be useless to protest. Yet there was something that Katie still wanted to do, "May we hug him?"

She looked at her mother expecting her to respond but it was Josef who assured, "I'd like that. Come here."

Lifting his arms somewhat he waited for the little girls to move into his embrace. Taking the invitation, they carefully moved as to not hurt him, sensing his smile when either gave him a peck on one cheek. Afterwards Katie whispered into his right ear, "Sleep well, grandpa," and Hannah complemented, "And get well soon."

Maude, who already held the door open for the little girls, could tell that something was wrong. When she saw a nurse rushing towards her she knew that she was right and gestured for the children to hurry. Only Elizabeth, emotional drained and overtired, was surprised by the sudden commotion that filled the room. Yet her bewilderment turned into horror when she understood what was going on.

……………………………………………………..

It was late morning when Michaela left the hospital for the first time that day as to look out for Mrs. Bray and the little girls. She expected them to walk through the small park that belonged to the Boston Memorial. Heading towards it, she fumbled her cell phone out of her bag hoping to find a message from Sully. Yet the small item remained silent. She had no way of knowing that only a few moments later Sully would frantically try to contact her.

In disbelief, she stared at the tiny screen yet it stayed dark. Disappointment made a lump grow in her throat that almost choked her. Of course she was able to handle this ordeal alone, she had done it before. She had simply hoped she wouldn't have to do it again.

Her father's condition grew worse by the minute, an infection, not unusual after a surgery, sapping the energy of his already weakened body. Fortunately, Rebecca arrived at the hospital after this change for the worse a few hours ago. Although their mother protested, thinking it a bad omen to gather the family, her oldest sister instantly informed the others. They would come later, taking turns sitting with their father.

Michaela was just catching the red of Maude's red cardigan when she heard Rebecca beckon her from the entrance, "Michaela, quick! You have to come back!"

Josef had grown restless as soon as she had left his room and as to prevent unnecessarily upsetting him Michaela decided to stay with him. After Rebecca had assured her that she would take care of her daughters and Mrs. Bray as long as she was needed, she only concentrated on her father.

His temperature went up despite all the efforts that were made to keep it down. However, he had clear moments now and then and when it happened, he told each daughter how much he loved her. Yet during the fever episodes when he was barely conscious, one conversation repeated itself over and over again.

"Lizzie?" His voice was hoarse and cracked with exhaustion.

Elizabeth, bending towards him, instantly assured, "I'm here."

"Good. That's good."

A short silence followed before he continued, "Mike… can you get her? I want her to know…"

"I'm here, Dad. Don't worry, you told me," and Michaela tenderly wiped his brow with a damp cloth.

Hearing her and feeling her touch calmed him for some minutes before he started again, "Lizzie?"

"I'm here…"

This way, the minutes turned into hours. Josef's condition grew worse and the dialogue reduced to him whispering his wife's name yet he still became restless when he didn't feel his youngest presence. The doctor in Michaela already knew that he wouldn't make it yet as the daughter she refused to acknowledge this truth. Before she went to medical school where she met a kindred spirit in Miriam, her father had been the only person in her life that supported her unconditionally. As strong as she was, she needed to feel loved like everybody else and her father was the only one who gave it to her. His turning his back on her, on their plans for a common practice threw her completely off balance. She had never admitted it but his disapproval of her choices had made her feel like a failure, despite her professional achievement. Although Sully was instrumental in helping her to believe in herself again, this tiny detail of her father's approval was missing. Until last night. She wasn't ready to let him go. This time it would be for good.

Her mother rarely bothered to look at her and apart from Rebecca, she felt the disapproval, or maybe it was even jealousy, from her other sisters any time she caught a glance from them. They made her feel transported back into her childhood, only without the steadying hand of her father. If Sully were here, he would help her pull through this nightmare safely. His pure presence would make her feel secure…

"Lizzie?"

"I'm here."

"Tell Mike…"

"I'm here, Dad."

"Lizzie?"

Shortly after midnight it was over.

……………………………………………………………..

Unfortunately, the first available departure from Chicago to Boston had not been until morning and when Sully finally arrived at Michaela's hotel, it was almost noon. He had grown frantic when all his attempts to call Michaela remained fruitless. Only when it occurred to him that she probably was at the hospital where cell phones weren't allowed did he calm down somewhat. However, as often as possible he tried to contact her. He only interrupted his attempts to get through to her when he entered the plane in Tulsa yet resumed them instantly after his arrival in Chicago. When he had finally succeeded it was Mrs. Bray who answered his call. If at all possible, his need to get to Michaela grew even stronger after Maude filled him in. The last news had been that the doctors hadn't been able to stop the infection yet and Michaela would stay with her father all night. He hoped that that she had been able to get at least a bit of sleep after the night's vigil.

He didn't know yet that Michaela had gained her father back only to lose him for good. He didn't know that she had lain curled up under the covers, wide awake until dawn approached, desperately wishing to be held, feel safe. He didn't know that her father calling her mother's and her name all night filled her fitful sleep that only lasted a few hours. He didn't know that she had to gather the tiny rest of her composure in order to explain to two sad little girls what had happened, comforting them whilst she needed consolation herself so badly.

On the contrary, when the receptionist told him that Dr. Quinn was in her room, he took it as a good sign for he thought her taking a break from sitting with her father could only mean that the tide had turned for the better. He knocked softly as to not wake her in case she slept yet her voice beckoned, "Come in!"

Complying, he entered the room, instantly dropping his grin of sheer joy of being with her again when he noticed her expression. He instantly started towards her yet he was stopped short as she, upset and exhausted, almost yelled at him, "Where were you?"

The last twenty-four hours had drained her emotionally. Thus she had tried to numb her heart against any feeling as to be able to endure the pain she felt. She would have to face her family in the afternoon and simply knew that they would at least blame her for her father's worsened health during the last years if not for his death. She had read it in her other sisters' eyes. Rebecca had to deal with her own feelings of loss and wasn't able to support her. The only person who would have been able to help her wasn't there and now he entered her room, smiling. This was simply too much and she lost it. Glaring at him she waited for him to respond although she of course knew that he had been at the reservation. Sully at last, not realizing that she wasn't talking about his place of residence, retorted, "You know where I was."

Her desperation shining through she shot back, "I needed you here!"

"Well, I'm here now." It was as if they spoke different languages.

The first tears started running down her face as she cried, "You are too late, Sully! It's too late! I don't need you now! I don't need you at all!" and he after all understood.

When she abruptly turned away from him, he rushed as to close the distance between them. Her attempts of wriggling out of his arms didn't stop him pulling her close. "I'm here now," he reiterated, holding her tight.

In the cocoon of his embrace, Michaela at last gave up struggling against him. The strong and steady boo-boom of his heart touched hers and woke it again.

Sully felt her starting to tremble and sensed that she would break down any moment. With a swift move he lifted her in his arm, carrying her to the bed. Tenderly, he placed her on the covers, instantly lying down next to her. This time, she went into his arms of her own accord. Actually, she was rather clinging to him, her crying unstoppably.

"Shh, it's alright," he soothed, stroking her hair and running his hand up and down her back. "You are not alone anymore."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

For a while, Michaela gave free rein to her grief. Afterwards nothing was left: no tears, no emotion, no power and no thoughts. Yet she stayed in Sully's arms, laying almost half on him. She needed the palpable proof that there still existed someone who cared for her. Her head rested under his chin and her right arm reached around him as if to never let go again.

Sully tried to move as little as possible, only stroking her hair and back constantly, soothingly. Although it wasn't his fault, he was incredibly angry with himself that he hadn't been here for her sooner. Feeling her body on his growing limp as her outburst ended, he tightened his hold on her, wanting her to feel his love, hoping it was of help. As she at last took in a deep, labored breath he knew she was able to listen again. Kissing the top of her head he quietly suggested, "How 'bout I order a coffee?"

Feeling her nod he reached for the receiver.

An hour later Michaela was somewhat composed again. She had taken a shower and changed, and the hot dark coffee had performed miracles. Sully was downstairs as to book a room and Maude would be back with Hannah and Katie any minute. Yet it was Sully who knocked first. After she opened the door for him, she went back into the room, resuming her place at the window looking down on the Charles.

"You alright?" Sully was concerned seeing her back turned to him, knowing they still had to talk.

Since she simply nodded, he approached her. She didn't shy away when he enveloped her in his arms from behind; to the contrary she even leant back against him. Encouraged by this gesture, Sully nuzzled her hair whispering close to her ear, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm here now."

When she reiterated the question from earlier, the angry tone was gone, "Where were you?"

"As I wrote in my letter…"

"What letter?" Astonished, Michaela turned in his arms, looking up at him.

"The one I left on your pillow that night." Puzzled, Sully returned her gaze until it dawned on him, "Ya never read it?"

"No." Turning her head to the side, she took her hands down from his shoulders where she had lain them a moment before, remembering the ire in his eyes and the words _you have no right_.

Sensing her thoughts and knowing that the last thing she needed was to worry about this stupid argument he started back then, he hastily explained, "I wrote that Cloud Dancing had told me that we'd be out of reach for maybe a week or so."

"Oh," was all she replied, looking down on the floor now.

Sully swallowed hard. "And I apologized, and I'm doin' it again. The way I talked to ya and what I said… Please forgive me, Michaela." His pleading tone made her look up.

For a few seconds, their eyes looked until Michaela whispered, "It's just… Please, never talk to me that way again."

His promise came instantly, "I won't."

He didn't meet resistance when he pulled her back against his chest assuring in a low tone, "I'm so sorry."

They stood, enveloped in each other's arms, until another knock at the door made them move again.

……………………………………………………………….

"Mommy, what's a bastard?"

Katie's crystal-clear, innocent voice instantly ended every talk between the family members around the table in the Quinn's dining room. The little girl had brooded over this expression all afternoon. She knew it had to be something bad because the word had been spoken with contempt towards her.

Michaela's face, already pale, lost the rest of its color when she heard her daughter's question. She hadn't expected to be welcomed with open arms by the family but the fact that they insulted her daughter went too far. Not being aware of the silence that suddenly filled the room, she slowly put down her half-filled teacup onto the saucer and shifted on her chair in order to catch Katie's eyes, "It is an abuse that never should be used."

However, the little girl wasn't satisfied yet and continued looking at her mother, waiting for her to go on. Thus Michaela added, "It is used for children who grow up without a father, Sweetheart."

To her astonishment, Katie smiled at her, turning as to look across the table at one of Marjorie's daughters. She sounded as if she resumed an earlier discussion when she informed the other girl, "I told ya that you know nothing about us. I have a daddy now so never call me that word again!"

Yet the teenager, knowing that she spoke her mother's opinion, shot back, "It's you who has no idea…"

"That's enough, April." Elizabeth's tone was stern yet the thirteen-year-old, used to having her way didn't give up yet, "It's her who started it and I…"

Marjorie's, "Shh!" directed at her daughter came too late; Elizabeth already rose from her chair, scowling at both of them, "I said enough, young lady. Katie and… her sister are your cousins and I expect that you treat them with respect." Elizabeth had momentarily forgotten the other girl's name because she became more and more worked up. "In case you forgot, we are here because your grandfather died last night…" Her voice trailed off.

Seeing the grayish tinge to her mother's skin and her hands starting to shake, Michaela was at her side in no time. Taking Elizabeth's pulse, she asked quietly, "Is Dad's office open?"

She didn't take the time to wonder why her mother had the key next to her plate but grasped it and rushed to get the needed medicine.

The room was still as silent as it had grown when Katie had posed her question. Yet all curiosity about how Michaela would handle the situation was gone. Startled and worried, all eyes were on Elizabeth. When Marjorie, feeling guilty now, eventually rose as to step to her mother's side, the older woman raised her hand, stopping her, "Don't. Michaela knows what to do."

Elizabeth tried to breathe evenly. Although she knew that the flutter of her heart wasn't dangerous, it still scared her every time when it was so heavy as now. On the other hand, a strange feeling of peace engulfed her since she had opened the door to Michaela and her family two hours ago. She had instantly recognized the man at her side and finally all pieces fell into place. A few weeks ago she had found a book with Indian tales on her husband's desk. First she thought nothing of it; only when she dusted the furniture a few days later and it still lay there did she start to wonder. Usually, Josef put books he didn't need for his work on the shelf but this one he kept within reach. Not only that, it always lay face down so that the writer's picture on the back could be seen. Curiously, she had eyed the photograph and read the short text about the author. When she saw that he was from Colorado Springs, she had thought it was the town's name that fascinated her husband. It made her think as well, even the more after she learned that the book came from Dorothy who was still Michaela's friend.

Anyway, now she knew. Looking at the young man's photograph and reading the few words of his biography over and over again had given Josef the illusion of a connection to Michaela. He wanted her back. All she had to do now was to fulfill his wish. Bringing their daughter home where she belonged.

Nothing had changed in the room Michaela knew so well. For a moment, she forgot why she was here and felt transported back to the time when this was her home. Today it felt as if she had spent more time at her father's office than in her own room. The smell, a mix of medicine, wood and books, was still the same and heightened the homey feeling that suddenly swept over her. As if in trance she strode to the desk, running her fingertips along its edges. Not watching her steps, she stumbled over a cardboard box on the floor which brought her back to reality. She quickly found the drops in the medicine cabinet and picked up her father's stethoscope as well.

Elizabeth had already gained some color back when her youngest returned to the dining room. Whilst Michaela requested a glass of water from Rebecca, she passed her daughters, smiling reassuringly at them. Sully's encouraging look made her blush yet her eyes shone. It felt good to know she didn't have to face this situation alone.

After listening to her mother's heartbeat through the thin fabric of her black blouse, Michaela carefully counted drops of the medicine into the cold liquid. As she handed it over, she quietly suggested, "You should try to rest. I think it's better I leave."

"No one will leave. Least of all you." Elizabeth's voice was firm again.

Astonishment upon hearing the last remark replaced the anxiety on the adult's faces. Especially Maureen and Claudette were puzzled whilst Marjorie indignantly raised her eyebrows. The three sisters glanced at one another, mutely wondering what would come next.

Michaela had barely sat down when Elizabeth directed the next words at her. "Your father and I never stopped hoping that you would find your way back to the family. I don't think that living in a different town will help in this matter. You should come home. Your father wants you to take over his practice. It's yours now."

It was as if a lightening had hit the room. The initial dead silence was followed by an outburst of anger and protests from Marjorie, Maureen and Claudette. Michaela, trying to keep her composure, turned to her daughters, "Sweethearts, I want you to go to my old room. You can look in my books or play with my dolls, alright?"

Looking at Sully she asked him, "Would you please…?"

"Sure." He instantly rose. "I'll be right back."

Lifting Hannah on his arm and taking Katie's hand, he hurried to take the little girls away from a situation that might become too much for them.

Sully couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. In his own family they had argued as well, his mother having quite a temper. Yet there had never been such malicious words or glares.

Thankfully the girls were understanding and didn't pout when he left them behind kind of abruptly. It wasn't only that they knew their Mommy needed him but also that they were eager to explore this room with a four-poster bed that even had a canopy which was the dream of every little girl. Michaela had shown it to them earlier this afternoon, visibly moved by the memories that the sight of this place of her childhood and youth brought back to her. Sully had seen the wistful expression that had been quickly hidden again though. And he had seen the short flash of excitement in her eyes when her mother told her that her father's office was hers now.

As he approached the dining room he heard one of the sisters say, "But that's not fair, mother. We should at least get our portion from her then."

"Maureen!" Elizabeth's tone showed her disapproval. "This was your father's last wish before he passed away!"

"Well, how convenient that she came back in time," Marjorie muttered under her breath.

Elizabeth hadn't heard it but Rebecca. "I can't believe you three! Our father isn't even buried yet and Mother has just had trouble with her heart and you two have nothing better to do than to argue about Father's legacy! And this in front of your children! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

At this moment Sully entered the room. Thankful for the distraction, all heads turned in his direction yet he had only eyes for Michaela. Seeing a large part of the tension leaving her eyes when she spotted him made him realize how much she needed him. Maybe she didn't even know it, yet for him it meant the world no matter whether she did or not.

Watching Sully walking towards her made Michaela's pulse quicken. Of course she had taken in his appearance before but she had never been aware of how incredibly handsome he actually was. They had bought him a suit on their way to her mother's house. Together with it he wore a simple black shirt which underlined the shining blue of his eyes. Yet in them she saw something that really took her breath away. This man loved her. She would know only a few minutes later actually how much.

Tearing her gaze away from his, she turned in order to look across the table. "There is no need for you to get yourself worked up. I won't stay in Boston."

"Why not?"

Again, the room fell silent. It was because of the identity of the questioner. Michaela was too stunned to reply immediately and Sully felt compelled to add, "It's been your dream to work with your father all your life. Takin' over his practice would kinda make it still true."

As he sat down onto his chair Michaela shifted on hers, facing him, forgetting that they weren't alone. "But you love Colorado Springs. And…" She hesitated before she continued, "… what about your land? This is _your_ dream, Sully. You always wanted to build your home there."

Yet Sully simply smiled. He took her right hand and lifted it. Pressing his lips against its back, he peered in her eyes. "Never heard the line 'home is where the heart is'? You wanna stay here - we'll live in Boston."

He made his words sound playful yet his eyes spoke a different language. He meant what he said and Michaela saw it. She hadn't been aware that she had still kept one thin layer of her shell she had lived in so long. Yet it cracked now. She knew what to do. She would talk to her mother later, after her sisters left the house. "Oh, Sully," was all she breathed, returning his smile.

………………………………………………..

The little girls lay on their stomach on the cover of Michaela's bed, caught up in admiring pictures their mommy had painted when she was at school. They weren't aware of the importance of the conversation their parents were leading, standing next to the window.

"Are ya sure?"

As Sully gained a sincere nod in reply and Michaela kept looking into his eyes, his expression turned from insecurity into pure joy which made Michaela blush even deeper. He had asked her for the phone book as to look up the hotel number. The receptionist had suggested for him to call back in the late afternoon hoping he would have a free room then. Hearing this, Michaela told him he didn't need his own room, that there was a double bed in hers.

Michaela had made up her mind the moment Sully told her he would give up his dream if this meant she could realize hers. There was no reason for her to not trust him fully. Even if it sounded strange, bounding up her life with his eventually gave her the freedom she had looked for her whole life. There was no reason to not live this freedom finally.

"Alright," Sully said, running his hand down her arm, "How 'bout we take Katie and Hannah back to the hotel and tell your mother that we'll be back when the other guests are gone? You can talk then about all the things ya gotta do before ya move here."

Michaela reciprocated his gentle gesture. Touching his arm she allowed herself to think that she didn't want to feel fabric under her palm but his skin. She reddened again.

"What?" Sully was curious, not used to seeing her at a loss for words. "Ya rather wanna stay?"

"No, it's not that." She couldn't possibly tell him her thoughts. "I think it's better to not overwhelm my mother today. She needs to rest. Tomorrow will be soon enough to tell her that I will go back to Colorado Springs."

Stunned, Sully tried to understand. "But I thought…"

Laying her fingertips onto his lips she stopped him, "I have a life there that I built myself. There is no need for me to give that up. And…"

She paused. Leaning against him she turned as to look out of the window. What she saw there was so familiar to her that she could describe it with closed eyes. However, now that she knew she could have it back she didn't want it. Here was her past; the future waited for her at a different place. "And," she at last continued almost dreamingly, "I'd like to live on that piece of land where kites have enough room to soar the sky."

Sully's response was to envelope her in his arms, whispering, "I'd like that, too."

………………………………………………

Michaela and Sully were thankful that Maude had agreed to sleep in their daughters' room again without asking why. There was no conspiratorial smile either, only understanding. Katie and Hannah were simply happy to know that they would be allowed to wake both their parents the next morning. Yet the one thing they insisted on was hearing their bedtime story from their Daddy. Of course he did so.

The little girls fell asleep without hearing the end though and Maude announced she would turn in as well, wanting to catch up on some sleep.

Now it was only them. Sully knew that Michaela had to be incredibly tired, too. It wasn't as much the lack of sleep but all the emotions she had gone through the last couple of days. Yet to his surprise she suggested to still take a walk as they stood in the hallway, outside of the children's room.

"You don't mind?" Touching his arm she looked up at him questioningly.

"'Course not." Grasping her hand he led her towards the stairs. Yet he couldn't help but think she had second thoughts about them spending the night together.

As if reading his thoughts, Michaela explained, "When I lived here, I made it a habit that after a troubled day, I sorted my thoughts and calmed down by taking lone walks."

Sully nodded, "Sounds understandable."

For Michaela, his tone betrayed his wondering if she was not rather procrastinating, regretting her decision. Stepping out on the sidewalk, she squeezed his hand. Searching his eyes, she admitted shyly, "I'm so happy I have you. I love you."

Sully instantly melted. He turned as to fully return her gaze, cradling her face in his palms. He kissed her almost tentatively before assuring her, "And I love ya back."

Afterwards Sully was glad they had taken the walk. Michaela still held onto bottled up emotions that needed a chance to get out. Slowly striding along the Charles, talking to him, even crying a few times about finding her father again and then losing him helped her to get back to herself. Thus he could be sure it wasn't consolation she was seeking in his arms when they were back in their hotel room an hour later.

One after the other they took a shower. When Sully left the bathroom, Michaela stopped looking out of the window, turning towards him. She only wore the hotel's bathrobe; so did he. The room was dim, with just one beside lamp on.

As he started to approach her, their gazes locked and they remembered it all:

The very first look they shared at the café, recognizing the soul mate without even knowing each other.

_He had reached her now. Slowly, he undid the cord around her waist. As her robe hung loose from her shoulders, she reciprocated his moves and did the same for him._

The pain in the other one's eyes when they revealed their pasts to one another.

_Slowly, he lifted his hands as to carefully pull the robe down her arms until it slid on the floor. Again, she mirrored his action. _

Their first date when she asked him to accompany her to the dinner in Denver.

_Both their pulses were racing already. Under Sully's admiring gaze, Michaela lightly bit her lower lip. As she tried to avert her eyes, he gently cupped her cheek in his hand, making her look at him again. "Ya are so beautiful." His voice was hoarse._

His fear he might be sick. Her being at his side all through this time.

_Her smile made him want to crash her against him yet he intended to savor every single touch. His eyes never left hers as his fingertips followed the curve of her jaw, down her neck, down the valley between her breasts._

Her fear to lose Katie. Them realizing they both had two daughters.

_It was Michaela who stepped closer, running her hands up his arms. She marveled at the softness of his skin that covered the toned muscles. Resting her palms on his upper arms, she tilted her head, looking at his lips waiting for them to meet hers. He didn't need further invitation. _

Their arguments. The joy they shared. The knowledge to have found someone to spend the life with.

_The kiss was gentle at first but then deepened, becoming more intimate. Without breaking their contact, Sully scooped her up in his arms, carried her to the bed. He placed her on the cover and was instantly over her. After kissing the corners of her mouth he dipped his head to kiss her chin, her neck, her shoulder. Yet he didn't stop there. He went lower and kissed the top of her breasts, her stomach and navel. _

_Michaela's breath came intermittently now, her hands tangled in his hair. When she felt his lips on her belly, her throat created a sound she had never heard before. It was one of pleasure and impatience, all at the same time. _

"_Sully!" she implored and he complied. With a swift move he was inside her. For a split second, they lay motionless. He had found his harbor. She knew now what she had missed all her life. And then they celebrated both their fulfillment. She met his urgent moves with hers until they pushed each other over the edge, soaring the sky of their world they had just created. _

_They still clung to each other when Sully found his voice again. Nuzzling Michaela's hair, he whispered into her ear, "Never forget: Wherever ya go, I'm walking after you."_

* * *

I know this end comes unexpected. The problem is that Tweety simply doesn't have the time to be involved in this story anymore. So we thought this is a good place to leave it. There are still a lot of unanswered questions which could either give your imagination free reins or me enough reason to write a sequel…

We thank you very much for reading this story


End file.
